The Girl From the Cold
by BlueOrphan
Summary: When two very different lives cross one another on a chance encounter one night, there is no turning back. A.U
1. Chapter 1

"Happy 18th Konoka! May you have a happy and fulfilling life from this point on," Asuna declared, clinking glasses with the brunette. She paused, "Well I guess you don't really need that since that's practically a given."

Laughing Konoka leaned back against the semi-circular seat around their table taking a gulp of her drink. It was just her and Asuna, celebrating her birth-day and having a girl's night out at the local night-club down from the dorms of the high school they lived in. The school was more like a high school and university combined into one.

"I can't believe it. You're going to be engaged next year," Asuna grinned, setting her glass down on the table.

"Yeah…" Konoka gazed at the champagne in her drink. "But it's too soon Asuna, way too soon. I don't think I'm ready yet."

Sympathetic, Asuna reached across and squeezed her arm, "There's still time. You guys have only met each other twice right? Maybe it'll get better."

"Well it's not like he seems like a bad guy or anything. It's just that we barely know each other," Konoka said.

"Maybe when you become the head of the Kantou Assoication you guys can break up and make it look like you had a falling out or something," Asuna wriggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"Asuna don't say that you know he's going to be the heir of the Kansai Association. We'd both get into big trouble if we did that," Konoka hit her playfully, grinning.

Asuna was her roommate and best friend. They'd known each other since the start of middle school all the way throughout high school. Not much had really changed during that time. If there was anyone who knew her best it would be Asuna. Asuna was the complete opposite of her, brash, loud and sometimes a little bit overbearing but hidden underneath all that a very caring, kind heart.

"I just can't believe it. I mean you…married with kids," Asuna shook her head, her face softening.

"I know it's weird," Konoka began to run a finger over the rim of her glass. Around them electro dance music reverberated around the room, people dancing. "Come on let's go dance I don't want to think about it."

Standing up Konoka finished the rest of her drink and started to head out onto the dance floor. It was a completely open area in the middle of the night-club complete with a revolving strobe light attached from the ceiling.  
>Asuna was looking out the stained-glass window set high into the wall next to the entrance of the night club, straining her ears.<p>

"Asuna what's wrong?"

"Thought I heard gunshots," Asuna replied uncertainly.

Suddenly the window exploded in a shower of multi-coloured glass, jagged pieces shredding through the air. The music stopped and people screamed, scrambling to avoid the person who'd been thrown through the window. It was a girl with black hair with a sideways ponytail that was fashioned in strange asymmetrical spikes. She'd been holding a sword that was as big as her which clattered to the floor near the table.

She hit the table of their booth hard, toppling off the edge and collided into Konoka who yelped. Groaning she sat up, gritting her teeth and ripped out a shard of glass from her shoulder. A man with dyed blond hair in a black jacket, white shirt and black trousers leapt through the window wielding a sword. As the night-clubbers scattered, yelling and shouting in fear, the man leapt towards them sword over his head.

The girl snatched the glass from Konoka's hand, spun around and flung it at the guy's face. He stumbled as the glass shattered shards piercing his skin, dropping to the floor and holding his face.

"Thanks," The girl said to her before diving down to pick up her sword and jumping the guy, a knee on his chest with the sharp edge of the sword pressed hard against his throat.

The door burst open. Gunfire pelted the air, bullets peppering the walls, lights, bar, tables and seats. A bullet lodged itself near Konoka's ear. Asuna was pulling her down, covering her.

"What's going on?" Konoka cried out.

The sound of glass breaking into pieces with tinkling crashes ricocheted across the air. Gunfire still ran rampant.

"I don't know but we got to get out of here!" Asuna let out a terrified yelp as a bullet nicked her shoulder.

"Everyone freeze! You four, hands up now and don't make any sudden movements!"

Just like that the gunfire stopped. Slowly, very slowly, Konoka sat up. Security guards were at the door along with about a dozen police that swarmed into the room, surrounding the two guys and girls. In the centre of the dance floor was a tall girl with two braids, her gun aimed at a man who was on the floor with a gun that was aimed at her. They didn't move their fingers on the triggers.

"I said hands up!" One of the police officers yelled but his hand was shaking.

Suddenly the guy beneath the girl threw some powder in her eyes making her stumble off, rubbing at them frantically. He grabbed Konoka, dragging her into the centre with the sword drawn at her throat, his arm around her waist.

"Anybody try to hurt me and I'll silt the girl's throat!" He warned.

"Let her go we don't take hostages," The girl approached them, her face tense.

As Konoka struggled the man jerked her hard, the metal touching her neck, "Don't move."

"Setsuna we should go now there'll be more coming then we'll be surrounded!" The tall girl called.

The girl, Setsuna, flicked her eyes over to her then back to Konoka who had gone still, terrified.

"Haru just let her go and we can finish this without anyone getting hurt. You don't need this blood on your hands," Setsuna said, gesturing around them. "Look around there's six guns on you. You'll get hit the second you spill a drop of blood."

"Setsuna come on let's go just leave her!" The tall girl was backing away, the gun still levelled at the other man's head.

"Let the girl go or we will shoot!" One of the police officers yelled.

Konoka felt the man hesitate. Setsuna tackled him, knocking Konoka away. Asuna caught her, her face white. The police opened fire and screams rent the air. As Asuna pulled Konoka underneath the table for cover she saw the tall girl leap through the window, firing over her shoulder at the police faster than she could see. Half of them went down, clutching their knees which were bleeding from the bullets while the rest ducked for cover. Her opponent followed. The man, Haru, pushed Setsuna away and hurtled through the crowd towards the back door desperately. His face was bleeding from cuts. Setsuna leapt to her feet and that's when Konoka noticed her hands were bandaged. A bullet whizzed by, scraping her cheek as she made to run after him. Setsuna didn't even flinch. Turning to the police she tightened her hold on the sword going completely still, her expression cold.

She swung her sword so fast in less time than it took Konoka to blink. A burst of white energy had erupted with each strike, slamming into each officer and knocking them off their feet. Setsuna fled through the broken window, pausing as she stood on the ledge and glanced over her shoulder at her. Something flickered in her dark eyes. Then she was gone.

* * *

><p>Setsuna didn't meet up with Mana until one in the morning at the door of the flat they lived in with Kaede. Mana only gave a brief nod of acknowledgement as they saw each other then knocked on the door four times with a one second pause in between each. After a few seconds she rapped twice again without pausing. There was a clinking sound and the door opened a fraction, held in place by a chain-stopper.<p>

"Kaede it's us," Setsuna said.

Unhooking it Kaede opened the door the rest of the way. Kaede was the second tallest in their trio which meant she was about nearly two heads taller than Setsuna. She was highly independent but blind, something which most people wouldn't have noticed if they looked at her considering how she had her eyes closed most of the time. When they'd first met Mana had remarked with dry sarcasm if she ever hit any walls like that. They didn't know that Kaede had been blind then.

"You two were on breaking news I feared you'd finally been arrested," Kaede strode back over to the couch, a curious look on her face. The TV which was sitting on the little table in front of the room was switched on.

"What already? That was just four hours ago," Setsuna snapped to her, surprised.

"Setsuna's brother got a little bit impatient. Tempers flared and it turned into a fight. Not a good move since he and his friend are both incompetent when it comes to dealing with us," Mana said, stretching and going over to the kitchenette in the back.

"Touji was always a psycho anyway," Setsuna muttered.

She flopped down on the couch, rubbing at her eyes which were beginning to sting. She picked the remote up from the table, turning the volume up. They were showing footage of witnesses being questioned.

"You might want to clean your eyes. There's probably still powder in there," Mana advised as she sat down near Setsuna handing her a glass of water.

Taking it she dipped her free hand into it and rinsed her eyes out, blinking and wiping her eyes. When her vision had cleared they were interviewing a redhead with twin bells in her hair and a brunette.

"Hey, those are the two girls," Setsuna said, straightening.

"The girl you were willing to get caught for?" Mana remarked, her lips twitching.

"Shut up I knew what I was doing," Setsuna said bluntly.

"As expected of you Setsuna," Kaede clapped her shoulder. "The yakuza don't harm people who don't deserve it isn't that right?"

"Don't call me that Kaede," Setsuna frowned slightly, irritation lacing her voice. "I'm not part of them anymore, never will be ever again."

"Hey Setsuna your girl-friend's talking about you on TV, should've invited her over," Mana said, her lips twitching. She looked like she was about to break out into laughter. Setsuna just ignored her, focusing on the TV. Sometimes Mana could be brutal.

"I was really scared. I thought I was going to die but then the girl, Setsuna, she saved me. If it wasn't for her then I would probably be dead," The brunette smiled a little straight down the camera.

She was easy on the eyes, a natural.

"She looks familiar," Setsuna said thoughtfully. "I've seen her somewhere before."

"She's the grand-daughter to the man who owns one of the largest businesses in Japan," Mana sounded amused. Setsuna didn't take that as much of a good sign. "Her name is Konoe Konoka and she's going to be engaged to the heir of the Kansai Association. Rumour has it that it's primarily for business."

"How do you know that?" Setsuna stared at her.

"You forget how many contacts I have," Mana replied dryly.

"This has been the fifth brawl within the past 24 hours. It is believed to be related to the recently exposed illegal arms and drugs operation in the area run by local mob boss-"

Setsuna switched the TV off, leaning back and shut her eyes. She was exhausted, having been hiding from the police and felt like curling up on the couch and sleeping which she did. She felt the couch move meaning that Kaede had gotten up, probably to retire to her bedroom. They only had one real bedroom. The other was that was right next to it operated as a storage room with a hamper for all her clothes and a moth-eaten couch to sleep on and since Mana was the one who'd originally paid for the flat she usually had final say over who slept where. Since Setsuna had gotten used to sleeping on the couch even before Kaede permanently moved in with them it didn't bother her. For safety reasons Kaede had ended up sharing the bed with Mana when she'd moved in with them but sometimes Setsuna saw the way they looked at each other and she got a feeling that wasn't the only reason. Mana never hasselled Kaede for any payment anyway and in return Kaede was the de facto cook.

"Setsuna, how do you feel about doing a job for me when you wake up?" Mana asked.

That was another thing. Mana made Setsuna do work that was either not worth it to her because it didn't pay enough or whenever she needed to pay rent. Problem was that Mana's work tended to have a high chance of death, more than she liked to risk at times. Sometimes she wondered if her luck would run out one of these days.

"How much do I get paid?"

"It's for your rent for the week. So does it matter?"

"…Guess not."

* * *

><p>A.N: Just a small side projectthing I worked on while writing another one of my fics. No magic unless you count Shinmeiryu blasts "magic". For those who are interested in the epilogue for Breaking the Habit I'm still fine-tuning it. Having a little trouble. In regards to this fic this is not for the squeamish at all. There are things that are going to happen that is not for the sensitive so turn back if you're one of those people. For the others, well enjoy.


	2. Chapter 2

"We're dead you know that? We're fuc-"

"Shut up," Haru waited for someone to pick up on the other side, taking out a cigarette from his jacket pocket. "Just keep watch."

They were in the alleyway a few streets far away from the night club down behind a run-down apartment block.

"Come on, pick up woman," Haru said.

Click. Finally, a voice answered, elegant smooth and cultured, "You had better have good news for me. I just saw what happened on the news."

Shivering, Touji said pulling his head back from the corner of the alleyway, "Dude I know she's your mother and all but…I'm always gonna hear chills whenever I hear that woman's voice."

"I...," Haru said. "Things got complicated."

"How did it get complicated?" Her voice was always calm. She never shouted but she didn't need to.

"I …I wanted to make a deal with her. I didn't want to kill her mother she's still-"

"Still family?"

"Y…yeah,"

On the other end she sighed, "Tell me what happened with your deal."

"Setsuna wouldn't agree to it when I mentioned some people that didn't need to die might die then she walked away so I tried to stop her then she hit me and-"

"You let her get away?"

"She had Tatsumiya with her. We were outclassed."

There was dead silence on the other line. "Haru…have you ever wondered why Setsuna's always beaten you even when you use dirty tricks?"

"I'm just as good as her mother," He didn't want to admit it but he was a little bit hurt inside.

"Wrong, you need to train harder if you want to beat her. Next time you see her I want you to kidnap her and bring her to me. Use whatever you need to."

She shut the phone off with a click.

"She's really pissed about the drug bust huh?" Touji said.

"Yeah…that was 100, 000 yen she just lost. The police got to the warehouse and messed up the whole operation. They guys nearly got caught."

"We'll make it back on the next shipment. We can lay low until we're off the radar then just sell the stuff for triple to some desperate bastard if Sawada doesn't want it," Touji kicked against the brick wall.

* * *

><p>A newspaper landed on Konoka's desk the next day in class before lunch break with the headline "Yakuza Scare in Local Night Club".<p>

Konoka gazed up innocently at Asuna who'd put it there looking slightly exasperated. She slid into the chair beside her.

"We were in the middle of some freaking violent gang warfare between the yakuza!" Asuna said.

"…Oh well now the swords make sense," Konoka scanned the newspaper, reading it. "Wow I think I've heard of these guys grand-dad mentioned them once-"

Gasps filled the air, silence hitting the normally rowdy, loud class like a cement wall. Their teacher Takamichi T. Takahata had walked into the room but that wasn't what everyone was staring at.

"Hello," Setsuna said curtly as she entered the room after him, bowing briefly. "My name is Sakurazaki Setsuna, pleased to meet you all."

Konoka just stared as whispers broke out among the room.

"Hey aren't you the girl who was in the news!" Makie exclaimed.

Setsuna touched her cheek which had a bandaid on it, then looked straight at Konoka and replied, "No you must have mistaken me with someone else sorry."

"What's with the bandages on your hands? Did you hurt yourself saving Konoka?" Another classmate said excitedly, standing up to get a better look at her.

"Like I said you're all mistaken," Setsuna said, steel-edged. She met their eyes evenly and there was only harshness in her face. The class fell quiet and a few shivered.

"I trust you'll welcome Setsuna like you have with everyone else," Takamichi said. To Setsuna he gestured towards an empty seat across from Konoka. It was the only empty one in the class.

Ayaka, who was her would-be seat buddy, visibly gulped as Setsuna pulled out her chair and sat down beside her, unpacking her books quietly. Ayaka Yukihiro was the second wealthiest in their class. Her family owned successful shares in companies all over the country and ran their own business. She even had her own private island and jet. She was also Asuna's rival slash friend.

"Sensei isn't it a bit late to have a new student? It's already late into the semester," Chisame, the resident computer whiz, said sceptically.

"Not too late Chisame-kun. Setsuna will just have to work a little harder to catch up that's all," Takamichi said with a chuckle.

Clearing her throat Ayaka said, eying the sword she was holding, "Sensei…may I please move seats?"

"I'll swap with you Ayaka!" Makie piped up.

Chisame grumbled something under her breath that sounded like idiot as Ayaka swapped moved a grand total of one table-length with Makie who was across from them. As the bouncy girl took a seat beside her, Setsuna edged away slightly, leaning away from her as she leaned towards her and began to shoot questions at her like a hail of arrows. They caught each other's eyes. Setsuna quickly turned away from her, her head down and flipping through her note-book.

* * *

><p>Setsuna was glad when class was over. That girl, Makie, had been way too hyper for her asking a million questions at once and moving onto the next question before she could get a word in. But she was glad that Ayaka had swapped seats when she'd heard her last name. The name Yukihiro was well known within the elite circles and the company had investments in a lot of businesses. Setsuna didn't know if that extended in some way to Mana's clients but she couldn't afford to draw suspicion. Anyway her mission was: Go undercover in the prestigious Mahora High School, infiltrate the Underground Library and steal four wanted books to sell to some interested dealers. Just one week's work then she could wipe her name off the records, burn her files and run. It was easy in, easy out.<p>

If the schematics Mana had given her of the place was anything to go by it wouldn't be too hard to navigate. She was heading back to her room still wondering why in the hell a school could have an underground library when someone called her name.

"Setsunaaaaaa wait up!"

It was Konoka. The girl was running towards her, a bright smile plastered over her face.

"Yes?" Setsuna blinked at her, confused.

"I just wanted to say thanks, you know for the other night," Konoka said.

"Oh...um you're welcome now if you'll excuse me I have to go make a call," Setsuna said politely.

"Wait so are you really part of the Yakuza?" Konoka looked her hesitantly.

Setsuna rubbed the back of her neck, slightly unnerved. She was pretty. She hadn't thought anything else when she'd seen her at the night club but up close Setsuna could see that even without dressing up she had it naturally, whatever it was. Maybe it was the sparkle in her eyes and the way her entire face seemed to light up when she smiled. Or her voice and manner in which she carried herself. It was quite animated.

"No not really is there anything else you want?" Setsuna said.

"No just wanted to say that I guess. I'll see you tomorrow in class," Konoka chirped happily.

She turned around and trotted away down the hall to her friend, the redhead Asuna who gave her a fleeting look. Setsuna kept her expression neutral, not hard. Asuna turned back to Konoka who was chatting to her about something involving gerbils and headed for her room. The schematics for the underground library were in there. Setsuna heard windchime laughter ring through the air. She glanced over her shoulder. Konoka was laughing at something Asuna had said. Konoka saw her looking and blew her a kiss, waving at her. Feeling heat on her face Setsuna turned and walked away.

"Yeah and you won't believe what Makie was doing when I walked in there. It was like a gerbil riot…" Konoka's voice trailed off as she walked away with Asuna.

"Gerbils…?" Setsuna wondered.


	3. Chapter 3

After Setsuna had escaped the man-eating alligators in the lake, the mechanical golem and the shark she was glad to see sunlight or in her case night time with the book in hand. "What kind of crazy person builds such a big library…with dangerous animals," Setsuna mumbled in disbelief.

Squeezing water out of her hair and checking her ears, she fished out her cell which had miraculously managed to survive and dialled Mana's number. When she picked up Setsuna was heading out of the library into the campus grounds. She could feel water squelching in the bottom of her shoes as she walked.

"Hello?" Mana sounded slightly out of breath.

"It's me," Setsuna said, "Got the book though why the hell anyone would want a dictionary…"

"Don't ask me I…Kaede wait I'm talking to…" Mana's voice broke a little.

"…Mana what are you doing?"

"No one I mean nothing. Report back to me tomorrow Setsuna," Click. The phone went dead.

Setsuna stared at it for a tiny moment before shuddering as a mental image appeared in her mind and flipping it shut. Sometimes it was good not to be in the same place with Mana and Kaede.

As she headed back she saw the lights click on in one of the dorm rooms with the window open. It was Konoka. She seemed to be looking for something.

"Sakurazaki-san?"

Setsuna almost jumped half a mile. Hand snapping to Yuunagi she swung, stopping it an inch from Ayaka's neck who shrieked in terror.

"Sorry," Setsuna relaxed, with-drawing it.

With her hand over her heart and spluttering the blonde pointed a finger at her, indignant, "S-Sorry that's all you have to say after you attack me with that vile weapon of yours?"

"As I said I'm sorry you caught me by surprise," Setsuna said blankly.

Looking at her suspiciously Ayaka said, "Well...as long as you're sorry I guess. Anyway as the class's representative I was supposed to show you around campus this afternoon but since I couldn't find you until now…" She trailed off, glancing up at the night sky. "What are you doing out here on school grounds so late?"

"Nothing just taking a midnight stroll," Setsuna quickly hid the book behind her back.

"Oh well you should be careful," Ayaka said.

Smiling at her slightly Setsuna nodded, "I will, thanks."

"Good night then," As Ayaka began to turn around though she hesitated, looking back at Setsuna quizzically, "May I ask you something Sakurazaki-san?"

"I suppose."

"Do you have any ties with the Sakurazaki family in the local district here? You do share the same last names."

Setsuna raised an eyebrow, "And what business is that of yours Yukihiro-san?"

"As representative I'm concerned for my classmates. I don't accept trouble here," Ayaka said.

"Then you have nothing to worry about," Setsuna smiled politely. "Goodnight iincho-san."

Giving Setsuna one last look Ayaka walked away. Setsuna discretely moved the book around so that she didn't see. She was surprised that the blonde hadn't asked why she was dripping wet.

And it was then that she caught sight of Konoka in the window. She was naked. She was freaking naked. Alright well she wasn't completely naked. She was in her bathing suit with her pyjamas in her hand. As Setsuna watched mouth open Konoka bent over to pick something up off the floor.

Straightening she stumbled suddenly and Setsuna had a pretty clear idea of what it was when it hurtled out through the window whacking her in the head and stayed there. Slowly she took the bra off her head between her thumb and index finger, holding it as far away as possible.

"Secchan can I have that back? Sorry it was an accident!" Konoka called from her room, waving to her.

Not looking at her Setsuna high-tailed it to her room. Secchan? Setsuna thought. Well she could get used to it. When the door opened the brunette was still wearing nothing but a bra and lingerie. A really, really lacy bra and lingerie with complicated little patterns threaded in the fabric.

"Here," Setsuna muttered handing it back to her keeping her eyes glued to the carpet.

"Thanks," Konoka said. "Sorry about that. Asuna tripped and knocked into me."

"It's ok," Setsuna bowed to her briefly, turning.

"Hey…you don't mind do you if I call you Secchan?"

Setsuna didn't face her, feeling her face heat up even more and stuttered, "N-No I'll see you in class."

As she walked down the hall to her room she heard Asuna ask, "Why does she look like she's been thrown in a pool?"

* * *

><p>A few days later heading down the corridor back to her room while drying off her hair with a towel Konoka sang, "…I'm hanging on the edge of glory with you! With you, with you, with you, with you I'm on the edge of glory…oh hey Secchan why are you all wet again?"<p>

Setsuna was walking down from the opposite direction in her school clothes, soaked from head to toe. She was tapping the side her head, grumbling under her breath. Water poured out of her ear. A book and sword was in one hand.

"Secchaaaan!" Konoka called. She didn't hear Konoka and as she neared her the brunette heard snatches of what she was saying.

"Flamethrowers…stupid…should've known…this had better be worth it," As she got closer Konoka smelt smoke. Her bandages around her hands were charred and there was deep cut in her right arm, blood dripping down the arm seeping into the bandages.

Taking the towel from her hair Konoka watched her. "Secchan are you ok?"

Jerking her head in surprise Setsuna immediately cringed, massaging her neck. "Ow. Hi shouldn't you be asleep?"

"I could say the same thing about you," Konoka teased good-naturedly. "Want to tell me what you've been up to?"

"Nothing you should concern yourself about Ojou-sama," Setsuna said. She made to move around Konoka who touched her arm, concerned.

"Why don't you come to my room for a minute? That blood's gotten into your bandages. Your hands could get infected like that," Konoka suggested gently.

"Thanks but I can take care of it," Setsuna stepped around her.

A bit disappointed Konoka nevertheless accepted it like the graceful Ojou-sama she was but the problem was they both got in each other's way. When Konoka moved to left Setsuna moved to the left. When she moved to the right Setsuna moved to the right. Laughing nervously Konoka looked at her sheepishly.

"Sorry," They said at the same time.

Setsuna burned a bright red, making to move around her. Their hands hit each other by accident and the book Setsuna was holding fell onto the floor right side up, halfway open. Setsuna uttered a very quiet swear then knelt down to pick the book up, smoothing out the spine.

"Oh darn it, sorry I didn't mean to," Konoka apologized frantically.

Holding up her hand calmly Setsuna said, seemingly composed again. "It's fine."

Relieved Konoka gave her a bright smile, "Well alright then goodnight. Hope you get a good sleep and if you need anything don't hesitate to give me a yell."

Konoka resumed walking the way she'd come. It might've been her imagination but she could've sworn that when her hand hit Setsuna's hand it was like it was made out of steel or something. Her hand was throbbing now.


	4. Chapter 4

A couple of days later Setsuna was absent when the roll was called for class in the morning. Konoka spun a pencil in a full circle between her thumb and finger. At the front Takahata had drawn up a diagram with chalk.

"Konoka-kun?"

Startled Konoka jumped slightly, "Sorry Takahata-sensei I was thinking about something."

"That's alright, just please try to pay more attention next time," Takahata said. "Asuna would you like to come down to write your answer?"

Nervously the redhead pushed back her chair and made her way to the front of the room. As Asuna wrote on the blackboard up front Konoka gazed out the window, restless. Hang on…Setsuna was down there on the ground soaking wet again but she was in casual clothes with a book bag strapped over her shoulder. She had a book in her hand which was miraculously dry. As Konoka watched curiously Setsuna took off her shoe, pouring water out and pinned back part of her hair. She flexed her fingers experimentally, frowning at them.

Konoka was still wondering where she'd been when she headed for class with Asuna ranting about the injustice of getting the answer wrong because she'd misspelt one letter when she spied the girl herself at the bottom of the stairs, inspecting the book with great dislike. As she put it inside her book bag and looked up, contemplating something she caught sight of Konoka. Flushing slightly red Setsuna turned on her heel and began to walk away. Konoka noticed something then. One strip of bandage from her hand had unravelled, revealing grey metal underneath it.

As Setsuna hurried out of the building she hid her hands in her pockets. Of all the times for it to happen now… she'd had to escape a rolling boulder, a hail of spears and that stupid mechanical golem. Not to mention she nearly lost her sword when she'd gotten her foot trapped in the seaweed at the bottom of the lake in the underground library when the book she'd gotten had fallen into the lake itself.

The bandages were getting too wet too and started to peel off. She could feel it. As she quickened her pace she unfortunately didn't look at where she was going. Before she knew it she'd crashed into something fluffy and soft-well judging from what her face was planted in.

Raising her head she came face to face with a pink fluffy bear with a love heart in the middle. The bear spoke, "Hey, you ok?"

Setsuna just kind of stared. Then she realized that there was a guy holding the bear. Removing it from his face he said grinning, "Sorry, couldn't help myself name's Senji Sawada. Could you direct me to where Konoka…" He trailed off suddenly, glancing past Setsuna.

"Senji-kun, what are you doing here?" Konoka rushed past her suddenly, tackling the man in a warm hug.

"Um well I missed your birthday so I thought I'd come to give you an apology gift. I heard you got held hostage but it looks like you're ok," Senji laughed. He pried himself off her, passing the bear to her.

Senji was handsome if one went for the strong, tall dark and handsome type. He had an air of someone who was well-bred and had a good upbringing. Black hair cut short, dark brown eyes. Pity, Setsuna thought. They might've been able to become friends if she wasn't who she was.

"Oh hey I want you to meet Secchan. Uh well her name's Setsuna," Konoka said brightly, hooking an arm in hers and nearly yanking it out. "And Secchan this is Senji-kun. He's my…friend."

"Friend? I hope you won't be calling me that next year when we're engaged," Senji echoed.

"He's your fiancé?" Setsuna straightened.

"Yes, is there something wrong?" Senji asked, confused.

"Nothing," Setsuna plastered a smile on her face. "I'm pleased to meet you."

Relaxing Senji extended his hand. When Setsuna hesitated to shake he looked at Konoka uncertainly. "Did I do something wrong…?"

"No I don't think so," Konoka said but she looked puzzled.

Taking out the hand that was covered Setsuna shook his briefly then quickly put it back in her pocket. Senji was giving her strange looks and his eyes lingered on the sword she'd strapped over her shoulder.

"Well I was hoping that we could go eat dinner later together at my uncle's restaurant," Senji said after a moment.

"Sure," Konoka said enthusiastically.  
>"I'll pick you up at 6pm," Senji leaned forwards kissing her on the cheek and nodded at Setsuna, "Pleased to meet you Setsuna-san," Senji said.<p>

He was still looking at her weirdly. Trying to ignore it Setsuna nodded briefly to him. He went to leave when something dropped out from the inside of his jacket and landed onto the ground.

"Excuse me but you dropped something," Setsuna bent down to pick it up. It was a long silver knife but the edge was made like a shark's teeth. Having seen more weapons in her life that she'd like, the maker's name which was engraved in the side on the handle caught her eye. "This is a nice knife Sawada-san. It must have cost you quite a lot."

"I've had it for a while. It was a present from my dad," Senji said.

Setsuna stood up, turning the knife over in her hand before handing it blade first back to him, "Be careful with it. You might hurt someone one of these days." At the strange look he gave her she asked, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing your expression just reminded me of someone I know," Senji smiled at her but it didn't reach his eyes. "Do you always carry that sword around?"

"Always," Setsuna nodded. "Do you always carry a knife around?"

His face turning purple he said, "I'm going to go to a friend's. He said he wanted to look at it."

Senji watched her for a moment before turning and walking away. Konoka let out a breath, frowning slightly after him, "Mou…I thought you two were going to end up fighting somehow."

"Sorry."

"What was all that about anyway?" Konoka asked.

"He was looking at me funny."

Konoka was smiling at her warmly, "Probably because you were acting weird about shaking his hand."

"Eh…well there's a reason for that," Setsuna said.

"You know you're kind of a hard person to read but I think I'm getting the hang of it," Konoka said brightly."You're just closed off and that's ok. I get it. If you want why don't you come to the outdoor party on Friday, out at the tram restaurant? It's this thing Ayaka does once every month for students in the class. You don't have to talk to anyone just mingle."

"Um sure," Setsuna said.

"Great! I'll see you there. It's at 9pm," Konoka beamed at her then twirled around, waving at her over her shoulder before walking away.

"Konoka-ojou-sama," Setsuna called after her.

Glancing over her shoulder at her questioningly Konoka said, "What is it Secchan?"

"That weapon he had, it's been banned for five years now."

"He said he got it from his dad," Konoka shrugged. She looked thoughtful, "I'll ask him about it at dinner tonight."

"The only way he could've gotten it was through illegal means or the black market. He was probably lying about where he got it," Setsuna gazed at her.

"You were confronting him of course he'd act defensive," Konoka said. She continued, her tone teasing mirth in her eyes, "And while we're at it you're pretty mysterious too. And secretive is there a reason why you didn't answer my questions am I that scary or something?"

In spite of herself Setsuna was startled into a smile. Privately she thought that Konoka being scary was kind of funny. Konoka was the least scary person Setsuna had ever met in her life. Then again that probably wasn't hard. She didn't feel any less suspicious about Senji though.

"Just be careful ok?" Setsuna said.

"There's nothing to worry about," Konoka smiled.

Setsuna looked away from her slightly, an odd expression crossing her face. She kind of looked apprehensive. Nodding curtly to Konoka she walked away.

* * *

><p>A.N: Because these chapters were short I thought I'd post them all. Next chapter will come out soon.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

It was quiet in the car on the way back to Mahora after dinner. Senji was talking on the phone to his brother in the driver seat while Konoka watched the buildings and headlights of the passing cars flash by in the windows in the passenger seat.

"Sorry," Senji shut the phone off, slipping it back inside his pocket. "You ok you've been really quiet."

"Yeah just thinking about something," Konoka said.

"Was the dinner that bad?" Senji joked.

"No," Konoka laughed. "I was just thinking about something Secchan told me."

"Oh," Senji's face fell.

"It's just she warned me to be careful with you," Konoka said.

"You don't trust me?" Senji asked in disbelief.

"I never said that."

"No but you're thinking it. Geeze she's the one that's dangerous around here not me."

"Don't say that," Konoka said, frowning at him.

"Sorry," There was a pause then looking at her Senji took her hands earnestly, "I'll take you out next week how about that? We can go catch a movie."

The car was pulling up to the entrance of Mahora, tyres crunching over gravel. Konoka said, giving him a bright smile, "Sure."

Relieved Senji leaned back, letting go of her hand. Konoka hugged him then opened the door. Before she closed it she hesitated, "That knife…you got it from your uncle right?"

"Yeah. Why, what do you think?" Senji nodded.

"Nothing," Konoka closed the door, waving at him, "Thanks for the dinner Senji-kun."

As she turned around she breathed a sigh of relief and headed across the school grounds towards the dorms. As she walked past one of the lecture building shaped like a dome she saw Setsuna sitting on a bench, staring forlornly at the ground. She looked defeated.

"Secchan?" Konoka called.

Jerking upwards Setsuna's hand snapped to her sword which she'd put beside her. When she saw Konoka she relaxed. As she sat down beside her and gathering the folds of her dress underneath her, Setsuna looked across at her, a note of curiosity in her voice, "How was your dinner date?"

"It was ok," Konoka said dangling her legs and gazing down at the ground. "I asked Senji and I think you were over-thinking things."

Setsuna rubbed her arm, muttering "Yeah maybe. Hey do you know anything about the underground library?"

"Yeah," Konoka looked at her, puzzled. "I helped out in it last year. Why do you want to know?"

"I need to burrow a book but there's so many levels and uh…traps," Setsuna said.

"So that's where you've been disappearing off to," Konoka exclaimed. "You should've said something!"

"Guess it slipped my mind," Setsuna was avoiding her eyes. Odd…very odd. She stood up, picking up her sword and shouldering it, "Forget I said anything it's not important."

As she got up to walk away Konoka said, "What book is it I can probably get it for you."

Setsuna paused then resumed walking away, waving her hand non-committedly, "It's ok."

"Mou…" Konoka watched her go, disappointed, "You're so hard to get close to."

* * *

><p>"You couldn't find the last book?" Mana asked her on the phone on Friday night.<p>

"No I looked everywhere from morning until when I just called you."

"So…why are you going to this party again instead of looking harder?"

"Because I was asked."

"You were asked by Konoe?"

"Yeah," Setsuna running down the stairs towards the open area up ahead, two at a time. She zipped up her jumper, tying new bandages around her hands firmly.

"…May I know why you're going to a party instead of doing your job? Are you being forced to go? Did the Konoe girl put some kind of magic spell on you? Is she pointing a gun at your head?" Mana's voice was cool as always but Setsuna could practically see her smirking. Each word was laced with sarcasm.

"I did do my job I just couldn't find the book. There's still one more day," Setsuna replied. "I'll look again tomorrow ok?"

"Just don't blow your cover," Mana hit the end button.

Putting the phone in her pockets and zipping it up Setsuna walked faster. Up ahead, round plastic tables and chairs were spread out over the area in front of the tram restaurant. Music was playing from somewhere inside the restaurant and people were either sitting down chatting, eating food or dancing. Setsuna slowed down, recognizing most of her class. The class rep seemed to be having an argument with Asuna over something while Konoka was sitting down in the chair in between them, eating her own food. Asuna swiped a bun from Konoka and began to wave it in Ayaka's face. Puffing up Ayaka jabbed her finger at the bun.

As Setsuna came closer Asuna was getting more and more irritated. Ayaka crossed her arms, standing proudly over her.

Clearing her throat Setsuna said, "Excuse me am I interrupting something?"

"Not anymore," Asuna scowled slightly at Ayaka.

Sitting down elegantly Ayaka twirled her noodles around her fork neatly and said, "This monkey here thinks that pork buns are the best things in the world. I disagreed."

Setsuna didn't know what to say to that. Konoka had an expression on her face that said she was used to this and stood up, "Hey Secchan what took you so long?"

"Had trouble figuring out what to wear," Setsuna said, glancing around at the fancy masks and top hats that everyone seemed to be wearing along with animal tails that were attached to the base of people's spines. Those that weren't wearing hats had animal ears on top of their heads. "Maybe I under-dressed."

"Nah a lot of us just go overboard," Konoka grinned.

"Yeah like class rep here," Asuna rolled her eyes.

"Hmph it's not surprising a brute like you has no appreciation for fashion," Ayaka sniffed. She smoothed out the skirt she was wearing, "This outfit is perfect. It's casual but not overly showy or flamboyant. It's the perfect outfit for a fun night out."

Setsuna privately had to agree. She had a necklace on, bangles over her wrists and sandals along with the top she wore. A gold-trimmed mask hid half her face and a beige beret sat on top of her head, angled to the side. But Setsuna's eyes were drawn to Konoka. She had done her hair up in some weird way but it looked nice and a pair of cat ears were sitting on top of her head. Setsuna could see a cat tail trailing behind her.

"Come on Secchan let's get something to eat," Konoka said hastily as Asuna clenched her teeth. She ran over to her, taking her hand and dragged her to the restaurant.

"Do those two always fight?" Setsuna winced as she heard Asuna start to yell. She'd never heard someone so loud.

"Yep they're good friends really but they end up fighting because they know exactly what to say to get under each other's skin," Konoka chirped.

A small group were already clamouring at the counter for meals. Konoka tugged Setsuna back gently as they dispersed like a school of fish, steam-rolling past the pair in a cloud of dust.

"Does everyone act that crazy around here?" Setsuna stared after them as a few of the students leapt out of the way to avoid being trampled or knocked over.

"You should see them when we have a real party," Konoka laughed. She studied the menu glued to the counter thoughtfully, "What do you want? I think I'll take a red bean bun."

Going over the menu Setsuna said politely, "I'm not really hungry so I'll pass."

"Would you two like to order?"  
>Setsuna looked up and jumped backwards, startled. The girl in front of her was wearing a gargoyle mask. Setsuna thought the whole outfit was supposed to look cute because she also flowers tied around the horn and the mask was pink.<p>

Taking the mask off the girl apologized, "Sorry class rep told me I had to wear this. It creates atmosphere you see."

"That's ok Satsuki-chan I think it's adorable," Konoka said beaming at her.

"Thank you so what are you two going to be having?" Satsuki set the mask down, dimples appearing as she smiled at them gently.

"Just me can I have a red bean bun Satsuki?" Konoka said pleasantly.

"Sure be back in a minute," Satsuki went over to the steamer at the back where four bamboo containers were already warming up.

"So where were you today? You missed all the fun," Konoka joked.

"What's so fun about English literature?" Setsuna said.

"Nothing but the fire alarm went off and the twins had gotten hold of the PA system and started singing a bunch of songs," Konoka grinned.

"Really?"

"Yeah they sang "Barbie Girl" in chipmunk voices and did a really great improve of Weird Al Yankovich's "Eye of the Tiger". Now that was kind of weird I don't know how but they sounded exactly like him."

Setsuna laughed, "That must've been something to hear."

"Yeah…gramps didn't mind. I think he enjoyed it he was humming Eye of the Tiger when I saw him earlier."

"You mean the Dean?"

"Yeah he's my grand-dad but don't hold that against me. I'm just like all the other students," Konoka furrowed her eyebrows and for a moment she looked a little annoyed.

"Here you go Konoka," Satsuki returned, handing her a plate with the bun on it.

"Thanks Satsuki-chan," Konoka smiled at her taking her food. Turning around she made her way back to the table where Ayaka and Asuna were now debating something. Picking a piece from the bun Konoka said playfully, "Say ahh Secchan."

"Hm?" Setsuna glanced at her to find a piece of bun in her face.

"You'll regret it if you don't try it," Konoka smiled broadly at her.

"Well…if you say so," Setsuna said.

Her attention was on the window of her bedroom though. She was sure she'd turned off the lights. A shadow moved in the window, silhouetted. Setsuna's eyes widened. Touji. Another figure, a man Setsuna didn't recognize had appeared beside him and was moving his arms frantically.

"Excuse me," Setsuna rushed past her, calling over her shoulder, "I'll be back in a minute!"

* * *

><p>A.N: Yeah, I said it was going to be soon :p<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

When Setsuna had reached her floor someone had set off the fire alarm. The door was open.

"Secchan!"

Setsuna snapped around. Konoka was running towards her. "There was smoke coming out from your window. I got worried about you," Konoka said.

Someone bolted out from Setsuna's room, followed by Touji who was laughing and shooting with a machine gun, bullets ricocheting off walls and burrowing into the floor.

"Senji-kun?" Konoka stared.

Setsuna yanked Konoka back as a spray of bullets flew through the air where she'd been a second ago.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Setsuna placed the sword in front of her.

"Just having some fun…oh hey the little princess is here too," Touji leered, "You feeling alright now princess?"

Setsuna stepped in front of Konoka protectively, "Answer the question."

"Hmm nah I want to ask you a question instead," Touji aimed the gun, pointing it at her, "Have you ever wondered what'd happen if I shot repeatedly at you at point blank range? Not even you can deflect or slice up all the bullets. Sooner or later…you're gonna slip up."

He pulled the trigger Setsuna. The sound of the machine gun drowned out everything else. Setsuna missed the first bullet. It nicked her ear, drawing blood. She stepped back her sword a blur as she twirled it in a circle cutting the bullets in half, thanking god that Konoka had sense to get out of the way. Touji suddenly abandoned the machine gun, tackling Konoka and hauled her up. Setsuna saw something in his hand before it disappeared behind Konoka.

"Hey lover boy aren't you going to save your girlfriend?" Touji yelled after the fleeing man. He was already out the door.

Setsuna rammed into him shoulder first, sending them both toppling into the room. Rolling across the floor they hit the wall with the window looking out onto the school grounds. Breaking apart Touji fished out a pistol from his coat and fired at Setsuna. Ducking, the bullet shattered the window behind her showering her in broken glass. Setsuna went underneath his arm, taking it and jerked it to the side as he shot again. The bullet went wide, burrowing through her luggage bag. It blew apart in an eruption of leather and plastic. Not just that but the dressing table beside her bed did as well. Next minute the wall behind her burst into pieces and Touji had ran past her into the cloud of dust and plaster. Setsuna pounced on him and they were plummeting down in a headfirst dive towards the ground.

"What are you trying to do Touji? Killing me won't do anything for you!"

"It'll be one less traitor to worry about. Don't you know the bounty's out for your arrest you can't hide anymore! You should know that right? Once a yakuza member always a yakuza member," Touji laughed.

Setsuna had her arms around him in a choke-hold. The ground was coming up fast. People were screaming. She lashed out with a hand as a window flashed past, gripping the ledge of the windowsill. Fingernails digging into the brick she held the back of Touji's collar with her other hand. They were dangling four storeys up above the ground now as opposed to ten. She felt her fingers losing hold fast. The windowsill was wet, too narrow and Touji weighed at least five of her. Her arm was already starting to burn.

"Sakurazaki-san let go we've got table-cloths for you to fall on!" The class rep's voice sounded like it was coming from a megaphone.

Funnily enough Setsuna didn't feel safe by that.

"You don't have to worry we tied them together so they're not going to break!" The class rep shouted.

"Give me that!" Asuna had the megaphone now. "Setsuna-san we're moving the trampolines in place so it's going to be-"

She was interrupted by a sudden tremor that even Setsuna felt. Suddenly the entire building shuddered and tilted to one side. Konoka appeared, her hand reaching out for Setsuna. She missed as the building wobbled, pitching to the side. Setsuna fell, losing her grip. She landed on something soft and bouncy and hit the ground in one piece.

"Gotcha," Asuna grinned at her from where she standing behind a trampoline.

Setsuna scrambled to her feet. Touji was lying on the ground near her trying to stand up. He began to limp away but Setsuna yanked his arm, twisting it behind his back. It was pure training that saved Setsuna when he used his gun to try to get her off. Letting go she pushed him down so her elbow was on his neck. He was laughing though.

But out of the corner of her eye she saw someone familiar staggering out from around the corner of the dorm buildings, coughing and covered in dust. It was Haru. When they caught each other's eye he swore angrily. He wasn't surprised at all.

"Just like last time. Think someone else will go blind instead?" Touji croaked. He took out a remote from his hand. Setsuna's eyes widened. She swiped at the remote, knocking it out of his hand but it was too late. Screams pierced the air and the ground shook so hard that Setsuna tumbled off.

"Touji come on!" Haru shouted.

More screams. Touji had gotten to his feet and was running after Haru who'd fled. Pieces of rubble rained down from the skies. Around her people were taking cover hiding underneath the tables.  
>"Iincho! The gymnasium and library's been blown up!" Makie was screaming, running towards them. She was bleeding from her head.<p>

Ayaka was rounding on Setsuna and yelling something at her but she wasn't listening. She couldn't see Konoka anywhere.

"Oh my god there's a bomb in here!"

Setsuna snapped towards the scream. People were rushing from the tram restaurant. Asuna was helping Satsuki hobble away.

"Secchan!"

Setsuna whipped around. Konoka was rushing towards her, panicked. Her cat ears had fallen off. Something exploded in the distance, one after another. Setsuna ran to her, checking for injuries.

"I'm fine but-" Konoka began.

"I hear beeping why…?" Setsuna trailed off her blood running cold.

Rifling through Konoka's purse she pulled out a small metal device with a digital timer in the middle. Setsuna hurled it into the air. The bomb was high, high above them before it exploded but the aftershock sent everyone crashing to the ground. At the same time the tram restaurant blew apart, sending lethal pieces of metal and glass through the air. Setsuna covered Konoka, her hand over her head and arm around her. Something hard hit her side and she smelt blood. Something else scraped her hands, gauging them.

Konoka was saying something, she could see her lips moving but Setsuna couldn't hear anything. Her ears were ringing. Then someone dragged her off Konoka, a fistful of her jumper in her hands. She came face to face with a furious Asuna

Her voice was muffled. Setsuna shoved her away angrily. Asuna suddenly stopped, staring at her.

Confused Setsuna started to ask what the problem was when she realized that everyone else was staring too.

"Secchan?" Konoka's eyes were wide as she spoke, her voice a mixture of fear and amazement.

"What?" Setsuna glanced at her.

"Your hands…they're not…" Konoka blinked.

Setsuna's eyes flicked down to her hands. The bandages were gone revealing her hands as pure, solid metal. She could see where they'd been hit because there was a tear in the metal at the back.

"Fuc-" Setsuna groaned.

"Konoka! I would you and your friend in my office now!" A powerful voice boomed.

The headmaster had his head out from a classroom window. He was watching them thoughtfully, stroking his beard.

Looking nervous Konoka said, "Um Secchan-"

"Now please Konoka!" The headmaster called.


	7. Chapter 7

Setsuna had never felt more uncomfortable in her life than she did right now. The Dean had the most soul-piercing eyes she'd ever seen. As he continued to gaze at her the silence that stretched on between them didn't help either. She could swear he was picking at her soul.

Clearing her throat Konoka who was sitting beside Setsuna said, "Um grandpa she saved my life."

"Did she now?" The headmaster was calmer than Setsuna would've thought given the circumstances.

"Yep someone planted a bomb on me. Secchan saw it and threw it away before it activated," Konoka said.

Finally the headmaster's eyes crinkled and his voice was warm, "You have my gratitude Setsuna-kun. My grand-daughter would be dead otherwise."

Setsuna let out a deep breath, sinking into the seat.

"Setsuna-kun, do you work?" The headmaster asked.

Jerking Setsuna looked at the headmaster apprehensively, "Kind of."

It hadn't occurred to her but she just realized that being the headmaster he would know about everything that happened in the school. Crap…she hoped he hadn't figured out that she had stolen from the underground library. There were thousands in there so two books wouldn't be missed…she hoped.

"How would you like another job? You'll be rewarded well."  
>Setsuna couldn't figure out what he was thinking. His expression was unreadable but he'd looked at her hands a few times.<p>

"No it's alright thank you headmaster," Setsuna shook her head.

"Well if you're certain but I daresay you're the only one who's qualified."

"How…what do you mean?"

"Konoka is my grand-daughter," At this he looked at Konoka fondly. "As of next year she'll be the heiress of the Kantou Association and take over as head of the business from her father. She'll need more protection then. "

"But she has bodyguards doesn't she?" Setsuna was feeling more and more uncomfortable.

"But none as skilled as you with a sword," The headmaster pulled open a drawer and took out a file with her name written on the side. Opening it he said, "The only other person I've seen as skilled with a blade is my son-in-law."

"…I don't understand what are you…oh, oh no headmaster I'm not-"

"Nonsense I won't expect you to guard her 24-7 only when she goes out for formal events."  
>Setsuna shifted, eyes going to the floor. She had this unnerving feeling in the back of her mind that the headmaster knew more than he was letting on. And he kept on watching her as if he was trying to figure out something about her. She needed to get out of here.<p>

"Is that all headmaster?" Setsuna said.

"That is all Setsuna-kun. I need to speak with Konoka for a little while so if you don't mind waiting…" Putting the file back in the drawers he nodded slightly and took out a book.

Setsuna, who'd gotten up and was heading out the door, froze as she caught a glimpse of the title on the spine. It was the book she'd been looking for.

"Secchan are you ok?" Konoka was glancing over her shoulder at her, concerned.  
>Plastering a smile on her face Setsuna nodded then excusing herself left the room. She could feel the headmaster's eyes on her as she closed the door. Damn it. Setsuna banged her head on the wall, feeling her nerves go on edge. Mana was going to kill her.<p>

Konoka was surprised when Setsuna showed up at lunch she was having with Senji the next day in the omiai room. Her grandfather had said in that roundabout way of his that he didn't trust Senji. He didn't tell her what the reasons were but she had a strong feeling it was because he was part of the havoc that'd happened yesterday. She also thought there was something else but he had dismissed her before she could ask what it was. Another thing she'd noticed was that he had diverted the question and changed the topic when she asked him if there was something bothering him. He knew that look on her grand-father's face, the cheerful mask he wore when inside something was worrying him. And he'd been worried yesterday even after she'd left the room. Wrinkles had appeared in his forehead, his kind eyes filled with some kind of anxiety that he didn't want to share with her.

Sighing Konoka poured her and Senji more tea. Setsuna was right beside her. She'd covered up her hands again in wrappings. It'd been 10 minutes into the session and no one had said a single word. Senji seemed like he wanted to ask Konoka about Setsuna but changed his mind.

"Kono-chan," Senji began, breaking the silence. He was sitting directly opposite her on the couch. "I'm really sorry about what happened yesterday. Those guys…I didn't know they were trouble like that. I've cut off all ties with them."

Setsuna looked up at him from where she'd been reading a text on her phone. Scowling slightly she said, "Did you know that she had a bomb on her?"

"What? Oh god if I'd have known I would've done something. How did you-?" Senji looked shocked.

"It's ok. I'm fine now," Konoka said.

Smiling at her relieved Senji said, "Thank god. I was worried. Honestly I didn't know they were involved in the yakuza."

"It's ok," Konoka repeated, "Were they friends?"

"Not really just partners," Senji set the tea down, massaging his temples. "They were the guys who were supposed to deliver a shipment of products to us yesterday night. The one guy Touji, he's a freaking psycho. He opened fire on me then I ran. I swear I didn't know they'd gotten the shipment illegally either."

"Then why'd you run?"

"All hell was breaking loose. There were gunshots everywhere and I hear Touji saying something about his buddy rigging up explosives in the school. No way was I gonna stay."

Setsuna stood up suddenly, perturbed. She had her eyes glued to the phone, "Excuse me for a moment."

"That girl is trouble," Senji said when Setsuna was a good distance away from them near the door and had her head turned away.

"Just because she has a sword?"

"She's part of the Yakuza why else would she have a sword? I bet if you look at her back you're probably going to find a tattoo," Senji leaned across, taking her hands in his. "Just promise me that you'll be careful."

"You're being silly. I asked her about that when we met and she said that she wasn't," Konoka reassured with a smile.

"She would say that," Senji leaned back, sighing. "Look I just don't want you getting hurt."

Konoka snuck a look at Setsuna who was now on the phone, discussing something in a low voice, "I wonder who she's talking to."

"Probably her Yakuza buddies," Senji said.

"Stop saying that," Konoka scolded.

Putting the phone away, Setsuna walked back over appearing slightly annoyed. She was muttering something under her breath.

"Who was that Sakurazaki your boss? Have you got a bank robbery to plan, some shoddy dealings with some underground dealers?" Senji said.

"You'd know about that wouldn't you?" Setsuna's voice was like steel, cold. She met his eyes evenly and enquired, "Got any more innocent people you plan to blow up in the school grounds later in the future with your friends?"

"Guys don't-" Konoka said.

"Aren't you the one that should be running around with them?" Senji didn't back down. He stood up, his hands on the table, "Sakurazaki's a pretty popular name isn't it but it's funny that you show up and then all this crap happens especially when there's someone in the crime syndicate who's got the same-"

Before Konoka could stop her Setsuna's hand snapped out, clutching the front of his jacket and jerked him towards her violently. Leaning forwards Setsuna hissed, "You know nothing about me, _nothing_."

Letting him go Setsuna settled back down, her expression slowly calming. There was retrained anger just underneath the surface though, her fingers drumming the leather of the couch irritably. A muscle in her jaw twitched. Senji was scowling at Setsuna, adjusting his tie and standing up he bowed to Konoka, kissing her then walked out of the room.

Setsuna watched him go, playing with the tassel of her sword as she'd like to attack him. As the door slammed behind him, Konoka poured tea in the third cup, "What am I going to do with you two?"


	8. Chapter 8

"So what's this I hear about you getting a job as a bodyguard?" Mana picked up immediately when Setsuna called her later that night on the way to the Dean's office.

"It's a long story but basically it's because I saved his grand daughter's life."

"Taking your job seriously aren't you?"

"What's that meant to mean?"

"Oh nothing. I just didn't know that you'd end up jeopardizing your mission."

"No one's suspected anything," Setsuna paused, remembering Ayaka. "Well…it doesn't matter anyway. I'm not backing out of the plan."

"Oh…well then I'm glad I don't have to worry about that I was beginning to fear you were getting conflicted," Mana said dryly.

"You know Mana sometimes I can't tell if you're being sarcastic or not."  
>"That was me being sincere Setsuna. I was concerned when you texted me earlier saying you might want to stay for a little longer. Can you imagine just how worried I was when you elaborated further saying that you were doubling as a bodyguard?"<p>

"Well that was before you sent me that information about Sawada. Then I figured that Ojou-sama wasn't in any danger after all and I was just mistaken."

"…Ojou-sama?"

"Konoka."

"Nice to see you're keeping up the cover even when you don't need to," Mana noted.

Setsuna tripped over her own feet. Straightening she said in a composed calm voice, "It's her title."

"Sure but it's not like you're going to really be her bodyguard are you?"

"Well no but-"

"You like her a little bit don't you?"

"Uh well she's…everyone likes her."

"Don't avoid the question."

"I' m not avoiding the question."

"Then what's your answer?"

"Why do you make everything sound like an interrogation?"

"First sign of denial, you're getting defensive," Mana noted.

"I'm not getting defensive."

"Then answer the question."

"She's nice."  
>"That wasn't what I asked you."<p>

"I'll see you later Mana," Setsuna began to hang up when Mana chuckled.

"Hold on I actually have something to tell you about your getaway. There's been a change of plans Kotarou's driving. He'll get out of the car, send you the signal and you signal him back with a bird-call."

"What's the signal?"

"You'll know when you see it just keep a look-out."

"…Kotarou's driving?"

"Yep so buckle up."

The corners of Setsuna's lips turned upwards, "Thanks Mana I can always count on you."

"No problem," Mana switched off.

Setsuna took the flashlight out from the duffel bag she was carrying and a pin from her jacket pocket. Putting the flashlight in the crook of her neck and arm and pressing it to her ear so it shone on the door she put the pin inside the lock and twisted, playing around with it until she heard the lock click open. She walked into the room shutting the door behind her and headed for the desk. Quickly she flipped open drawers, rifling through papers, folders and files. She snatched one up that had her name on it and fishing out a lighter from her blazer pocket, lit it and set it to the folder. She opened the window at the back, searching for the car on the street below. Beneath the window was a side walk with side parking.

"Come on don't bail on me," Setsuna murmured.

Cars were rolling up the street from each direction. One, two, three passed by then finally the fourth one, a sleek, silver Mitsubishi Lancer pulled into the parking space underneath the window. The young man who stepped out of the driver door wasn't much younger than her, only three years give or take. He pulled out a flashlight from the seat and aimed it at the Dean's window, turning it on and off five times.

Setsuna made a bird-call, sharp and loud. Kotarou's head whipped up to her. He unlocked the passenger door and leaving it open, glanced up at her and signalled he was ready. Setsuna threw the books down one by one. Catching them Kotarou put them in the backseat. Setsuna was just about to drop the third book when she heard the door creak open behind her.

"Secchan what're you doing in grand-pa's office?"

Please let it be her imagination. Please, please, please, please. Turning around slowly Setsuna sent a silent prayer to whoever was listening. But no Konoka was standing there in the doorway, staring at her with wide, wide shocked eyes.

"That's…what're you doing with that book?"

"I can explain," Setsuna said lamely, hiding the book behind her back as Kotarou honked impatiently from down below.


	9. Chapter 9

Unfortunately it wasn't just Konoka at the doorway but about half a dozen bodyguards that had suddenly appeared, flanking her side. Setsuna stared at them for a moment.

"Where did they come from?" Setsuna asked Konoka.

"Alright give us the book and nothing has to happen," One guard walked calmly into the room, reaching out for her hand. She took it-then jerking his hand behind his back, slammed his head against the edge of the desk.

As he crumpled to the floor the other guards swarmed into the room. Setsuna unsheathed Yuunagi from the sheath she'd tied to her back. Ducking underneath a guard's grasp she used the blunt edge to hit the nerve cluster at the base of his neck. He toppled to the ground. Blade flashing through the air she cleaved the guns that the guards had raised and elbowed the nearest in the stomach, leaning backwards as another one lashed out at her with a fist and chopped down on his shoulder. He screamed as the bones broke. Setsuna grabbed the one she'd elbowed by the tie and heaved him into the fifth guard that had been sneaking up behind her. They crashed into the desk and slumped to the ground. As the last one lunged for her she swung to the side and gripping his arm, wrenched it and pivoted, throwing him over her shoulder. He flew out the open door, hitting the wall and slid down in a heap. Konoka was already fleeing down the corridor. Swearing Setsuna bolted back to the window, whistling to Kotarou who was checking his phone and kicking at the sidewalk restlessly.

Looking up, Kotarou yelled, "What took you so long?"

Setsuna threw the last book down at him. Not seeing whether he caught it she dashed out of the room, skidding and almost colliding with the wall. As Setsuna caught up with Konoka who was about to go down the flight of stairs at the end she heard voices. Panicking Setsuna leapt for Konoka who abruptly made a U-turn. Setsuna landed on the edge of the stair-case, almost falling down. She saw bright orange hair over the railing of the stairs along with pink, blonde…oh no. Ayaka, Makie and Asuna. And she heard more voices.

"I can't believe I let you drag me into this Saotome."

"Oh come on don't pretend you didn't hear the ghosts as well. They even scared me!"

"You know it's probably just the twins playing pranks right?"

"I'm just glad Asuna has the baseball bat."  
>"What the hell good would a baseball bat do against ghosts Akashi?"<p>

"I just thought it'd help."

Setsuna spun around, chasing after Konoka. She was heading for the Dean's office. As she dived into the office, pulling the door shut Setsuna put her hand in the gap around the edge of the door and swung it back open.

Setsuna threw herself inside the room, slamming it shut. Konoka was backing away. Oh great, she'd terrified her. Pasting what she hoped was a reassuring look on her face Setsuna raised her hands, "Just please don't make any more noise. You're going to wake up more people. "

Apparently Setsuna still needed to work on her "I'm-not-going-to-hurt-you" face because Konoka quickly started to yell for help. Figuring she should cut her losses Setsuna ran past her, sticking her head out of the window. Kotarou waved his arms at her, mouthing "Hurry up!" Setsuna glanced back over her shoulder. If she could just make it out the door in time…Setsuna darted past Konoka sheathing Yuunagi, intending to just crash right through the door when it burst open. Setsuna screeched to a stop just in time before the door hit her face and stumbled backwards.

"Konoka, Setsuna? We heard yelling is everything alright?" Asuna blinked at her, looking from one to the other. She was swinging a baseball bat around in her hand idly.

Setsuna had also involuntarily grabbed onto Konoka who began to push her. Ayaka squeezed into the room, looking behind her strangely, "Why is there a bodyguard lying in the…" Turning back around she saw Setsuna and putting two and two together, yelped, "You! I knew it! I knew you were trouble Sakurazaki!"

Letting go of Konoka Setsuna bolted past them out into the corridor but was stopped by a group of girls, Makie among them.

"So it's true you really are from the yakuza!" Makie exclaimed. "Can you teach me some sword skills?"

"Hey, I heard that there's a real brotherhood thing that goes on in the yakuza. Is it true that they kill you if you leave?" Another girl shouted.

"Do you have a tattoo on somewhere on your body?"

"Can I get a picture with you?"

"Have you ever killed anyone?"

"How many murders have you been involved in?"

"Are you at Mahora for community service?"

"Can I get your autograph?"

"Do you have a boyfriend? Or girlfriend?"

"Do you ride a motorcycle?"

"What's your criminal record?"

"Do you have a hot brother?"

"Do you have time to audition for a movie? I'll pay you 20 000 yen!"

"Bullshit Paru you don't have that much money!"

"Cut it out you guys!" Asuna yelled cutting through the onslaught of questions, coming out behind her. "Geeze…"

"Yes keep quiet honestly you people…," Ayaka huffed. Turning to Setsuna, she said, "I've called the police they're on their way."

Feeling her stomach drop Setsuna looked for a way out but she was trapped, left, right and centre even as Ayaka got the rest of the girls under control Asuna and Ayaka both were standing on either side of her and the girls were spread out evenly in front of her. One choice left and it wasn't one she wanted to do. She shoved past Asuna, grabbing Konoka around the waist and held Yuunagi against her throat.

"Let me go or she dies," Setsuna threatened. As she felt Konoka freeze underneath her she said in a low voice so that only she could hear, "I'm sorry about this Ojou-sama."

"You wouldn't," Asuna said uncertainly, moving forwards.

"You don't know that," Setsuna told her evenly. "Make a path for me or I'll gut her like a fish."

As she hesitated Setsuna brought the blade closer to Konoka's neck, barking out, "Now!"

"Ok, ok," Stepping aside she gestured with her hand, "There."

Nudging Konoka forwards Setsuna felt her trembling like a leaf and whispered, "I'm going to let you go once I'm past everyone else ok? This doesn't have to be hard."

Edging past Asuna who looked as if she'd like to hit her she heard the pipes groan. Setsuna cocked her head. That sounded…

"Hey am I the only one who heard that?" Makie said.


	10. Chapter 10

"It sounds like water," Someone said.

The door to one of the rooms opened along with water that gushed out, flooding the entire corridor. Two twins with pink hair were riding on an inflatable blow-up boat and the water was not stopping. People dived out of the way or clung to the walls to avoid being trampled by the boat.

"Wahoooooooo!" One of the twins cheered, pumping her fist in the air.

"Fuuka, Fumika! Stop fooling around this instant and get back to your room and turn whatever you have in there off! We're in the middle of a kidnapping he-" Ayaka's cry ended in a shriek as the boat careened into her, making her fall.

Letting go of Konoka Setsuna scrambled back into the Dean's room but the water spilled into the room as well, the pressure flattening them both against the wall. Something was cracking, creaking. Suddenly the wall behind them ripped up into pieces and broke. More water was rushing into the room. Both of them were pelted out into open air and plunged to the ground, water streaming through the air after them. She landed on something soft, bits of wall raining down around them. As she began to sit up she hit with something heavy, knocking the wind out of her.

"Ow…." Konoka sat up, wincing.

"I'm glad you're alright but can you please get off me?" Setsuna groaned from beneath her.

"Can the both of you get off me? You're heavy together you know," A muffled voice said.

As Konoka scooted off Setsuna, Kotarou rolled his shoulder and picked up his beanie which had fallen off his head.

"What…are those dog ears?" Konoka said in disbelief.

"Yeah," Kotarou grinned at her wolfishly, revealing sharp inhuman fangs. Without the beanie his hair was spiky, wild and there were black furry dog ears sticking out from each side of his head. "Long story short I wasn't born normal."

Police sirens were wailing through the air. She could see bright headlights approaching fast, tyres squealing across the road. Swearing Kotarou jammed the beanie back on his head and dove back into the driver's seat, slamming the door shut. Looking up at the window where Ayaka was on the phone, Setsuna made a split second decision and snatching Konoka's arm, pushed her into the passenger seat and clambered in after her. Kotarou tore off down the street, tyres screaming. He swerved into the street on the right, dodging the red light. A car coming opposite them had to veer off immediately to avoid crashing.

"Damn it that's what I hate about this time," Kotarou grunted as he peeled off into an intersection, angry honking sounding behind them. "Way too busy."

Setsuna was holding on the door handle. The other arm was around Konoka who was squashed up against her as Kotarou made a left into another street, skidding. It didn't have many cars so he could change lanes easier. Which translated to going faster and harder. As the car suddenly went on its right side on two wheels to avoid crushing another car, Konoka screamed. With a crash it landed, making all those present bounce and hit their heads on the roof.

"Careful you're going to ruin the books if you drive like this!" Setsuna cried.

"No choice gotta lose the cops," Kotarou sped up.

They were flying through the air. When they hit the ground the car did a wheelie, all tyres but the back left one on the ground. Setsuna realized they were directly in the middle of an intersection and the cars in front and back of them were moving. Not just that but a five-tonne truck full of gasoline Setsuna really thought her life was over then. Then Kotarou hit the pedal. They backed up, the side of the car scraping against a 4 wheel drive and ended up on the curb. The truck roared past.

"Think we lost them. You ok Setsuna-nee?" Kotarou asked, glancing back over his shoulder, "Hey who's…what's with the extra baggage?"

"You drive even worse than Mana," Setsuna let go of the door handle.

"C'mon give me a break I just got my licence one month ago," Kotarou laughed. "So who's the girl?"

Setsuna hesitated. Konoka hadn't let go of her and had her face buried in her chest. She was trembling.

"Leverage," Setsuna said.

"Right so she's part of the deal too?"

"She just got into this by accident. Don't worry about her," Setsuna chose her words carefully. Kotarou was a freelance mercenary just like Mana but unlike Mana he tended to draw attention to himself by accident most of the time which she didn't need.

"Huh she must be someone special then," Kotarou said, starting the engine. Backing up into the sidewalk he hit the pedal making a U-turn into the opposite lane and screeched off.

"Do you always drive like this?" Konoka asked shakily. She hadn't let go of Setsuna who was holding onto the front passenger seat with both hands.

"Yep," Kotarou veered sharply to the left, speeding down the road so fast that all the cars flashed past.

"How did you get your licence?"

"I just took the test. The guy who was teaching me just told me that I passed and he never wanted to see me again," Kotarou looked at her, puzzled.

"I can't believe you passed like this that's…amazing," Konoka said, gulping.

"Yeah I get that a lot," Kotarou grinned. Suddenly the car jerked to an abrupt halt.

If Setsuna hadn't wrapped her arm around Konoka's waist she would've smashed her head against the back of the seat even if she was wearing a safety belt.

"We're here," Kotarou said.

Tapping Konoka on the shoulder Setsuna said, "I can't move if you're sitting on me Ojou-sama."

"Oh…right sorry," Konoka pushed the door open and got out. She was shaking.

"She's not cut out for this kind of life is she?" Kotarou asked as he watched her get out, wobbling.

"She's just new," Setsuna said.

"Yeah well…she's not gonna last long like that," Kotarou said as Konoka steadied herself against a nearby street-light to keep herself from falling.

"Doesn't have to," Getting out and taking the books from where they'd ended up on the floor between the seats, Setsuna slammed the door behind her. "Thanks for the ride."

"No problem anything for one of Kaede-nee's friends. Tell her I said hi ok?" Kotarou said.

"Sure."

Glancing past Setsuna he said, "See you and uh…good luck I guess."

With a roar of the engine he drove off. Setsuna turned to Konoka and was met with a canister of spray paint she'd found. She squeezed it, spraying green paint into the air and at her. Crying out Setsuna frantically rubbed her eyes. It burned! As Konoka started to scream for help Setsuna covered her mouth, wrapping the other arm around her waist and spinning her around so they were facing each other.

As windows began to open from the surrounding apartments, curious heads sticking out Setsuna threw Konoka over one shoulder, hurrying into the door past the landlord who was counting money behind the desk and made a bee-line for the elevators.

As it popped open and one of the other tenants stepped out Konoka screamed, "Help!"

He looked at them oddly. Setsuna laughed, hastily hitting the button labelled seven with more force than necessary and multiple times. "Don't mind her she's just drunk! You know late night out and all. She'll be fine!"

As the elevator doors slid shut Setsuna sighed in relief, leaning back against the wall. Konoka fell silent. Then the kicking and biting started.

When Mana unlocked the door for Setsuna she stumbled into the room, she was dripping wet with green paint on her face and looked as if she'd been attacked by a pack of rabid hyenas. Her clothes were ripped in some places and there were bite marks on her shoulders and arms. Mana quirked an eyebrow at the extra…baggage she was holding over her shoulder.

"Taking hostages now Setsuna did you rejoin the Yakuza?"

"Shut up I had no choice," Setsuna said irritably, throwing her the books.

Catching them Mana examined the cover of the first book, "The cover's burnt. That's coming out of your rent."

"Bite me," Setsuna scowled. As she set the girl down Mana's interest level rose tenfold.

"Well now isn't this the infamous Konoe Konoka?"

The brunette was backing away. Swallowing and picking up a mug on the coffee table she said shakily "L-Let me go."

"Can you put that down please I've already had a rough night I don't need to be-" Setsuna dodged to the side as Konoka threw it.

"What's going on out here?" Kaede asked, sticking her head out from the room and drying her hair with a towel.

"We have company," Mana told her, watching the mug sail across the air and smash into the wall regretfully.

"Was that the 1000 yen mug you got last week I heard breaking?"

"Unfortunately,"

Setsuna tackled Konoka to the ground, an arm across her neck. "I'm not going to hurt you but…we can't really let you go, sorry. You might tell everyone about us and well…we can't let the authorities find us."

Setsuna stood up, dragging Konoka up with her and pulling both hands behind her back.

"I'll get the rope," Mana said wryly. She walked past them into the bedroom, pausing to speak to Setsuna, "I'm impressed. I thought you wouldn't have the guts."

"Go play in traffic."


	11. Chapter 11

Setsuna was put on duty or as Mana put it "you brought her she's your responsibility so you're taking care of her". After tying Konoka's hands to the arms of a chair, ankles to the legs and rope around her waist to the back she sat down against the side of the couch wearily.

"You may as well just sleep. You'll just hurt yourself trying to get out," Setsuna told her as she squirmed.

She struggled harder. Setsuna got to her feet, going to the kitchen in the back of the room and began to look for the salve. The ropes would start causing friction if she rubbed too hard. As she rummaged around in the overhead drawers, pushing aside cereal boxes and cups and plates she tried hard to ignore the scraping noises behind her.

Finally as a _really loud_ screech speared the air, drawn out and long that made Setsuna's skin crawl she said cringing, "Kono…Ojou-sama I'd prefer it if you didn't make that much noise. Kaede and Mana are both-"

Something thudded. Setsuna waited.

"Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeelp!" Konoka suddenly screamed.

Setsuna whipped around. Her eyes bulged from their sockets.

"Wha-what the…how'd you get like that?" Setsuna cried, rushing out to the balcony.

"Just help me!" Konoka had somehow made her way out to the open balcony, tipping her chair completely over the railing so it was teetering on the edge.

Skidding, Setsuna lunged forwards as it went over completely, managing to grab hold of the back legs.

"Don't let go!"

"I'm not going to!"

Setsuna moved her fingers to grip the edges of the gaps in the back of the chair, hauling her upwards with a groan. "You don't look like you weigh this much!"

"Are you calling me fat?"

"Does that really matter right now?"

The veranda sliding door from the room across them in the next apartment suddenly banged open and a kid ran out, watching them eagerly.

"Mum come look someone's gonna throw someone off a balcony like that funny looking guy with the weird nose I saw on TV the other night!"

Shit. With one gargantuan heave Setsuna hauled Konoka up and losing balance at the same time tumbled backwards and landed flat on her back the legs of the chair nearly pounding her face in as the chair landed with her right side up.

"Don't ever do that again," Setsuna said after a long minute of silence. She shuffled out from underneath the chair, crawling over to the veranda and locking it shut.

* * *

><p>Konoka tried to get to the phone a few nights later by attempting to imitate Setsuna's voice to ask Kaede. It worked but only because Kaede had been half asleep as a result of some "bedroom exercising" with Mana so she didn't realize that "Setsuna" sounded a lot more girly than usual. Least that's what she'd said when Setsuna had asked when she'd caught her handing the phone over to Konoka after she'd emerged from the bottom cabinets with a plate to put cereal in because she was hungry. As Kaede headed back into the bedroom, Setsuna placed the phone back sighing. Yawning she walked back to her makeshift guard spot which was on the couch and plopped down on it, switching the TV on. It was 11:30pm and judging from the sounds and noises coming from Mana's room she wasn't going to get any sleep tonight.<p>

"You shouldn't try to get out of Mana's knots. Trust me you won't be able to break through them no matter how hard you try," Setsuna said. She'd been trying non-stop ever since Mana had tied her up.

Glaring at her Konoka continued to struggle, the legs of the chair screeching across the floor noisily as the chair moved. Setsuna felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up, cringing.

"Ojou-"

Screech.

"Can-"

Another screech. Setsuna turned the volume up louder. They were showing a late night American horror movie about a guy dressed in a black hooded cloak and white mask with a knife running around killing people. As the guy cut the victim's throat with a vertical slash on the lawn Setsuna quickly changed channels casting a glance at Konoka whose face paled.

"Let's watch something else…uh oh here's nice movie," Setsuna said, relieved as she landed on a channel showing a red-haired child's doll in blue overalls and a red striped shirt being held up by a woman. "Isn't the doll cute?"

Then the woman started screaming at the doll. The doll's face twisted into an ugly monstrous sneer and it shrieked lunging for her throat, "You stupid bitch! You filthy slut! I'll teach you to fuck with me!"

Setsuna hurriedly pressed the up button on the remote. It switched to a lovely cooking show called Iron Chef that Kaede liked to listen to.

Wiping her forehead Setsuna relaxed until she heard Konoka say, "If you don't let me go I'm going to scream so loud that everyone's going to hear."

Setsuna vaulted over the couch, scrambling over to Konoka and clapped her hand over her mouth, "Don't. I'll untie you ok but just for tonight if you promise not to make any more noise or try to call anyone, deal?"

As she nodded Setsuna began to untie the knots. She winced internally as she saw the chafing marks on her wrists and ankles. Telling her to wait she crossed over to the kitchenette, taking out the cream and pouring water from the basin tap in a glass. Heading back over she set them both down on the coffee table and finished untying Konoka. Leading her over to the couch to sit her down she squirted cream from the tube in one hand. Konoka didn't say anything for a long moment as Setsuna took one of her hands and gently rubbed it over the red mark on her wrist.

When she'd finished Konoka finally broke her silence, not looking at her, "Thanks."

Setsuna paused, feeling her insides squirm uncomfortably. So she just nodded to her slightly, keeping her eyes on the task at hand.

Next night found Konoka twisting and turning on the couch. Adjacent to her Setsuna was lying on the other couch, her feet hanging off the arm-rests. Konoka didn't know if she was sleeping but her eyes were shut and she hadn't made a single noise. That was one hour ago. Konoka had drifted off to sleep after a while. She knew if she tried to run then she'd get blocked or stopped. It was weird even though Setsuna seemed asleep when Konoka had opened the door-knob a few hours ago Setsuna had moved quicker than lightning to stop her. And when she'd crept past her Setsuna's hand had snapped out and held her wrist without even opening her eyes. Now Konoka just settled for keeping her eyes shut.

"You can't sleep can you?"

Konoka let out a startled squeak, bolting upright and whipping around with wide eyes. Setsuna was standing there hair messed up with bits sticking out everywhere, watching her. She looked sleepy.

"I-I'm trying but-" Konoka took an unconscious step backwards. She was still wary of Setsuna.

"It's not easy sleeping with two dangerous people in the same place as you?" Setsuna finished for her.

"..Well yeah."

Fighting back a yawn Setsuna stretched and disappeared into a small room beside Mana's. Shortly after, she returned changed into a pair of jeans and blouse with a white shirt over it. She was carrying two black motorbike helmets, two sets of keys and a baby blue parka. Over her shoulder was her sword.

"Come on we'll go down to the beach," Setsuna said, tossing the parka at her.

"I don't know you seem sleepy maybe that's not such a good-" Konoka began doubtfully, catching it.

Setsuna reached back, taking Konoka's hand gently and said, "I've been through worse things than losing sleep. I'm awake enough."

And just like that Konoka found herself following Setsuna out down the hallway towards the fire escape door, going down the stairs out onto the street in front. Slipping the parka on, Konoka glanced over her shoulder at the window of the apartment. The curtains were drawn but the lights were on and she could see two shadows close together, one giving the other a massage.

"Secchan I was wondering how close are Mana and Kaede?" Konoka said.

Setsuna, who was inspecting the front-view mirror with furrowed eyebrows, looked at her questioningly then following her eyes, chuckled and turned back to the motorbike. She said thoughtfully, "You know I'm not sure. They knew each other long before I did so they're pretty close. Kaede's the only person Mana openly shows feelings for."

"Kaede doesn't seem like the type to be involved in this," Konoka said.

"I've never really asked. When I tried to start a conversation with Kaede about it she started to tell me some story about a person who tried to fly on wings made out of wax," Setsuna said.

"So is this your bike?"

"Nah the last time I had a bike I ended up having an accident," Setsuna said. As Konoka opened her mouth to ask she elaborated, "I got caught in a drag race between Kotarou and a couple of his friends a couple of years ago. I ended up in a coma for a month."

"Kotarou…you mean the boy with the wolf ears?" Konoka asked in disbelief.

"He pulled a few strings and got the licence," Setsuna said. Touching the back of her head self-consciously she said, "There's a metal plate in my skull because the fracture re-opened again a couple of months later."

"Uh…maybe this isn't such a good idea then," Konoka said nervously. "You sure you'll be ok riding it?"

"It'll be fine," Setsuna reassured, placing the helmet on her head, her voice muffled, "I won't get into any drag races if that's what you're worried about."

Hesitating Konoka said, "Well…alright. Whose bike is it if it's not yours?"

"It's Mana's," Setsuna explained. "She barely uses it so it's kind of mine until she decides to use it again. She's got plenty of vehicles, some I don't even know about. That Mitsubishi Lancer that Kotarou has? It was a birthday present from Mana and Kaede."

"How long have you guys known each other?" Konoka asked.

"Well Kaede's known him the longest. I think they trained together in the mountains or something like that before moving to the city permanently. We knew him through her," Setsuna said.

Throwing Konoka her helmet she hopped on.

"So who taught you how to ride then? You don't strike me as the motorcycle type," Konoka asked curiously as she caught the helmet.

"Mana and Kotarou. See…after my hands were taken I needed some space," Setsuna's eyes darkened. Shaking her head she pocketed one set of keys and rested a hand on the handlebar, one foot on the pedal. The only light was the streetlight so Setsuna was half in the shadows. Konoka could only see her eyes in the visor of the helmet but as Setsuna glanced at her brunette was sure that she was smiling, "Let's take a ride."

Konoka settled into the seat behind Setsuna, putting the helmet on her head and pushing her hair inside so it wouldn't get caught on anything.

"Don't let go," Setsuna revved up the engine and in a roar they sped off down the street.

* * *

><p>A.N: Shoutout to Chucky.<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

It was terrifying. Konoka hadn't ever been on a motorbike in her life. The roar of the engine drowned out anything she might've wanted to say along with the wind. She wasn't sure where to put her legs. She was just hugging Setsuna's waist as tightly as she could without suffocating her and rested the side of her face against Setsuna's back.

As they hit a traffic light Konoka ever so slowly loosened her hold and dared to open her eyes. She found Setsuna watching her out of the corner of her eye, concerned. Konoka gave her a thumbs up.

Setsuna returned her attention back to the front as the traffic light turned green. They pelted off again, this time going through a tunnel with overhead lights. Setsuna swerved in between the cars so fast Konoka was sure they were going to hit the side mirrors of the cars any minute. Dimly she heard angry honks and shouting then they were gone, taken by the wind as they cleared the tunnel out onto a winding gravel road.

In the distance there was a beach off the side of the road, waves lapping against the shore underneath a blue-black panorama of glittering white stars. A pier was built at the shore, leading out into the sea. Gravel, dirt and grass and a mass of pebbles separated it from the road. Set in between was a small wooden stair-case that served as the entrance. Setsuna jerked to the left sharply making Konoka shriek. They cleared the stairs in one huge leap, spraying sand everywhere. Konoka squeezed harder as she felt the bike bounce beneath her and tip her forwards. Only when they'd stopped Konoka decided it was safe to let go.

Setsuna had her helmet off already and she had a strangest expression on her face as she hung it on the handlebar. Parking the bike, the front wheel jerked all the way to the right, Setsuna took Konoka's off and put it on the seat.

"That was fun," Konoka said in a high voice, her teeth chattering. "We-we should do that again some time."

To her surprise Setsuna burst out laughing, doubling over. Konoka hit her playfully, "What's so funny?"

"Just…your face" Setsuna was leaning against the bike for support, looking happier than Konoka had ever seen her within the time she'd known her. Calming down she smiled, "Sorry I don't think I've seen someone look so scared before. You should've told me it was your first time."

Sticking her tongue out Konoka gazed out over the moonlit waters, wriggling her toes as she felt the sand in between them. "It's nice here."

Setsuna didn't say anything. She'd wandered a bit further down, taking her shoes off and stood there, her face soft and ethereal in the moonlight. It really was quiet here, just the sound of the waves rushing in with the tide up against the shore.

"So do you come here a lot? It's peaceful," Konoka glanced at her.

"Every once in a while," Setsuna replied, sitting down. "I just like being here by myself when everything gets too much."

Konoka sat down beside her and somehow her hand found its way to hers. As their fingers intertwined she didn't mind the metal. Leaning her head on her shoulder Konoka played with them idly. Setsuna began to play with hers after a while and slowly, slowly her left foot inched over to her right nudging hers.

"You don't have any shoes on," Konoka lifted her head, puzzled. "Don't tell me your feet are made out of metal too."

Laughing Setsuna smiled at her sheepishly, "Oh well I forgot I guess. I'll survive."

"Your feet are going to be all dirty," Konoka teased her.

Setsuna just wriggled her toes. When Konoka turned back to the ocean she suddenly kicked a torrent of sand at her with her foot.

"Hey!" Konoka mock glared at her. Setsuna smirked.

Scooping up sand quickly Konoka raised it over the top of her head and let go. Wiping sand from her face and hair Setsuna stared at her unblinkingly with dark eyes, expression unreadable.

Swallowing Konoka said nervously, "Um…Secchan?"

Setsuna angled her head slightly, edging closer. The metal of her sword glinted sharply. Then swiping some sand she threw it at Konoka, laughing as the girl shrieked in terror and scooted backwards.

As Konoka's heart started to slow back down, she said, "That wasn't funny I thought you were going to kill me or something."

"Sorry but I couldn't let you get away with that," Setsuna grinned at her. She reached out her hand to take it, "We're even now."

In spite of herself a small smile crept over her face as she took the hand. Setsuna tugged her towards her gently. Leaning into her Konoka stretched her legs out and looped an arm around hers feeling warm and safe as they watched the ocean waves together quietly. It really was a beautiful night.

* * *

><p>"Hey is that Setsuna?" Touji squinted into the binoculars.<p>

"What?" Haru looked up from the bonnet of the car where he was trying to figure what was wrong with the wires underneath. The damn thing had broken down when they'd headed out from the tunnel and they'd managed to push it off the road onto the right side. Haru had just managed to get the thing to work again but he'd had to sacrifice some functions.

"Check it out she's with a hot chick too," Touji passed the binoculars to him.

Swiping it from him Haru jammed it to his eyes and after a moment took it away. "What's the time?"

Craning his neck around the open door to look at the digital clock Touji whistled, "9…you think Sawada's ran out on us?"

"Nah probably just ran into some problems. He's going to be the head of the Kansai Association next year right? Someone sees him, word goes out that he's an addict it's all going to be over the news in two seconds," Haru said.

Touji glanced at the two figures in the distance. "That girl she's with looks like someone I seen before."

Haru watched them. If only the girl would just turn…there. "Yeah that's Konoka Konoe alright, that rich old geezer's grand-daughter. It's the same girl we saw in the night club but shit…never would've guessed she'd end up being caught in this. "

"So what do we do? Ambush them and take the girl too?"

"We can't even start the car yet. No point in trying anything now."

"So we wait for both of them?"

The phone rang. Haru pulled it out, checking the caller ID before answering, "Hey Sawada, what the hell is taking you so long?"

"Probably got caught," Touji laughed. He opened the boot, shining a flashlight at the stash of white powder inside all in sealed transparent plastic bags and whistled, "Can't believe how much of this crap we got shipped in. Think he'd care if I took some?"

"What the hell do you mean they found out? You're in the police station?"

"Dude-"

"Damn it," Haru hit the end button and muttered, "He was ratted out by his brother. Found him with the drugs in his suit-case."

"Don't know if you're interested but Setsuna and the girl are gone," Touji said.

Haru whipped back to the beach. The only thing there was the bike. "How the hell…damn it. Split up and find them. Remember don't kill them."

* * *

><p>A.N: The motorbike scene was based on something that was meant to be more dramatic but it didn't work here so I changed it.<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

"Stay quiet. Don't move," Setsuna whispered. They were hidden underneath the pier at the end.

She had her sword out and was checking from behind one of the poles that supported the pier. Across from her Konoka hid behind another pole.

"Those were the two guys that were at the nightclub the other day. What do they want?"

"Don't know," Setsuna tensed, her eyes narrowing. She peered around, craning her neck slightly and shifted her feet, "They're part of the Yakuza. The one you need to worry about it the guy who attacked you, Touji. He likes hurting and scaring people, gets off on it. Bastard's actually really good with a gun and a sword too."

A tunnel of bright light flicked over the pier. Setsuna pulled back. She was holding the sword so hard that she hadn't noticed the hilt was straining under the pressure.

"What about the other guy?"

"Haru, he's not as bad. He likes things simple and uncomplicated."

"You talk like you know them. I thought you said-"

"I didn't tell the whole truth. I used to be but that was a long time ago," Setsuna interrupted, avoiding her eyes. "Now please…"

Setsuna then put a finger to her lips, leaning forwards and watching intently, waiting. They could see a shadow of someone coming down. It moved closer. Coiling her muscles Setsuna began to unsheathe her sword. And the shadow moved away. Relieved Setsuna crawled over to Konoka.

Bullets suddenly peppered the air, shredding the ground in between them and the pier exploded above their heads. Shielding her head as broken wood planks rained down around them Konoka cried out as someone grabbed her arm, yanking her to her feet.

"Hey there beautiful," A voice leered in her ear.

"Ojou-sama, get down!"

Hitting the ground Konoka shut her eyes. There was a whoosh like a vacuum, sand sprayed over her and Touji let go of her suddenly. There was a splash and someone was pulling her up. Opening her eyes she saw it was Setsuna. Touji was swimming back to the shore-line, his face twisted in rage. His sword was gone.

"What're you doing with the girl Setsuna?" Haru was standing opposite her, sword raised.

"I could ask you the same thing about Senji Sawada," Setsuna said. "What kind of illegal business were you doing with him?"

"You mean the Kansai Association guy? We aren't doing anything with him anymore. Police found him out thanks to his brother," Haru said.

"What?" Konoka couldn't help herself. She stared at him, feeling her insides twist uncomfortably.

Haru looked at her in exactly the same way that Setsuna had when she'd first arrived at school and Konoka had asked her if she was part of the yakuza.

"You don't know? You're Konoka Konoe right? Senji said something about you guys getting engaged guess he didn't tell you everything about himself," Haru said.

"Hey Haru quit making small talk and get her already!" Touji shouted, stumbling out of the water.

Haru moved quicker than Konoka could see. A spray of sand arced through the air as he sprang at Setsuna, blade flashing in the moonlight. There was a clang of metal impacting metal. Setsuna flew backwards in a crouch, ploughing a trail in the sand. Darting forwards she swung in an arc, the force sending Haru skidding backwards.

"Come on we're getting out of here," Setsuna pulled Konoka to her feet.

Bang. Setsuna spun Yuunagi in a 180 degree circle. The bullet that had been meant for her dropped to the sand in two halves. Touji had a gun out. Setsuna dragged Konoka behind the bike.

"Stay here," Setsuna said.

She launched herself over the bike. Bullets shredded the air making Konoka clap her hands over her ears. She could feel the bike shaking as she leaned against it. He was aiming for her. Half a dozen bullets whizzed by her legs and neck, getting underneath the bike and missing her by an inch. Terrified she peaked around the side of the bike. Setsuna was alive. She was fighting both of them at once, her blade a blur as it scythed through the air blocking or countering Haru's sword or deflecting bullets. Touji suddenly gave a pained yell clutching his hand. Distracted Haru slowed his strike. Setsuna disarmed him with a twist of her sword. Haru's sword spiralled into the air and landed a few feet away from them.

"Why are you doing this?" Setsuna asked, "Just because she's telling you to?"

"You're the one that left not me. I'm only doing my job," Haru said.

Setsuna lowered her sword, shaking her head, "I don't want to kill you."

"Weak," Touji sneered. "We're better off without ya."

He had removed his hand and there was blood on the palm. He shoved Haru out of the way and cocking the gun, fired at point blank range. The bullet grazed her arm. Setsuna responded by elbowing Touji in the face. Crack. His nose broke. As he held his bloody nose and aimed at her again with his free hand Setsuna whacked his wrist, making the gun fall.

"You can tell her to go screw herself," Setsuna told Haru. "I'm not part of this family and she knows that."

Haru started to move towards her but a car had pulled up off the side of the road near another car whose bonnet was open that Konoka hadn't noticed. A group of teenage boys were piling out, carrying surf-boards and laughing and jostling with one another. One of them was going over to the other car, inspecting the open bonnet.

"Whoa dude, check this out!" He whistled.

"Come on," Haru swiped his sword up from the sand and ran towards the highway.

"Til next time," Touji grinned at Setsuna. Blood was dripping down his nose and his voice was muffled, "Don't worry I'll pay you back for this Setsuna."

As he ran after Haru, spitting blood out Setsuna picked up the gun on the ground and gazing at it coldly, flung it into the ocean. It landed with a splash far, far out and disappeared underneath the waves.

"Wha-what did you mean when you said you weren't part of this family?" Konoka asked shakily.

Watching Haru and Touji shove the other boys away and getting into the car, she said, "Haru is my brother. Touji's just some psycho who bribed his way into the yakuza but Haru treats him like he's his real brother."

"…He…but he's your brother. He tried to kill you."

"Yeah well…" Setsuna turned to her as car squealed past the teenagers' and disappeared back into the tunnel nearly running a few of them over as it made too sharp of a right turn. "Once you're in then you're in for life. If you're related to someone in the family and walk away then you're no different from anyone else. I'm one of the lucky ones."

"Lucky? How are you lucky?" Konoka was starting to look more and more incredulous.

"I just had my hands cut off when I left. Everyone else who I saw leave was either murdered or had their family killed or held hostage to discourage them. Even if they agreed they were still killed in front of their family or if the family gets in the way of business the person's forced to kill them," Setsuna said grimly. "There was one time I saw a 13 year old boy shoot his own mother during a human trafficking operation because she was about to call the police when she found out. He shot himself in the head afterwards with one bullet but the worst part is that he didn't die. He ended up paralyzed in a wheelchair and threw himself off the highway into the river a few weeks later because he couldn't take the guilt. "

"I don't know which is worse, what you're saying or how you're saying that so easily," Konoka felt sick.

"It's the way the yakuza work. I think…I've just gotten used to it," Setsuna said slowly. She glanced at her, "Come on we'd better get back to the apartment."

"Can I ask you something?" Konoka said, hesitating.

"Sure."

"Why don't you try for a normal life?"

Setsuna rested her hand on handlebar of the bike, her face shadowed. She looked at her, "I can't. I'm still wanted by the yakuza."

"Change how you look," Konoka said, smiling at her slightly.

Setsuna lifted her head, thoughtful. Just then there was a groan that came from Mana's bike. They both glanced at it.

"Crap," Setsuna winced as the bike collapsed.


	14. Chapter 14

When Setsuna and Konoka finally flagged down a ride it was a pick-up truck carrying a load of crates. There was just enough space in between two crates to fit the bike. As Setsuna heaved it onto the back, she spied Konoka making small talk with the driver at the side of the truck. It was a man with a cap and goatee. He looked older than them and he was showing her a scar on his arm then leaned back against the driver door, crossing his arms behind his head and asked her something. Konoka glanced over at Setsuna, a little smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

Setsuna felt her cheeks grow red then clambered up onto the truck, sitting down against the side of the bike. It creaked and the rear-view mirror snapped off. Catching it Setsuna swallowed. Mana was going to shoot her on the spot.

"So where are you two girls heading?" The driver asked as he twisted the keys and started the engine.

"To Jasmine Hotel. Is that ok?" Konoka replied.

"Sure it's just a 20 minute drive from here," He pulled onto the road, turning the radio on. "So what're two pretty girls like you two doing out in a night like this with a screwed up bike? If you want I could fix it for you."

"Well we thought we'd take a night out you know. We thought we'd spend some time at the beach," Konoka looked over her shoulder through the back window. She could just make out Setsuna's hazy figure against the side of the bike, shrouded in the pitch black of the morning.

"Must have had one hell of a party," The driver said.

"Yeah you could say that."

"You guys here on a holiday or something? Jasmine Hotel's a fancy place."

"We're on a road trip," Konoka said.

"I've got an uncle who works there. He gives me discounts all the time to go to the casino and…"

Konoka just nodded and listened, laughing and smiling at the right times as the guy continued to ramble on. They were passing the same tunnel they'd come through before and kept on sneaking glances over her shoulder at to see if Setsuna was still there. Setsuna had drawn her legs up to her chest, her arms around her knees and had her head in her arms.

"Have you been on TV?"

Startled, Konoka whipped her head back to the driver, "What?"

"I think I've seen you before."

"You're probably mistaking me with someone else," Konoka said.

"Yeah maybe," The driver said, stopping at a red light. They could hear the radio.

"_Future heir to the Kansai Association Senji Sawada will be facing the court in one month for extortion and importing illegal substances such as cannabis, amphetamines and meth. It is unclear as to how long he has been participating in this but Mr Sawada is estimated to be facing at minimum one year of jail time. In other news several drug busts have been found in the poorer local districts and notorious gang leaders Sakurazaki Ryo and Ayama Shido have been arrested and will be facing court along with Sawada."_

If Konoka hadn't heard it a short while ago she would've been shocked. What she was surprised about was the mention of a Sakurazaki Ryo. She wondered if the guy was related to Setsuna in some way or if it was just a coincidence.

"Hey that girl in the back, she's your friend right?"

Konoka started to answer then her stomach did a funny flip. She was nervous, "Ye…yeah."

"Cool."

The radio had moved on and was speaking about the Kantou Association. Konoka quickly changed the station, laughing as the driver gave her a strange look, "I don't really like listening to news."

"Oh, yeah me too it's depressing right?"

Nodding Konoka looked outside the window watching buildings and lights from shops and night-clubs flashing past, "Can you stop here?"

"But we're five minutes away from the hotel."  
>"It's ok, we don't mind walking," Konoka said, patting his arm.<p>

Looking uncertain the driver veered to the right, parking right up the edge of the sidewalk. Konoka threw open the passenger door quickly then hopped out and said brightly, "Thanks for the lift!"

"Hey wait let me put the ramp down for you guys!"

She ran down the side of the truck, relieved that the sidewalk was right next to them and climbed up onto the metal rim of the wheel, peering over the edge of the wooden sides of the back. "Secchan! Come on!"

Sleepily Setsuna raised her head, looking at Konoka vacantly. Her eyes were glazed over. The driver was already pulling the ramp down. As it hit the concrete Setsuna jerked, tensing her expression alert.

"She's not on drugs or anything is she?" The driver asked, noticing.

"Nah she's just a bit anti-social if you know what I mean," Konoka said. As Setsuna shot her a slightly annoyed look she continued, "It's kind of troublesome taking care of her. She's delicate you have to be extra sensitive."

Getting to her feet Setsuna was now simmering as she pushed the ruined bike down the ramp. As she passed her Konoka pinched her arm playfully then followed her off, waving at the driver and steered her down the street hastily. They walked in silence in the direction of the apartment. Setsuna was mulling over something silently.

Finally when they reached an intersection she asked, "So why haven't you run away yet?"

It surprised Konoka but she didn't have an answer. Setsuna was right she should've run. "Would you stop me if I did?" Konoka said quietly.

Setsuna hesitated, playing with the rear-view mirror. It was hanging on by a thread. Instead of answering, she began to cross the road with the bike. Konoka found herself staying where she was, one foot over the edge of the curb. She could make a break for it, get a phone call Asuna or her grand-dad, anyone for help but she had no idea where she was and then there was…Setsuna glanced over her shoulder at her, her face thrown into shadows. As the head-lights of the nearest car passed over her face Konoka saw her expression change just for an instant. She also realized that Setsuna had stopped in the middle of the street at the crossing and the lights were on from changing from red to green. Furious beeping rang across the air and some people began to shout but Setsuna wasn't listening and she hadn't stopped looking at her.

She was waiting to see what she'd do.

Konoka hesitated, doubt filling her mind. Then someone's horn blared and Setsuna began to turn back around, heading for the opposite sidewalk. Konoka ran across the road, calling her name. Setsuna glanced back at her, her face lighting up. It made Konoka's heart flutter.

Mana was waiting for Setsuna when she and Konoka arrived back at the flat. In fact she was leaning against the side of the couch, arms crossed and tapping a gun against her leg.

Dressed in nothing but a tank top and shorts she gazed at the pair as they walked inside, Setsuna closing the door behind them and said conversationally, "Had fun?"

Maybe she hadn't seen the bike. "She couldn't sleep," Setsuna said.

Raising the gun Mana pointed it at her, "Talk."

"Mana?" Kaede poked her head out of the bed-room. "I thought you weren't going to stay up tonight."

"Mm well I had this strange feeling when I didn't hear Setsuna moving around that she wasn't here so I should check up on her."

"Ah…of course," Kaede nodded understandingly.

Confused Konoka looked at Setsuna. Embarrassed she coughed into a fist, mumbling something.

"She sleepwalks sometimes," Kaede said, heading over to the kitchenette.

"Yes it changes every month but this month it's been every week at one in the morning on this day," Mana said. "Anyway, what did you do to my bike?"

"We got in a fight it wasn't really our fault…" Konoka jumped in, twiddling her fingers nervously.

"We went down to the beach ok? Haru and Touji found us we got into a fight. They were probably doing some trading," Setsuna said.

"And the bike?"

"Uh…I tried to save it."

"Really…?" Mana was looking at Setsuna unblinkingly, her eyes practically drilling holes into Setsuna's.

Flinching visibly Setsuna said, "Y-Yeah. It's ok we can fix it."

A resounding crash came from outside. Peering out the window Mana said, "You now owe me a new bike."

"I'll help out," Konoka offered. "It's really my fault anyway that your bike got trashed."

"Hmmm what would you have to offer me princess? Surely someone like you doesn't have any knowledge of maintaining and fixing bikes?" Mana said thoughtfully.

"I'll repair the engine, clean and check everything from the exhaust pipes, the mirrors, the pedals and brakes, the tyres…and that reminds me the brakes are faulty and there were some stuff caught beneath the front part. I'm surprised you haven't had any serious accidents yet," Konoka said.

"How…do you know how to do all that?" Setsuna stared at her.

"I'm not just a pretty face you know," Konoka winked at her.

"No seriously how-"

"A magician never reveals her secrets. So what do you say Mana-san?"

"It's not the best but it'll do for now. Setsuna still owes me a new bike however," Mana replied.

Konoka stepped forwards, putting the helmet in Setsuna's hands and picked up a catalogue Mana had left on the table-top flipping through it and pointed to a picture. "You've circled this model here…I could give you this bike myself if you let me make a call. Will that settle things?"

"You can give me the latest, most expensive bike that hasn't even been released into the public domain yet?"

"Yep well…I probably can't give it to you before then but when it starts to go out on the market in a month from now you'll be the first to get it."

"I'm satisfied with that," Mana said.

"Alrighty then," Konoka extended a hand.

Setsuna was still staring at Konoka, her mouth open. Finally finding her voice she said, "So someone's just going to give you a bike that costs thousands and thousands of dollars?"

"He's a collector he'll have bought two," Konoka said. "Don't worry. He's a collector of vehicles and he's started to collect two of everything because he always ends up damaging the vehicles. He's even got two manta-ray-shaped aeroplanes, one old one and one new one."

"I'll make sure you hold onto that promise Konoe," Mana said.

"I always keep my word," Konoka saluted her.

"Ojou-sama you shouldn't-" Setsuna began.

"Don't start with that I know what you're going to say but just relax. It's ok," Konoka put a finger on her lips, smiling. Beside her Mana looked highly amused, her eyes going from one to the other.

Kaede coughed from the kitchen and called, "Konoka-dono can you help me find the juice?"

"Coming!" As Konoka turned her hair turned with her, flicking in the way that Setsuna had only seen on TV or movies.

"Wonderfully handled Setsuna," Mana said wryly, closing her open jaw and patting her on the shoulder.


	15. Chapter 15

"Perhaps she's got a double life as a mechanic," Kaede suggested.

"Go fish," Setsuna told Mana, checking the five cards in her hand. Looking at Kaede who was sitting in the couch adjacent to her, eyes on the TV she said, "Until I see her use a wrench we'll leave that option open."

"A girl like her using a wrench?" Mana asked from beside Kaede as she picked up the top card up from the pile of cards on the table in front of her. Slipping it into the cards in her hand which was already full, she said, "Well...I guess miracles can happen."

Rolling her eyes Setsuna said, "Come on even you have to admit she's doing well considering the circumstances."

"Yes she makes an excellent cook," Mana replied, her lips twitching.

Glaring at her Setsuna said, "I recall you seem to have enjoyed her pancakes the last few days. You even asked for seconds."

Chuckling Mana leaned forwards, reaching out with the hand that wasn't occupied and placed it on top of Setsuna's head. Her dark eyes studied Setsuna and she smiled at her, "I'm glad to see you're growing up."

"What's that meant to mean? I'm plenty grown up," Setsuna said hald confused half irritated, slapping her hand away. "And you're only five years older than me you know."

Mana looked sideways at Kaede who as always seemed to always know when someone was looking at her, sharing one of those secret looks. Kaede's expression seemed more motherly though. Slightly annoyed Setsuna tapped her feet against the carpet, waiting for Mana to make her move. They were playing Go Fish with a pack of old, bent cards. Kaede had found it when she'd first moved into the flat with Mana in the kitchen cabinet. They knew it was old because the colour had faded and it looked like someone had gotten hungry and nibbled all the corners.

"Do you have a King of Hearts Setsuna?" Mana asked, barely suppressing a smirk as Setsuna drank a glass of water.

Setsuna choked. Coughing ungracefully for a few minutes while Mana looked on innocently she mumbled, "N-No."

"Go fish."

"So have we established three options then?" Kaede said, not removing her eyes from the TV. "Option 1 being that she has the genes of a repair man or mechanic. Option 2 that her father was a famous competitive racer who passed his genes onto her without telling her or option 3, that she's leading a double life as a qualified mechanic slash high school student?"

Setsuna and Mana nodded in unison.

"I think she just has a lot of spare time," Setsuna said, picking up card from the deck.

"Why don't you go ask her if she wants to join us?" Kaede asked.

"She's sleeping on the couch inside," Setsuna said.

"I just heard footsteps inside the storage room."

"Well it's not she can get out. I bolted the window shut," Mana said. She glanced at the TV, "Isn't that Mahora Academy?"

So it was. The camera was on a newsreporter who was standing in the girls' dorms. The door was open and two detectives and three police officers were inside. One of the detectives had gloves on and was kneeling at the side. The other was lifting up the mattress of the bed.

"_Earlier today investigations were made into a report by a health inspector about a smorgasboard of drugs found undereath the mattress in the lining in one of the girls' rooms in the prestigious Mahora Girls Academy. As you can see behind me, authorities are looking into the matter. The headmaster Konoemon Konoe is refusing to speak on this issue. Eye witnesses have stated that this room was used by one-" _

Setsuna switched the TV off quietly, looking towards the closed door of the study room, "Do you think she heard that?"

Before they could answer an ear-piercing screech scissored through the air followed by the sound of something heavy crashing into the wall, glass breaking then a scream. It didn't sound like a scream of pain and she knew what screams of pain sounded like. It sounded like a scream of terror.

"Good grief," Mana said, slowly taking her fingers out of her ears.

Setsuna was the first to react. Kaede still had her hands clapped over her ears, looking as if she was in terrible pain which Setsuna understood completely. That screech felt like it'd cut right down to the bone. Still feeling shivers down her spine, Setsuna opened the door imagining all kinds of things. Setsuna stared at the table that was jammed up against the wall along with the giant hole in the large window above the table. The bolts that Mana and her had drilled in place to lock the window down were lying on the floor near the table. The blanket that Kaede had lent her was currently tied up in knots around the right front leg, wedged in between the edge of the table and slinking outside the window which was propped open halfway by the computer that was supposed to be on the table. The computer was now broken and unusable thanks to the dent on the top. Three books were strewn about on the couch. One was titled "Great Escapes".

"You've got to be kidding..." Setsuna ran to the window, pulling up the rest of the blanket that had been made into a makeshift rope quickly.

Sticking her head out the window Setsuna saw Konoka running down the street in the tank top and shorts she'd burrowed from Kaede. Setsuna angled her head. Those shorts were pretty loose and the top barely fit her.

"You now owe me a new computer," Mana said.

Setsuna with-drew, turning to Mana who was leaning against the doorjamb arms crossed. "But that wasn't even my fault."

"Ah...did she escape?" Kaede asked, appearing behind Mana.

"Apparently so I guess she did hear about her grand-father and wants to clear his name. Setsuna go get her," Mana said.

"Mana wait perhaps we should let the girl go. She probably won't even bother to check the address of where we are in her haste to get back to see her grand-father," Kaede said.

"I don't take chances. Setsuna, go now," Mana ordered.

Dropping the rope Setsuna darted out of the room swiping Yuunagi with her on instinct, hurtling down the hallway down the side stairs of the apartment. When she got out on the streets Konoka wasn't in sight but there were police cars zooming down, sirens wailing away. As one car screeched to a stop near Setsuna she immediately walked faster down the street. The window was rolled down so she could hear the radio blaring from the car over the siren. One of the cops was speaking into his phone, his face tight.

"What? You gotta be kidding you found more of that shit in the school? I thought we busted the last two operations at number 6 in the motel down-town one hour ago?" He suddenly stopped, hitting the phone against his palm and started the engine again, saying to his partner in the passenger seat, "Phone went dead. Come on they found more underneath that giant tree."

Setsuna watched them go, hesitating. Part of her wanted to tell them but the other part, the saner rational part was telling her to let the detectives and police handle it. The headmaster was innocent she knew that. They'd find out who the real criminals were in the end. As the last of the police cars vanished in the distance Setsuna walked further down the road, searching for Konoka. She was probably at the nearest pay phone or going for help for the nearest person. The street was practically empty though with only a few people milling around. Problem was in the neighbourhood Setsuna lived in everyone minded their own business. It was one of the reasons why Mana had chosen this apartment in the first place.

"Excuse me have you seen a girl come by here anywhere? She's taller than me, with really beautiful dark brown eyes and she has long hair and bangs," Setsuna asked the nearest people. They were a couple of girls who were a little younger than her, huddled together on the side of the street scanning the cars nervously.

When Setsuna spoke to them they both hurried away quickly, across the street. One of them glanced at Yuunagi with fear. Annoyed Setsuna searched for someone else. She was wearing baby blue pyajams for god's sake with little yellow birds on them. What were they scared of? She saw a woman in a fancy dress and coat waiting at a stop-light, checking her watch.

Walking over to her Setsuna touched her arm, "Um excuse me madam have you seen-"

"Mummy look it's the girl I saw the other night, the one that was going to throw the other girl in the chair to the ground!" Someone said excitedly.

Setsuna started to back away, a sense of dread surfacing. A young boy had stuck his head around the woman's side and was pointing at her. Spinning on her heel Setsuna began to power-walk in the opposite direction as the woman scolded her son. Of all the times…she'd always kept a low profile but then Konoka had come into her life. Setsuna flexed her hand watching the seams in the fingers shift with each movement softly. She'd liked the feel of Konoka's hand on hers even if she couldn't really feel anything. Setsuna's ears perked up as she heard a familiar voice. Then her eyes narrowed. It was Touji. He was at an intersection one street down, kissing some girl against the side of a car which was parked at the side while the traffic light was red. As Setsuna began to turn around she caught a flash of brown hair. Wait a minute. That was Konoka. And she was being pinned down. Setsuna started to move towards them but the passenger door was flung open. Haru was sitting inside. Setsuna saw the metallic glint of the gun underneath the streetlight which saved the shot that was fired from being fatal. Instead, as she dodged to the side it went way wide but by then Touji had dived into the car, throwing Konoka inside. The light switched to green and car swerved into the lane, speeding down the street. Spying a guy getting on a parked bike behind the space the car had been in Setsuna bolted towards him and ploughed into him, sending him toppling onto the sidewalk just as he jammed the keys into the ignition. As he thudded to the cement, yelling at her angrily she jumped onto it and twisted the keys.

"Sorry I don't usually do this! It's an emergency!" Setsuna wasn't even sure if the guy heard her voice over the roar of the motorcycle but she didn't care.

Tyres squealing over the ground she floored it, plunging into the traffic.

* * *

><p>A.N: Setsuna Knight-Mode Activate! Seriously though I hope I can do a good job in making everything fit. Cheers everyone glad y'all are enjoying the story.<p> 


	16. Chapter 16

Charging blindly into two lanes with cars that were going in opposite directions at insane speeds on a bike wasn't that great of an idea, especially when there were big, eight-wheel trucks involved and only an inch of space between the tail end and front end of each vehicle at any given moment. But they were getting away and she couldn't let them take Konoka. She could hear people screaming dimly in her ears as clearly as the wind roaring when she plunged into the traffic. Bright headlights and vehicles flashed past her. Gathering speed, she jerked to a hard left, narrowly avoiding the car that was about to collide into her. She could feel the wind as it rushed behind her, its horn blaring furiously but by then Setsuna had angled the bike to the right, balancing the speed and momentum so she didn't tip over. There was a screeching noise as a car's bumper cut deep into the bike's metal plating covering the back wheel. Setsuna sped down the street, cranking up the speed again.

The car had rounded a corner smoothly at an intersection, turning left. Setsuna zipped past them going straight checking quickly to see where the car was. It was chewing asphalt like air, speeding down the street in a straight line. As Setsuna rode further down the road she was on she started to zigzag through the crawling traffic, whipping around the side of cars and careened into a left turn at the next traffic light, narrowly avoiding being run over by a truck from the opposite side and zoomed down the street in a straight line. Beside her on the right the scenery changed to gravel out-cropping and a sand bank, crested by blue ocean water. The street Haru was driving on had a sprawl of small shops on either side and led straight to a storage warehouse near a long wooden pier overlooking the ocean. From the warehouse was a roundabout that only had one other road leading out from it that connected the street that Setsuna was heading for. Shooting underneath the green traffic-light up ahead she saw the roundabout and warehouse in the distance. A stack of crates was sitting in front of the warehouse in an untidy pile. It looked like someone had just thrown them on top on one another and the padlock on the front double doors had already been broken. Setsuna accelerated, going straight and hit the brakes hard skidding to a stop just one metre shy of the crates. Hopping off and parking it, she glanced at the street across from her. Haru's car was coming fast, really fast. As it hurtled down the street towards the roundabout it didn't show any signs of slowing down and hurtled past her.

"Haru what the hell are you doing?" Setsuna had to move as the car almost hit her.

It suddenly swung to the right side tipped over, balancing on its left wheels and came to a bone-crunching halt on the pier. One of its tyres went straight through the wood and stayed there and that was when Setsuna saw the massive tear in the leather.

Haru burst out of the driver seat, his face pale. Staggering over to the edge of the pier he made a retching noise and threw up in the water. Setsuna rushed past him to the car.

"Konoka!" Setsuna cried out, leaning inside.

But it wasn't Konoka. The girl in the car had light blue eyes and pink hair and she was barely conscious. She was older than Konoka too with heavy make-up. Whirling around to Haru Setsuna wrenched him up by the front of his shirt and growled, "Where is she?"

Haru still looked sick. When Setsuna laid the edge of Yuunagi against his neck his face changed to a sick green. Disgusted Setsuna let him go. He landed on his hands breathing hard. Setsuna started to walk around to the side of the car when the pier shook suddenly beneath her feet making her stumble.

"Let her go she's as good as dead anyway!" Haru had gotten to his feet, swaying.

Crack. Half of the car dipped downwards. Setsuna's eyes met Haru's and they both realized one thing. A car this heavy with the amount of force it had landed would break the pier like cardboard. There was a creaking noise then a rip like bark being wrenched off a tree then the pier shattered beneath them sending them plummeting into ice-cold water. Paddling in the water Setsuna's first thought was the girl. Swimming towards the car Setsuna used Yuunagi to slice into the seam of the door, cutting it out. As the door drifted away further down Setsuna reached, putting one of the girl's arms over her shoulder and slipped the other around her waist she saw Haru cut apart the side door and frantically search for something in the backseat. Setsuna had just gotten the girl out and was attempting not to be overwhelmed by her weight in the process when Haru finally found what it was. It was a home-made bomb and the timer was set at two seconds. Forgetting that she was underwater Setsuna opened her mouth to scream at him to throw it and choked instead, a razor sharp burst of pain stabbing through her chest. The bomb was about a metre away from them when it exploded. Reeling from the shockwave, Setsuna was hurled through the water somewhere near the surface, one hand holding the girl. Pieces of metal scythed past them, cutting Setsuna's arm, shoulder and side in one fierce stroke. She was just glad it hadn't been her eyes or throat. She broke through, gasping and sucking in air. Near her Haru popped out. He was holding the side of his head. Blood was pouring out from underneath his palm, dripping into the water.

"I can't believe it, that bastard…I thought he was on my side," Haru muttered his face taut, water streaming down his face.

Hoisting the girl upwards and tilting her head out of the water with a hand, Setsuna used her free arm to one-arm swim towards the sparse sank bank and crawled up onto the slope, dragging the girl with her. Checking her pulse Setsuna looked at Haru, feeling edgy, apprehensive and most of all on guard. It had been a very long time since they'd spent some time together that didn't end in bloodshed.

"Give me your phone," Setsuna said.

"What?" Haru removed his hand from his head. Blood gushed freely from the wound. He was missing one of his ears.

"Your cell phone, give it to me," Setsuna repeated.

"A plane? What the hell are talking about how can I give you a plane?"

"I said cell phone, your cell PHONE," Setsuna raised her voice for his sake.

Haru fished inside the pockets of his jeans then stopped and stood up, shaking his head, "No way you're just going to call the police."

Setsuna swiped his arm, gripping it and pulling him towards her. Caught off-guard, he tripped and Setsuna reached for his pockets. Haru put his palm against her cheek, keeping his arm stretched out as far as it could.

"Give me the phone you jerk!"

"Fuck no!"

Setsuna bit his fingers.  
>"Ow bitch!" Haru yelped. "The hell are you, a dog?"<p>

"You're the one to talk, your hand's filthy!"

"You're bleeding too you know! You're just as dirty as I am right now."

"Least I'm not missing an ear! Give me the phone!"

"What are you going to do chirp a me?"

"These aren't mine!"

"Yeah well they don't help your image!"

Haru wrenched himself away, taking the phone out and leaving a bloody imprint of his hand on Setsuna's face. The phone was dripping wet. He backed away, blowing on his fingers which had bite marks on them.

"Geeze…," Haru muttered. Making a face he said, "There's no point anyway."

"What are you talking about?" Setsuna demanded.

"She has no one to give her a proper burial so even if you called the police it's useless. She's just some homeless girl Touji picked up from the corner of the street in the morning. She told us she was going to die tomorrow anyway from cancer. You're just going to be saving a corpse."

Standing up Setsuna pushed him so hard he fell over. She gazed down at him saying nothing for a very long moment then quietly, "Tell me where Konoka is."

Haru was rolling the girl over onto her side. Pieces of large metal were lodged inside her spine, burying themselves inside her body, "She's better off than this one."

It wasn't the worst thing Setsuna had seen but it didn't make it any less gruesome. Haru reached down, gripping the metal and pushed down. There was a sick squelching noise and the girl was separated into two, no longer alive. She never even had a chance. Setsuna made her way up the sand bank, feeling her hand shaking as she moved.

As she reached the top she froze. Touji was standing up on top of the crates, grinning down at them and holding Konoka in front of him, "Hey Setsuna. Did you like my diversion?"


	17. Chapter 17

"You bastard," Setsuna's voice was trembling but it wasn't because she was scared. "You…you took advantage of someone who was just vulnerable."

"Oh you mean the girl?" Touji said. "There'll be others like her. She wasn't as good as she looked anyway." He snickered, "Nice outfit Setsuna, cute."

Setsuna took a step forwards, bunching her hands into angry fists. Konoka was gripping the edge of the crate with her toes, terror etched all over her face. Setsuna prayed that the crates wouldn't collapse.

"Touji stop screwing around," Haru said, appearing over the edge of the bank.

"I'm just having some fun. What the hell happened to your ear man?" Touji was holding the back of Konoka's dress loosely.

"Your damn bomb happened. What the hell was that? Were you trying to get me killed after you jumped out of the car with Konoe?" Haru scowled up at him.

"Sorry about that I forgot I had one stashed in there," Touji said.

"Yeah…sure you did. That's why it had a count-down timer right? None of us hit it."

"It probably just fell, quit being paranoid."

Setsuna caught Konoka's eyes and mouthed to her that everything would be alright. She began to move towards her when Touji pulled out a gun from his pockets and tossed it to Haru. Catching it he aimed it at Setsuna.

When she moved forwards he warned, "Don't I don't want to shoot you if I don't have to."

"Haru…you're my brother," Setsuna said softly. "You could've come with me that night."

"I'm loyal to the yakuza. They're my family," Haru replied.

"Touji's your family, really?" Setsuna asked. "He just tried to blow us both up."

"Don't listen to her. Remember we made a blood pact. We're blood brothers Haru," Touji reminded him.

Haru kept his eyes on Setsuna, the gun pointed directly at her chest. But Setsuna could see his finger trembling on the trigger. He could shoot her at any moment. Gazing into his eyes she thought she searched for something, a sense of familiarity or kinship but his expression was impassive, calm. Setsuna found herself making the same face when his fingers tightened around the gun. Bright lights were approaching them from down the street and she heard bikes. A sleek, black Porsche was pulling up, a couple of cars trailing behind it. Veering around the car men dressed in black suits screeched into the loading area, helmed by members of the regional syndicate of the yakuza. People were getting out of the cars, dressed in crisp black suits and pants. The ones on the bikes stayed where they were but they were taking out their swords. Touji was still standing on top of the crates. He suddenly stumbled, his hold on Konoka slipping. She pitched forwards, screaming.

Grabbing a fistful of the back of her dress Touji yanked her backwards then stroked her hair affectionately, whispering in her ear. Konoka was trembling. When Touji suddenly pushed her forwards again, letting her fall forwards she screamed.

"No!" Setsuna rushed towards her.

The sound of a gunshot ripped through the air and a bullet shredded the ground near her feet making her stop in her tracks. Touji had pulled Konoka back onto the top of the crates at the last minute but the stack had rumbled. A few crates tumbled from underneath Touji's foot. He lost his footing then hopped on one of the lower, more stable crates taking Konoka with him.

"Stop screwing around Touji," Haru said. He gestured with his gun to Setsuna, "We just want the both of you to come with us."

They were being surrounded, men in black suits with swords blocking off their only getaway. More than a few had guns. Setsuna kept her eyes on Konoka, praying that Touji wouldn't let go or the crates wouldn't topple or collapse.

"Touji don't drop her," Setsuna said, edging forwards.

Konoka was just balancing on the edge of the crate and the only thing keeping her from falling was a nutcase.

"He wasn't this crazy before. What happened?" Setsuna directed her words towards Haru but she didn't take her eyes off the pair for a second.

"He's changed but relax he's going not to kill anyone not unless we have to," Haru said but he didn't sound too sure. "Hey Touji get the hell down from there or you're going to screw up everything."

Suddenly everyone around them stood up straight as a black car, sleeker and shinier than the rest, slowly crunched through the gravel pulling into the loading area near Setsuna and Haru. Touji jumped down from the stack of crates with Konoka, using the top of each individual crate as a makeshift step. He hoisted Konoka up as she tripped when he landed by her hair. She let out a cry of pain.

"Don't hurt her," Setsuna snapped, bunching her hands into fists.

"I didn't. I was just helping her isn't that right little princess?" Touji asked Konoka, looping an arm around her waist and pulling her close.

Before Setsuna could do anything a voice, as silky smooth as golden honey and tempered with refinement, rang through the air, "Children don't fight unnecessarily please. We're all family here."

Setsuna's blood ran cold. She recognized that voice anywhere. All the men around them were bowing curtly. Bowing towards the tall woman in the black dress who'd stepped out of the car and was watching the four in the middle intently. She was carrying a sword in her hand and had the same sharp eyes, same raven black hair but hers was long and wavy, going past her shoulders.

"Hello Setsuna it's been a very long time," She said, smiling at her but it didn't touch her eyes. It never did.

Setsuna's eyes flicked over to the warehouse. The door had slid open slightly. She was surrounded left, right and front. The only other option was the ocean behind her but that would be suicide with so many shooters here.

"Hey, show some respect that's our boss and she's your-" Touji clipped her around the shoulder.

Setsuna acted fast. She swept his legs out from underneath him and caught the back of his jacket before he fell. With him in front of her and Yuunagi against his throat, she backed away pressing the sharp edge of the blade into his skin. That'd taken two seconds and no one had shot at her which was lucky.

"Konoka-Ojousama, stay behind me I'll cover you," Setsuna said in a low voice.

Haru had darted forwards but the woman stopped him, taking his arm and gazed at Setsuna. She raised an arm and called out, "Shoot him if you have to just don't kill her."

The only thing that saved Setsuna was the hesitation on the men's faces. It was a few seconds but that's all she needed to throw Touji away and fling the door open, shoving Konoka inside. As she spun around the woman swung her arm down like an executioner and the men opened fire. Setsuna's blade flashed through the air, cutting them into two or deflecting them. As they increased fire Haru took a step forwards, looking apprehensive. It took a moment for Setsuna to realize that he was actually concerned. A bullet made it through her defence, nicking her ear. It stung but she ignored it and fumbling behind her with one hand for the open door, ducked inside her feet brushing against a metal chain. As bullets hurled through the air in between the gap Setsuna slammed the door shut the padlock on the outside dropping off, picking up the chain and looping it around both handles in a secure knot. She backed away, bumping into an empty crate and slid down, touching her ear. It was throbbing. Blood was trickling down her earlobe.

"Who was that lady?" Konoka swallowed. She was sitting next to her, her hair dishevelled and face caked with dirt.

"That would be my mother," Setsuna muttered.

"That's your _mother_?" Konoka cried.

"Yeah and that was her on a good day," Setsuna grimaced, breathing hard.


	18. Chapter 18

"…Has anyone told you that your family are not normal?" Konoka said after a moment.

Setsuna chuckled. She looked at Konoka, smiling slightly and joked, "You don't have much room to talk there. I've never met anyone who's been able to make an escape so quietly and without hurting yourself."

"It wasn't as easy as it looked," Konoka wrung her fingers together, a tiny smile on her face.

"I'm just glad you're alright," Setsuna paused. "You are alright aren't you?"

"I'm just worried about gramps after what I heard," Konoka nodded. "It was that guy who planted the bomb on me right? And your brother, they did it."

"Yes. Your grandfather wll be fine," Setsuna said. "Even though it was found on school grounds I don't think they can't prove he did anything."

Konoka had moved a little closer without Setsuna realizing it. She was still worried but there was nothing Setsuna could do about it. She asked, "So how are we going to get out of here?"

"How long can you hold your breath underwater for?" Setsuna asked.

"Like two or three minutes why?"

"Ocean at the back of the warehouse, we can get out through the window and dive in the ocean and hide out. There's a cargo ship that comes by at 11:30 every night. That should be soon."

"What about you?" Konoka glanced at her anxiously.

"You don't have to worry about me," Setsuna said.

Bullets shattered the windows at the front, spraying plexiglass everywhere. Setsuna ran to the window at the back, smashing a hole in it with a fist.

"Secchan be careful!"

"I'm fine just come on!" Setsuna called, clearing the glass so there were no pointy bits jutting out from the side.

A big beefy hand suddenly reached inside, clutching at her. It found her neck and squeezed. Between muffled swears Setsuna slashed. There was a scream, a spurt of blood then Setsuna was standing there massaging her neck and wincing at the severed hand on the floor in front of her. Spatters of blood were on her face.

"Oh…my god you just…" Konoka covered her mouth, going green.

"Had no choice. The guy should be fine after he gets to a hospital," Setsuna apologized.

"Get out here Setsuna you're blocked on all sides you can't win here. Give up or we'll take you by force. It doesn't have to end up like last time!" It was Setsuna's mother. She sounded calm but underneath that, there was an undertone of danger.

Konoka saw Setsuna's jaw tighten, her eyes flashing. Suddenly people were hacking at the wooden walls. They began to splinter.

"Kono…Ojou-sama. When I distract them het out onto the streets, run as fast as you can and don't look back. Go back to Mahora you don't belong here," Setsuna said, striding to the doors.

"What are you going to…" Konoka's eyes widened. "No, don't do it!"

Smiling at her slightly Setsuna broke the chain with her sword and flung the doors open. "I'm sorry I got you caught up into this."

Setsuna disappeared out into the night. Gunfire scissored through the air. Konoka's heart jumped in her throat. She thought she was going to see blood pouring from Setsuna but the girl held still and she could see her sword moving through the air, cutting, slicing. It was a blur in the air. Bullets were being fired at her from all directions. Konoka wanted to move but her legs wouldn't obey. They felt like jelly. Bullets ate the ground near her feet making her shriek. Setsuna leapt backwards, sword dancing through the air and sent a white burst of energy at the two men behind Konoka. They flew off as they were hit, plummeting into the water.

"Get out of here!" Setsuna snapped, shoving her with one hand. "Go!"

Paralysis broken Konoka stumbled forwards, running for the street. She could hear more bullets, felt one come so close to her ear. Then she heard a scream. She tripped over something hard and round,, falling to her knees behind a crate she passed. It was a Nokia phone. Konoka lunged for it, swiping it and punched in the number for the police. She nearly dropped it because her hand was shaking so much. The phone rang-once, twice, three times. No one was answering.

"Come on, pick up pick up!" Konoka was holding the side of the crate so hard her knuckles were turning white.

She could hear laughter now. It was cruel, ruthless. There was the impact of something hard hitting flesh, a cry. A deadly pause chilled Konoka to the bone. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up. She made to move.

Then there was a horrible crunching noise and hissing sparks. A scream shattered the air.

Setsuna.

_Move, idiot! _Konoka screamed at herself but she couldn't. Her legs were frozen.

Twin gunshots rang through the air, another scream.

"Konoe Konoka if you care about Sakurazaki Setsuna's life and well-being come out and show yourself or I will kill her slowly and painfully starting with cutting off her limbs one by one," The woman's voice was cold, practical.

She was going to do it Konoka had no doubt. No, she couldn't let that happen.

"Don't! It's a trap she'll-" Setsuna's shout turned into a scream of pain. There was a crunch of bone.

"Come on girl I don't have all day and there's only so much blood I can spill before Setsuna dies."

Konoka threw herself out.  
>She couldn't leave her, not like that.<p>

Konoka felt her insides twist. It was like a scene out of a movie. Setsuna was lying on her side at the end of the pier, blood pooling out from underneath her soaking the front of her shirt. Both her legs were bleeding from the knees. Her right arm was bent awkwardly and her face was pale. She was taking deep shallow breaths.

The worst part though was her hands. They were a mangled mess of metal, bits missing from the fingers and crushed inwards.

"No I told you to run!" Setsuna's eyes widened fearfully as she saw her. Her face fell.

Guns instantly were aimed at her. Kiyoko Sakurazaki looked up from Setsuna from where she was standing over her, a smile curving up her lips. In one hand she held Setsuna's sword while the other had hers.

"Well now I can see why my daughter's taken a liking to you. I suppose…you do remind me of someone I knew once," The woman was watching her closely, eyes raking over every inch of her and Konoka felt a shiver go down her spine.

"What do you want from me?" Konoka asked, trying to keep her voice steady. Inside her heart was racing.

"With such a beautiful young girl as yourself and your status, there's quite a few things. Haru get her in the car," Kiyoko mused.

Someone held a gun directly at the base of her spine. Setsuna watched, pain written over her face. Her eyes were on Konoka and there were a lot of things she saw, regret, guilt. The worst thing though was the terror in her eyes. It was terror for the both of them.


	19. Chapter 19

Setsuna had to be carried to the car because she couldn't walk. A bullet was lodged in each knee-cap.

As Kiyoko threw her in after Konoka she pushed herself upwards using her upper body strength, leaning against the side of the car her eyes closed. One arm was clutching her right side and the blood was still dripping from a wound in her.

Konoka was too scared to say anything, too scared to move. The passenger door opened and Touji scrambled in, putting the gun he'd used on Konoka on the front of the dashboard. As Haru sidled into the driver seat and started the engine Setsuna's eyes fluttered halfway open. What was left of her right hand fumbled and reached out, touching Konoka's as if scared she was going to run away. It scraped her skin but Konoka intertwined her fingers around hers, squeezing.

"I never wanted it to go down like this," Haru said quietly as they started to move, screeching into the street after the other car. Motorcycles zoomed past them, about a dozen with Yakuza members riding them.

Not answering Konoka felt Setsuna's pulse. It was a tiny stab of relief but it was enough for now because her pulse was still strong.

"Secchan, stay awake ok?" Konoka whispered.

Setsuna's eyes had closed, her chest rising and falling slowly.

"She'll be ok once we get home. There's a doctor there she'll be able to help. Mother doesn't want her dead. She's no use to her like that, not now," Haru said.

"Why can't you just leave her alone? She's going to die like this!"

"No can do once you're part of the Yakuza you can't ever leave. For her it's even worse especially since she's the daughter of someone who's high up," Touji laughed. "Man you should've seen what happened when she tried to walk away last time. I never thought she'd hold a sword again after that."

"What do you mean?" Konoka didn't like this guy. She subconsciously tightened her hand around Setsuna's.

"Her hands man Haru cut them right off. She's lucky if she wasn't the daughter of the boss she would've been killed on the spot instead. Small mercy," Touji grinned, jabbing with his gun. His finger pushed the trigger though.

The car veered sharply as the noise of the gunshot exploded in the air. Konoka didn't move, fear having frozen her in place.

"You idiot what the hell do you think you're doing?" Haru yelled angrily as he righted the car. The other car that would've hit them in a head-on collision was so close it skimmed theirs.

"Sorry I thought I had the safety on," Touji said.

"Damn it Touji what the hell man…come on," Haru flicked his eyes to the front mirror. "Konoe check to see if she got hit."

Shaking Konoka turned to Setsuna. Blood was gleaming sickly on the front of her shirt, dripping down from the bullet holes in her knees. She couldn't even tell the fresh blood from the dried.

"Secchan are you awake?" Konoka squeezed her shoulder, keeping her voice as steady as she could.

Setsuna's lips moved but she coughed, blood trickling out from the corner of her mouth. Her eyes slid open but they were unfocused, blurred and hazy.

"Secchan did you get hit by the bullet?"

It was just a tiny movement but Konoka saw her shake her head. She was struggling to keep her eyes open. Konoka was too scared to say anything.

* * *

><p>Grunting as she removed the bullet from her rifle where it'd lodged itself in the barrel Mana threw it aside. That had been close, too close. She'd come way too late. By the time she got there were police cars all over the place and no sign of Setsuna, Konoka or the yakuza faction. But she'd seen the motorcycle peeling out from behind the warehouse when the police were busy investigating the blood on the pier and scouting the area for any crime evidence. Mana had "burrowed" a bike she'd seen parked nearby. Now she was hidden in the shadows near an alleyway, tailing the two cars waiting at the traffic lights up ahead. Setsuna was in the first one while Kiyoko Sakurazaki was in the one directly behind. She couldn't go too close or they'd see her. The guy she'd followed on the motorcycle was a few cars behind Kiyoko's car.<p>

She pulled out her cell, hitting a number and held it to her ear, "Ku it's me. We need your help."

* * *

><p>"What do you want me to do?" Ayaka said, slamming her hand on the table. She glared across at Asuna who was pacing the room, "I've already got every single person in my contacts looking out for her. Just because my family's rich it doesn't mean that we've got connections everywhere!"<p>

"Don't you have contacts inside the Yakuza or something?" Asuna's voice was louder than hers.

"How many times do I have to tell you we don't associate with those kinds of people! Even if we did no one would own up to something like that!" Ayaka's voice rose. She mentally counted from one to 10 then gazed down at the table, her expression softening. "I know you're worried but remember you're not the only one here. Her father and grand-father are exhausting all the resources they have available. We'll find her. Don't worry."

"What if we can't?" Asuna looked at Ayaka desperately. "I…I can't just stand around doing nothing."

"Well running around blindly won't be of use to anyone either. Why don't you help me look through some newspaper articles from the library and archives while I see what I can find from my reports? The Yakuza are bound to be somewhere in the news maybe there'll be a mention of their places of operation," Ayaka said.

"I just hope we find her."

Ayaka rubbed the spot between her eyes, getting up from the cushion and pocketing the cell phone she'd been using, "We all do."


	20. Chapter 20

"She's lost way too much blood. What'd you do to her?" The medic was panicked when Haru carried Setsuna into the operating room of the shoddy warehouse that they called headquarters. When she saw Haru's ear her eyes widened, "What happened to your ear? Did you get into another fight?"

It was just a room set up on the first floor with an operating table, a couch, cabinets with first aid kits and medical supplies in the massive mansion that served as their headquarters. People tended to get hurt a lot.

Haru put Setsuna on the table in the middle gently, "Stuff happened. Can you fix it?"

"Well of course. I need you to get some bandages first and foremost," The medic said. "You've lost a lot of blood as well."

"Yeah," Haru nodded. He was relieved though.

Haru went to the cabinets at the back and opened it, taking out a thick roll of bandages. He began to unroll the bandages, tearing it off when it was enough and passed the rest to the medic. Going over to the sink he stuck his head underneath the tap and began to wash the blood off. It hurt like hell but he expected that. Wrapping the bandage around his head in four layers, he sighed and turned around, leaning back against the edge of the basin.

Watching the medic inject Setsuna with a syringe filled with anaesthetic silently he thought about the near-death accident he'd just had. The brakes hadn't been working properly at all. He heard a scuffling noise at the door and the Konoe girl ran into the room followed by Touji. There were fingernail marks on the side of his face, blood dripping down it.

Smoothing out his tie he grinned, "Girl's a fighter nearly scratched my eyes out."

Konoe was standing at Setsuna's side, her face anxious. To her credit she didn't even flinch when the medic started to carefully dig out the bullets in her knees with a scalpel. Setsuna was sedated completely, breathing steadily, eyes closed. Konoe was looking at her like she was going to die, holding her hand. Haru had seen that look before, way too many times. He'd seen it on the faces of friends or family of people who'd they'd had to get rid of in front of them because they'd caused too much trouble or ratted out on their fellow yakuza to the police. Those people never even had a chance and they knew it.

Setsuna's fingers suddenly tightened around Konoe's. Haru straightened, surprised. No, she wasn't awake. Settling back down his attention swayed to the girl. She really was something.

Tingles shot up Konoka's skin as she felt Setsuna's fingers curl around hers as if sensing she was there. Cool metal pressed against her fingers she squeezed her hand, stray bits of wires scratching her skin. Face softening she placed her other hand on Setsuna's cheek, stroking it.

"She'll be awake in a few hours Miss Konoe," The medic, who was feeling her chest with careful fingers, said. "Hm feels like her ribs are broken and she's been cut deep. It's a miracle her lungs weren't punctured. As it stands it's just muscle and flesh that's been lacerated."

The medic was a woman in late 20s dressed in an over-coat and plain dress, her face gaunt and tired but her voice was kind, calm. Konoka looked at her, "Why are you here? Are they forcing you to stay?"

She chuckled, bitterness edging into her voice. Shaking her head she said, "My husband is a part of the yakuza. He and I…we wanted to leave but he was shot in the head. The bullet was lodged in his brain. He was never right after that so I had to stay to take care of him. No one else would."

Instinctively Konoka looked around. Hesitantly she asked, "Where…is your husband if I may ask?"

The medic gave her a wry look, "Not here. He's in jail."

Konoka's mind flashed back to the names she'd heard on the radio. Realization dawning she said, "Then that means you're related to-"

"The Sakurazaki family?" The woman finished for her. She unbuttoned Setsuna's shirt, opening it. Fresh blood covered her left side, gleaming sickly underneath the dim lighting. The woman grimaced then said, "I'm Setsuna and Haru's aunt. Their uncle is my husband."

From the back of the room Haru spoke up, "We don't really have much of a relationship. She tried to tip off the police once about the whereabouts of the drug ring we're operating. We had to take action."

"Good thing we got our people all over the state. Different places, more than the cops can take care of," Touji said. "Or we'd have been totally screwed over."

The woman pursed her lips, then went over to the cabinet behind her in the left corner and took out a long cloth which she doused with water from the basin tap. Walking back over to Setsuna she placed it over the wound then felt the arm that was bent at an awkward angle.

"Is it broken?" Konoka found herself asking.

"Dislocated," She said.

She placed her hand on Setsuna's elbow joint and jerked the arm back into place. The only reaction she showed was a spasm of pain but it was gone in seconds. As she gingerly set it down at her side Konoka wanted to ask the woman if she knew any way to escape. But she knew how dangerous that was right now. She was as good as dead if she tried to run.

And Setsuna needed her.

* * *

><p>"Come on I need a smoke," Touji said. He glanced over at Konoe, "Don't run ok? I really don't wanna have to shoot a pretty girl like you."<p>

Konoe ignored him, her hand still holding Setsuna's.

"Hey what's the matter with you, think you're too good to talk to-?" Touji's eyes flashed angrily. He began to move forwards.

Haru took the back of his jacket, jerking him backwards, "Cool it."

"Lucky you got the golden boy here to save your pretty neck," Touji sneered.

He pulled away from Haru and walked out.

"Sorry," Haru looked at Konoe.

The girl was too surprised to answer for a moment then she shook her head, looking a little less nervous than before and said, "It's ok I guess."

"Not of all us are as bad as you think. It's just...once you're in you can't get out," Haru told her. "We can't take the chance you'll rat us out."

Konoe just nodded. Casting a look at Setsuna, he walked out the door into the corridor heading to open area at the entrance. Touji was at the front doors taking out a packet of cigarettes. He pushed them open, disappearing outside. Remembering what happened at the pier Haru followed him outside.

* * *

><p>"Hey, finally made it," Touji joked leaning back against the wall and taking out one smoke.<p>

"Yeah..."

"What's with that face? You look like you're going to kill someone," Touji laughed.

"Were you trying to kill me back then in the car?" Haru asked.

"That's what's wrong?" Touji laughed. He patted Haru on the head, ruffling his hair and punching his shoulder, "I told you I'd forgotten about the bomb. Tyre was just because of your crap driving."

"What about the brakes?"

"What about them?"

"The brake line was cut clean. Funny don't you think? It was working fine until you jumped out of the car with Konoe and told me to wait."

"Yeah, well maybe something got to it" Touji lit up his cigarette and blew out a smoke ring. He patted Haru on the back, "Just trust me bro. You think I'd try to kill you, after what we've been through together? Eight years dude. And besides, even if kill you where does that leave me? Your mother would have me decapitated cos of treason and all that shit."

Pushing himself off the wall Haru clapped Touji on the shoulder, smiling at him slightly, "Yeah sorry guess I'm being paranoid"

"Yeah," Pulling a cigarette from the box Touji held out his hand offering him one. "Here have a smoke."

"Nah," Haru waved his hand, slipping it inside his pocket and heading back inside.

"Your loss man," Touji said, flicking the lighter on and lighting up his smoke.

Haru felt his phone vibrate and pulling it out, flicked it open. "Hello?"

"Hey Haru," It was one of the members in the local district.

"Yo Inuoue, what's up?"

"Remember the Saito guy?"

"Yeah, the guy who was supposed to sell us those weapons from the Honshu region right?"

"We found him on the docks for the next cargo ship to Singapore trying to make a run for it. You want us to bring him to the mansion?"

"Yeah, bring him here. I'll wait outside," Haru said, shutting off the phone.

Haru put his arms behind his head, closing his eyes. He could hear the sounds of the Konoe girl screaming behind him. Haru didn't look. He didn't need to. It was going to be the same like every other time. She was going to be locked up in one of the rooms and if his mother was going to do the same thing to her that she did with all the others she probably wasn't going to survive.

* * *

><p>A.N: Enjoy this moment of serenity while you can because things are going to get worse. You think your parents are bad? Welcome to the Thunderdome.<p> 


	21. Chapter 21

"Mana, have you found Setsuna and Konoka yet?" Kaede asked.

Adjusting her position on the roof of the dingy motel adjacent to the mansion Mana balanced the phone between her shoulder and ear.

"More or less," Mana said wryly. "Setsuna's having a family reunion at home and Konoka seems to have gotten caught up in it by accident."

Kaede didn't say anything for a while then said, "Can you get them out?"

"I don't think so too many risks involved," Mana replied. "I'm going to have to wait for an opening. I doubt Kiyoko Sakurazaki will kill her own daughter when she still has a chance to use her however if she sees someone trying to "rescue" her…well that's one bet I'm not willing to take."

"And Konoka?"

"I don't know. You know what's it like for pretty girls who get caught up with the yakuza, especially ones who look like her," Mana said. "I don't think they'll take her to the prostitution rings though considering who she is. She'll probably just be held for ransom until her grand-father offers a large sum of money for her safe return."

She peered over the edge of the roof trying to get a good look at the windows. The lights were on inside on the lower floors. but the only window she could see was the one that had a view out to the grounds out front. She knew there was a window at the back from what Setsuna had told her when they'd first met. Mana had mistaken her for one of her targets, Rika, the 13 year old daughter of a well known underground drug dealer. At the time, there was some treason going on between two separate gangs and Mana had been given the task of kidnapping her. She'd been 18 at the time and had the advantage of experience, stealth, being taller and stronger and the element of surprise on her hand. They'd gotten out of the mess but it'd been a close one, one of the closest times Mana had seriously thought she was screwed.

This wasn't one of those times but it reminded her of it. The cards weren't in her favour here.

"Kaede?" Mana said after hearing no response from the other end.

The phone crackled and Mana inwardly sighed in relief. Kaede was pacing the room, thinking. That was one of the things Mana loved that about her. Her calmness, her coolness and the way she'd keep a level head even when everything was way, way serious. She liked her humour which was different from hers, far different.

"I guess we'll have to wait for Ku's signal then," Kaede said.

"I don't know by the time Ku manages to convince her father to ring up his fellow officers to come with a squad of cars on what he sees as a wild goosechase it may be too late for the princess," Mana said. "I don't know if I like that plan Kaede."

"We may not have a choice. Direct assault or stealth entry is too risky at the moment is it not?" Kaede asked.

"Unfortunately," Mana's dark eyes scanned the surroundings for any openings she could exploit.

The mansion was huge with two furnished balconies and pillars with stone white marble lions set up at the front doors. It had a court-yard in front with a garden and it was situated on an out-cropping that spanned downwards with the sea rushing up behind it. There weren't any guards outside but the doors and windows were shut, the curtains drawn and experience told her that they'd be locked and bolted down. And she didn't know the situation with Setsuna or Konoe, if there were any traps inside or outside that would activate, how many guards were posted inside, if they had any shooters inside, where Setsuna or Konoka was. It was far too risky to do anything.

"I'll see what else I can do. Just bide your time you know how to do that don't you?" Kaede said, breaking her out of her reverie.

"Are you implying something there Kaede?" Mana said. She was smiling slightly though, the edge she usually held given way to good-natured teasing. Only with her though.

"Perhaps," Kaede just chortled then hung up.

That was another thing she loved about her. Kaede was far more patient she was.

* * *

><p>When Setsuna woke up she felt raw all over. As she sat up pain shot through her shoulder and side. Gasping she held her side and squeezing her eyes shut, waited for it to pass. When it did she realized that she wasn't dead which was probably good. She was wearing a traditional white kimono outfit with a blue hakama.<p>

Remembering where she was and how she'd got here wasn't so good. How long had she been unconscious for? A day? Two days? It felt two days. She was in room with a sliding metal door instead of a normal one. Not good. Setsuna climbed out of bed. Pain shot through her knees. Gripping the bedpost for support Setsuna grimaced, rolling up one of her pants to check. Her knee, which was stinging, was wrapped with two layers of bandages. Setsuna didn't have to look at the other one to know it was in the same condition. Her hand bumped something on the bed, a remote control. There was a TV mounted up on the wall near the ceiling. Maybe it was connected to the gate or to the other parts of the mansion. Maybe it'd show where Konoka was. Switching it on, Setsuna felt a burst of elation as she saw Konoka, alive and unharmed.

The she saw the blind-fold tied around her eyes, her wrists bound with rope. She was lying on the bed on her side. Touji was in the room with her. Setsuna shot to her feet, her blood turning cold. As if he knew that Setsuna was watching, Touji grinned up at the camera wolfishly and climbed onto the bed, unzipping his pants.

Setsuna raced for the door. Laughter echoed from the TV. Setsuna froze, snapping to it. Touji was covering her body with his, fondling her. He pulled back, touching her cheek. Konoka was writhing underneath him, legs kicking. When he kissed her Setsuna froze staring at the screen murderously. He pulled back suddenly, shouting his face twisted in rage. Touji slapped her hard and putting both hands on her cheeks, put his hands on either side of her and began to move up and down. Konoka jerked, whimpering.

"Konoka…Kono…" Setsuna whispered.

She snapped off the bronze lion head top of a bedpost and smashed it through the glass window at the top of the door, bashing it against the metal door over and over again louder and louder than the noises coming from the TV. Her voice rose as she hit harder, a piece of the lion head breaking and gauging the metal of her palm, embedding itself in the gaps, "I said let me out!"

The door slid open suddenly but when Setsuna took a step she was met with the pointy end of a sword at her throat.

"Dear me Setsuna did you teally did you have to make so much noise?" Her mother was standing there, looking elegant and deadly in a purple kimono with embroidered black dragons running up the sleeves and holding Setsuna's own sword.

"Where is she?" Setsuna snarled. She made to move but the tip pricked her skin sending a sharp barb of pain through her.

"Safer than she should be," Kiyoko said.

"Let her go," Setsuna said, every muscle in her body tensing.

"Now how would that help me?" Kiyoko arched a fine eyebrow at her, a cruel smile playing at the corners of her lips. "She's the grand-daughter of the wealthiest businessman in this country Setsuna. Think about how much money her grand-father would pay to see her safe and healthy again."

"Then what? Don't tell me you don't have something else planned for her," Setsuna spat.

"We do have a place for her in the prostitution rings. She'll bring in a fortune for us," Kiyoko mused.

"Let her go her grand-father will have every single police searching for her. Every detective will be out looking they'll find you sooner or later," Setsuna said.

"They won't even recognize her after we're done with her," Kiyoko's eyes gleamed.

"You-" Setsuna started to move forwards, bunching her hands into lethal fists.

Kiyoko pushed the tip of the sword deeper, forcing her to step backwards.

"Calm yourself you're acting like a child," Kiyoko said every word like ice, "Honestly...I trained you better than this."

"You're a monster!" Setsuna elbowed the sword aside she gripped her arm. But the older woman was quicker. Kiyoko twisted her wrist, wriggling out of her hold and struck her neck with the blunt edge of her sword. As she fell to her knees she was struck in the back.

Gasping Setsuna started to get up but something pressed hard against the back of her neck, pointy and sharp. It was the stiletto she was wearing. When she tried to move Kiyoko pressed harder, making it hard for her to breathe.

"Listen to her, she's enjoying it," Kiyoko said.

At first Setsuna didn't know what she was talking about then she heard the moans coming from the screen. Setsuna broke the lion door-knob into tiny pieces, furious. She snapped her hand out to knock her heel away but Kiyoko kicked her in the ribs. Setsuna hit the side of the bed, cracking her spine and head against the wood. Bursts of pain erupted through her and the next minute she was lying on the floor, holding her chest.

"The Ojou-sama will be a valuable asset. Touji is just loosening her up for…young maidens aren't ideal for my customers. They're experienced you see."

"You-" Setsuna struggled to get up.

Kiyoko knelt down in front of her, studying her with dark brown eyes, "How long did you think you would be able to run from us? Once a yakuza, always a yakuza did you forget that?"

"You ordered Haru to cut off my hands and left me to die on the street. You don't care about me!" Setsuna spat at her.

Kiyoko placed Yuunagi on her wrist, the sharp end. She couldn't feel anything but then she moved the blade across and it was touching skin, "True I may have acted rashly but I've had some time to think about it."

"So why do you suddenly want me back?"

It was hard to ignore the blade. It was even harder to ignore the sounds coming from the TV. A hand snaked out, cupping Setsuna's cheek tenderly. "My dear child, whoever said I _wanted _you back?" She asked.

Setsuna glared at her, "One day you're going to get caught."

Her red lips just curved up ito a cruel smile and gathering up her sleeves, she said, "When you're ready to co-operate then we'll have a little mother to daughter talk. Won't that be nice?"

"It'd be nicer if you let us go."

Standing up, Kiyoko said, "You should be thanking me. According to Touji she tried to intervene so they took her. If she'd done this to any of the yakuza in the other regions then do you think that she wouldn't have been tortured or ended up dead? I'm keeping her safe."

"You call this safe?" Setsuna said, disgusted.

"You could never really adapt to this lifestyle could you?" Kiyoko shook her head, sighing. "Such a pity. You were the best we had."

"I'm not going to help you again."

Kiyoko's heel came flying at her faster than she could blink, catching her in the face. Slamming into the side of the bed Setsuna had to bite her tongue to keep from crying out in pain. If that kick had just been one inch higher it would've speared her eye out.

"You don't have much of a moral high ground to stand on here Setsuna," Kiyoko said coldly. "Helping your friend, Tatsumiya Mana isn't exactly a noble profession but I suppose...there's no other option for you is there?"

"She doesn't kill the innocent," Setsuna said.

"And that makes all the difference doesn't it?" Kiyoko said mockingly, taking the sword away. "I always told you to choose your friends wisely."

"You don't even know the meaning of the word. You also said that the only friends worth having are those who you can use and manipulate," Setsuna sat up.

Chuckling Kiyoko began to walk away taking the remote control with her, "Think carefully Setsuna. Think very carefully about where you stand. I gave you life I can take it away just as easily."

The door slid shut with a grind of metal. Hitting it Setsuna glared at her through the window, raw hatred filling her. Her mother just smiled then turned around, walking away. Shaking she put her palms on it, feeling her insides twist as she watched her go. Coiling her mangled hand into a fist she slammed it against the door. Metal broke off, flying everywhere. Good thing about it was that she felt no pain. Resting her forehead against the door, breathing hard she squeezed her eyes shut. She'd screwed up big time.


	22. Chapter 22

Setsuna woke up next morning to the sounds of someone moaning. Her mind clearing she sat up, rubbing her eyes and blinking owlishly. Another moan sounded from nearby. Setsuna shot up, straightening. Konoka! Stumbling out of bed she didn't bother to look up at the TV and started to yell, pounding. All the while Konoka was starting to make more and more noise. She heard laughter, Touji's. Freezing Setsuna slowly looked up at the TV with black, raw hatred. She wanted him dead. Touji was all over Konoka, pinning her down on the bed. As if sensing she was watching he stopped and leaned back a little, glancing up at the screen grinning. He had a psychotic gleam in his eyes and they were bloodshot. Konoka…Konoka was on the bed unmoving her face blank and emotionless. Tears were streaming down her cheeks.

Setsuna tore her eyes away, making her way over to the window and coiling what was left of her fingers into a fist, smashed it shattering it into haphazard pieces. Breaking off a pane she strode over to the door, aiming to make as much noise as possible. That's when she caught sight of Touji who was laughing. He flashed her a thumbs up and pressing his body against hers, kissed Konoka. Something inside Setsuna snapped. She hurled the pane of glass at the TV screen. The sharp end punched a hole in it, cracks shooting out from every direction as it stayed there, lodged in place. The image of Touji laughing up at the camera distorted, blinking and then winked out completely. In her mind's eye she could still see Konoka there on the bed, tears running down her cheeks and eyes lifeless. Breathing hard Setsuna sat back down on the bed, clenching at the fabric of her trousers covering her knee. This couldn't be happening. It was all her fault they were in this mess. If she'd just let Konoka go back to the Academy then Touji wouldn't have kidnapped her.

"What have I done?" Setsuna whispered.

She jerked to her feet as she heard screaming from outside. Setsuna stood up pulling back the curtain and looking out the window into the grounds where it was starting to get dark. A car had parked in front of the court-yard. Two of the yakuza, a man with a scar over his eye who Setsuna knew only as Inuoue was hauling another man out of the back seat. The guy who he was pulling out was in his mid 20s, balding and thin. He was fighting tooth and nail to escape his captor. Setsuna grimaced as Inuoue's friend, another yakuza with a crewcut stepped out of the passenger door and walked around, taking out a gun and putting it to the man's temple. He quieted down immediately and followed Inuoue, shivering like a leaf then disappeared. Setsuna's eyes met the man's just for one second. He stared at her astounded then shouted something that Setsuna couldn't hear before being pushed forwards roughly by the yakuza with the crewcut. As they disappeared out of sight underneath the jutting of the balcony from the room next door Setsuna felt sick with herself.

* * *

><p>Compared to the other times Mana had spent on roof-tops this was fairly tame. She'd kept up watch all through the night up until the morning, stretching every now and then and doing quick scans of the perimeters, her gun aimed. She'd seen a chance to cause a diversion when a car had peeled into the court-yard and the two yakuza members had pulled out a victim, a skinny man who was balding at the top and wearing a bedraggled suit. Haru was standing there at the entrance, missing an ear by the looks of things. Then as they'd forced him towards the front doors of the mansion Mana had caught a flicker of movement out of the corner of her eye in one of the windows on the top floor. But she'd seen nothing.<p>

By the time she returned her attention back to the three men they'd already disappeared inside the mansion. It must have been her imagination. Lack of sleep was creeping up on her. For now, she'd have to wait. A beeping noise sounded from her pocket. Fishing out her phone she saw a missed call from Ku. Ku was the daughter of the head of police in the local district. She was an ally though her father didn't know that his child was friends with an underground mercenery. They'd met each other when Mana had taken a few martial arts classes and she'd made friends with the younger girl. It wasn't until later that Ku had discovered that Mana was a gun for hire. That had been interesting considering how the girl had been in a night club on an undercover operation herself under false assumption that her friend was in trouble. Mana had respected her bravery.

Dialling Ku's number she said as soon as she heard Ku's voice on the other end, "Any luck?"

"Dad still has to find warrant to do break-in but everything good," Ku said, her Chinese accent coming through strong, "He believe me."

"Great," Mana said. "Thanks Ku."

She clicked off, and stood up. There wasn't much else she could do here without getting herself killed.

* * *

><p>Later clearing the rest of the glass away from the window Setsuna stuck her head outside. Two guards were below, carrying guns. Calculating a jump from this distance…she could make it if she landed on the guards. Then she could knock one of them out, incapitate the other and force him to tell her where Konoka was and….and then what? Storm the place from the outside and run around blindly trying to find Konoka?<p>

One of the guards below shifted and looked up directly at her. Setsuna jerked her head back inside just in time. A hail of bullets ripped through the air where it'd been just a minute ago. So that wasn't an option. She climbed onto the bed, beginning to stand on her tip-toes.

The door slid open.

"Don't stand on the bed. You're going to ruin it," A chilly voice ordered.

Setsuna felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up along with a wave of pure loathing. She glared at the woman standing in the door-way, wishing she had her sword so she could slice her head off. Her mother almost looked like a nice person with the wicker basket she had over her arm. It was covered with a cloth. As she walked over to her Setsuna backed away warily. Unperturbed, Kiyoko set the basket down on the dressing table glancing up at the broken TV then to the window and frowned, disapproving.

"What's in there?" Setsuna asked suspiciously.

"Just some food," Kiyoko said sweetly. "You're hungry aren't you? You've been asleep for two days."

Setsuna eyed the basket. There were a lot of things that could be under there. Even if it was food it could be poisoned, drugged, anything but she realized she was starving. Kiyoko stepped back, taking off the cloth and picked up an apple inside. There were also oranges, a few pears and a mangled sandwich.

"I don't trust you. What'd you do to it?" Setsuna said.

Her red lips curved in a smile. She said, "Dear, dear me you really have changed haven't you? I remember when you used to obey and trust in my every word without a single shred of doubt in your heart."

The apple was gleaming underneath the lights. Setsuna's stomach rumbled. Damn it, she was hungry.

"I promise you, there's nothing wrong with the food. I don't want to kill you...yet," Kiyoko threw the apple onto the bed. "You're too valuable don't you know?"

The apple rolled towards her foot. Setsuna didn't move, "What do you want from me?"

The smile grew wider and she clapped her hands once, looking over her shoulder.

"Touji bring her out here!" Kiyoko called.

There was a scuffling noise then Touji pushed Konoka into the room holding her arms together behind her back.

"Konoka-Ojousama," Setsuna moved forwards, her heart sinking. "What'd you do to her?"

"Such a beautiful girl. She reminds me…of a lovely lady I once knew. In fact she had exactly the same eyes and pretty face," Kiyoko's eyes lingered on Konoka, almost hungrily. Her voice was bitter. "You can go Touji. This is a family affair."

Bowing to her he left the room closing the door behind him. Konoka's expression was vacant, tear tracks on her face. She crumpled to the floor when Touji left on her knees. Setsuna leapt down from the bed and ran forwards to catch her, cradling her to her chest.

"What are you talking about?" Haru asked.

"Nothing important," Kiyoko smiled down at the pair icily. "Well Setsuna, how about I make a deal with you? I'll fight you and if you win then you can keep your precious Ojou-sama to yourself and escape with her. If you lose then you can do the honourable thing and die by the sword."

"Just let her go. There's no way you can hide her here forever not when they've got the police looking for her," Setsuna said.

"The police wouldn't do anything against us you should know that. They're scared that's the way it always has been. They won't do anything to us," Kiyoko chuckled.

"But Setsuna's got a point," Haru said. "And besides she's not worth that much."

"What makes you think that?" Kiyoko turned to her son so Setsuna couldn't see her expression.

"Nothing just maybe we should let her go. We're all going to hang if we get caught. They have our criminal records," Haru stepped backwards.

"That's why we won't get caught," Kiyoko turned back to Setsuna who felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. Her mother's eyes were cruel, scheming. "So what is your answer Setsuna?"

"What happens if it's a draw?"

"In that case…a sudden death match. The first one to land the first fatal blow wins."

"Mother that's not fair, she can't even hold her sword properly right now," Haru started.

"Then she'll just have to survive," Kiyoko smiled down at her. "Won't you?"

Setsuna stroked Konoka's head, staring up at her with raw hatred but she didn't say anything. She wouldn't give her that satisfaction. Kneeling down Kiyoko touched her cheek but there was nothing loving about it. It was mechanical, cold as if she was made of ice. Setsuna batted her hand away, eyes narrowing. She held Konoka closer, her fingers curling into metal fists. The wires were exposed now and the metal shifted, crunching. A few more pieces broke off, littering the ground.

"Such a stubborn child," Kiyoko's smile faded. Her hand lashed out faster than Setsuna could see, slapping her.

It hurt a lot but Setsuna took the blow and spat at her. Wiping her eye Kiyoko stood up then looking down at her with nothing but contempt kicked her hard in the ribs. Setsuna wasn't expecting it so she cried out, letting go of Konoka and doubled over. Before she'd caught her breath Kiyoko kicked her again, this time harder and she didn't stop. Setsuna started to cough up blood. The point of the stilettos felt like spears digging into her flesh, piercing her. When she'd stopped she was lying on the floor, holding her ribs gasping.

"In two hours you will fight me and if you refuse then I'll have you killed on the spot by a dishonourable execution as I should have done the first time," Kiyoko whispered in her ear.

Haru picked Konoka up in his arms and walked out with her. Through a blurry haze Setsuna saw the door slam shut with an echo, leaving her alone in the room.


	23. Chapter 23

Setsuna found something later underneath the bed while she was searching for a weapon. It was an old photo, torn at the edges with numerous creases. It was a picture of a pretty looking girl in a school uniform with a red blazer. To her surprise she was wearing a red blazer similar to the one she'd seen the girls wear at the school and a white shirt and red and black checkered skirt. With a jolt she realized it was a Mahora Girl's School uniform. The crest was right there on the breast pocket. She had long black hair and dark brown eyes wearing a striped scarf and a beanie.

Her face was crinkled in laughter though and she had her arms around the waist of a boy with wild dark brown hair that fell into his eyes and a charming smile. He had deep pure warmth in his eyes that translated through the photo and was wielding a sword with a deep gauge in the hilt. The girl looked like she was about to kiss the boy. Something was scrawled in black ink across the side with a red love heart drawn at the end of the sentence. In the middle in messy handwriting someone had written "T+K". There was something in the boy's face that was eerily familiar to Setsuna, the way he was smiling. It was full of life, light and carefree. Hearing the door open with a groan she quickly folded up the photo into a square and tossed it back underneath the bed.

Haru walked inside, dressed in a suit and pants. Setsuna brushed past him out the door.

"Setsuna, wait," Haru caught up to her, taking her hand. He with-drew as the exposed metal and wire scraped his skin, drawing blood. He pulled a face then said, "Just apologize to her and rejoin us. There's no way you can win."

"I'd rather die," Setsuna retorted.

Haru gave her a look, "Really?"

"Yes do you have to ask?" Setsuna said, giving him a deadly stare.

Haru flinched. Putting his hands up, he said, "Ok, ok." As she walked across the floor towards the stairs, she heard him mutter, "You're scary when you do that. Come on she wants you in the training room."

That didn't make her feel better. The images of Konoka and Touji were still in her mind. She felt sick just thinking about it. Sick and worried. They walked down the stairs in silence, Haru behind her. There were a dozen guards standing at the bottom in the foyer in a row, guns raised. Setsuna didn't care. Her thoughts were still on Konoka. As they hit the bottom Haru put a hand on her shoulder awkwardly.

"She won't kill her. The girl's more valuable alive than dead," Haru said after a moment.

Setsuna ignored him. When he opened his mouth again she spun around, slamming him against the banister of the stair-case with an elbow to his throat. Raising her free hand in a fist she brought it close to his face. He flinched.

"Did you help that bastard?" Setsuna hissed. When he didn't answer she pressed harder, making him choke. "If you did anything at all..."

"I didn't…do…" Haru began to cough.

Loosening her hold as his face began to change colour Setsuna lowered her fist, "Touji's a mistake. He's going to destroy the yakuza."

She let go. Massaging his neck Haru said hoarsely, "I'm not like him Setsuna."

"Maybe," Setsuna said. Haru looked away to the door, the way he did when he felt guilty about something.

Haru twisted the door, pushing it open. Setsuna walked inside, bunching her hands into fists. It was like she'd remembered it. The training room was a place where the yakuza were taught how to sword fight and wield guns. It was massive. There was a stair-case that led up to a balcony that ringed the perimeter of the room. Yakuza members were leaning against the railing, watching with guns and swords in their hands with apathetic expressions. There was a click behind her, the sound of the doorknob being locked. Haru walked past her, putting a key inside his jacket. He didn't look at her once. That was ok. She didn't want to see his face. She was gazing at Kiyoko who was standing in the middle of the room, holding two swords. Touji was standing behind her. Beside him on the floor was Konoka with only a shirt on. She had a distant expression on her face and dried tear tracks were down her cheeks.

"Kono…" Setsuna took a step forwards, then another. She didn't realize she was running towards her until Haru had moved in between them.

He stepped aside once Setsuna stopped and shook his head slightly warning her, "Don't forget where you are."

"Haru, come over here and help Touji with our guest," Kiyoko called.

As Haru went over to Konoka, kneeling down in front of her, he threw Setsuna a glance. Pity was in his eyes.

"Is she really that special to you Setsuna?" Kiyoko asked delicately, her eyes cold.

"That's none of your business," Setsuna retorted. She glared at her, "Give me Yuunagi."

Her eyes turned even colder, the eyes of a woman who killed people without a shred of guilt, the eyes of a cold-blooded murderer. It scared Setsuna because it was the same look she had when she had sometimes when she'd had to take jobs from Mana that involved killing people. Those people were drug lords, murderers, rapists, people who'd done some horrible things but they were still people. She'd never felt good about it but in the circumstances she did what she had to in order to survive and that was that.

"I suppose she must be for you to risk your life like this," Kiyoko said, throwing her Yuunagi.

Setsuna caught it by the hilt, the tassels tied around it waving in the air. Kiyoko's own sword was longer than Setsuna's and twice as lethal without the traditional tassels that should've marked her as a Shinmeiryu swordswoman practitioner. She noticed the scratch in the hilt and an image of the man in the photo flashed in her mind. It was the same sword with the same scratch in the exact same place.

"Gentlemen!" Touji had taken a megaphone out from behind his back and was speaking into it. Hauling Konoka up to her feet he looked at Setsuna, "We are here to witness a once in a life-time battle between our leader, Kiyoko Sakurazaki and her wayward daughter. The prize?"

He levelled the barrel of his gun against the side of Konoka's head, "This girl right here!"

"Such a showman isn't he?" Kiyoko remarked.

"Why don't you just adopt him?" Setsuna said in disgust, sliding into position. She still had one eye on Konoka who wasn't reacting.

Haru's eyes darted towards Setsuna. He mouthed something to her: focus.

"May the best fighter win," Touji smirked and cupping Konoka's jaw, kissed her.

Blood roared in her ears. Without thinking Setsuna bolted towards him, sword raised. She was thrown backwards as Kiyoko skidded in front of Touji, facing her slash with one of her own. Setsuna landed with one hand on the floor. Before she'd even moved Kiyoko was on her, throwing strike after strike and driving Setsuna backwards. Setsuna almost dropped Yuunagi. Part of her fingers was missing making it hard to get a proper hold on the hilt. And she was distracted by Konoka. The barrel of Touji's gun was pointed directly at her head and he was playing with the trigger, bored. There was something about the way he was acting. He couldn't stay still. He was too restless.

"What's wrong with Touji?" Setsuna grunted as her back hit one of the posts supporting the balcony.

"He's taken a liking to our drug imports," Kiyoko pressed her sword down harder forcing Yuunagi closer to Setsuna's throat. Being older she had the strength. "As you can see it's had quite an effect on him."

"He needs help," Setsuna glared up at her.

"And you'd know all about that wouldn't you?"

The blade was coming down closer to and closer to her throat. Her grip was slipping. "The photo underneath the bed, who's the man with you?"

"How did you-?" Kiyoko narrowed her eyes.

"Was he a_ friend_ too?"

She'd touched a nerve. She saw it in the woman's face, felt her hold loosen in surprise. Setsuna flung her backwards and leapt after her, utilizing ki energy and swiped at her chest in a wide arc. She scored a direct hit, slicing through the fabric of her kimono into flesh. Following through Setsuna slashed at her neck. It would've chopped her head clean off if Kiyoko hadn't blocked at the last second. Knocking away Yuunagi she jumped backwards and swung. A barrage of missiles, created from her own ki energy, charged for Setsuna. Gathering crackling lightning and ki energy in her sword, Setsuna slashed the air in front of her.

"Shinmeiryu Raimeiken!"

The lightning coiled together in a ball, infusing with the ki and surged forward colliding with the missiles in a blinding explosion of sparks and light. Setsuna was thrown backwards, hitting the ground. Setsuna back-flipped almost tripping over a piece of rubble on the ground as she landed right side up. Kiyoko rushed her, striking at her head. Off-balance, Setsuna fended her off but just barely. Following up with another strike without losing speed or momentum, Setsuna caught it full on the elbow where it opened a gaping cut and stumbled back against the post. Kiyoko was bearing down on her like a demon.

Setsuna dodged just in time. She heard wood crunch above her head, feeling the wind as something flew over it. Broken splinters of wood flew in every direction. Kiyoko jabbed at her stomach. She snapped Yuunagi up to block and that was when she realized that the woman was bluffing. She changed directions so fast Setsuna felt the impact shake her entire body when she parried. Springing to her feet as she was knocked backwards Setsuna leapt forwards, taking her shoulder with an arm. She wanted to end this fast, render her unconscious but not kill. She wasn't like her mother. Kiyoko slammed the inside of her palm into Setsuna's stomach making her double over and gasp.

"Do you think you can use that move on me?" She hissed in her ear, shoving her away. "I taught you everything you know! You can't beat me!"

"That man who was he?" Setsuna had almost dropped Yuunagi as she lost grip but she heard that tremor in her mother's voice, saw her mouth curl in disgust as she heard her.

Her face cracked. Something very dangerous crept into her eyes. Suddenly she was moving faster and attacking with more strength. With each blow Setsuna felt the impact vibrate through her arms, right down to the bone. Setsuna rolled to the side, swiping upwards aiming for her wrist. She pivoted, the blade whistling past her and stabbed downwards. As Setsuna ducked she slammed her heeled foot down on Setsuna's sword wrist catching it in the gap between the heel and the front. Hitting the ground on her side Setsuna tightened her fingers around Yuunagi, feeling it come lose. Kiyoko reached down, keeping her foot on her wrist and taking a fistful of her shirt in her hand jerked her upwards. Muscles screaming from the strain, Setsuna bit down on her tongue to keep from doing the same as agony shot through her arm. It didn't go away.

"His name was Takeda and he was the very first man I loved. The only man I ever loved," Kiyoko whispered in her ear. "He never loved me back. He only had eyes for one woman and they had a baby together. I tried to kill it but as you can see, it survived."

In spite of herself Setsuna glanced at Haru out of the corner of her eye to see if he'd heard. His face proved he had. Kiyoko lifted the heel of her stiletto and dealt a kick to her jaw. Setsuna hit the ground hard, tasting blood in her mouth. Spitting it out Setsuna started to get back up but Kiyoko slammed the blunt edge of her sword into the back of Setsuna's head. Crashing back down bursts of pain rupturing her skull she clapped her hands to her head, squeezing her eyes shut. It took all her willpower not to black out. Kiyoko hoisted her up halfway, wrenching her arm behind her back and had a foot on the inside of the back of her knee.

"Take a good look Setsuna," Kiyoko said harshly.

Setsuna opened her eyes, dizzy. Konoka stared back at her, eyes dull and muted. Stroking her hair Touji brought her close to him, an arm slung around her shoulder and the other hand, now free, going behind her back. Haru had retreated further away, his head angled away from them.

"Konoka-Ojousama can you hear me?" Unable to help herself, Setsuna tried to call to her. Her voice wasn't as strong as she wanted it to be.

Konoka didn't react at all. Setsuna's heart sank.

"She's pretty isn't she?" Kiyoko said. "She reminds me of Takeda…when she smiles. But on the outside she reminds me more of her mother."

Something tugged at her heart as if she'd been thrown with a bucket of ice cold water. She couldn't mean…

"I hated her mother," Kiyoko said coldly. She hit Setsuna's back hard with the hilt of her sword.

Setsuna went down in front of Konoka, gasping. Still Konoka didn't do anything, didn't say anything.

That killed her more than anything else. Out of the corner of her eye Setsuna saw a blast of white energy rip up the earth around her, the edges of the ground slicing into her skin.

The blast shredded part of the fabric of the kimono off her back revealing the tattoo of a pair of outstretched white wings engraved into her skin over the back of her shoulders. Kiyoko kicked the sword away from Setsuna's hand. Setsuna felt cold metal touch the back of her neck, cutting into delicate skin.

She'd lost.


	24. Chapter 24

Silence settled in the room.

"Sakurazaki Kiyoko, our victor!" Touji declared somewhere from her right.

The blade was going deeper. Setsuna smelt blood, stinging pain rip through her her neck. Setsuna didn't dare lift her head or move, keeping her eyes on the ground in front of her. Blood dripped onto the ground beside her in tiny droplets, Kiyoko's blood and hers.

She'd failed and Konoka was going to spend the rest of her life being used and tortured. Setsuna felt her eyes start to itch, tears welling up. She forced them back down. She refused to cry.

"Setsuna," Kiyoko said.

Setsuna didn't answer. Please, please let it end as quickly as possible.

"I'll give you one last chance to redeem yourself. Do you swear loyalty and honour to the yakuza once more?"

Setsuna could feel everyone's eyes on her. She said, keeping her voice strong, "Will you let Konoka-Ojousama go?"

"That's not part of the deal. You lose you die we keep her no bargains."

"Ok I'll do whatever you want as long as you promise not to hurt Konoka-Ojousama anymore," Setsuna said.

"Well," Kiyoko said and her voice was taunting, like wasps. "Haru what do you think? Shall we let the princess stay with us safe and unharmed?"

Setsunad didn't hear Haru say anything but Kiyoko removed the sword, hooking her fingers around the back of her shirt and jerked her up roughly. Haru had come closer. His mouth was set in straight line and his eyes were downcast.

"Yeah," Haru nodded.

Touji stroked Konoka's jawline, his other hand all over her chest. Setsuna felt something odd then, as if her heart had been gripped by a giant's fist. Something dark bubbled up inside her, eating at her insides. It took her a moment to realize what it was: jealousy and cold, black loathing.

"What're you looking at albino freak? That I got my hands all over your girl and you can't do a single thing about it?" Touji laughed.

"Shut up," Haru looked at Touji.

"Sticking up for your little sister now huh?" Touji said.

"He's a good brother," Kiyoko patted her head and pushed her towards the nearby poles that held up the room.

Setsuna felt the blood from the back of her neck trickle down onto her shoulder, sticky and cold. Her head was throbbing from the hit she'd taken making it hard to focus, to stay awake. Kiyoko was watching her strangely.

"Well then. She can have the pleasure of watching you die how about that? Then I'll let Touji take care of her."

Setsuna's eyes snapped open, furious. She made to lunge forwards but Kiyoko's fist buried itself in her stomach before she even took a step. Gasping Setsuna bent over, clutching her stomach. It felt like Kiyoko had punched a rib-bone straight into her heart. Setsuna fell to her knees, swaying and gasping. Setsuna threw up blood where it splashed on the ground. Maybe she had done that. Setsuna stumbled to her feet, looking at Konoka. She wasn't even looking in her direction. Kiyoko pushed her down back so she was in a kneeling position. She knelt down in front of her, blocking her view and placed her hand on Setsuna's left shoulder, long finger-nails digging into her flesh painfully.

"…You're just like your father," Kiyoko's eyes bored into hers. "He was stubborn and thick-headed too, a romantic fool and soft-hearted when it came to love just like you."

She put the tip of Yuunagi against Setsuna's back.

"To protect…" Kiyoko whispered, dragging the tip down her spine slowly. Setsuna gritted her teeth as pain hissed through her. "…And serve. Your loyalty first is to that of the yakuza Setsuna. We let you go once because you are my daughter. And because you're my daughter you get a reprieve. I ask you one more time do you want to live or die?"

In other words, re-join the yakuza or get killed. Blood was trickling down Setsuna's back. It stung, sending barbs of pain stabbing at her. Setsuna glanced at Konoka who was still unresponsive. The sword tip stopped halfway down her spine, hovering there. Setsuna thought she was going to stab her then she lifted the sword.

Squatting down in front of her she gripped her jaw, lifting it upwards so she was facing her and said in a low, honey-sweet voice, "I see your father when I look at you but you know…I despised your father. I despised that we brought you into this world to remind me of just how much he destroyed my life. "

Setsuna didn't expect it to hurt but it did. She kept her eyes down on the ground, keeping her expression cool. Letting go Kiyoko stood up, placing the sword near her neck.

She whispered lowering her lips to her ear, "I killed him Setsuna. You want to know why? It's because I never loved him. When the bastard was sleeping I laced his wine with poison and fed it to him. They never found his body because I dumped it in a vat of acid. That was the happiest moment of my life."

"You-You told us he had a heart attack," Setsuna whispered, staring up at her.

"I lied," Kiyoko smiled at her coldly.

She lifted her sword and swung. Suddenly there was a flash of silver and Haru was there, blocking the sword with his. Both swords were trembling. Stunned Kiyoko stared at him.

Pushing her backwards Haru said steel in his eyes, "She's my sister."

Touji had levelled his gun at Haru, his finger on the trigger and grinned, "Guess I'm her favourite son now."


	25. Chapter 25

Touji pulled the trigger. Setsuna's heart leapt in her throat, fear seizing her but Haru didn't fall. He'd moved his head just in time. Haru threw Kiyoko backwards, standing in front of Setsuna defiantly. Setsuna rose to her feet, the wound on her back stinging. Touching the back of her neck she winced. She was no stranger to pain but it was never a good feeling to feel dried, congealing blood on her neck or feel as if her back had been whipped.

"You'd better have a good explanation for this Haru," Kiyoko had regained her composure but her voice was icy, dangerous. She kept the sword where it was, pushing against her son.

"Setsuna said she'd do anything as long as Konoe didn't get hurt right? Keep them here under heavy security," Haru said. "Don't let them have any phones or anything."

Over Haru's shoulder Setsuna saw her mother's face soften. Setsuna's mind flashed back to the picture she'd seen and the terrifying thing was she could almost, almost see shades of that girl in her face. The girl she used to be. Then her face hardened, her lips curved into a pitiful smile and she was the head of the yakuza, the ruthless, heartless "dragon lady" Kiyoko Sakurazaki, once more.

"Such a good brother," Kiyoko cooed, resting her hand on his cheek.

She pressed harder, slicing her nails into his cheek. When she'd removed it blood coated her nails. Five slash marks were on Haru's cheek as if he'd been raked with claws.

Flicking the blood away Kiyoko said, "Alright." She looked at Touji, "You're to leave the girl alone from now on. Go somewhere else to satisfy your needs."

Kissing her again Touji stroked her hair and slapped her on the rear. Setsuna made to move towards him, clenching her hands into fists but Haru pushed her back, blocking her.

"Just let it go," He said out of the corner of his mouth.

"I'll be out back need a smoke she wasn't that good anyway," Touji laughed, backing away towards the door. "Later."

Setsuna glared at him murderously. Smirking Touji saluted her mockingly and walked out. Haru stepped aside letting her go as the door slammed shut behind Touji. Setsuna knelt down beside Konoka, buttoning up her shirt. She was glad Konoka didn't try to move away.

"The guy's a lose cannon. He's a liabilitiy I thought you didn't keep people like that," Setsuna looked up at Kiyoko, disgusted.

"He's entertaining to keep around and he's loyal to the yakuza and me unlike you two," Kiyoko replied, running a finger across the blunt edge of her sword. "As long as he's kept under control he's not a problem. He only needs drugs and sex to be happy. "

Konoka gave a whimper, terror crossing her eyes. Setsuna wanted to tell her that everything would be ok. She wanted to touch her, reassure her but she didn't want to scare her. Setsuna had seen this happen way too many times and she had to be careful what she did anad where she touched. At least Konoka wasn't shrinking away from her and that little emotion showed that she wasn't broken. No, Setsuna believed she was stronger than that and she was right.

"Setsuna, get up we have to go see the medic," Haru took her arm, pulling her up.

"Hold on a moment son," Kiyoko said sharply.

"Yes mother?" Haru looked at her questioningly. Setsuna felt dread fill her stomach.

"Leave her go get Touji," She said. "I'll meet the both of you in the foyer."

Haru hesitated then letting Setsuna go crossed over to the door and left the room. As the door shut behind him Kiyoko strode over to her and with a contemptuous look, kicked Setsuna in the back of the head with the heel of her stiletto.

Before she blacked out she heard Kiyoko's voice, silky smooth echo, "When you wake up you're going to take care of your brother."

* * *

><p>When Setsuna woke up she was lying on her side. No one else was there. Immediately Setsuna's mind flashed back to let her what Kiyoko had said before she'd blacked out and she felt like a shard of ice had lodged itself inside her. She knew her mother was cruel, callous. She wouldn't even spare her own children. The sliding door opened and Touji walked into the room, shoving a blind-folded Haru in front of him. He fell down to his knees in front of Setsuna and she saw that his wrists were bound with rope too. Touji's zipper was undone and his clothes were ruffled.<p>

"You're sick you know that?" Setsuna growled.

"I'm living better than you. Gotta say…the girl's got a nice body on her. Nice ass too," Touji said. "Pretty face. She's pretty fuckable if you know what I mean."

Lunging to her feet with a roar Setsuna knocked him down, a hand around his throat and the other half over his face. She pushed down hard, the pieces of wire and damaged metal gauging his skin. She'd kill him. She'd kill him for this. Suddenly there was a gunshot and a searing pain shot up her left arm.

Tumbling off him onto the floor holding her bleeding arm Setsuna gritted her teeth as a hiss of pain escaped her lips. She felt a bullet in there.

"What the hell happened to you leaving her alone?" Setsuna spat, face twisting in hatred.

"What can I say? Your mother loves me I get to fuck her one more time," Touji shrugged starting to stand up, "Needed it, no one else around."

Setsuna lashed out with her leg, tripping Touji. There was the sound of another gunshot. A bullet whizzed in between them.

"Play nice now children," A voice drifted through the air.

Setsuna glanced upwards. Kiyoko was standing there on the balcony on the top. Konoka was in front of her and she had her hand on her shoulder.

"Ojou-sama!" Setsuna called.

Konoka's face was blank though. Setsuna's relief ebbed away. She only had a T-shirt on and her eyes were glassy, distant. Her head was bowed, submissive.

"She's a screamer," Touji snickered, getting up. Blood was seeping from cuts on the left side of his face. He didn't seem to care.

Setsuna felt a black hatred twist her heart. She had never wanted her sword so much in her life, never wanted to kill someone. She heard the click of a gun. Touji was aiming it straight at her face.

"Setsuna," Kiyoko said. Her voice was icy smooth. She procured Yuunagi from her back, the tassels waving in the air and threw it down. It landed at Setsuna's feet with a ringing clatter, "I will give you one chance to prove your loyalty. If you don't then I'll have Touji shoot you."

"What do you want me to do?" Setsuna said, picking it up.

"You remember the rules for disobedience and treason within the yakuza don't you?" Kiyoko's eyes seemed to glitter black in the dim lighting, making her seem evil and demonic. She kept her hold on Konoka's shoulder, tightening.

Setsuna felt her stomach drop. She looked at Haru and swallowed, the skin on her knuckles whitening as she gripped the hit of the sword. She shook her head, "No I won't. I won't do it."

"I'd advise you to do it or the Konoe girl here may very well be blind in a minute," Kiyoko said pleasantly.

She was holding up a sword an inch away from Konoka's eyes. The sharp edge was gleaming. She moved it closer and closer.

"Wait!" Setsuna shouted.

Kiyoko stopped the sword just over Konoka's eyes. Stroking Konoka's hair slowly she said, "Good girl."

Setsuna knelt down in front of Haru, feeling sick. She untied his hands, laying one out and spreading the fingers out so they were straight. Haru didn't resist. He was a follower just like her, accepting the consequences of what he had done once it'd passed and willing to face them with silent dignity. It seemed to be a family trait.

"Haru?" Setsuna said quietly.

"Hey sis," Haru's head was angled downwards. He sounded brave.

"Thanks for saving my life."

"I couldn't watch you die"

"I'll make this fast I promise. Don't move ok?"

Setsuna's blade whistled through the air. There was a sickening crunch of bone and flesh followed by a scream. Blood streamed out from the stumps of Haru's palm, pooling on the floor around his severed fingers and thumb. He hunched over, cradling what was left of his hand to his chest his face contorted in agony.

One finger for disobedience, one for disloyalty, one for treason and two for disgracing the yakuza and the family name. Setsuna began to rip off bits from the sleeve of her kimono and tie them around Haru's hand tenderly, making sure to stem the blood flow. The edge of her sword was coated with thick wet blood, gleaming underneath the lights. She felt sick with herself.

But that was way of the yakuza. There was no middle ground. It was either do or die.

"I'm sorry," Setsuna said softly.

Haru just gazed down at the ground, trembling so Setsuna couldn't see his face.

* * *

><p>A.N: So what happened to Konoka was one of the reasons I put this fic in the M section. In fact it was the strongest reason along with the swearing and violence and blood...anyway rest assured everyone will get what they deserve in the end which is nowhere near close. And I <em>mean everyone.<em>


	26. Chapter 26

"Sir?"

Chief Li Fei looked up from the paperwork on his desk at the young man standing in front of him.

His name was Taichi and he was one of the officers who had recently started working. Bright-faced and energetic, he had energy that reminded the chief of himself back in his younger days. A whole 20 years younger. He'd gotten plenty of grey hairs since then-mostly from his wife and only daughter Ku.

"What is it Akito?" He asked wearily.

He'd practically lived at the station for the past week after the case on the young girl, Konoe Konoka, had led to a dead end. He'd told his daughter that he would send out the police and he had but not many. As of this moment he still had no concrete proof that it Sakurazaki Setsuna was involved in this other than assumptions and estimations from her classmates. He suspected it was the case. Konoe was the grand-daughter of one of the most powerful businessmen in Japan. He could only imagine how much money her relatives would be willing to pay for her ransom but suspicion was not evidence. He couldn't afford to send that many of his men out on the streets to search for the girl, especially when they were still working on busting the illegal drug imports the yakuza were operating themselves. He was just glad that Konoemon hadn't been taken into custody for the discovery of those drugs. The old man had been innocent and the investigators had found no leads to who'd put it there.

"Konoe Konoemon would like to speak to you," Taichi said.

"He's here?" Li Fei sighed, his hand on the side of his head. "That's the 10th time this week. Tell him that we still don't have any good news."

"He's worried about his grand-daughter sir. If I may ask wasn't Sakurazaki Setsuna seen kidnapping her? Why haven't you followed that up?" Taichi replied.

"Yes but we don't have any information about where she's living. With any luck we'll find her during the drug busts and bring her into custody along with her family," Li Fei said.

"We'll get them chief," Taichi said confidently. He was a determined lad, headstrong and hardworking, that's what Li Fei liked about him. Now if only he could get the boy to stop sneaking around with his daughter he'd feel much better.

The phone on his desk rang. Picking it up, he pressed it to his ear and covered the mouthpiece, speaking to Taichi, "Tell Konoe that the police will contact him when we have news on his grand-daughter."

"Yes sir," Taichi nodded and turned, walking towards the door past the desks.

Li Fei watched him talk to the old man sitting outside on the bench in the hallway through the glass doors feeling heavy. He'd been in this job for 20 years now and this was the one thing he hated the most, breaking the news to family and friends who just wanted answers, some kind of reassurance. Konoemon's face was composed, listening to Taichi. When the younger man finished he stood up, hands clasped behind his back and began to walk down the hallway, his eyes shadowed.

"Hello this is Chief Li Fei speaking," Li Fei spoke into the phone, lowering his hand.

"You have to help me my husband he hasn't come home," It was a woman. She sounded hysterical as if she was crying.

"Just calm down madam tell me the name of your husband and when he was seen last," Li Fei said.

"His name is Saito!" The woman started to sob. "Watanabe Saito! He hasn't come home since Tuesday."

Li Fei straightened, his attention caught. Saito Watanabe had been a part of the yakuza in the local district five years ago but he'd served time doing petty theft and left a changed man. "Miss Watanabe, are you aware that your husband has been arrested before and is in our records for importation of illegal drugs?"

"He's not that kind of man anymore. Please, help he's a good man. He's decent."

"We'll see what we can do m'dam," Li Fei put the phone down, leaning back in his chair. It looked like they had a lead and a means to follow it.

* * *

><p>Eating dinner with a gun to her back wasn't ideal but it was better than dying. They were in the dining room with yakuza guards posted around the table. One was standing behind each of them except for Kiyoko, guns aimed straight at their heads or in Setsuna's case, up against the small of her back. After what she'd done Setsuna had gotten herself washed and about three layers of bandages around her chest and antiseptic on the wound Kiyoko had given her. It was probably going to turn into a battle scar in the future. The cut on the back of her neck had been skin deep, not enough to leave a permanent mark. The blow she'd dealt her mother though still hadn't healed. She changed into a cleaner outfit too. She'd also taken Yuunagi and it was lying on the table at her elbow.<p>

"Sorry about the guns but you understand don't you? We can't have you causing anymore trouble," Kiyoko asked her fingers interlocked together. She had been observing them the entire time with cruel, black eyes.

Setsuna just ate the rice on the plate in front of her, refusing to answer. Her attention was on Konoka who was sitting across from her. She hadn't said anything, hadn't even made a move to touch her food. Setsuna wanted to scream at her, do anything just to get a reaction. Kiyoko picked up the glass jug of red wine beside her hand and poured herself a glass up to the brim. Setsuna hoped she'd choke on it. Haru, who was sitting beside Konoka, was trying to cut a steak with his ruined left hand which was now no more than a stump. He'd been trying for the past 10 minutes now without success. Setsuna didn't try to help him, wanting to spare his pride. He was getting more and more frustrated, his mouth turning downwards. It was the only noise they heard for a very long while, the scratching of the knife against the plate as he tried to cut the meat. When the phone rang Setsuna's hand flew instinctively to Yuunagi which was lying on the chair beside her where it was out in the open.

"It's my phone relax," Haru told her, fishing it out. Setsuna relaxed but only slightly. Checking who it was he put it to his ear, "Hey Sawada what's up?"

Setsuna's eyes flicked over to him, feeling her insides jump.

"What? Hey, no come on man don't wuss out it's not worth it you're going to-," Haru said, shutting the phone off. He looked at Kiyoko but he avoided her eyes, apprehensive. "He's out."

"What do you mean?" Pausing with the wine glass at her lips Kiyoko gazed at him, one fine eyebrow lifting.

"He's cut off that shipment of marijuana that was supposed to come in from Osaka," Haru said. "It's getting closer to his court case and he's panicking. He sounds like he's going to give himself up the cops any second."

"He wouldn't dare," Kiyoko took a sip from the glass.

"What if he does?" Haru asked. His face was tight. "He knows all the major drug hideouts. Everything's going to lead back to us."

Kiyoko was tapping one manicured finger against the tabletop slowly. Peering at Haru over the rim of the glass she said with a mother's tone, "Stop worrying. We'll take care of him."

Setsuna didn't say anything. There wasn't anything to say. Senji had gone back on a deal with the yakuza and there was only one consequence for that-death. Torture first maybe, but ultimately death. He'd probably end up just like anyone else who did that-dead somewhere in an snuck a glance at Konoka to see if she was reacting. Not even a muscle twitch. Watching her Kiyoko placed her hand on the top of Konoka's head slyly. Setsuna stiffened.

"Eat something Setsuna. You need to be healthy if you're going to help us," Kiyoko said.

Setsuna set the chopsticks down on the wrong side of the plate, gazing at her stone-faced and silent. Kiyoko's fingers flinched as if she wanted to strangle her. Setsuna felt satisfied until Kiyoko's hand touched Konoka's neck in a vice grip. Setsuna froze, her stomach feeling like lead. Her mother's hand trailed down to rest on her the back of her neck delicately. Konoka jerked, fear in her eyes.

"Leave her alone," Setsuna snapped, standing up.

"I thought I raised you better than this Setsuna. Sit down," Kiyoko said, not moving her hand.

Something cold and metallic pressed up against the back of her head. Right, she forgot about the gun.

Watching her tensely Setsuna settled back into her seat, picking up her spoon. Konoka wasn't eating anything. Her eyes flicked from side to side, as if she was watching out for something.

"Ojou-sama?" Setsuna said gently.

Konoka gave a twitch. Her eyes seemed to focus and Setsuna felt a trickle of relief pour through her.

Kiyoko let go of her, surveying her. She had a glint in her eyes.

"Would you like to know about your father?"

Haru glanced across at her then looked at Setsuna in confusion. She was wearing an identical look. Konoka's father was Eishun Konoe and everyone knew who he was. He'd never associate with the yakuza. Setsuna thought back to what Kiyoko had said. She was full of lies and tricks, twisting and shiftingher words like a snake but when they'd fought and she'd mentioned about te man Takeda the emotion had seemed real enough. Konoka wasn't responding.

"Yes…he was a very kind man," Kiyoko continued. "Caring, funny, fun…never did seem to take anything seriously and he was a flirt as well."

Setsuna choked on her food. That didn't correlate with the image of Eishun she had in her mind. She'd seen him on TV and in newspapers.

"You said you knew her mother as well," Haru said.

"I think I may have known both of them very…well," Kiyoko's smile was growing wider. There was something heartless about it. It was like a cat playing with a mouse. It was as if she was keeping some secret.

Setsuna felt a cold shiver run down her spine. Dread was making her stomach do flip-flops.

"You…knew my parents?" Konoka finally spoke but when she did it was a low whisper. "But that's…daddy doesn't do horrible things like you. He would never hurt anyone."

"Don't listen to her she's just playing games with you," Setsuna said tensely.

Placing a hand on the top of Konoka's head, Kiyoko said in a tone dripping with poison, "Would you like to know something?"

Setsuna was searching for a weapon, any weapon. Maybe she could get a shot in before she did anything. Konoka shuddered at Kiyoko's touch then straightening visibly, strength in her voice she said, "I would like you to get away from me."

Part of Setsuna was proud of Konoka but the other part was terrified. Eyes lingering on Konoka she squeezed her fingers, "Funny but you do look exactly just like her…"

"I said get away from me," Konoka raised her voice. It was becoming stronger, braver.

Setsuna had never felt two conflicting emotions in her life. Looking from one to the other with pure unadulterated fear and growing admiration she inched her fingers over to the knife at Haru's plate. He shot her a brief look, questioning. Setsuna shook her head discretely, the slightest of movements.

"I suggest you learn some manners," Kiyoko said dangerously, yanking a fistful of Konoka's hair. "Or I'll make you lose more than your pretty hair."

As she yelped in pain Setsuna's hand shot out, the knife hurtling towards Kiyoko's exposed wrist. Her plate tumbled to the floor. Gunfire rang through the air. Setsuna felt a bullet scrape her side. She'd been lucky if she had twisted her body then it would've hit her spine. Kiyoko had blocked her knife by angling it with the back of hand so it only caught the flat of the knife. Knocking it aside Kiyoko lashed out, clutching the nerve cluster at the base between her neck and shoulder with her hand and crushed, pushing her forwards as she applied pressure. Setsuna cried out, tunnel vision appearing as she began to lose consciousness. Spots of black appeared. Then just as her eyes drifted shut Kiyoko let go. Blinking as the table shifted back into focus she pushed herself up groggily.

Konoka was silent, her eyes on Setsuna who tried to give her a reassuring look, as much as she could while being held at gun-point. Konoka didn't look completely relieved but she'd stopped gripping the knife so tightly.

"Go get your knife Setsuna," Kiyoko said. "We don't litter in my home."

Hatred coursing through her Setsuna scraped her chair backwards so abruptly it slammed into the man that had been holding the gun at her back. He tumbled to the floor, winded. She crossed over to the knife, kneeling down and swiping it up without saying anything. Standing up she made her way back to the table, keeping her attention on Konoka out of the corner of her eye.

Konoka still hadn't touched her food.


	27. Chapter 27

Setsuna was kept under lock and key as Kiyoko had promised in the same room with guards posted outside the door and beneath her window. Since that dinner they'd been kept them apart from one another and had Haru bring her meals. He'd said nothing about the TV, only looked at it. During the week she heard sirens. She thought they were police sirens at first but then she realized that it the wail of ambulances. She was kidding herself. This place was outside the main city out near the ocean. It wasn't the first place the police would look.

"Damn it," Setsuna muttered.

It was night time. She was lying on the bed, staring at the ceiling. If she had a screwdriver she'd fix her hands. Part of the thumb and pointer finger had already broken at the top, revealing wires underneath. Setsuna pulled out the picture she'd found, puttiing it up to the light to see it better. They looked so happy together. If Setsuna didn' t know who it was she would've thought the girl was a normal carefree high school student with her whole life ahead of her. But…that girl had probably disappeared a long time ago. The door grinded open and Setsuna crumpled up the photo, tucking it inside her jeans pockets. The man's smile was far too familiar, resembling Konoka too much. Way too much and from what Kiyoko had said about the man being kind…Konoka was kind and caring and fun-loving.

"Hey," Haru said, closing the door behind him. He had one hand over his eye and was holding an apple in one hand, "Dinner's up."

Sitting up Setsuna realized she hadn't eaten today at all. Haru tossed the apple to her. Catching it Setsuna asked, "What's wrong with your eye?"

Haru shook his head, "I tried to get more food for you but mother hit me when she saw me doing it."

It didn't surprise Setsuna. She stood up, crossing over to him and said gently, "Let me see."

Haru lowered his hand revealing a nasty welt beneath his eye. It was pink and raw. Underneath the welt was a deep cut that was red and fresh.

"It's nothing," Haru mumbled. He turned so Setsuna couldn't see his face, "She wants to see you after you're finished eating"

Setsuna knew he was trying not to think about it, to look strong so she just nodded and asked something else, "Did she really keep her promise, with Konoka-Ojousama?"

Haru hesitated. Fear slithered through Setsuna, seizing her. No, no if she-

"She's safe. Touji hasn't gone near her,' Haru told her.

Setsuna could have cried in relief but "safe' in this world didn't mean much. "Have they taken her anywhere?"

Haru, who had started to walk back out, paused in the doorway. He knew what that meant. It meant whether their mother had started to sell her body in the prostitution rings they operated in the shadier parts of the district.

"No. They got another girl," Haru said. "She was poking her nose in a trade we were doing yesterday and asked too many questions so Touji kidnapped her."

Not waiting to hear Setsuna's response Haru disappeared out the door. When it slid shut, the echo ringing through the air Setsuna slumped back down on the bed, the apple feeling cold and dirty in her hand. This was why she left.

* * *

><p>After she'd finished the apple Setsuna was led out by two men in suits and ties to the room at the back. It was the room Kiyoko reserved for torturing people and she remembered it well. The woman was standing in the middle of the room, holding Yuunagi in one hand and her own sword in the other. A little smile was playing on her lips. It didn't even touch her eyes. Haru was leaning against the back wall, his face shadowed.<p>

"I'll try to get the TV fixed," Kiyoko said.

As the door slammed shut behind her Setsuna tried to keep her emotions in check. There were a lot of them bubbling around inside of her and some really strong ones, ones that made her want to throttle the woman who was sitting across from her with her bare hands. "What do you want?"

"I just want to talk, mother to daughter," Kiyoko said pleasantly. "Would you like that?"

"I'd like you to die," Setsuna glared at her.

That just seemed to make her smile even more, "Tell me something Setsuna. How much are you willing to sacrifice for that Konoe girl? I was thinking perhaps you could join her in the prostitution rings, just once a while when you're not working. You can take half her pain away."

Behind Kiyoko's shoulder Setsuna saw Haru straighten. Setsuna felt a lot of things but revulsion was the strongest, revulsion at her mother. Any kind of positive feelings that she'd had after seeing the photo for her flickered and died like a flame on a candle. Just then screams echoed through the mansion. Setsuna's face hardened. She'd heard those types of screams long enough to know what they meant.

"You know, Touji's been a very good asset to us," Kiyoko mused.

"He's a fucking psychopath. You two deserve each other."

"Such a foul mouth," Kiyoko scolded, pinching her arm firmly. "When did you become so vulgar?"

The scary thing was Setsuna could remember that patient look on her face. It was exactly the same face she used when she was teaching her how to sword-fight and showing her how to use a gun and fighting techniques.

It was the same look she had when she'd taken her for swimming lessons when she was seven and it'd taken one hour for her to learn just how to stay afloat in the water.

And it was the same look she had when Haru had beaten a man to a bloody pulp at the age of 10 with a blunt sword. She hadn't been satisfied because Haru had missed the man's vital point to kill him.

"Go to hell," Setsuna told her.

Kiyoko slapped her so hard she staggered backwards. Putting a hand to her cheek which throbbed painfully Kiyoko reached forwards taking her hand and yanked her forwards. Setsuna dug in her heels, almost falling. The sharp edge of Kiyoko's blade was dangerously close to her throat.

"If you ever say that to me again I will break your legs so you will be crippled for life," Kiyoko said in a low, menacing voice. "Do we understand each other?"

Setsuna had never hated anyone more in her life but she didn't want to give her the satisfaction of answering so she just met her eyes evenly. It was like looking into a mirror, dark brown against dark brown but hers were like bottomless pits of brown ready to absorb anything that dared look into them.

There was no mercy in those eyes. The door opened suddenly. Kiyoko removed the blade from her neck, glancing to the door. Haru was coming into the room, shoving the man who Setsuna had seen earlier with his good hand. He had a blindfold on and his face was bleeding from deep cuts. His blindfold, which was white, was stained dark red with blood.

"Mr Watanabe, you've been causing trouble haven't you?" Kiyoko said, running her finger across the blunt edge of the sword, "Not only did you back out on our deal but you were about to go to the police."

The man was turning his head in every direction even though Kiyoko was right in front of him. Dried blood seeped down his cheeks directly underneath where his eyes would have been. He was whimpering.

"What did you..." Setsuna trailed off as Touji appeared, throwing something sludgy, liquid-like and soaked with blood up and down in his hand. Seeing Setsuna he closed his fingers around whatever it was, making a squelching noise. "You took his-"

"Nice eyes that guy had. Think I'll start a collection," Touji chuckled from the open door. He was leaning against it, one arm crossed and shouldering his sword. It was drenched in fresh blood which dripped down onto the floor.

Setsuna's stomach churned. The man's eyes had been cut out. Touji was grinning at Setsuna like a hyena. He was enjoying this.

"You still like hanging out with this guy? He's sick," Setsuna asked Haru.

Haru didn't answer and pushed the man down on the ground so he was on his knees.

"Touji is one of our young stars," Kiyoko said. Her voice was like honey and wasps, slick and poisonous.

"In what, torturing people?" Setsuna said in disgust.

"You act like this is new," Kiyoko laughed and it was cruel, mocking.

"The yakuza have always practiced honour. We've never taken pleasure in taking someone's life or torturing them," Setsuna glared at her.

"What can I say, times are changing," Touji put his hand inside his pockets and they all heard something squishy. Whistling he said, "You've been out of the game way too long Setsuna."

"Haru, give me your sword," Kiyoko ordered.

Haru threw his sword at Kiyoko without meeting her eyes. Catching it she handed it to Setsuna.

"Why don't you do the honourable thing and kill him for the treason he's commnitted?" Kiyoko said.

"No!" The man cried out. "No, please spare me!"

Setsuna swallowed. The sword felt heavy in her hand, cold.

"Please! I-I have kids and a wife," He pleaded. "They need me!"

"Do it Setsuna," Kiyoko's voice was ice cold, ruthless.

The man was looking up at Setsuna imploringly. Since he had the blindfold on she couldn't see what was left of his eyes but tears were leaking out down his cheeks.

"No please my family need me they need money! My wife is blind she can't work!"

"Setsuna..." Kiyoko's hand tightened on her shoulder, the nails digging into her skin.

"I'll do anything you want I promise!"

Setsuna turned a little, lowering her sword and looked at Kiyoko who was watching the man with nothing more than contempt. Setsuna said, "He said he'll do anything. Let him serve under you."

Kiyoko looked at her, disappointed. Then she pushed her aside, swiping the sword from her. There was a flash of metal, a sickening wet crunch of a blade meeting bone and flesh. Setsuna saw the man's decapitated head roll by her feet and tumble to a stop in front of her. The eyes lifeless, blood pooling out from the stump in the neck and leaving spatters across the floor. She felt sick. She didn't have to turn around to see the rest of the body fall.

"If you want to survive here then I suggest you start obeying orders or I'm going to finish what I started with those fingers of yours," Kiyoko's voice was dangerously low, threatening. "Haru, take her back to her room."

Taking her arm he wrenched it behind her back and placed the sword at her neck, forcing her to walk.

* * *

><p>A.N: Thanks for the support everyone. Hit that shiny review button to tell me what you think. Doesn't have to be good but if you're going to say something bad then review constructively. Don't say you hatedislike whhatever it is without giving a reason.

Yuki: Everyone will get what they deserve, not just Touji ;3. Trust in me.

Lance: Whoa sometimes you scare me buddy xD; Like I said, everyone will get what they deserve in the end.

Lonewolf: Heard of Taken, haven't seen it only thing I know it is that Liam Neeson tries to find his daughter.


	28. Chapter 28

Freezing water was thrown on her face the next morning to wake her up. Setsuna coughed and wiped her eyes, spluttering, "What the hell?"

There were five men in the room with guns, one of them she recognized as Inuoue because of the scar over his eye. He had bucket that was half-filled with water.

"Come on we got a special surprise for you," He laughed, shoving her onto the floor.

As she tried to get up he dumped the rest of the water over her head. Setsuna lashed out, hugging his legs and jerked him down. He went crashing. Setsuna was on him in seconds, her fingers around his throat. His face had turned purple before three of the other men dragged her off.

"You ok?" One of his friends asked, helping him up.

"Yeah," He shoved him off, breathing hard. "Bitch just took me by surprise. She's fucking wild."

"Don't move," One of the men said. She felt him place something cold and hard against the small of her back, a gun. "Just follow us ok?"

Inuoue spat at her feet then started to walk out. The man who had her arms twisted behind her back shoved her a little, gesturing her to move. Setsuna almost tripped on the way out because he was moving faster than her. The other three flanked her side. They ended up heading for the living room, straight up to the open window that had a view of the front grounds. There, outside, was Touji and Haru with another five of their friends. They were huddled together around someone she couldn't see in a yellow dress. All of them except for Haru had their pants down. Haru was standing away from them.

"They're gonna show your girl how to have a good time," Inuoue told Setsuna, his eyes trained on the group.

"What are you…no, no!" Setsuna shouted in horror.

"Relax just have a good time. I know I am," Inuoue patted her head.

Setsuna jerked away. She heard sudden screams, then the sound of a ringing slap and raucous jeering. Outside Touji was moving, thrusting his body.

"Don't try to do anything I really don't want to hurt you," The man holding her warned, nudging the gun against the back.

It took all her willpower not to move. As the screams became louder, turning into wails Setsuna tore her eyes away, looking anywhere but outside. Suddenly two gunshots rang through the air. In her terror Setsuna thought that she'd been shot in the spine but realizing there was no pain she realized it'd come from outside.

"No…" Setsuna whispered.

"Whoa didn't think that'd happen," Inuoue whistled.

Feeling as if her insides had been turned into ice Setsuna slowly looked back outside the window. Touji was screaming at the guy next to him who was holding a gun, his face a mask of rage. At his feet on the ground lying on her side was a girl with long waist length chocolate brown hair with blood pooling from the hole in the back of her head onto the concrete, spreading out into rivers. Her dress was lifted up and her underwear was down around her ankles. She felt the hold on her arms loosen. Dropping to her knees Setsuna pressed shaking hands against the window glass. The only thing she felt was numbness. Haru's eyes caught hers, surprise flashing in them. Setsuna didn't care. Everything seemed to fade around her, reducing the world to a narrow tunnel of black. She could only see Konoka, laughing and smiling. Konoka's face which was angelic, innocent. Setsuna shut her eyes, sagging. She was gone and it was all her fault.

* * *

><p>"Setsuna you're not eating," Kiyoko tittered later that night.<p>

"_**Shut up**_," Setsuna gripped the spoon tighter, lifting her head up to glare at the woman in the seat adjacent to her. Kiyoko arched an eyebrow at her.

"I thought I raised you with better manners than this," Kiyoko said. "Don't tell me all my hard work has been undone."

"I swear when you have your back turned I'll kill you," Setsuna whispered savagely. "I will mark my words."

Haru looked up, his face tense. He said, "Setsuna I can't let you do that."

"She killed our father Haru," Setsuna bit out. "You still trust her?"

"I..." Haru trailed off, flicking his eyes to Kiyoko. He swallowed as she angled her head at him, a delicately poised hand against her thin jaw, "He probably wasn't a good guy."

"That's right," Kiyoko nodded. "Let me tell you something about your father. He was a violent man, boorish with no class and taste and he was such a heavy drinker and smoker. He was even more violent when he was intoxicated and even when he wasn't, he was prone to bouts of anger and violence. He didn't know how to control himself." Her eyes darkened and an ugly scowl twisted her lips, marring her graceful features, "When he was drunk he screamed at me, called me every name in existence. He beat me like I was his toy. So yes, he wasn't a good man. Good men are hard to find these days."

Relief ghosted across Haru's face. Putting her hand on Haru's arm Kiyoko said, "You two have a tradition to uphold. I was doing everything I could to prepare the both of you especially you Haru. Setsuna is unfit to take over the yakuza when I'm gone but you can. I know you'll keep the yakuza alive."

"I will," Haru nodded, sounding determined.

Shaking her head at Haru Setsuna said, leaning back in her seat, "You should've ran while you could. Mana would've helped you to get away from her."

"Yeah helped me to my grave. She hates me remember?"Looking out of the corner of his eye at Kiyoko, Haru said, "I don't get it. Why do you care so much about Konoe? What made her so special to you? She's...she was just some girl."

"It's because she has feelings for her isn't that right?" Kiyoko said.

Setsuna clamped her mouth shut, dropping her gaze down on the table. Her heart clenched.

"Tell me, what did you like about her? Was it her smile, her good looks or was it her wealth and status?" Kiyoko's voice was silky smooth. She had a smile on her face, as fake as her artificial warmth, "Or maybe, was it her winning personality?"

"Wait so you're really...?" Haru's eyes widened.

"Yes...it must have been," Kiyoko mused when Setsuna didn't say anything. "Her personality is surely.."

Setsuna bunched her fists, trying to keep calm. She didn't realize her nails were cutting in so deep until she smelt blood.

"Ah, never mind," Kiyoko said, waving her hand lightly. "It's not important anymore. So Setsuna, have you thought about re-joining us?"

At this Setsuna, forgetting she was tied down, tried to tackle her. The rusty metal of the cuffs and the chains bit into her painfully as she strained against them, reminding her of her position. Chains jangling she sat back down, lowering her head.

"Well?" Kiyoko prodded.

Setsuna turned her head away, speaking in a broken rasp, "You went back on your word. You said you wouldn't hurt her anymore."

Sighing Kiyoko looked at her patiently, "I can't control Touji any more than I can control the weather. What happened to the Konoe girl was unfortunate but it's done now."

Kiyoko continued to drink her soup, not answering. Setsuna buried her face in her hands, feeling her throat closing up. She'd spent the rest of the day sitting in her room, feeling numb and empty and cold inside. She'd cried for hours until she had no more tears left. Least she thought she had none left to spare.

"Setsuna," Haru lifted his head. He'd been looking at the table the entire time, ashamed.

Setsuna looked up at him and something seemed to tighten around her heart. "What?"

"Haru," Kiyoko said, her voice like a whip.

"You could have stopped him," Setsuna's eyes hardened.

"It's not what-" Haru began.

"Haru, eat your food," Kiyoko interrupted sending him a daggered look.

The more she spoke the more she felt like ripping her larynx out and strangling her with it. Somewhere in the back of her mind a voice whispered for her to do it, to take revenge make her mother suffer. Then she would probably be paralyzed for life at the best. There were five men standing around the table with five guns on her and another one had a gun at her back on her spine. Setsuna was fast but she wasn't that fast and there was the fact that she had her feet as well as her upper torso shackled to the chair via chains that hindered her ability to move anything besides her arms. Across from her Haru clamped up, lowering his eyes down to the table.

Satisfied, Kiyoko settled back into her seat, red fingernails starting to tap on the surface of the table idly. She had Yuunagi on the table beside her plate. It was an arm's length away from Setsuna. She could've taken it if she wasn't locked down.

"Seeing as you're not going to eat, just go back to your room. I'll give you one more night to think about it then afterwards well," Kiyoko smiled at Setsuna. "Depending on your answer, we'll see what happens."

* * *

><p>Setsuna was dead. She felt nothing. She saw nothing and heard nothing but the screams of Konoka. Sitting up against the bed her knees drawn up to her chest and arms folded around her legs, Setsuna lifted her head dried tear tracks on her cheeks. Staring at the door blankly Setsuna reached underneath the bed and pulled out the photograph she'd thrown underneath the bed. She started to rip the photo where it had Kiyoko when the door burst open. Stepping into the room with Yuunagi and his sword, blood seeping down from his head into his left eye he fixed his gaze on Setsuna who'd shoved the photograph inside the waist-band of her jeans. Glancing over his shoulder nervously Haru moved towards her.<p>

"Setsuna I-" Haru started.

Setsuna ploughed into him so hard she heard his head crack against the wall. She grabbed him by the front of his shirt and rammed him into the wall with the broken bedpost in her hand.

"Just wait! Wait she's alive it wasn't her!" Haru shouted as Setsuna drew back the bedpost directly over his eye. "It was just some girl from the prostitution rings they got to trick you."

Setsuna hesitated.

"How do I know you're telling the truth?"

"I'm not lying! The whole thing was a set-up. She thought if you saw Konoe die you'd re-join us for sure! "

She didn't let go, instead tightened and pushed him harder into the wall, her expression venomous, "Give me one good reason to trust you."

Wheezing Haru extended Yuunagi out to her. Setsuna narrowed her eyes.

The jagged end of the bedpost was still aimed directly at his eye. Haru saw her hand move, the only warning he had before she attacked. The bedpost drove into the wall right next to his head so deep it splintered the wood. He'd moved his head but just barely in time.

"You'd better be telling me the truth," Setsuna snarled.

"I am I swear."

"Where's Konoka?"

Haru would not have ever said it but she reminded him of their mother. They both had that same dangerous undertone even when they were speaking quietly that made people nervous.

"She's in her room," Haru lowered his eyes, muttering.

"So you're here to help?"

"Yeah I guess I am," Haru got up. "Follow me and don't make any noise."

* * *

><p>A.N: Hm this was diificult to write =-= but it was good working through it. This was...hard to write. very hard. Peace out. Oh and I'm going to be going to my cousin's wedding in round a week as well as a short holiday. It's in another country so I'll be spending a while there but in the meantime I'm aiming to get at least more than halfway of this fic done. I've got a general idea of how I want this to end just not sure when it's going to get there lol.<p> 


	29. Chapter 29

Hugging the walls with Haru in front they reached the end of the corridor. Haru put an arm in front of her, closing his fist with one hand. It was their own private code they'd made up together when they were kids for "freeze, shut up and be quiet". He stuck his head around the corner while Setsuna tried to quell down the weirdness she felt. It'd been years since they'd been together for more than five minutes without breaking out into some kind of fight. It'd been even longer when they'd just been with each other and worked together. It felt nice.

"Guards all the way up the stair-case and the top. 20 altogether," Haru reported, ducking back around.

"That shouldnt' be a problem," Setsuna said.

"I'm not worried about them. It's what's inside her room. There's got to be something inside I bet there'll be traps inside," Haru shook his head.

Setsuna shifted the sword in her hands to the sharp side. It was difficult holding it in the state her hands were in right now. She couldn't afford to give anyone a chance to disarm or hurt her.

"We can blitz the guards, break the door. I'll take care of the traps," Haru told her.

"That's the best option," Setsuna said, considering.

"On three," Haru tensed, preparing to run.

"Where's Touji and Kiyoko?"

"She's with some Inuoue and a few of the others they're at Sawada's place. Touji's hit one of the clubs. He's not a problem," Haru said, "Really I think he's finally snapped."

"You couldn't tell?" Setsuna said in a low voice but she was smiling slightly, good-natured teasing in her tone.

Haru gave her a dry look, "Funny I thought you didn't have a sense of humour." Setsuna punched him. Haru reached out, ruffling her hair and said grinning, "Come on little sis."

He dove out from behind the wall into the foyer. Bullets peppered the air. Setsuna waited, counting five seconds inside her head before plunging after him into the landing. Yakuza members were already lying face-down or on their sides on the carpet near the bottom of the stairs, unconscious. Haru was halfway up the stair-case, mowing down men who were coming down at him with swords with swift sword strokes. His blade was a blur as he moved, taking them down easily one by one. He was using the blunt edge of his sword to attack vital parts like the neck, back of the legs, chest, their wrists to force them to drop their weapons and back of the head and vital nerve spots to render them unconscious.

The men behind the top banister were firing at him, having not noticed Setsuna yet and he switched his sword to the sharp side to cleave the bullets in two leaving broken shells littering the leapt onto the aisle of the stair-case, vaulting into the men who formed a line behind the banister. As she landed, she swung cutting the wrist off the man who was about to fire at her with his Magnum. Screaming as his hand dropped to the floor Setsuna hit him in the back of the head with the butt of Yuunagi. He crumpled to the floor. Setsuna parried the bullets that were fired from the other men, deflecting them with one second swings that Kiyoko had taught her and Haru. Within seconds the rest of the men were on the floor, still and unmoving from the bullets that had either penetrated their brains through their eyes or drilled straight into their heart when they'd ricocheted off Yuunagi. Further down the hall was a room. That's where Konoka would be.

"Haru let's move!" Setsuna called, glancing down at him quickly.

One last man who was standing had managed to get him in a headlock. His lip was bleeding and blood was gushing out from one eye. Haru stamped on his shiny leather-shoe covered feet. Setsuna heard bones breaking, saw the guy loosen his hold just a little. It was enough for Haru to clasp one arm, haul him forwards and snap his neck like an eggshell. He fell to the floor, his head bent unnaturally. Cracking his neck Haru looked up at Setsuna, doing a quick scan of the dead yakuza surrounding her.

"You got all of them?" Haru asked. It was deadly quiet now so even though he wasn't speaking loudly she could hear him just fine.

Setsuna looked down at the man whose hand was lying two feet away from the rest of his body. Blood pumped out of his wrist, spilling out onto the carpet. Setsuna kicked the gun away, slashing it in half. He could wake up and if he still had the gun while they were inside it could turn out pretty bad.

"More or less," Setsuna replied.

"Great," Haru said. He made his way through the bodies, up to where Setsuna was, slipping his hand into his jacket pocket.

Setsuna was heading down to the door at the end of the corridor but she listened to what Haru was going to say. She'd be a fool to trust him completely. He was still loyal to the yakuza, to their mother.

"Whoa," Haru said.

"What?" Setsuna looked back at him, apprehensive.

"That was Inuoue. He screwed up got the attention of the police when mother was trying to kidnap Sawada by making the guy scream," Haru clicked the phone shut.

"How many hideouts does he know anyway?"

"Just one remember the shack down on 5th street near that cemetery she used when we were kids she got us to hide all the cocaine in?"

"Yeah and?"

"That's one of the major hit points. He knows about it and we're screwed if the police link it up to us."

"You're being pretty open here," Setsuna said, examining the door of the room. It was reinforced steel.

Haru swiped a crowbar that was lying on the floor near a room marked "Storage Room" and tossed it to Setsuna who caught it but only just, managing to hold it in between her hands. Shrugging he said, "Doesn't matter. I'm a traitor I'm probably going to die anyway."

"So this is self-preservation?"

Haru gave her a look, "Why do you have to call it that? I'm saving your lives here."

Setsuna patted his shoulder then jammed the crowbar inside the gap before it closed. Beside her Haru performed three quick slashes. The door and crowbar fell to pieces onto the floor. Setsuna scanned the room then she saw Konoka.

"Ojou-sama!" Setsuna ran to her.

"Wait Setsuna, the traps!" Haru shouted.

"It's ok there aren't any," Setsuna said. But as she got closer to Konoka, her hand touched the top of the dressing table and pressed it. It was a square button set inside the surface of the table itself

There was a hissing noise and smoke began to fill the room. Putting her hand to her mouth Setsuna hurried onto the bed. Konoka was on the bed without any clothes on, staring blankly at the wall.

"Get her and run Setsuna. It's tear gas!" Haru began to back out of the room, his arm to his nose and mouth.

"Ojou…Kono-chan?" Setsuna searched her eyes desperately. They didn't seem to see her. Swearing she pulled the bedsheet from her hands and started to drape it around her gently, tying it so firmly it covered her body, "It's going to be ok now. I'll protect you."

"Setsuna hurry up!"

Setsuna started to lift her up but as soon as she touched her Konoka shrunk away. When Setsuna tried again she lashed out wildly, catching her in the jaw with a fist. Setsuna's head snapped to the side. Konoka was backing away fearfully.

"Please, Kono-chan please we have to go now," Setsuna pleaded.

Her eyes were darting this way and that and she was whispering something over and over.

"Setsuna move it I can hear a car pulling up!" Haru shouted from the door.

Setsuna made her way around the bed, keeping a friendly look on her face, "It's me. Can't you recognize me? I'm not going to hurt you."

Konoka watched her terrified, clenching the bed-sheets. Setsuna reached out with a hand. Something clicked in her eyes and they began to clear then Haru was suddenly there, dragging Konoka off the bed.

"No!" Setsuna yelled as Konoka began to scream, pummelling him and scratching at him with her fingers. Shoving Haru away and clutching the front of his shirt she jerked him towards her Setsuna snarled low in her throat, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"We're running out of time we have to move!"

Throwing him away furiously Setsuna turned back to Konoka and bent down to her. She was clinging to the bed-post.

"Any minute now she's going to come back with Touji and the rest of them. We can't take her on and the others at the same time. Just pick her up and go!" Haru snapped, getting up from the floor.

Konoka hit her as she pried her off the bed post, screaming. Setsuna slung her over her shoulder, trying to ignore her kicks that were getting her in the ribs and sides. Haru was already out the door. Setsuna followed, ducking so she didn't hit Konoka's head on the top. They ran down the stairs past the dead bodies. As Setsuna followed him through the living room into the kitchen Konoka bit her shoulder. Setsuna almost dropped her then but biting down on her tongue, crashed out through the screen door into the mansion grounds. They were outside where a row of pot plants lined the close to the wall Haru walked down, peering around the corner. Setsuna followed but when Konoka swiped at her face, close to taking her eyes out with her fingernails and pitched forwards involuntarily Setsuna lost her grip and dropped her. Hitting the ground, she picked up a pot plant and threw it at Setsuna as the latter tried to touch her. Dodging Setsuna tackled her up against the wall, an elbow against her throat. It was meant to bring her back to reality or stun her long enough for Setsuna to try to talk to her.

"I'm not going to hurt you. You're ok now you're with friends," Setsuna said, her face softening. She kept her voice cool, soothing. "Can you understand that?"

Konoka shoved her away but Setsuna held her arms, keeping her where she was.

"We're ok for now," Haru said, still checking for threats or danger.

Konoka was squirming harder so much that she was in danger of hurting herself as her hands and legs were lashing out everywhere.

"Ojou…Konoka! Konoka look at me! Listen to me you're safe, you're ok," Setsuna shook her, not letting go of her arms. "Listen, concentrate on my voice. Just concentrate, can you do that for one second?"

She thrashed harder, whining. Scared Setsuna let her go. Konoka tried to run but Setsuna grabbed her, pulling her back down to the ground towards her and held both her arms in place so she wouldn't get up again. She waited until she'd stopped moving, eyes locked onto hers. "It's ok. You're ok you're safe now no one's going to hurt you,"

Konoka stopped suddenly. Her eyes cleared then she buried her face in Setsuna's chest, breaking out into sobs. Setsuna hugged her close, feeling her insides twist as Konoka bunched up the fabric of her clothes in her hands. She stroked her back slowly.

"It's going to be ok," Setsuna said softly, closing her eyes.

"No it's not," Haru said, his face tight, "We got company."


	30. Chapter 30

Sirens were wailing in the air. There was a screech of tyres as black cars peeled into the court-yard followed by five police cars, dirt and gravel flying through the air. Yakuza jumped out from the doors, guns in hand and unleashed a hail of bullets on the police who were taking cover behind the doors. Soon the air was alive with bullets and the sound of metal being dented and glass breaking. People were yelling, shouting as both sides started to fight. Officers were hiding behind car doors, on walkie-talkies. Figures were dropping in from the outer walls, the SWAT team and began to storm the mansion. The police were keeping the yakuza at bay. Setsuna saw Kiyoko get out of the car at the far back, her face livid with rage and disbelief. Inuoue was scrambling out of the car after her, panic written all over his face and started to stammer to her. She gazed at him, dark eyes boring into his expressionless. As a bullets peppered the air Kiyoko wrenched the man in front of her. Within seconds his body convulsed, riddled with bullets. Kiyoko dropped him coldly where his body thudded to the ground, unmoving and turned, heading towards the front doors of the mansion.

"We'll be shot for sure if we go out there," Setsuna said, stroking Konoka's back. She was still sobbing but with all the noise they could barely hear it.

Haru backed away from the corner, looking around. As someone screamed Konoka shrieked, beginning to struggle.

"Kono-chan, please don't make so much noise," Setsuna pleaded.

"We could make it past the guards at the back," Haru said. "But you're going to have to get her under control."

"What do you think I'm trying to-ow Kono-chan it's me!" Setsuna yelped as Konoka's knee caught her in the stomach by mistake.

Winded she let go. Konoka fell back on the ground, backing away with a frenzied look on her face and stammered, "G-Get away from me."

It took all of Setsuna's willpower not to crumble then and there. She reached out for Konoka's hand and said in a soft voice cutting through the air which was rent with gunfire, "Come on you can trust me."

"Someone's coming. You'd better move it I'll cover you," Haru set his sword in front of him.

"Kono-chan? Come on we have to go," Setsuna tried again.

They heard gravel crunch underneath feet. Konoka suddenly looked terrified and her eyes shot past Setsuna, over her shoulder. Setsuna twisted around. She heard a gun being loaded. It sounded like a Magnum. A bullet shot past Haru from above, missing him by millimetres and lodging itself in the ground between his feet. Setsuna's hand snapped out for her sword then remembered it wasn't with her. Haru looked up. Touji was standing on the top balcony, looking down at them and playing with a gun in his hand restlessly. As Setsuna moved over to Konoka, Touji threw himself over the edge of the balcony, using the nearby branches of the trees to climb down.

"Thought I saw the three of you sneaking around back here," Touji said as he hit the ground. "There's tear gas inside the mansion everywhere."

He reeked of alcohol and he was swaying as he stood up. White powder stained the collar of his jacket.

"Come on Haru, what are you doing playing hero now?" Touji grinned lop-sidedly, the gun pointed at his face. Blood was trickling down the side of his face and his eyes were bloodshot, shining weirdly. "Don't make me laugh."

* * *

><p>Asuna had spent more and more time in Mahora library after hours with Ayaka ever since Konoka had been kidnapped. It was great to have special access thanks to Ayaka having connections with the Dean's family. Newspapers were spread out all over the table dating from when it'd first happened. Ayaka was sitting across from her but she felt like she was getting nowhere. As Asuna flipped through a newspaper, she became more and more frustrated. Ayaka ignored her. She was poring over a report that she'd gotten from one of her contacts.<p>

"I came across something interesting in my report," Ayaka said. "The Mahora Boys School-I found one name Keiji. He was in the same year as Konoka's father."

"What does that have to do with anything?/" Asuna asked.

"His full name was Sakurazaki Keiji."

Asuna shot up, looking at her with dawning comprehension. "What? You mean…"

"Yes I believe that he could have very well have been Setsuna-san's father," Ayaka nodded. She pushed a newspaper article forwards, "But it's not just that. This article is about Konoka's father. He was involved in crimes involving theft and embezzlement with Keiji while they were in high school. There's even mention of them participating in an international operation with importing drugs."

"Konoka's dad would never do that. Remember that time when we saw him at the library? He was embarrassed that he'd returned a book late. A guy like that would die doing that kind of stuff," Asuna said.

"They weren't successful," Ayaka scanned the newspaper. "Eishun-san alerted the police when they were stealing a shipment of illegal drugs coming into the docks one night. They had a falling out afterwards. From what I gather I don't think he knew what he was getting into when he became friends with Keiji."

"So Konoka's dad had one brush in with the yakuza, it doesn't mean anything."

"Isn't it strange how Konoka's never said anything about it? That must have meant that her father didn't tell her."

"You're getting paranoid in your old age," Asuna said, rolling her eyes. "He probably doesn't want to talk about stuff like that."

Ignoring the slight on her age Ayaka brought out a newspaper and placed it on top of the current one,

"This is an article about the reigning leader of a crime boss in the yakuza syndicate in Kyoto whose body was found mangled and squashed into a barrel in the harbour. The autopsy found a bullet lodged in his brain The article was published 17 years ago. His name was Matsubara Takeda and he was born into that kind of life."

"How do you know that?"

"I asked one of my contacts who had access to police records to go through any criminal records or files regarding the yakuza," Ayaka said, a contemplative look crossing her face. "After getting the information about Keiji and Konoka-san's father I thought the best course of action would be to look for any persons with the same last name who would be involved in the yakuza or had some kind of disagreement or dispute with Konoka-san's family so that we may find some kind of a lead as to her whereabouts."

"So what does the Takeda guy have to do with it?"

"According to my contact he and Konoka-san's father were good friends as well. I guessed that perhaps people from his family could be involved, his son maybe but," Ayaka said. "In fact…"

She took the year-book from the couch and flipped it open to the bookmark. It was an old class photo. Smoothing out the pages Ayaka ran a finger underneath the names that were printed underneath the photo telling who was who from left to right in the second row. Asuna looked at her, suddenly apprehensive then back to the year book.

"…Anno Shideki, Enji Jiraya...Matsubara Takeda, Konoe Eishun, Sakurazaki Keiji," Asuna's eyes widened as she finished. She slowly turned to Ayaka. "Whoa. I can't believe it. They were in the same class."

She flipped to where she'd bookmarked another page further down. It opened to a page about achievements. Ayaka pointed, "Konoka-san's father and this Takeda guy are both listed as the top two winners of the kendo club. They competed together and represented the school as a team in national competitions every year and a quote by her father says here that he would have no other man by his side and Takeda says the same thing. "

"Ok but can you get to the point?"

Ayaka raised an eyebrow at her, irked then plucked the folder and leafed through it, muttering under her breath. She stopped it at an article with the headline "Miracle Baby Survives Being Left Overnight in Trash". There was a picture of a younger Eishun, holding up a smiling baby with big innocent brown eyes and a mop of messy chocolate brown hair.

'This baby was found on the streets 17 years ago with multiple wounds to its body. It was amazing it survived at all with no after-effects. "

"No way," Asuna stared. "But that…that would mean Konoka should have a sister. Her dad isn't the type to abandon a baby."

"Exactly but she doesn't. Look at the baby doesn't she seem familiar?"

"Big innocent eyes, nice smile…uh we don't know any babies Ayaka."

"Read from the second paragraph."

"…Taken to hospital and being treated for hyperthermia and frost-bite as well as any internal injuries and head trauma…saved by the future head of the Kantou Association Konoe Eishun….if unable to find the parents will take her in and raise her as his own..." Asuna stopped reading. "Wait if Eishun kept the baby that would mean…oh my god. Oh my god Konoka's…"

"Adopted," Ayaka finished. "That's not all."

"You're kidding me there's more?"

Ayaka took the yearbook for Mahora Girls Academy and flipped it open. She tapped her finger on a photo of a girl with long tousled dark brown hair in the right corner in a track uniform with a blue winner's ribbon pinned to her chest posing demurely for the photo. Somehow her eyes, which were warm and kind, seemed to smile out at them, through the paper.

"I found this article about a young woman who was found bleeding from her stomach on the streets. Her name was Minami Ayame," Ayaka said, pulling out a crinkled, yellowed article that looked like it'd been torn out of a newspaper, "A kid found her, ran to his parents and they took her to the hospital. She died as soon as they were about to start operating but the one thing she kept on saying was "I did the right thing" She was also crying about a Takeda and how he was going to die because of her and how much she wanted to have a proper family with him."

Asuna's eyes widened, "The same guy?"

"I think so because if you take a look at the dates this article came out days before the one with Konoka's so-called father. And look," Ayaka put the article next to the picture in the yearbook. The photos were identical.

"Oh my god," Asuna stared at her.

"Minami Ayame is most likely Konoka-san's real mother," Ayaka said. "Konoka-san is adopted."


	31. Chapter 31

Setsuna stepped in front of Konoka.

Laughing Touji said, "You sure care about the princess a lot, don't ya Setsuna? Got a question for you, you wanna die for her?"

Setsuna hesitated just for a split second. He pressed his finger on the trigger. Blam, the bullet shot went wide as Haru piled into him.

"Have you gone insane?" Haru yanked him forwards with his good hand.

"Lay off me! You're playing the hero here you're the one that's going to go down in the end," Touji punched him.

Haru's head whipped to the side, blood spurting from his nose. Spitting blood out, he looked at Touji, "It's better than you. Least I'll die with my honour."

Touji's eyes were wild. His gun hand was starting to shake badly. Setsuna took a step forwards, watching him carefully. He moved quicker than the both of them could see. Knocking Setsuna to the ground beside Konoka he aimed the gun point blank at her face. Setsuna elbowed the gun aside just in time. The bullet hit the concrete instead of her head, the gun clattering across the ground. Haru dragged Touji off her but he broke free and swiping the gun from the ground aimed it at Haru.

"Honour? You have no honour, not anymore. I'll die loyal to the yakuza," Touji jeered.

"You're going to die a sad man," Haru said.

Something seemed to break in Touji's face. He reached down taking Setsuna's shoulder and hauled her upwards with his free hand. "Kill her. Prove your loyalty"

"Don't be so stupid she's still useful to us," Haru met Setsuna's eyes. He was wearing the same poker face she was, "Her and Konoe."

Touji squeezed Setsuna's shoulder, forcing her to fall. She gritted her teeth as sharp stabs of pain ripped through her shoulder. She saw Konoka sitting on the ground, her arms wrapped around her knees. There were dried tear tracks on her cheeks. Her face was blank, her eyes unseeing. It wasn't her. It wasn't Konoka. Touji kicked her suddenly in the back of the head and an explosion of red hot agony burst through her skull. When she'd come to Touji was yelling at Haru.

"Do it man! Slit her throat!" Touji roared and pushed him against the wall, his hand an inch away from the other's face. "You want her to rat us out to the cops?"

"No but…" Haru said.

"No one's watching just kill the bitch!" Touji sounded like he was the verge of insanity.

His hand was shaking and he was sweating. Haru shoved him away, breathing hard, "Get under control you're losing it."

Setsuna heard something though, the screech of tyres on asphalt.

A car skidded through the barriers, scattering the police and careened down the court-yard. It knocked over three squad cars and a couple of the yakuza ones before skidding towarnds an abrupt stop near Setsuna. It was a familiar Mistubishi Lancer.

"Get in!" Kotarou shouted from the driver seat.

Dragging Konoka Setsuna opened the passenger door and pushed her in. Across from them gunshots punctuated the air as the yakuza took the advantage of the distraction to rain a hail of bullets down on the police. Touji lunged forwards, wrenching Setsuna away so hard she landed on the ground. Before she could get up Touji stepped on the small of her back with a heavy boot and placed his gun directly at the back of her head.

"I'll blow her fucking brains out all over the ground if you start that engine wolf boy," Touji warned.

"Kotarou, just go don't worry about me!"

Kotarou didn't say anything but the car wasn't moving. He must have looked angry because Touji laughed, "Yeah I know all about you. Inugami Kotarou right? You stole some money from me a couple of years ago back when I was having some fun with a little girl."

"Wasn't even your money you sick fuck," Kotarou growled. "You stole it all from my friend's shop. I was taking it back for her."

Touji shoved the front of the gun against Setsuna's head, "Careful what you say kid. Setsuna could pay for it."

"Touji," Haru moved forwards, his face grim. "Give me the gun."

"No way," Touji said.

"Just give me the damn thing. If anyone's going to kill her it's going to be me. I'm her brother," Haru said.

There was a pause then Touji said, "Give me your sword then."

The engine of the car roared to life. Touji swung his arm around, firing. Setsuna heard glass breaking and Kotarou cry out in pain then swear. In a few seconds Kotarou was thrown on the ground beside her. Setsuna flicked her eyes to him, taking in his injuries. He was bleeding from his left ear and Touji had him by the collar of his jacket using his weight to pin him down. He still had one knee on Setsuna. Across from them the gunfight had stopped and the yakuza were backing away from the police.

"I'm good it's just a scratch," Kotarou reassured Setsuna.

"Touji, give me the fucking gun," Haru repeated moving closer to him.

"The sword bro," Touji said.

Haru held out the sword handle first. Touji took it from him, tossing him the gun and placed the sword underneath Setsuna's chin, the sharp edge pressed to her throat.

"You're gonna seriously do this?" Kotarou shouted at him, struggling. "She's your sister dude! She's family!"

"Shut up kid," Touji shoved his face into the ground. "Get on with it Haru. You kill her and your mother might spare your life. This way you got a better chance of survivin'."

"Haru…" Setsuna said and she was surprised that her voice came out scared.

"Sorry," Haru levelled the gun at her head, his finger on the trigger.

Bam. Searing pain ricocheted through her brain as the bullet scissored through the air. But…she wasn't dead. She could still feel the hard pavement underneath her, the pebbles digging into her skin, the cool air. She smelt tangy, coppery blood and felt it drip down her ear. She felt the blade touch her skin then just as quickly it was gone. And she heard the sound of something hard impacting swayed then collapsed onto the ground beside her.

Haru knelt down in front of Setsuna and she saw the barrel of the gun was caked in blood. He asked taking her hand, "You ok?"

"I thought you were really going to kill me," Setsuna relaxed as he helped her up.

Dismantling the gun and tossing the pieces to the ground he shook his head, "I can't. You're my sister and anyway…I had a bone to pick with him. Right now I can trust you more than I can trust him."

Kotarou knelt down beside Touji, feeling his jacket pockets and fishing out two 20s and three 50s, grinned, "Bingo."

At the questioning looks of both Haru and Setsuna he shrugged, "I need the money for Chizu-neechan."

"Who?" Haru asked.

"His sister," Setsuna replied.

"Adopted sister," Kotarou said. He glanced over his shoulder as they heard gunfire open again. "We'd better split they're coming."

"You go," Haru said as the gunfire came closer.

Some of the yakuza were running this way and at least one had spotted them. He was mowed down by a hail of bullets from somewhere and fell to the ground, swearing and holding his leg. His buddies swung around opening fire frantically. Setsuna hesitated. One of the yakuza was back-pedalling fast as officers appeared, advancing on them. He bumped into Haru, spun around and fired. The gunshot went way wide but by then Haru had punched him in the face. When he recovered and aimed again Haru's blade flashed. The man fell down dead.

"Get out of here," Haru said with his back turned to them.

He was watching the police approach, guns raised. Kotarou was clambering back into the driver door and slammed it shut, starting the engine. He had blood on his knuckles and face. A gunshot rang through the air followed by a spurt of blood from Haru's cheek. It was now or never. Setsuna dove out of the car, yanking his arm and shoved him inside into the seat next to the driver, shutting the door. Running around to the passenger seat Setsuna scrambled into it and as soon as she flung the door shut, yelled, "Drive!"

* * *

><p>A.N: I owe everyone an apology. I royally screwed up and added the wrong chapter. This was meant to be chapter 31 instead of the other one. Gah I can't believe I messed up.<p> 


	32. Chapter 32

They ploughed through the police cars, the impact jarring everyone.

"Careful don't hit anyone," Setsuna told him as police dove out of the way.

"Don't need to tell me that," Kotarou grunted.

Konoka immediately began to pull at the handle of the door. Taking her hand Setsuna tugged her back firmly. Konoka didn't let go.

"Ojou-sama, please calm down. You're safe now I promise," Setsuna implored, placing her hands on both her shoulders.

Her eyes kept on darting in every direction. Setsuna didn't even know if Konoka was listening to her. As they hit the street Kotarou turned right, pitching them into the slow traffic. He must've hit the accelerator because the car suddenly sped up like it'd been given an enormous kick by a giant foot, twisting around other vehicles in a zigzagging line down the street. As they sped through a yellow light they heard sirens whining behind them. Checking to see if Konoka's hand was still on the handle of the car Setsuna looked out the back window. Two police cars were chasing them, sirens blaring.

"Damn it thought I'd lost them," Kotarou muttered. "Hang on guys."

"You're already going at 120," Haru told him.

"Yeah you're right could go faster," Kotarou said, nodding. "Hang on."

Setsuna quickly sat back down, leaning over to put Konoka's safety belt over her. Kotarou floored it and Setsuna was thrown back.

"Watch out!" Setsuna shouted as a truck suddenly popped in front of them.

Kotarou swung to a hard right, going up on the curb opposite them. The truck roared past them going down the street. Not losing momentum Kotarou swerved back onto the street behind a Toyota in the right was an ear-splitting screech of grinding metal though as he went a little too close to one of the streetlights.

"Shit, Chizu-ne's going to kill me for that," Kotarou groaned as the metal plating of the front bumper flew past the window.

"Kotarou, why are the cops after you as well?"

"Ran some red lights while coming to get you," Kotarou said. "Lost count after the fifth one."

He winced as the car suddenly jerked upwards, "Speedbump."

"Roadkill you mean," Haru said, checking something in the left mirror.

"There a difference?" Kotarou laughed.

"You lost them," Setsuna peered through the back window.

They zoomed underneath a red light just as the traffic light opposite them turned green. The police cars had to swerve to the side to avoid collision with the cars on the adjacent street. Problem was all the other cars that were following had nowhere to go and braked, skidding to the side and causing a blockage. Tyres screeched across the asphalt and furious honking filled the air. People were shouting.

"Red light, too many cars best defence," Kotarou grinned as he checked the front-view mirror to see the mass pile-up he'd created. It faded when he saw Konoka's face and the bed-sheet twisted around her body. "What happened in there?"

"Just keep on driving," Setsuna said, twisting back around.

"Right," Kotarou said. He switched on the radio, turning stations until it stopped at some rock music with a lot of screaming and guitar solos. He said, "This guy's your brother right?"

"Haru," Setsuna nodded.

One of Kotarou's ears folded downwards. He said, his eyes flicking to the mirror, "That bastard Touji's friend?"

Setsuna glanced over to him. She could only see the back of his head but when he spoke he sounded genuine, "No."

"Cool," Kotarou said. "But just so you know, you try to do anything to my friends I'm going to beat your ass got it?"

"Yeah I got it," Haru smiled at him slightly.

Kotarou slowed down then reversed and looking over his shoulder, backed the car down into an alleyway as far as it could go. Tucking them inside, the car hit a trashcan with a clang, scattering garbage everywhere and turned off the headlights.

"You guys ok?" Kotarou asked, twisting around and looking at them.

Setsuna nodded. Konoka was still holding the handle of the car door, shaking it wildly. Setsuna tried to ignore that. She asked Kotarou keeping her eyes out on the darkened street in front of the alleyway and listening for the telltale signs of the sirens, "How'd you find us?"

"Wasn't planning to," Kotarou said. "I was running away from the cops and made a wrong turn then I saw you guys thought you needed help. We gotta lay low for a couple of hours, maybe more. Wait for them to stop looking for us."

"Kotarou, can you lock the door please?" Setsuna watched Konoka fumble with the handle, guilt making her look away. Konoka was starting to panic.

"Yeah sure," Kotarou nodded.

There was a click. It wasn't the lock though. It was Konoka getting the door open. Stumbling out she staggered a few steps, then fell to her knees on the concrete, her long hair falling around her in messy curls.

"Crap," Setsuna hurried out after her and knelt down beside her. This was the worst Setsuna had felt in a very long time. She was scared and that didn't happen much, not this type of fear. So she hated the way her voice sounded when she said to Konoka, "What's wrong?"

Konoka shook her head then hunched over suddenly, covering her mouth. Setsuna's eyes widened. She rushed back to the car, pulling the driver door open and reaching past Kotarou, opened the glove compartment and pulled out a balled up plastic bag.

"Hey, what're you-?" Kotarou looked at her in confusion.

"Emergency," Setsuna told him. Running back to Konoka she pushed the bag in her hands, opening it and held her hair back with one hand, kneeling down beside her. Putting her other hand on her back, she watched her, worried. She couldn't really see her face because it was dark but from what she had seen Konoka had looked pale, slightly gaunt.

Konoka's body shook underneath her hand as she retched, vomiting into the bag. Setsuna heard the car door open. Out of the corner of her eye she she saw Haru stepping out of the car, watching them his face in the shadows. Konoka had stopped.

"I'm ok," She croaked.

Hesitating Setsuna let go of her hair where it swept back down, taking the plastic bag and tied it up at the knot. She threw it into the rest of the rubbish that'd spilled out of the trashcan and helped Konoka to her feet back to the car.

"They forced her to eat some stuff yesterday to sedate her because she kept on causing trouble," Haru said. "I don't even know what it was."

That made Setsuna feel good, proud and even more anxious all at once. She knew Konoka wasn't weak. Konoka suddenly staggered away from the car, making a choking noise and started to throw up again, near the wall.

"You don't know?" Setsuna demanded, glaring at him. "Look at her she's in a horrible state."

"Look after I helped you mother never let me anywhere close to her," Haru said. His voice was thick with anger. "Touji became the golden boy ok?"

"Hey you guys, could've been cos of my bad driving too that'd make anyone spew," Kotarou called from the car in a joking voice.

Setsuna threw Kotarou a look.

"Secchan," Konoka whispered. She was shaking and sounded weak, strained, "Stop it please. I just...I just want to go somewhere safe."

"We will. We just have to hide out for a while. Do you feel alright now?" Setsuna asked, crossing over to her.

Konoka nodded. She still looked a little white but some colour had come back to her lips. Sliding back into the car after her Setsuna shut the door. To her surprise Konoka rested her head in Setsuna's lap, curling up a little and closed her eyes. Awkwardly Setsuna placed her hand on Konoka's back and began to stroke it. None of them spoke after that. Kotarou was bobbing his head to a song and miming drumming. While they waited police cars passed by on the street in front of them twice, casting long shadows across the walls of the alleyway, sirens shrieking but they didn't come close to the car. Setsuna had been playing with Konoka's hair absent-mindedly for a while before she realized what she was doing but Konoka had fallen asleep.

"Let's get out of here," Kotarou said when the clock hit 11pm. He started the engine, driving into the main street and headed straight down.

Konoka shifted, getting more comfortable. He pulled up quietly in front of the apartment flat. There was a sleek, powerful black bike parked in front of them. Setsuna carefully lifted Konoka off her, pushing open the door with her foot and stepped out taking Konoka out with her. Haru followed.

Cradling her in her arms Setsuna said, "We owe you Kotarou."

"Nah don't worry about it," Kotarou waved his hand and pulling out, grinned at her. "Take care of yourself ok? I can't save your asses all the time."

He saluted them then drove off down the street. Setsuna looked up at the balcony of their room. Mana was standing there, arms on the edge and surveying them with dark eyes taking in the situation, her braids whipping forwards as a breeze rushed by. She nodded in acknowledgement to Setsuna, her gaze lingering on Haru then turned and walked back inside.

"I"m out of here," Haru muttered, making to leave.

"Wait," Setsuna took his hand. "You're going to ok. I"ll explain it to her."

Looking doubtful Haru followed her inside. When they reached the room Setsuna pounded on the door. There was the sound of the bolts being slid open swiftly and the door was flung open.

"Mana-" Setsuna started.

She was interrupted by the click of a gun being loaded. Mana stood in the doorway, a feral gleam in her eyes and pointed it at Haru, "What's he doing here?"

* * *

><p>A.N: Cheers guys :D<p> 


	33. Chapter 33

Three years ago Setuna, Touji, Haru, Mana and Kaede had been in a cross-fire between few rare artefacts in the national museum Mana was supposed to steal for one of her clients from. She wouldn't have brought Setsuna or Kaede along except that at the time there had been no other option. She'd had the keys with her and time had been running out. It turned out Touji wanted the same thing. Their paths had met, there'd been a struggle and Kaede had been shot by Touji. Mana had never really forgiven him for that.

"Just wait," Setsuna said, moving in front of Haru.

Mana's gun stayed where it was, this time exactly in the right position to blow Setsuna's face open.

"Get out of the way Setsuna," Mana said calmly.

"Not until you put the gun down," Setsuna said, locking eyes with her.

Seconds ticked by, stretching on into minutes. Mana's dark eyes bored into Setsuna's, impassive and cool but she could see from the way her body posture was that she wanted to fire that bullet.

"Good grief you two..." Kaede appeared from beside her, wearing an apron over her clothes and a chef's hat. She had a plate of cooked salmon in one hand. She glanced over at Setsuna, "Are you alright Setsuna? I can smell blood."

"It's fine it'll heal," Setsuna didn't break contact with Mana. "You guys know what happened?"

"Yes indeed Mana was trying to make a plan to rescue you two safely but judging from what I can hear she may have been too late," Kaede's expression softened, her tone apologetic. "I'm assuming the police managed to find the hideout?"

"By accident," Setsuna nodded. "Kotarou saved us."

"Yes and she's decided to bring her brother along with her," Mana said tightly.

Kaede's eyes flickered suddenly alert. She didn't say anything for a moment then a thoughtful expression came over her face, "Really?"

"He's not going to hurt anyone. I promise," Setsuna said.

"Is that true?" Kaede directed her words to Haru.

"Yes. I'm a traitor now," Haru said. "They won't want me back."

"Well then, welcome. I trust that you won't cause trouble."

Haru didn't say anything. Mana said, "You're ok with this? He's the reason why you're blind."

"It was his young friend's fault isn't that right?" Kaede said. "If he hadn't pushed his friend's arm aside at the last minute then I would be have suffered a worse fate than being blind."

Mana looked at Haru the gun still trained where it was. Then without a word she with-drew it, turning and walked back inside.

"Come on," Setsuna said to Haru, letting out the breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding until now.

As Setsuna strode past to her surprise Haru took Kaede's arm, "Hey…listen I'm sorry about what Touji did to you. I never wanted-"

"What's in the past is in the past Haru-kun. We'll leave it at that shall we?" Kaede smiled at him warmly. She turned and walked back into the room.

"You did a good thing," Setsuna said to him then turning sideways so she could get through without hurting Konoka, headed after her.  
>Out of the corner of her eye she saw Haru look a little happier. Mana strode out of her bedroom, carrying a satin black dress and a courduroy jacket. Her face was calmer but she was stroking the trigger of her gun as if she'd like to shoot Haru, "What happened?"<p>

Setsuna set Konoka down on the couch slowly, carefully. She asked, "Can we get something to cover her first?"

Kaede, who was at the kitchen setting out plates for them all, looked across at Setsuna, pausing what she was doing. Mana's expression didn't flinch. She knew what'd happened the minute Setsuna had shown up with Konoka like this.

"It wasn't me I swear," Haru raised his hands up as Mana started to move her gun to him.

"Mana, it was Touji," Setsuna said. Konoka twitched as if she'd heard her, fear in her eyes.

Setsuna, whose arms were still around her waist, leaned closer touching her forehead with hers tenderly. She wanted to let her know she was there for her. Something seemed to clear in Konoka's eyes. She looked more aware. Then she started to cry, her fingers gripping the back of Setsuna's shirt. Mana crossed over to them, passing Setsuna the dress and jacket.

"Thanks," Setsuna said, stretching out her arm to take them.

Mana glanced at Haru, "You're sleeping on the couch."

"Sure," Haru nodded.

Checking whether her gun was loaded she headed out the door, taking a coat that was lying on the chair in front of the kitchen counter, "I'll be back in a few days. Make sure you keep an eye on your brother Setsuna."

"Where's she going?" Haru asked confused.

"Out," Setsuna replied, sitting up. Konoka was sobbing into her lap, painful heartbroken sobs that cut deep. Setsuna said to Konoka in a softer voice, "Ojou-sama you have to wear something you're going to catch a cold."

"Mana does that a lot. She'd never told us exactly who her clients are but if it's anything like her usual jobs she'll be back a day earlier or a day later depending on if she's run into any complications or problems," Kaede said. Placing her hands on the edge of the counter she gazed at the trio friendly, "Now who wants some food?"

* * *

><p>A.N: Alright maybe this was my fault for not making it clear but Touji is not dead. No way he'd get off that easy :P And this might be the last update I'll make for a while because I'm going overseas in four-fives days and I need to packprepare. I don't think I'll be online much so yeah. There's a 50% possiblity I might get in another couple of chapters but that's not a definite. In the meantime enjoy.


	34. Chapter 34

Mana didn't come back for days, which was code for saying that Konoka had temporary allowance to sleep in her bed for that period of time. Kaede was sleeping on the other side while Setsuna took her usual place of the couch. Haru slept on the couch in the study room after some encouragement from Kaede. Setsuna wouldn't give up her spot and already extremely worried about Konoka, threatened to slash him apart after he began to argue with her to sleep with her after finding the couch scratchy. It was a mark of how worried she was that they almost came to blows. It was now the fourth night and Setsuna was in the main room, walking back and forth while throwing occasional glances at the bedroom where Konoka was sleeping. Setsuna had managed to get her to put some clothes on, a jumper, a shirt and a pair of jeans. But she'd been crying every night. Setsuna could hear it and it killed her.

"Setsuna worrying won't help so please stop pacing," Kaede said.

"How do you know I'm doing that?" Setsuna stopped.

"I can hear your feet moving across the carpet."

Setsuna sank down into the couch, looking at her helplessly, "I feel useless Kaede. I can't do anything to help her."

"This is not something you can help her with. You just have to be there for her when she needs you," Kaede said.

"I can't just sit and watch her suffer like this," Setsuna put her hands over her face, hunching over. In a quieter voice she said, "It's my fault. I'm the one that dragged her into this."

She felt the weight shift on the couch as Kaede moved.

"Setsuna," Kaede said.

Something in her voice made her look up at her. The taller woman had knelt down in front of her, resting a hand on her shoulder. It was calming. Opening her eyes she surveyed her calmly. Kaede had very light eyes. They were a hazel colour like chestnuts and were calm with years and years of experience. No one would even think for a second she was blind because they were alert, warm. They seemed to see you for who you really were, unjudging and patient and Setsuna appreciated that.

"I understand what it can feel like," She said. "But you mustn't let it overwhelm you. What good are you to Konoka-dono in this state?"

At first Setsuna didn't understand what she meant then it clicked. Kaede was blind. She had to face this all her life, this sense of not knowing what to do, not being able to help because it was something out of your control. Unable to help herself she cast a glance out to Haru who was out on the balcony, leaning against the railing and watching the city down below. He looked peaceful, as if he was just an ordinary high school student admiring the view. Kaede squeezed her shoulder, standing up.

"Kaede…does it get any easier?"

Stroking her chin Kaede said thoughtfully, "I used to train in the mountains as a child with a blindfold. When Touji-san blinded me with that bullet it did take some time to adjust but eventually I adapted and yes, it did become easier. I daresay that my previous training helped me greatly."

"And with Mana's help. I don't think I'd ever seen her so worried before in her life," Setsuna said.

Smiling slightly down at her Kaede said, "You should go speak with your brother. He seems quite lonely and I'm sure he could use the company. I'll take care of Konoka-dono."

Setsuna flicked her eyes across to the balcony outside where Haru was standing there in front of the railing, head lowered. Looking back at the room where Konoka was in, Setsuna got up silently and put a hand on Kaede's shoulder, "Thanks."

"Do not worry, Konoka-dono is a strong girl," Kaede said. "She'll be alright."

Kaede turned and walked towards Mana's room. Setsuna watched her disappear inside for a moment before heading outside. Sliding the door open she stepped outside walking up to stand beside him. He had his hands on the railing and was gazing down at the street below. It was a strip of black lit up with yellow dots from carlights or streetlights, cars and vehicles reduced to vague shapes.

"Hey," Haru said without looking at her. "How is she?"

"What do you think?" Setsuna said.

"Sorry."

"She's…she's doing better than most."

"She's strong. Touji picked the wrong girl to mess with," Haru tore his eyes away from the street, meeting Setsuna's eyes, "Thanks by the way for sticking up for me with Tatsumiya."

"We were wasting time. I didn't need any arguments," Setsuna shrugged.

In the darkness Haru smiled a little. He ruffled Setsuna's hair, "Little sis putting up her shields again huh?"

Rolling her eyes Setsuna pushed his hand away and said, "I came out here to accompany you but if you don't want to then I'm going back inside."

She started to walk back in when Haru took her hand. Instinct told Setsuna to spin and go for his eyes which she did. Luckily Haru ducked and let go, raising his hands up peacefully.

"I just wanted to ask you how your back was feeling," He said, "After mother hurt it in that swordfight."

Settling down Setsuna lied, "It's alright now."

Haru gave her a look which said that he clearly didn't believe her, "You sure?"

"Yes, thanks for asking," Setsuna turned on her heel and walked back inside. The wound Kiyoko had given her during their match still hurt. It wasn't fully healed and it'd probably leave a giant scar.

Setsuna sat down on the couch, picked up the remote and turned the TV on. Flipping channels until it came to an animated movie about talking chipmunks Setsuna dropped the remote down, closing her eyes. She didn't even know what to do.

"So what are you going to do with Konoe?"

Setsuna opened one eye. Haru had come inside and taken a seat beside her. He looked concerned. Setsuna thought about that one. She shouldn't have but she did. A selfish part of her didn't want Konoka to go because that meant she'd never see her again. It was why no one could ever get involved with her why she couldn't make any friends who were "normal". It made things easier, less complicated because no one got hurt. It was why Konoka had gotten hurt.

"I don't know," Setsuna finally said. As Haru opened his mouth to say something the movie on the TV was interrupted, replaced by a newsreporter in front of a blue background.

"In breaking news notorious yakuza mob boss Sakurazaki Kiyoko along with other members has been arrested for underground drug trafficking are scheduled to face court hearing in one week's time. Police are still searching for members who they weren't able to arrest and the heir to the Kansai throne, Sawada Senji has been discharged from his offences after being judged not guilty to illegal importation of drugs by the jury. He has made an official statement on the matter, stating that he will not be undertaking the position and his brother will instead take over," The reporter said. Setsuna switched the channel, suddenly feeling irritated.

"Damn guy probably bribed the court and his lawyer. He's got enough money," Haru said.

Setsuna looked over at him. "You don't seem upset about Kiyoko."

Haru averted her eyes, his voice low, "Look…all I ever wanted to do was make the yakuza proud, make the family happy and make a name for myself. But you were always her favourite. She taught you everything and kicked me to the curb. I thought if I could be as good as you she'd start to see me as worth something instead of trash."

Setsuna felt her throat close up as he spoke. Haru ran his hand through his hair, stopping at the back of his neck and looked up at her half-smiling.

"You're lucky. You got friends who you can trust, a girl-"

"What, you mean Konoka?" Setsuna interrupted.

"Yeah…you guys are like that right?"

"We're just really good friends,"

"Sure," Haru said, looking at Setsuna with a slight smirk, "A friend who you looked really comfortable with at the beach and was willing to die for without a second's hesitation. You know it was close I nearly didn't make it time with Touji. I was almost sure that I wouldn't make it before he decapitated you."

Setsuna's eye twitched, "Maybe I should've just left you back with her."

Haru made a face at her then after a moment he asked, "Do you hate her, for killing dad?"

Setsuna hesitated. She knew how much Haru loved her, a son's love but that was before all this had happened. She fished out the photo she'd stolen from the mansion.

"She loved this guy here," Setsuna told him. Gazing down at the photo she smoothed out the crinkled edges and said in a quiet voice, "She looked completely different here, happy."

"Don't care. She said she never wanted us anyway remember?" Haru snorted. He picked up the remote, switching it to another channel at random and said, "I hate her."

Setsuna didn't look at him and ran her fingers over the letters K and T, "You think Takeda's still alive?"

"Why do you care? He's not our dad," Haru said.

"Yeah…guess you're right," Setsuna slipped the photo back inside her pocket.

Haru switched the channel to sports and added, "He's probably dead anyway. He's Konoe's real dad right?"

"Yeah I think so…" Setsuna nodded.

"That's got to hurt."

"What do you mean?"

Haru glanced at Setsuna, "She's spent her whole life living a lie. That's not going to go down well with her and her parents."

Setsuna had no answer for that. Haru was right.

* * *

><p>When Setsuna took over Kaede's shift the next night she wanted to ask her how Konoka was but from the ninja's expression Setsuna changed her mind. She could guess. Walking into the room she closed the door behind her quietly and took a seat in the chair beside the bed. Konoka was lying curled up in a ball, eyes closed. She was crying.<p>

"Ojou-sama?" Setsuna said. When she didn't respond Setsuna leaned closer, smoothing out the blanket she'd messed up in her sleep. She moved a little, "Kono-chan?"

Konoka's eyes suddenly snapped open, like a frightened rabbit and she froze for a minute. Seeming to realize where she was she relaxed again but it was like she wasn't seeing anything. Her eyes were hollow, haunted.

"Kono-chan?" Setsuna tried again. She was worried.

"It was the same nightmare. He wouldn't stop," Konoka whispered. She was starting to cry again.

"I won't ever let that happen to you again," Setsuna slid off the chair and knelt down, wiping away her tears gently with her fingers.

"In your house he took it out before he came but in my nightmares he won't stop," Konoka drew her knees up against her chest, her voice shaking. "He won't stop and it hurts me."

"I'll kill him," Setsuna said savagely. "I'll hunt him down and cut his throat."

"Don't say something like that Secchan please, it sounds terrible coming from you. I just…I think I want to go home now," Konoka still wasn't looking at her.

Maybe it was a good thing. Setsuna's throat had suddenly gotten choked up. Swallowing she said, "I can do that if that's what you really want."

Konoka nodded. Setsuna felt like she'd been sucker-punched. Standing up stiffly she walked over to the window which was open halfway and shut it. Konoka's voice pierced the air, small and exhausted.

"Secchan?"

"Yes?"

"Can you sleep with me tonight? Please?"

"Of course,"

Setsuna made her way to the bed, climbing into it and lying on her side, wrapping an arm around her waist. Konoka rolled over so she was facing Setsuna, her long hair splayed out and face half hidden in the shadows. Her face wasn't anything like the happy girl Setsuna knew she was. Konoka's arm was around her waist and resting on her back. She had it on the wound on the skin above her spine. She could still feel the pain through her clothes. Setsuna tensed as it stung, air hissing through her teeth.

"Sorry I forgot it hurts," Konoka said softly, moving her hand away.

"It's ok."

Konoka's face was with-drawn, distant but when Setsuna reached up with her free hand to stroke her cheek some life flickered in her eyes then pain. She buried her face in Setsuna's chest, beginning to sob.

Setsuna had never felt so weak in her life.

* * *

><p>A.N: Back from holidays. Merry X-MasHappy New Years people.


	35. Chapter 35

"Setsuna,"

Waking up and rubbing sleep from her eyes Setsuna blinked at Kaede who was standing at the edge of the bed, "What is it Kaede?"

Kaede had that look on her face. She never had that look. The last time she had that look Setsuna had accidentally burnt the bottom of her favourite saucepan so hard trying to cook some Italian cuisine the smell had taken weeks to get out. Setsuna didn't think she'd done anything wrong unless she'd somehow managed to do something while being asleep. Beside her Konoka shifted holding her arm tighter.

Slowly Konoka's words came back to her. Setsuna felt a painful tug at her heart. That's right, Konoka deserved that much.

"You're both on the news," Kaede said.

Setsuna shot upright, completely awake, "What?"

Gesturing for her to follow Kaede headed back the room. Dread filling her Setsuna gently pried Konoka's arm off her, sliding off the bed and drew the quilt up so it was up to her chin. With a backwards glance to make sure she was ok Setsuna hurried after the taller woman. Mana was standing at the kitchenette counter in a coat and sleeping clothes, drinking coffee from a mug her gaze trained on the TV. She had a piece of paper and her cellphone in front of her. She nodded in acknowledgement to Setsuna. Shutting the bedroom door behind her quietly Setsuna crossed over to the couch so she had a good view of the TV. Kaede knelt down in front of it, feeling for the volume button. There was a newsreport on.

"…Last night Konoemon Konoe made a public plea for his grand-daughter, local student and heiress Konoe Konoka for her to return safe and unharmed after she was revealed as not being with the local yakuza. Statements from police interrogations and students from Mahora Girls Academy have confirmed that Sakurazaki Setsuna kidnapped her and has been holding her captive for over two weeks now," The reporter said.

"We'll have to lay low for a while then by the sounds of things," Kaede said.

"We have to move fast before they find us," Setsuna muttered. She glanced at Mana who was downing the rest of her coffee, "Think Kotarou's going to need the car tomorrow?"

"Not at two in the morning," Mana replied, "So…underground?"

"Yeah," Setsuna nodded. "You and Kaede go in the lancer. Konoka-Ojousama and me will take a bike."

The screen turned to blue to show two pictures of their faces side by side. One was of a smiling Konoka, looking brightly out of the screen while the other was of Setsuna, looking stoic and cool. Underneath the pictures their full names were written along with the number of the local police. A video clip followed, showing the Dean out in school grounds. His face, creased and wizened, seemed older than it was. Pain was in his voice.

"Whoever has my Konoka, please contact me. I'll pay you however much you want. Just don't hurt my grand-daughter," When she'd met him he had sounded so calm and powerful, radiated confidence to Setsuna but now…

"He sounds like he's suffering," Kaede said, shaking her head. "Mana…"

Mana's expression didn't change. She set the mug down, picking up her cell. Setsuna took the remote, switching the TV off as the Dean seemed to look directly down the camera, his eyes wet. She threw it down on the nearby couch, spinning on her heel so her back was to the TV. She should honour his wishes but…

"I saw police cars come by here three times this morning," Mana said, her eyes straying to Setsuna. "There's a van down the street and it's been there since five. No one's come out and no one's gone in but it's definitely part of the force. They're keeping watch now that Konoe's kidnapping is all over the news. I think someone's tipped them off to where we are."

"Who could've told them?" Setsuna muttered. "No one knows where we are…"

"There's some good news." Kaede told her. "Her grand-father's been cleared of all charges. It was on the news earlier."

"I bet it was that bastard Touji who did it in the first place anyway. He probably couldn't resist bragging about what he did at the school," Setsuna muttered.

She went over to the balcony, sliding open the doors and strode out, leaning over the railing carefully. Sure enough she spied a van with the words "Sushi King" parked further down the street with black tinted windows. She craned her neck. If only she could just see the numberplate…the window started to go down. Setsuna backed away quickly, ducking back inside and shut the door.

"That looks like police intelligence," Setsuna said, glancing at Mana. "We're not going to have long before the police start knocking on doors. You'd better make that call to Kotarou before they start tapping our cells."

"So we should start packing I presume," Kaede said.

"Yes I think we should leave by-"

"Hold on a moment Setsuna," Mana interrupted. She had the phone to her ear and was dialling a number, "Hello? It's me. I need a favour from you. Remember those prostethic cyber hands? I need them. Yes I'll mail you the money. Thanks." Hanging up she gave Setsuna a wry look, "Your hands are falling apart in case you haven't noticed."

She dialled another number as Setsuna examined her hands. Damn Mana was right. The metal was peeling off and half of her last two fingers were hanging on the joints by a thread. Her thumbs seemed to be missing completely, wires sticking out of the socket.

"Honestly you have such a one-track mind sometimes," Mana smiled slightly. Then to the phone, "We need to burrow the lancer at 2am after the following two days and a bike. Meet us further down the Jasmine Hotel."

Setsuna took out the picture. It'd been bothering her ever since she'd heard what Kiyoko had said about Konoka's parents, her real parents. Now she realized why the man's smile was so familiar. It was exactly like Konoka's.

"Mana, can you do me a favour before we leave?" Setsuna asked.

"What favour do you have in mind?" Mana said.

"Hack into the Mahora Academy database and look up the name Takeda," Setsuna said.

"That's an odd request," Mana looked at her curiously. "May I ask why?"

"It's this guy here," Setsuna said, passing the photo to Mana. "I believe he's Konoka's real father."

"Her real father, you mean to tell me she's…?"

"I think she's deeper in this mess than she realizes," Setsuna said darkly. "While we were captured my mother kept on saying how much she reminded her of someone she knew. She seemed to hate Ojousama for that reason 's her, in the photo."

"She was a Mahora Academy student as well," Mana said, studying the picture.

"Can you just check please?"

"Well since you said please. Come on we'll use the laptop since the computer's broken…" Mana stood up, walking into the room beside the bedroom.

"Thanks. I don't think she was lying but just to make sure…"

Setsuna followed. The table was still up against the wall but Haru was sleeping on the couch on his side. As she strode over to the couch kneeling down he rolled over onto his side, his foot twitching and ran his hand through his hair making it messy.  
>"Well I can see the family resemblance now," Mana remarked.<p>

Setsuna glared at her, "I don't do that."

"I have it on my video recorder. You do do that, frequently on a regular basis along with the sleep-walking" Mana replied.

"Just get the laptap out."

Mana reached down feeling underneath the couch and pulled out a Toshiba laptop. Sitting down and flipping it open she logged in.

"Keep it down ok?" Setsuna told her, taking a seat beside her and glancing at Haru.

"Don't worry I won't disturb your brother," Mana said.

She began typing, her fingers going faster than she could see across the keyboard. A file appeared on the screen labelled Pictures 1992. She clicked it open and scrolled through the list of names. There was one three Takedas. Mana dragged the mouse cursor over all three files, highlighting them and clicked. They opened up three pictures on the computer screen. Two were of black-haired teenagers with long wild hair while the other was an exact replica of the man in the photograph with the Mahora Boys School uniform. Underneath the photo was the name Matsubara Takeda. Underneath the photo was a list of achievements.

"Kendo Captain, Class President, "All-Around Good Guy"…," Mana read. She said, "This doesn't fit with him being in the yakuza."

"Appearances are deceiving," Setsuna said. "You taught me that remember?"

"Mm well I consider myself to be a good judge of character even if all I have to go on is information. His smile certainly reminds me of Konoe's," Mana looked at her wryly. "In any case that's not the issue here. If this man was her real father then the only missing link we have to find to confirm that fact is her real mother is it not?"

"Yes and if Kiyoko hated her real mother so much there must have been a reason," Setsuna said. "She must have done something to her to hurt her very badly. She was harbouring such hatred towards Konoka-Ojousama Mana. It was weird."

"Astute of you to say and even stranger of you to notice. Do you really still love your mother even after all she's done to you?" Mana said.

Setsuna gripped the back of the chair, feeling a dark coldness seep into her heart. She shook her head and said, "No. I hate her."

"Just checking," Mana said. Scrolling down the window Mana noted, "There are a lot of names here…" She trailed off, stopping.

Setsuna looked at the screen, puzzled. There was one last achievement, typed out in bold. It read Dirt-Bike Champion. Setsuna and Mana looked at each other, surprised.

"Well I'll be damned," Mana said. "Kaede was right."


	36. Chapter 36

Setsuna was nervous. It didn't happen a lot but this was one of those rare occurances. Her new hands had arrived today, a day late but still. So she was now sitting on the couch while Kaede was cooking breakfast and Haru was sleeping on the couch in the spare room. They'd decided not to talk to Konoka about what they'd found out and Setsuna had kept the photo tucked away in the waistband of her jeans. Mana had used a butcher knife to cut the remains of her metal hands clean at the wrists so she could put the new ones on. An oval metal plate was wielded directly into her wrist. Putting the knife back on the table Mana examined the new ones which were lying on the table.

"I don't know whether I trust you with that," Setsuna eying her apprehensively.

"Have some faith Setsuna. I'm the one that fixed your hands last time this happened," Mana chortled.

"That time someone was telling you what to do instead of giving you written instructions," Setsuna pointed out.

"The instructions I received are very clear and precise. There's nothing to be scared of."

"I'm not scared just cautious."

Mana glanced over her at Setsuna, "Just trust me. There's bound to be some pain there's no avoiding that."

"If something goes wrong I'm blaming you."

"And these hands cost 10000 yen each that I'll be putting on your tab so we're even," Mana remarked.

"10,000?" Setsuna gaped at her in disbelief.

"These new ones are made of light-weight metal and have an extra layer of plating. They're especially hard to hack off at the wrists and have a high resistance to fire. Then there 's a few extra features that you'll find out about eventually," Mana said. "All activated through the power of your brain and technology. I believe the method is called neuroscience."

"What kind of features are you talking about?"

"Hmm…that scientist wasn't specific but put it this way you won't have any trouble picking locks and opening jars and cans," Mana mused.

Leaving Setsuna to figure out what that meant, Mana strode to her room, disappearing inside and returned holding a flannel shirt.

"Here," Mana said, bunching it up and passed it to her.

"What's this for?"

"When you need something to distract yourself from the pain since you're being so childish about it," Mana answered

Taking it Setsuna shot her a sour look. She put it in between her teeth as Mana picked up the soldering iron and one of the hands. Levelling it against Setsuna's wrist and aligning it with the wires sticking out from the centre of the plate inside she began to join both of the wires together. That part didn't hurt. When they were joined Mana leaned over to take a screw-driver and a handful of screws from the bench except these screws had points on either end that would secure the hand to her wrist. The back of the hand had tiny holes drilled in it.

Spaced out within the rim of the metal in her wrist were tiny square indents. They were holes for screws. Mana began to twist them in. When she'd finished putting all the screws in she picked up the metal hand and carefully slotted it so that the holes in it fit inside the screws.

"Ready?" Mana's eyes flicked to Setsuna.

"Yeah, do it."

Mana pushed hard. It was worse than last time. Electricity and bursts of agony shot through her up her arm, through her bones. Her wrist burned. She bit down hard on the shirt as she felt the screws slam together, combining. She could feel the wires fusing together, shortening and locking the hand in place. When it was over Setsuna opened her eyes.

"Well I have to say you can't tell the difference," Mana commented. She was getting to work on the other hand.

Setsuna tried to move her fingers. Yep they worked just like the real thing. The seam where the hand connected to the wrist was closing up leaving nothing but skin. It looked like a real hand. Mana tapped the back of it hard with the screw-driver.

"Hey what are you doing?" Setsuna demanded as a tiny spasm of pain run through it.

"You felt that didn't you?" Mana asked.

"Yeah…I...oh, oh god…," Setsuna trailed off as it dawned on her.

"Science really is amazing," Mana said as she began to solder the wires for her other hand.

* * *

><p>A.N: I decided to end this on something less...dark and violent since it's New Year's, X-Mas and all. Cheers everyone.<p> 


	37. Chapter 37

Mana started to make regular disappearances from the flat over the next couple of days without telling any of them where she was going. Setsuna and Kaede didn't care, Mana did that so much that she'd gotten used to it and learnt not to question her about it. Setsuna had for convenience's sake, started to sleep in the room with Konoka because Mana took Kaede with her along with all their belongings. Setsuna suspected Mana had moved residence with some "friends" while preparing to flee. Mana went fast, disappearing when it was dark and using the back exit. She was taking all possible measures to avoid being seen by that van.

Sometimes she'd wear a disguise that changed her appearance completely. When she pulled out all their passports from the drawers in the bedroom the second night fake ones and real ones into a suitcase Setsuna felt more and more tense. She knew it was essential. They had to make a move before the end of the night but the fact that Mana had become noticeably worried made Setsuna feel even more on edge than she was comfortable with. Mana never showed anxiety or fear even if she was feeling it. And Setsuna was worried more for Konoka than anything else. The third night Mana was clearing out the dressing table and the clothes she had in her room. She'd also "burrowed" Kotarou's Mitsubishi and been resourceful enough to get a non-suspicious looking ordinary everyday bike. As a rule all of them didn't have very much clothing so there wasn't much to pack. Setsuna kept the picture she'd found at the mansion folded inside the pocket of her shorts, for future use if necessary.

"So we go underground in the state out of state?" Setsuna asked, rolling over onto her side to face her.

"Out of the state to a friend's," Mana said. She was throwing all their passports-both real and fake-along with some personal belongings including a closed locket and a picture album into a green satchel, "I'll go first. You wait until there's no one then you and Konoe go. Use the bike and drop her off at Mahora fast, find somewhere to stay then we meet up again in a week at the air-port. I'll give you a call."

"Mana, don't forget to get the vibra-" Kaede called from the living room.

Setsuna raised her eyebrows at Mana as she cut Kaede off, her voice loud, "Yes I know." She looked at Setsuna unabashed, "You're going to have to learn someday as well. It's nothing to be ashamed of."

"Yeah well…" Setsuna sat up, glancing at Konoka her face softening. She was asleep, curled up slightly but there were dried tear tracks on her face. She'd cried herself to sleep tonight. Setsuna tucked her hair behind her ear, stroking her hair tenderly, "I can't ever do that can I?"

Mana drew the string on the satchel, closing the top and to her surprise, placed her hand on Setsuna's knee. She said in an unusually soft tone with her deep voice, "I'm sorry Setsuna. I really am."

Squeezing her knee she stood up, heading out the door. Setsuna sat up, gazing down at Konoka softly. She touched her cheek before slipping quietly out of bed and placing the covers back over Konoka silently, knelt down and pulled open the bottom drawer of the dressing table. She fished out a huge wad of wrinkled money tied together with a rubber band-her own money that she'd earned from Mana-and reached underneath the bed, feeling for the green shoulder bag she used in situations like this. Throwing the money inside, she stood up and gazed down at Konoka, feeling her heart twist. She reached out to brush the tears from her closed eyes absent-mindedly before turning around and following Mana outside. It was getting harder to breathe. Her fingers tightened around the straps of the shoulder bag and she felt her throat close up.

Damn it, she shouldn't even be feeling anything like this. She shouldn't even care. After all, it Konoka's fault she was in this mess.

"Then why the hell do I care so much…?" Setsuna muttered to herself.

"Did you say something Setsuna?" Mana asked curiously.

"No," Setsuna mumbled.

Mana was standing near the kitchen table counting some money, the satchel slung over her shoulder. Haru was sitting on the arm-rest of the couch talking with Kaede. There were shadows under his eyes.

"So you guys are going to run?" Haru asked Kaede. As Setsuna approached he nodded to her.

"Apparently," Kaede said.

"You're not coming with us," Mana told him.

"Then what's he going to do Mana?" Setsuna said.

Mana shrugged, "I don't know."

"Have him work for you," Kaede suggested.

"Setsuna's already working for me," Mana said. "I only have enough jobs for her."

"I'll be ok," Haru said reassuringly to Setsuna.

Setsuna opened her mouth to say something but as if knowing what she was doing, Kaede sent her a warning look. She raised one shoulder then let it drop nonchalantly and strode over to the balcony, pretending to look outside for the police. Setsuna didn't hate her brother but whatever kind of normal brotherly-sisterly relationship and love they were supposed to have had been destroyed a long time ago by their mother. He was the one who had cut off her hands and even though he'd been under orders from Kiyoko to do it it'd cut deep. It felt like they were more like enemies or strangers until recently. But Setsuna knew he was just following orders. Like her, he had his sense of duty, loyalty and honour towards the yakuza and Kiyoko.

It wasn't right, it wasn't wrong it just was and they both knew that it was a way of life that they had just been unfortunate to be born in a world that was much, much darker and violent than what most people would call normal and stable. Death was common, punishment was brutal and violence was an everyday normality. The only difference between Haru and Setsuna was that she'd seen a better life with Mana, not an ideal one but a life that meant she wouldn't have to kill innocent people anymore, people that were unlucky or unfortunate or were just in the wrong place at the wrong time. Setsuna sighed, closing her eyes briefly. Kiyoko would kill Haru if she found him and the only jobs that he could probably work as would mean he would most definitely cross paths with the yakuza. No matter what he was a marked man.

"Setsuna, did I leave anything on the dressing table?" Mana called.

Opening her eyes Setsuna shook her head and gazed outside over the balcony railing at the empty street below. It was past midnight now, in the early morning so everyone was asleep. A few bikes and cars were parked at the sidewalk. Further down, she could see the Lancer at the front. The licence-plate was covered by a fake one so the car wouldn't get caught, same with the blue motorbike that Setsuna was supposed to use which was parked at the side of the apartment flat in the alleyway. She could also see the van earlier but there was something different about it from this morning. Setsuna straightened, taking a closer look. Within the last two hours it'd seemed to have moved up the street so that it was parked in a car park that was almost opposite the apartment.

"Mana, you were careful when you were sneaking out earlier right?" Setsuna said.

"Of course," Mana said.

"Then why does the van seem closer?" Setsuna asked.

Haru glanced at Setsuna questioningly. Mana strode past him the braids in her hair billowing and pulled open the sliding balcony doors. Staying close to the walls she made her way silently to the side of the railing, looking down through the gaps at the streets.

After a moment of contemplation she said, "It's definitely the police."

"You think they saw you?"

Mana looked at Setsuna, her face in the shadows, "Maybe."

Setsuna glanced at the bedroom where Konoka was then said, "Give me the keys to the bike."

Wordlessly Mana put her hands in her coat pocket, fished out a set of three keys tied to a ring and tossed it to Setsuna.

"Middle one starts the bike," Mana told her.

Setsuna nodded, catching the keys in her hand with a jingle. With quick, lithe strides Mana crossed over to the spare room with the computer and disappeared inside, switching on the lights which illuminated the room the remaining trio were in. Haru was standing near the kitchen counter, looking slightly uncomfortable. Setsuna felt her stomach twist a little like her insides had been tied up. It'd been a long time since they'd been together like this. Setsuna started to fidget with the keys. Haru, noticing, gave her a slight smile.

"I told you I'll be ok," Haru said. "I'll just go underground like you guys."

"What if she catches you, or Touji or any one of the yakuza? They're going to kill you," Setsuna said tensely.

Haru's eyes flickered. Putting his hand in his jeans pockets and running another through his hair he said, "I'm not going to get caught."

"That's right, he's a big boy now. He knows how to take care of himself," Mana said coming out of the room with a large green backpack. She crossed over to Kaede, passing it to her carefully. Once the taller woman's fingertips brushed against it she grasped the straps and began to slip it on.

"Mana, don't you think it's a better idea to take Haru-dono with us?" Kaede said. She was using her placating the voice, the kind of voice that was calmer than her usual voice but used to placate Mana in particular if they were having a disagreement about something.

"Not really," Mana replied, adjusting the backpack neatly. She opened the back pocket and fished out a chequebook, took a quick look at it and put it back inside the back pocket.

Setsuna tore her eyes away from the van, looking at Mana, "You're not thinking straight. You just don't want him to go because of what he did in the past."

Throwing the chequebook inside the satchel she said coolly, "He's going to be a burden."

A spark of anger flickered in her heart.

"Setsuna, really it's-" Haru began.

"Let him stay with us for another week at least. Find him a job he'll pay you back," Setsuna cut him off, unable to hide the irritation in her voice.

Something in Mana's ice-cool expression seemed to grow colder, dangerous. Setsuna saw Haru flinch involuntarily but she was used to it. It made Setsuna even more stubborn and just a little madder. So when Mana quickly closed the distance between them in three long strides so they were inches away from one another Setsuna just stared back at her, challenging daring her to strike.

"Guys, don't do this," Kaede said, her eyes moving from one to the other.

Ignoring her Mana's hand shot out, grasping the front of Setsuna's shirt and yanked her in closer. In a low voice the dark-skinned woman said, "If anything happens to Kaede because of him I'm going to kill him. You understand that?"

Without waiting for an answer Mana let her go and waved her hand, walking towards the door, "Sakurazaki-san you're coming with us."

Nodding Haru looked across at Setsuna. He began to move towards her. Setsuna turned away from him a little, feeling slightly awkward. As she glanced down at the street she saw two figures standing at the front door of the apartment across from them. The lights were on at the front door so Setsuna could see the two men standing in front of the door speaking to someone, their forms illuminated against a backdrop of light from the main door. A jolt of fear seized Setsuna. They looked like ordinary men in business suits but as one of them turned a little, she saw the gleam of the ID photo he was holding in his hand. She saw one word before he bowed slightly to the woman he was talking to and that was "detective". And the kid was in front of her was the same kid from the other night that had seen Konoka tied up to the chair hanging off the balcony with Setsuna. Setsuna took an unconscious step backwards, her heart leaping in her throat. Not good, not good.

"Hey, Setsuna-" Haru said, putting a hand on her arm.

Setsuna was about to answer when she saw a shape that was lying down move on the opposite roof-top. It was a sniper. And he was aiming the rifle straight at her. Setsuna froze. She shouldn't have but she let her guard down. In the one second it took for her to freeze the glass from the balcony doors shattered from the bullet that was fired. As shards of glass scissored through the air someone pushed her down to the floor, shielding her. It was only when she opened her eyes that she realized it was Haru. Rolling off, he dragged her up. Mana and Kaede had fled. Setsuna caught a glimpse of the bullet lodged in the opposite wall before a burst of white hot agony tore through her leg making her cry out and fall down, dropping the keys.

She'd been shot enough times in her life to know what a bullet felt like. Haru quickly slipped his arms underneath hers and began to drag her when the door burst open. Three men swarmed into the room with tasers, wearing SWAT team uniforms. In a flash they were on Setsuna and Haru, pinning them to the ground so they were lying flat on their stomachs with their arms wrenched behind their backs. When she moved even an inch she was hit with the taser in the small of her back. She bit her tongue hard to keep from screaming, curling up instinctively inwards and clamping her eyes and teeth shut as bolts of electricity ripped through her body. When the pain ebbed away and she started to return to consciousness someone was pressing a piece of cloth against her nose and holding her down. A smell that reminded her of hospitals and chemicals streamed into her nose. It was chloroform.

"Wait…Konoka…don't leave her…" Setsuna said weakly.

"We lost two of them," Someone said, "Tatsumiya and her friend."

Setsuna heard heavy footsteps approach them. Someone knelt front of her but Setsuna's vision was blurring, getting narrower and narrower until it was reduced to a tunnel. She saw the hazy form of one of the men from the SWAT team that had come into the room carrying a sleeping Konoka in his arms. Before she drifted into unconsciousness Setsuna's last thought was that she was glad Konoka was safe.

* * *

><p>A.N: Nothing to say except bring on 2012 :p.<p> 


	38. Chapter 38

Konoka was hiding from a figure underneath the bed lying on her stomach. She heard the creak of the floorboards underneath heavy footsteps. She could see someone pacing the floor through the gap of the bed, only part of the legs and feet. Konoka covered her mouth, frozen with fear. It was him again. Konoka screamed as someone's hands gripped her ankles suddenly and dragged her out. That's when she woke up. Someone was holding her tight, not letting her go.

"Hey, whoa, easy, easy it was just a nightmare," A voice said soothingly in her ear.

"Secchan?" Konoka whispered.

Pulling back and studying her with concerned eyes Asuna said, "It's me Konoka. You ok?"

Konoka's heart sank. She rubbed her eyes, blinking and nodded. Looking at her for a little longer Asuna sat down beside her on the bench. Konoka realized they were sitting in the corridor of the local police station on a long wooden bench. Asuna was wearing her pyjamas and the clock that was hanging up on the wall opposite them showed that the time was exactly 1:40 in the morning. Konoka put her hands on her knees, coiled into fists. They were shaking badly. She could still see images from her nightmare, one after another like a movie. Even worse, she could remember every tiny detail. Asuna touched her and Konoka instinctively flinched and jerked away.

"Sorry," Konoka murmured as Asuna looked hurt.

"It's ok," Asuna said. She gave a tentative smile, "You've probably been through a lot right?"

Konoka closed her eyes, shaking her head and said abruptly, "I don't want to talk about it. Where's Secchan?"

Asuna didn't say anything for a short moment. Konoka didn't dare open her eyes. Part of her didn't want to see her expression and another part was scared of what she'd say.

"You're joking right?" Asuna said in disbelief.

Konoka opened her eyes, feeling a little flare of anger. Asuna had stood up and was staring at her.

"No," Konoka said.

"I can't believe you. Even after what she's done to you, you care-" Asuna shook her head.

"She's done nothing wrong to me!" Konoka snapped.

"Konoka, she's dangerous look what's happened to you. I can't even touch you without you being scared don't tell me that she wasn't involved," Asuna said after a moment, taken aback.

Konoka felt her blood run cold. She turned away a little wrapping her arms around herself, "That…that wasn't her fault. It was…she tried to stop it but she couldn't."

"What the hell are you talking about Konoka?" Asuna was starting to get more and more frustrated.

"Nothing," Konoka turned back around. She looked down at the floor, twisting her fingers together, "You're not the only one here right?"

"No, your grand-dad's here too. He came as soon as the police called to say you were here," Asuna said. "He's talking with someone, the chief officer I think."

"I'll go see him," Konoka said.

As Konoka stood up Asuna grabbed her hand gently and looked at Konoka, her face soft, "I was worried about you Konoka. We all were. Promise me you'll tell me if something's bothering you."

Konoka smiled slightly. Squeezing Asuna's hand she nodded. Up ahead on the left side of the corridor the door opened. Her grand-father, wearing his night gown, stepped outside and bowed his head slightly. When he turned and saw Konoka his face grew warm. When she met his eyes, Konoka felt her throat close, tears welling up. Her grand-father's eyes were wet which meant he'd been crying. She'd scared him. Konoka ran towards him, enveloping him in a tight hug and buried her face in his shoulder. Her grand-father patted her on the back with strong hands, his beard tickling her. Finally after what seemed like an eternity Konoka with-drew.

"I'm so sorry Konoka. I should never have let this happen to you," Her grand-father said.

"No it's ok gramps it's ok. I'm safe now see?" Konoka said. She tried to smile but it must've not been natural because her grand-dad's eyes looked even sadder.

"Konoemon-san?" A deep voice said behind them.

A man in a black coat with a shirt and the badge of a detective was standing in the doorway. He looked grim, serious with clean-cut black hair. Her grand-father's eyes lingered on Konoka a little longer before he looked at the detective, a crease appearing between his eyebrows as he turned his calm gaze on the man.

"Yes Asahi-san?" Her grand-father asked.

The detective's eyes strayed to Konoka. He moved a little to the side so they could see the inside of the station. There were desks spaced out with officers sitting behind them, on phones or looking through reports. Konoka's heart jumped. Further in near the back she saw Setsuna sitting down in front of a desk with the name-plate that read Lt. Wei Fei. Konoka guessed he was the chief officer. The man behind the desk was leafing through a stack of documents on his desk, one hand massaging his temple. With greying hair and rough lines in his face he looked like he'd seen better years. Setsuna's shoulders were slumped, her head bent down low. She was staring down at her lap. When Konoka took a step forwards her grand-father held her arm firmly.

"Sakurazaki-san would like to give your grand-daughter a picture," The detective said. "I'm afraid she's insistent on this matter. She refuses to answer any questions we have for her unless we allow her to personally give her the picture."

Konoka could hear her grand-father taking a deep breath. He asked, "Does she have any weapons on her?"

"No," The detective said.

Letting out a sigh her grand-father let her go and said, "Be quick Konoka."

Konoka walked quickly, past the detective hurrying past the desks. A few of the officers looked up as she passed briefly, recognition lighting up their faces but Konoka only had eyes for one person. And she found as she approached Setsuna her nerves started to jump, her heart beat a little faster. As she approached the desk Lt Wei Fei leaned back in his chair, setting the document he was holding down and gestured for Konoka to come closer.

"Sakurazaki-san, turn around you've got your wish. Remember what we promised," Fei said.

Setsuna straightened and slowly spun around. Konoka stopped, suddenly nervous. When she saw the hand-cuffs around her wrists she felt her stomach twist in uncomfortable knots.

"Don't worry about me," Setsuna told her, smiling at her but it was strained and tired, not reaching her eyes. Her face was deathly white.

"Your hands, when did you-?" Konoka started, realizing they looked normal.

"While you were sleeping at the apartment," Setsuna cut her off.

Taking her hands in hers, she pressed something in her open palms. Setsuna's hands were cool, light and Konoka didn't want to let go. Setsuna had given her a creased, aged photo of a boy and a girl together.

"What…Secchan why…?" Konoka blinked down at the photo.

"I got this when we were at my mother's home," Setsuna said slowly. "Those people are…well-"

"I'm sorry but you have to go now Konoe-san," The detective had approached them and took her arm. Konoka jerked away immediately, taking an unconscious step backwards.

"Can you not touch her right now? She doesn't like that," Setsuna said, moving closer to Konoka. Her eyes had suddenly grown cold and dangerous as she glanced at the detective.

A tinge of fear passed the older man's face but he regained his composure quickly and said, "You should worrying about your own safety Sakurazaki-san."

Setsuna's expression didn't change for a moment then she started to smile humourlessly, "I'll do that. Thank you detective."

The detective visibly flinched then put his hand briefly on Konoka's shoulder to push her forwards firmly, "We'll be leaving now then Fei-san. We'll be back in a few days for interrogation."

Konoka twisted away from him and ducked underneath his arms, throwing her arms around a startled Setsuna. She didn't want to let go. She just wanted to hold her. Setsuna froze underneath her like ice. Suddenly the room became quiet.

"Your parents aren't who you think they are," Setsuna said softly in her ear. "Ask your father about the people in the photo. He'll probably know. And…Ko…Kono...Konochan I'm sorry. It's better if we'd never have met."

Konoka raised her head a little, their eyes meeting. And for the first time Konoka could see fear in Setsuna's eyes, pure raw terror. A lump formed in Konoka's throat.

"I'm sorry too Secchan," Konoka said hoarsely. Her voice came out rougher than she'd intended.

Setsuna didn't say anything or break her gaze. They were so close that if Konoka took another step their noses would touch but just as she did Setsuna pushed her away gently, turned around and sat back down in the chair with her back to her. The head officer Fei, was giving her a strange look over Setsuna's head. Konoka turned around holding the photo Setsuna had given her tightly. She felt as if her heart was going to explode with so many emotions swirling around. Setsuna's cryptic message was weird. Everything was weird. As Konoka headed for the exit with the detective following behind her, she glanced over her shoulder anxiously at Setsuna. She was facing the officer behind the desk.

"We'll be around to come ask some questions within the following week," The detective said to her grand-father as Konoka reached him.

Asuna was standing there too but she wasn't looking at Konoka. She was watching Setsuna suspiciously, her eyes starting to narrow.

"Understood," Her grandfather replied. Bowing slightly he said, "We'll be seeing you then detective."

The detective nodded to them then closed the door. Asuna finally tore her eyes away from Setsuna, her expression softening as she looked at Konoka and hesitantly took her hand.

"Come on," Asuna said, pulling her gently. Her grand-father was already walking down towards the exit.

As she followed Asuna down the hallway after her grand-father, she moved her fingers so they were covering the people in the photo. Deep inside she felt a silver of fear as Setsuna's words rang in her mind.


	39. Chapter 39

Setsuna was miserable. She didn't even care that she was sitting in a chair behind a desk in an otherwise empty room facing a giant wall sized opaque glass window that probably had the detectives and police on the other side watching, recording and monitoring her every move. There was even a camera attached in the corner of the room. They'd kept the handcuffs on her, not that it mattered because she didn't care about breaking out right now. She kept on thinking about Konoka. She wanted to be there for her. Curling her fingers into fists on her knees Setsuna lowered her head down on the surface of the table, resting her forehead on the surface and closed her eyes. Kiyoko and Touji were probably in the same place she was going to be in but Setsuna had been kept in the station under arrest. She was glad for that at least. They'd taken Haru to be interrogated the day after and after that, it was her turn. It was so silent in here. She'd been in this room for over an hour by herself and was so painfully bored that for the first time in her life she felt like seriously committing suicide by sword. That was when she remembered Yuunagi was gone.

Setsuna slowly lifted her head as she heard the sound of the door opening. Haru stumbled into the room, his hands bound by hand-cuffs as well. Regaining his balance and looking cool, he walked over and sat down in the chair next to Setsuna, his expression unflinching. Setsuna sat up straighter as three security guards walked in after him, followed by the detective she'd seen in the police station when she'd woken up. He was carrying a folder in his hand, a paper-clip attached on the inside. Setsuna leaned back in her chair, keeping her eyes directly in front of her at the glass window and keeping her face emotionless. In the reflection of the window she saw two of the guards move behind her and Haru, one each and the last one remaining in front of the door. There was also another detective, one who was significantly shorter than the first, shorter even than Setsuna by almost a head. Even though the detective wore a buttoned coat that was weirdly oversized and had a wide-brimmed hat along with a white scarf that covered her face Setsuna knew it was a female from the way she strolled into the room. With each step there was a light-hearted bounce. And she was wearing black heels that could stab someone's eye out.

"You ok?" Haru said in a low voice.

"Yeah," Setsuna nodded. "Are you?"

Haru nodded back just slightly, enough for Setsuna to see it. The detective settled into the chair opposite Setsuna, putting the folder down in front of him and took a miniature black tape recorder from the pockets of his coat and set it down on the table in front of him. After pressing start he surveyed the folder for a moment then looked back up at Setsuna as if she was an interesting experiment. The shorter detective slid into the empty seat beside him gracefully, crossing one leg over the other and placing both her hands on the table palms down. She was humming something and began to tap her fingers on the table like she was listening to music. The first detective wasn't even looking at her. He seemed nervous.

Clearing his throat he said, "Let's start. Setsuna-san do you admit to kidnapping Konoe Konoka?"

"Yes," Setsuna nodded. "I had no choice. I'd never hurt her though."

The girl, who was sitting facing Haru, turned her head a little towards Setsuna. Haru suddenly moved closer to Setsuna, his face becoming stiffer.

"Do you admit to impersonating a high school student at Mahora Academy?" The detective said.

Setsuna nodded again.

"Can you tell me, in specific terms, your purpose for being there?"

"To steal three books for my employer. I can't remember what they were called," Setsuna said.

"Who is your employer?" The detective asked.

"I can't tell you that," Setsuna replied.

The girl giggled. The temperature in the room seemed to drop a few degrees. Even the detective looked uncomfortable. Setsuna glanced at the girl, thrown. She still couldn't see her face properly because of how wide the flap of the hat was.

"You're not in a position to be troublesome Setsuna-san. It'd be best if you answered the questions accordingly like your brother," The detective said.

"I respectfully decline detective. Next question," Setsuna said bluntly.

"I think you should listen to the little birdie," The girl said in a honey-sweet voice. There was an awkward silence after she spoke, hanging in the air.

Setsuna felt shivers run up her spine. She'd met a lot of scary people in her life, her own mother included but this girl was on a whole other level. It seemed like she had a screw loose somewhere. Setsuna could hear the pleasure in her tone and as the girl shifted in her seat, reaching down underneath the table she was sure she saw a grin on her face.

"What's a kid like you doing here?" Haru said to her as she straightened.

The girl cocked her head, blinking and said innocently, "I'm not a kid. I'm older than you."

Haru stared at her. For a very long moment no one spoke then he said, "You're fucking with me right?"

"Nope," The girl said cheerfully.

"What the hell kind of game are you-?" Haru started to get up, irritation lacing his voice. Setsuna grabbed the sleeve of his shirt with two hands, dragging him back down forcefully.

"Don't," Setsuna whispered, eying the security guard behind him. "We can't fight like this. Not now."

"Setsuna-san," The detective cleared his throat loudly. "You were at Mahora Academy for less than a week. During that time did you have any other objective than stealing?"

"No," Setsuna said.

"That's a lie isn't it?" The girl said.

"What?" Setsuna looked at her, feeling somewhere between amused and annoyed.

"The drugs were found in the lining of the mattress in the room you had been staying in at Mahora Academy," The girl shrugged.

It took a minute for it to click in Setsuna's head as to what she meant by that. Setsuna stared at the girl, more than unnerved now and said, "It wasn't me. That was-"

"You also tried to murder the students didn't you?" The girl interrupted, "With hand-made bombs along with Anno Touji and your brother."

As Setsuna looked at Haru instinctively his eyes flicked downwards, guilt passing through them. Setsuna looked back at the girl, "That was just Touji. Both of those things was all Touji's doing. I had nothing to do with that. I'd never kill innocent people, especially not ordinary students and I don't take drugs."

Shaking her head the girl leaned forwards, her expression pleasant and said, "It's better if you admit it now se…Setsuna-san. Your brother's already confessed to murdering innocent people and actively participating in illegal drug trade within the last five months, not to mention the amount of people he killed before he was legal. It'll feel better when you've got everything off your chest. I mean we have all your criminal re-"

The chair clattered to the floor noisily as Setsuna launched herself at the girl, taking the front of her dress with her hands and hauled her towards her over the table.

"Do not play with me or I won't be held accountable for my actions you understand?" Setsuna hissed eyes murderous.

Without waiting for an answer Setsuna pushed her back, took the chair to set it back upright from the shocked guard behind her and sat back down in it. Haru gave her a look.

"So…are we fighting now?" He asked.

Setsuna ignored him, trying to control her anger. She couldn't believe it. This girl had made her madder within five minutes than anyone else in her life. The detective put a hand on the girl's shoulder, shooting her a warning look. The girl looked back at him innocently. She then bent down, picking something off the floor. Setsuna realized that it hadn't just been the chair that'd fallen. Something else had too.

"Setsuna-san," The detective said, "What kind of relationship did you develop with Miss Konoe?"

Setsuna focused on the table, keeping her expression neutral. She didn't want Konoka involved in this anymore than she already was.

"We became friends," Setsuna said.

"Just friends?"

"Yes."

The detective looked as if he didn't fully believe her but Setsuna's expression didn't change. After a moment he moved onto the next question, asking about her interactions with Konoka when she had been at Mahora. Setsuna answered using her detached voice but her attention kept on drifting back to the girl. She was fidgeting with something underneath the desk restlessly. Again Setsuna felt shivers skitter down her spine. The way the girl kept on sneaking looks at her had an expression that Setsuna did not like. She couldn't pinpoint it but it disturbed her so much it almost distracted her from the questions.

"…When she was held hostage what did you do? Did you do anything to save her?"

Setsuna felt as if an anvil had been dropped on her head. A sick, twisted feeling formed at the pit of her stomach. She said quietly, "I didn't do anything. I couldn't I was injured."

"You didn't speak or interact with her during that time? No physical contact at all?"

"I spoke with her yes, no interaction," Setsuna said. "My mother separated us so we couldn't see each other."

"Your mother and Mr Anno have both said otherwise," The detective's eyes, which were sharp and curious, studied Setsuna. "They have both said that you physically assaulted Miss Konoe. And according to them you are the one responsible for kidnapping her and holding her hostage at the mansion. Is that true?"

"They're lying. I'd never hurt her," Setsuna said, shaking her head. "She's the one that kept her against her will. I wanted to get her out."

"Even out of anger or jealousy perhaps?"

"Never," Setsuna said.

"Touji's the one that hurt her not Setsuna," Haru said. "He raped her."

The detective's eyes flickered with pity. Setsuna had a feeling that the detective had heard everything before. He wasn't surprised. Setsuna wasn't even surprised that her own mother had accused her of something that wasn't true. Since Setsuna was officially disowned and would never go back to the yakuza now there wasn't any reason for Kiyoko to care. She'd save her own skin and maybe, maybe try to save Haru by dragging lawyers in this to fight for her. Which left Setsuna serving time in maximum security for the rest of her natural life for kidnapping, possession of illegal drugs and theft along with any other crap that happened. She'd be foolish to think the Dean wouldn't press charges for kidnapping his only daughter and holding her against her will. The detective was opening the folder. There were two photos inside, face down. He picked up the top one and put it face down in front of Setsuna.

"…What is this?" Setsuna asked.

"Why don't you tell me you should know," The detective said.

Setsuna did know. In the photo it was a headless body propped up against a brick wall. The head was beside the legs, hair matted with blood. Where the eyes were supposed to be there were only two empty hollow sockets. It was the man Kiyoko had ordered her to kill, the man who Touji had gauged the eyes out from.

"I didn't do this. I'd never…" Setsuna said. "It wasn't me it was my mother."

Taking the picture back the detective picked up the other photo and flipping it face-up put it in front of Setsuna. It showed an alleyway, sprayed with wet graffiti. There was a body that was lying on its side near an overturned bin. At first Setsuna couldn't even tell it was human. The face was smashed in beyond recognition, showing bone from the jaw. Part of the neck had been slit from ear to ear and both arms were missing. The chest had been cut into so that part of the intestines slithered out from the lower stomach. Beside her Haru's face had grown dark.

"This is the body of Mr Sawada Senji. He was found like this by his brother," The detective said.

Setsuna didn't say anything, staring at the picture disgusted. She knew what he was getting at even if he didn't say it.

"You weren't only under arrest for kidnapping," A chirpy voice trilled. Setsuna's eyes snapped to the girl, feeling the blood drain from her face. The girl sang, "You killed an innocent man. Don't you know?"

* * *

><p>A.N: I'll be busy soon so I probably won't be able to post as frequently. I'll try but that's all I can promise. Anyway, here's the next chap, enjoy. :D. Cheers for the reviews appreciate them.<p> 


	40. Chapter 40

The girl suddenly whipped out something from underneath the table. Haru vaulted across the table faster than lightning, toppling over the chair and tackling the girl down out of the seat onto the floor. Something shiny and smooth skidded across the floor from her hand, clanging into the opposite wall. It was a short knife with a curved hook at the tip. The two guards rushed them both, tearing Haru off the girl.

"She has a knife," Haru snapped, breaking free and stumbling to his feet. "Why did you let her in here with a weapon?"

Setsuna, who'd bolted to her feet and had taken three quick strides, stopped. Even the detective had stood up, his expression apprehensive. The guard at the door had picked up the knife, unshaken.

"I told you, you couldn't bring any weapons," The detective said.

"It's not my weapon. I just hid it in my stockings," The girl said shrugging. She got to her feet, dusting herself off, and looked sweetly at the detective. "It's Touji-kun's. He didn't know I stole it from him while we were questioning him."

"You know him?" Setsuna asked, staring at her.

"We had a little talk," The girl grinned. "He's fun, stupid but fun. If he wasn't going on death row then I'd like to play with him."

"She should be locked up. She's crazy," Haru said darkly.

"I think Touji-kun is crazier than me," Tsukuyomi smiled at him sweetly. "And you're the ones that should be locked up. You're a murderer Haru-kun. Not just that but human and drug trafficking. Isn't that what you said? How can you live with yourself?"

Haru moved towards Tsukuyomi, his face dangerous. The guard behind him gripped his shoulder, pushing him back to his seat and warned, "First warning kid. Next time you're getting hit."

Haru ignored the guard but reached across as he sat down, touching Setsuna's hand reassuringly and squeezed it. Setsuna shot him a confused look. He seemed tense, his jaw tightening the longer he watched the girl.

"There's something weird about her," His lips didn't move but it was his voice.

"I'll take it from here," The girl's eyes, which were blue, seemed to gleam underneath the brim of her hat. She hadn't sat back down.

The detective stood up quickly and walked for the door without word leaving the photos and the recorder there. He seemed scared. As he shut the door behind him the girl put her hand on the table and casually swung her legs over the edge, nearly gutting Haru in the neck with the point of her heels.

Setsuna jerked, instinctively pushing Haru back a little with her hands.

"I didn't kill anyone," Setsuna said.

Sighing, the girl took off her hat and put it down on the table. A long wave of straight shiny blonde hair spilled out, threaded with a curly ribbon on each side. Her clothes were all lace and frills. Setsuna noticed she was wearing black stockings.

"Sawada-san was found like this in an alleyway in the city three days ago," The girl said, "Where were you and what were you doing on the four nights ago on the 17th of this month Setsuna-san?"

"At my apartment," Setsuna said.

"Are you certain about that?" The girl asked.

"Yes," Setsuna said.

"Hmmm," The girl said thoughtfully.

"The guy was marked from the start. He was doing drug dealings with the yakuza and when he backed out on the last shipment of drugs he pissed off my mother," Haru said. "Touji was ordered to kill the guy by himself."

"Kill or torture Haru-kun?" The girl chirped.

"Kill," Haru replied emotionlessly, "He was meant to make it clean."

"Is that true?" The girl's gaze switched to Setsuna.

Setsuna didn't take her eyes off the girl. She was starting to weird her out more and more. The girl shifted, angling her head innocently at them. Setsuna just nodded.

"While you were at Mahora, you two met didn't you? How was your relationship with him?" The girl was watching her keenly.

There was something predatory in her expression and Setsuna realized that the girl wasn't interested in listening to the truth. She had it out for her for some reason.

"We met twice. I barely knew him," Setsuna said.

"How did you meet?"

"Through Konoka," Setsuna said. "We met a couple of times that's all."

Sighing, the girl crossed her arms, giving Setsuna a motherly look, "That's not the whole truth is it?"

Setsuna didn't say anything, balling her hands into fists. This girl was starting to annoy her and she was getting into her personal space.

"Well?" The girl said.

"Well what?" Setsuna said coldly. "I already told you I didn't kill him."

Settling back down, Setsuna met the girl's eyes evenly. She just smiled back at her indulgently, "Of course you didn't. You just tortured him."

"What the hell are you-" Setsuna started to stand up angrily, raising her voice.

The girl's leg snapped out. Setsuna felt the spike of the heel push sharply into her chest shoving her back down in her seat hard. Setsuna's hands flew upwards but the girl just buried the heel in deeper, making her stop as pain ripped through her.

"I'm disappointed in you. I thought someone from the yakuza would have better manners than this," The girl said, frowning.

Setsuna shoved aside her heel, "For someone like you I don't need to."

"Careful what you say," The girl's smile had finally faded. "You don't know who I am, do you?"

"Am I supposed to?" Setsuna said.

Contemplating the girl nodded and began to swing her legs in an unnervingly childlike fashion.

"Well I guess a lot can change in ten years can't it…senpai?" She said.

"Senpai? What the hell?" Haru looked at Setsuna. "What's she talking about Setsuna?"

"I don't…" Setsuna trailed off as a distant memory of girlish laughter, delicate and bell-like, echoed in her head.

An image of an innocent, child-like face with bright blue eyes framed with ribboned straight blonde hair flashed in her mind. A name surfaced to her consciousness.

"Do you remember now?" The girl's eyes were scanning her face with a glint in them.

"Setsuna, what's going on?" Haru said.

"You…you're…" Setsuna stared at her, realization dawning along with horror, "Tsukuyomi."

"Tsuku…" Haru's head whipped around to her, his eyes widening, "No way."

"I don't blame you it's been a long time hasn't it Setsuna-senpai," The girl grinned. "It's a pleasure to see you again."


	41. Chapter 41

_10 years ago-Suzume Mansion_

It was cold. Setsuna was shivering badly and wet from the rain that she had been standing in earlier. She was only wearing a simple dress and flat shoes and a small bag that carried a gun. She had to wait for the signal-three gunshots one after the other fired by Haru out on the balcony. When she heard them she was meant to attack along with everyone else. Setsuna was standing with her mother who was holding her hand and mingling with the rest of the adults in the room. Setsuna was the only kid here now. She hadn't seen anyone else. People kept on giving her strange looks as well so she moved closer to her mother, hiding behind her whenever one of them looked her way. She wished she didn't have to hide her sword.

"Don't be scared to attack them Set-chan. Remember they're the ones that are bad," Her mother had told her before they'd come into the party. "These people deserve to die."

Setsuna didn't want to. She didn't even want to come here. They were at a mansion that was somewhere far away from the city. There was a ball party here and her mother knew the owner. They'd been friends for years. He was a rich socialite but her mother had told her that they had to kill him because the owner hadn't paid back money that he owed her. He'd threatened to put her mother in jail. They couldn't leave any witnesses so she had to kill everyone. But Setsuna was restless, bored. She wanted to go home and play around but her mother had taken Yuunagi away last time she had disobeyed her. She didn't want that to happen again. Setsuna looked around, past the women and men talking and moving, hopeful for maybe a friend. There was one, the adopted daughter of the owners of the mansion, a girl who was a year older than her. She was learning kendo too but she was only just starting so Setsuna was better than her. Setsuna had been studying it for two years now. She was going to learn how to use Shinmeiryu sword style fighting next year but since only her father knew how to do it, only people who were part of the yakuza could learn it. It wasn't taught to people outside of the yakuza. Setsuna spotted her, hovering near the bottom of the stair-case in a yellow dress with frills wearing a big floppy hat and a scarf. She was hopping from foot to foot.

"Mama, can I go play with Tsukuyomi?" Setsuna asked, tugging her mother's hand.

"Hmm I suppose it'll be alright. Ask to play in her room though," Her mother said after a moment. "Your brother should be giving the signal very soon."

"I will," Setsuna said. Slipping her hand out of her mother's she ran to Tsukuyomi, a shy smile crossing her face, "Hi."

Beaming, Tsukuyomi hugged her, "I was looking for you. I was so bored."

Pulling back Setsuna rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly, self-conscious. Tsukuyomi had that look on her face again. It made Setsuna feel nervous sometimes. She looked like she was going to eat her or something.

"Where's your dad?" Setsuna asked.

"He's talking with mummy," Tsukuyomi said. She took Setsuna's hand and said happily, "Let's go play."

Before Setsuna could do anything Tsukuyomi ran up the stairs. Setsuna almost tripped over her own feet, surprised at the sudden movement. Without pausing Tsukuyomi continued up the stairs. They nearly crashed into a few of the adults coming down the stairs because Tsukuyomi was so excited. Once they'd reached the room Tsukuyomi let go, humming a song as she went along. Tsukuyomi picked up a small brown teddy bear with the ear torn off. Its stomach was ripped in the middle, as if someone had taken a knife and hacked at it in a fit of blind rage.

"What happened to the bear?" Setsuna asked.

"I was bored," Tsukuyomi said.

"But you hurt it," Setsuna said. "You said you weren't going to do that anymore, hurt things."

"I guess I lied," Tsukuyomi shrugged.

"You can't do that when you start practicing kendo," Setsuna told her.

"I won't," Tsukuyomi said. She pushed Setsuna down into the chair happily, "Let's have a tea party senpai."

"Wait," Setsuna started to say but Tsukuyomi ignored her and hurried around the room, taking three other stuffed bears that were lying on the ground.

One of bear's ears had been torn off, the second had its eyes ripped out, replaced with green buttons and the third had no arms. It'd been stitched up at the shoulders. Dumping each one of them in a chair each, Tsukuyomi sat down opposite Setsuna and picked up the teapot which was cracked down the middle with parts of the handle missing then put the tea-cup in front of Setsuna.

"Tell me when to stop," Tsukuyomi said happily as she pretended to pour tea into it.

Setsuna was looking at the stuffed animals, a trickle of uneasiness washing through her. They looked dirty and shabby and the animals on the left and right side of Tsukuyomi were staring at her with blank, soulless eyes. Setsuna hadn't noticed it before but their eyes had been replaced by black marbles which had been sewn into the faces.

"Tsukuyomi," Setsuna said. "What did you do to the rest of the animals?"

Tsukuyomi paused, a shadow crossing her face. Looking disgusted she said, "I didn't like them. Mother bought it for me. I kept on telling her I just wanted to spend time with her but she didn't listen. She never listens. I don't think she even wants me anymore, same with dad. They're never home."

"You shouldn't have done that," Setsuna said. She reached over to the animal beside her, a white bear with the arms missing and patted it tenderly, "They're special."

"You can have it if you want then," Tsukuyomi said.

"No it's ok," Setsuna shook her head.

"Oh...that's right. I forgot you don't like stuffed animals much," Tsukuyomi smiled. Raising the tea-pot she asked, "Is it enough?"

"Huh?" Setsuna looked at her, confused. Her attention was still on the bear.

"Your tea," Tsukuyomi said.

"Oh, yes, yes thank you," Setsuna said.

Beaming Tsukuyomi set the teapot down and plopped down into her chair, resting her elbows on the table and gazing at Setsuna. They didn't say anything but Setsuna didn't mind. It was better this way, silence. But after a moment Setsuna started fidgeting, glancing at the doorway every once in a while. Her mother's words rang in her mind. She'd said to kill everyone. She didn't want to kill Tsukuyomi. The girl hadn't done anything wrong to them. Setsuna liked her. Something touched her and Setsuna jumped out of her chair, startled. Tsukuyomi was standing there beside her, having gotten out of her chair when Setsuna wasn't looking. She was holding a blue raincoat.

"You're going to get sick like that senpai," Tsukuyomi scolded. She slipped the raincoat over Setsuna.

Setsuna stepped away from her, feeling uncomfortable and hurried outside to the railing of the stairs. Watching through the gaps in the bars of the stairs she saw the other people in the yakuza spread out through the rest of the adults in the main room. She couldn't find her mother anywhere.

"Setsuna-senpai what's wrong?" Tsukuyomi called.

Setsuna turned around. Tsukuyomi was standing at the door, confused. Suddenly three gunshots pierced the air, one after another. Screams erupted. There were more gunshots, the sound of glass breaking, more screaming. A bullet whistled by, close to Setsuna's ear. Tsukuyomi suddenly cried out, clutching her arm. Setsuna ran forwards, taking Tsukuyomi's hand and carefully took it away. Blood seeped from a cut in her arm. The bullet had cut deep into her skin. Tears were already starting to form in her eyes. She was going to cry.

"Come on," Setsuna pushed her inside the room towards the bed, "Don't cry. Please they'll hear you."

"But it hurts…" Tsukuyomi whimpered.

"It'll be ok," Setsuna shot worried looks at the door. If the rest of the yakuza found her she was dead.

Outside the screams were getting louder. Gunfire filled the air. Setsuna spun around as she heard loud footsteps. A woman in a purple dress stumbled into the room. She had her hand over her stomach. Setsuna pushed Tsukuyomi down to the floor and shoved her hard. Tsukuyomi disappeared underneath the bed just as one of the yakuza members staggered into the room. He aimed the gun at the back of the woman's head and fired. The woman was dead before she hit the floor. Seeing Setsuna his arm snapped up, the gun levelled at her.

"Oh geeze it's just you. You ok kid?" He sighed.

Setsuna nodded.

"We'll be done soon," He said. "You'd better stay here so you don't get hurt."

He disappeared from the doorway. Setsuna knelt down, lifting the quilt so she could check on Tsukuyomi. Tsukuyomi was cradling a teddy bear to her chest, tears trickling down her face.

"I wanna see my parents," She said.

"Just stay here so no one can see you ok?" Setsuna kept her voice calm. Haru always did that for her when she had nightmares and was scared. "If they don't see you they're not going to hurt you."

Tsukuyomi shook her head, curling into a ball. Setsuna sat down, leaning against the treasure chest of toys and drew her legs up to her chest, wrapping her arm around her knees. She gazed up at the ceiling, trying to block out the sounds of all the screaming and gunfire. She hated it. As she waited she kept on sneaking looks at Tsukuyomi. She could just see a bit of her dress from the gap between the bed and the floor. Finally after a long time there was just silence. Setsuna got up, going for the bed and squatted down.

"Hey, is your arm ok?" Setsuna asked quietly.

"Little sis!" Haru called.

Setsuna whirled around, springing to her feet, "I'm in here!"

Haru walked into the room. His shirt, pants and shoes, which had been clean before, were splattered with patches of blood. It was all over his face as well.

"Come on we got to go ma said they're going to burn everything down," Haru said. Wiping blood from his face with his shirt sleeve he looked at her weirdly, "Where'd you get that coat from?"

"Found it outside. It's cold," Setsuna said.

"Oh," Haru said, "Ok take it with you and let's go. Ma said we're going to set the house on fire to get rid of everyone so we won't get caught by the police."

Setsuna glanced back at the bed briefly then nodded, making her way out of the room. She pulled a face as she stepped in a puddle of blood that was billowing out from the bullet wound in the woman's head, soaking through the carpet.

"Haru-ani," Setsuna said as she followed him outside, "Can we play when we get back home?"

"Yeah," Haru ruffled her hair. "Come on I'll give you a piggyback ride."

Happily Setsuna climbed onto his back, arms hanging off his shoulders. Holding her legs under the knees Haru headed towards the stair-case.

_Present Day_

"You and your family took everything away from me," Tsukuyomi's grin faded a little. "I almost died that night you know senpai, when I was hiding from you guys. You left me with nothing and when the police found me I couldn't even tell them you guys did it. Do you want to know why? It's because I don't care."

Setsuna stared back at her, caught between disbelief and horror.

"Honestly," Tsukuyomi said. She smiled at her again, "I liked you senpai. I don't really care if anyone dies. Life is more fun that way, killing people...hurting people, watching them suffer. Touji-kun understands that. He likes that sort of thing. It's a pity you don't."

"You need help," Setsuna shook her head, sickened. "You need some serious help."

"Oh don't misunderstand me," Tsukuyomi said. "I still like you. I think you're the one that needs help. You can't even _enjoy _the world you live in. And I have help. I have a lot of help in fact, from the nurses and the doctors. They helped me after I had no more family. The doctors are the ones that told me that that being a detective would be a good idea for me so that's what I'm doing now. They told me I was a prodigy. It suits me don't you think senpai?"

"I can't believe this," Haru said angrily, facing Setsuna. "You let her go?"

"She was only a kid like us," Setsuna said. "I didn't think-"

"You were supposed to make sure no one survived," Haru said.

"She'd been shot she was hurt. If I told you she was there you would've killed her," Setsuna turned her head away a little from Haru. Her own irritation was turning into anger which combined with her moodiness wasn't good.

"That was the plan genius," Haru scoffed. "We were supposed to kill everyone there."

"You sound just like Kiyoko you know that?" Setsuna said it harsher than she'd intended but she didn't care. She was hurt.

Haru's face twisted into anger. He shoved her, muttering, "Shut up."

"Can't take the truth?" Setsuna shoved him back using her shoulder, her temper rising.

"Coming from a liar it doesn't mean much," Haru retorted and shoved her back so hard she almost fell from the chair.

Straightening Setsuna spun around in her seat, glaring at him, "What'd you say?"

Haru flinched visibly then composing himself said, "You're more like her than me."

"Take that back," Setsuna growled.

"Make me," Haru shot back, getting in her face.

Setsuna leapt out of her chair at the same time Haru did, seeing red. Setsuna got to him first. Crashing to the floor and overturning the chairs, they began to wrestle. Rolling on the floor Setsuna wrapped her arms around Haru, trying to choke him using the chain of the handcuffs. Haru elbowed her, twisting and kneed her in the stomach. Gasping Setsuna tumbled off onto the floor. Massaging his neck Haru sat up, breathing hard.

"Don't ever get in my face like that again," Setsuna spat rising to her feet.

"Don't screw up again. You should've killed her it would've been kinder," Haru's face was beyond angry. He was pissed which, funny enough, was how Setsuna felt.

"You…" Setsuna took a step forwards, balling her hands into fists.

Laughter broke out through the room. Both of them stopped, looking across at Tsukuyomi who was doubled over on the table, laughing.

"Don't mind me, keep on going. This is much too fun!" Tsukuyomi choked out in between peals of laughter.

Something broke inside Setsuna. Closing the gap between them in two strides Setsuna took her by the front of the dress and swung. There was a bone-rattling crunch. She didn't even realize she'd broken the handcuffs until she'd seen the chain drop onto the table. The metal table bending by the punch she'd thrown when she missed Tsukuyomi's head by an inch wasn't unnoticed though, not by the guards or Haru who were staring at her, speechless. The guards looked scared. Taking her fist out of the hole she'd made in it, Setsuna let Tsukuyomi go, walking to the opposite wall and sat down with her knees close to her chest. She buried her face in her hands and closed her eyes, trying to control her breathing. She missed Konoka.

* * *

><p>A.N: I can promise two things right now: The main players will get what they deserve at the end of this story (Touji especially) and remember there is always, <em>always<em> a light at the end of the tunnel ;D. And in this story, well...I'll give you a hint: Palm trees, beach and waves. Til next time, Blue out.


	42. Chapter 42

Konoka shot upright in her seat, feeling a tingle skitter down her spine. Asuna, who was one seat beside her, mouthed "are you ok". Konoka mouthed back "yes" but kept her head down, her eyes glued t o the notebook in front of her. Ever since she got back to Mahora there had been whispers and furtive glances among the rest of the students. Most of her classmates had mobbed her when she'd stepped into her first class-a week after she'd been brought back-firing question after question. Luckily Asuna had put her foot down and pushed everyone back by shouting, threatening and swearing a blue streak at them that had squashed even the most curious questioners into absolute silence. Ayaka had helped too by exercising her authority as class president. Usually no one listened to her but when she'd threatened them all with after-school clean-up duty for two weeks the tables had turned fast. Konoka was grateful but something bothered her.

Asuna and Ayaka stopped the questions but it didn't stop everyone else talking about her when they thought she wasn't around. She'd caught them once or twice by accident. She didn't care about that but Asuna and Ayaka kept on sneaking concerned looks at her when they thought she wasn't looking. They kept on sharing secret looks with one another as well. Today in fifth period they were doing it a lot. So when the bell rang Konoka was the first one to pack her books and leave the room. She heard bells tinkling, Asuna was following her.

"Konoka! Wait up!"

Konoka walked faster, tearing down the hallway out of the building. She didn't want to listen to what Asuna had to say. She sped up, brushing past students who were coming out of the east wing building where her dorm was and took the stairs three at a time.

"Konoka!"

A few students paused, throwing curious looks at her as she passed them. Some pointed at her and nudged their friends. Konoka ignored them, running down the hallway to the room she shared with Asuna.

"Konoka, hey slow down I just want to-" Asuna caught up to her, taking her arm.

"Asuna, don't I'm not in the mood," Konoka jerked her arm out of Asuna's grasp, not looking at her.

"That's just it, you're never in the mood," Asuna moved in front of Konoka, her face anxious. "You haven't been in the mood to say…to do anything ever since you got back to Mahora. I'm seriously worried about you. You're not yourself."

"You don't need to be I'm fine," Konoka pushed her aside and pulled the door open. Rushing inside she tried to slam the door shut but Asuna put her foot inside, using her weight to keep the door open while Konoka tried to shut the door.

Asuna had always been stronger than her, physically. No amount of strength from Konoka would've kept her out when Asuna was determined to get in so Konoka wasn't surprised when the door gave. Stumbling into the room Asuna slammed the door shut, standing in front of it and faced Konoka.

"You're not fine not when you act like that," Asuna frowned at her. When Konoka turned away from her there was silence then in a gentler voice Asuna said, "You're my best friend Konoka. Can't I be worried about you?"

Konoka's eyes flicked to her, feeling a shred of guilt. Asuna was right. Approaching Konoka, Asuna sat down on the edge of the bed watching Konoka softly.

"I just need some time," Konoka managed to smile at her. Asuna looked doubtful but Konoka said with a forced cheerfulness, "Let's watch TV."

Konoka bent down picking up the remote that was on the coffee table in the middle of the room and switched on the TV. She sat down with her back to Asuna.

"Konoka, there's something I should tell you," Asuna said hesitantly.

Konoka froze, feeling her heart leap in her throat. Her mind flashed back to the photo Setsuna had given her. She'd kept it tucked inside one of her text-books, a psychology one that Konoka knew Asuna would have no interest in. There was a knock on the door.

"Konoka-san?" A feminine, cultured voice called politely. It was Ayaka.

At that moment in the silence they could hear the report on TV. It was breaking news.

"_Earlier this week lieutenant chief officer Wei Fei has disclosed an official statement about the Sakurazaki family and those captured from the yakuza. He stated that all members responsible for the kidnapping of Konoe Konoka are to be prosecuted without trial. Head of the criminal syndicate, Sakurazaki Kiyoko, is expected to face death row and execution for countless murders, illegal human and drug trafficking, smuggling, and importation of illegal drugs for over the past 20 years along with other numerous criminal offences deemed by the law punishable by death. Her children, Sakurazaki Setsuna and Haru, have together been charged with first degree murder on multiple accounts and kidnapping along with criminal acts of theft, attempted murder, illegal drug possession and destruction of public property. There have been no official statements released as to what will happen to them as of yet." _

"Konoka-san, are you here?" Ayaka's voice shattered the atmosphere like a sledgehammer.

Keeping her eyes on Konoka, Asuna got up crossing over to the door and twisted the knob to pull it open. Konoka went over to her side of the room and with her back to Asuna, picked up the medical book off the dressing table taking the photo out. When she'd turned around Ayaka was standing in the doorway, looking past Konoka at Asuna carefully, thoughtfully.

"Your grand-father would like to see you in his office. I was meant to tell you as soon as I saw you in class but you didn't seem to be in the mood," Ayaka said.

Konoka nodded without really listening. Inside her heart was pounding, jack-hammering away like a hummingbird in a bird-cage. Remembering what Setsuna had told her at the station she gripped the photo tightly, walking out the room past Ayaka. She could still feel their eyes on her as she did. Her grand-father's office was in the same building as the dorms so Konoka took the stairway at the end of the corridor to go up to the first floor. As she walked faster, taking the steps two at a time she heard excited shouting coming from outside. It sounded like her classmates but Konoka didn't stop. It didn't take much for her classmates to cause chaos. She broke into a run when she entered the corridor her grand-father's office was on, passing startled students along the way. Her heart was racing. When she reached the office she leaned back against the door, taking in deep breaths to calm herself. Suddenly she didn't feel the door gave way and she stumbled backwards into strong arms. For one crazy, fleeting moment Konoka thought that it was Setsuna. Then she heard her father's voice behind her, concerned.

"Are you alright Konoka?"

Konoka jumped to her feet, surprised and whirled around. Her father was standing there in a shirt, tie and trousers, smiling at her slightly with a smile that didn't reach his eyes. Her grand-father was standing at the window at the back of the room, observing something outside. He turned around, one hand absent-mindedly stroking his long white beard and gazed across the room at Konoka intently.

"Your father came today early in the morning after he heard about what happened. He and I have some matters we need to discuss with you," He said.

Usually her father was as composed as her grand-father but Konoka saw something change in his eyes just then. He closed the gap between them, hugging her and said, "I'm glad nothing happened to you."

Konoka swallowed, feeling tears sting her eyes. Guilt followed by a surge of raw, black hatred and anger burst through her. She hadn't thought about Touji ever since she'd started back at Mahora because it meant she'd have to think about what he'd done to her but deep down, in that moment she wanted Touji to suffer for what he'd done to her, to feel what she felt. Then she felt sick with herself for wishing something like that on another person.

"Thanks dad," Konoka said, pulling back. As her grand-father glanced at the window again Konoka asked, "Gramps, why do you keep on looking out the window?"

Her grand-father sat down in the chair behind his desk, resting his arms on the surface and surveying Konoka underneath bushy eyebrows, said, "It seems the media has gotten wind of news that you are here, safe and unharmed in Mahora. There are a crowd of reporters outside but I've locked the front gates. Unfortunately," He paused, considering something and his lips twitched, "Some of your classmates seemed to have gotten excited and somehow managed to destroy them using some explosives. Your father and I have refused for you to do any formal interviews so you don't need to answer to any of the media but unfortunately we cannot stop them from coming on school grounds as it's still within legal means to do so. In any case, I've been worried about you. Your father and I were speaking earlier and we think it'd best if you start to see the school counsellor."

Something bubbled up inside Konoka-feelings of annoyance, mixed with fear and shame. As it erupted Konoka gripped the photo in her hand tighter.

"I don't need a counsellor," Konoka bit out.

"Konoka-" Her father started, taking a step towards her.

Konoka took one step back, shaking her head. When she spoke again her voice wavered, "I want to know the truth. This photo," Konoka held it up in front of her, "Who are these people? Secchan, she…she told me, she said that you would probably know."

Her father froze. His face whitened, shock in his eyes. Her grand-father's expression didn't change.

"I was hoping you'd never have to find out," He sighed.

"Where did you get that?" Her father's face softened. He sounded sad.

"Why?" Konoka was starting to get more nervous. Her hand was shaking so much. "Don't tell me you know them."

Her father placed a hand on Konoka's shoulder, looking at her gently, "This was what your grand-father and I wanted to talk to you about. You see, your mother and I have been keeping something hidden from you. We didn't want to tell you then when your mother died I thought that it would have been better to not to tell you anything."

Konoka's insides twisted. She felt a chill. Staring at her father she said, "Dad what are you-?"

"The man's name in that photo is Matsubara Takeda and the woman's is Ayame Minami," He continued. At this he hesitated and Konoka felt as if someone had ripped the world away from her, "And they were your parents."

* * *

><p>A.N: Been busy couldn't work on this fic as much as I'd have liked to. Anyway, happy reading as usual hopefully I'll be able to update again soon. Til then, Blue out ;3<p> 


	43. Chapter 43

A.N: Damn it I realized I screwed up again. The woman's name in the photo is not Ayame Minami. Re-written forget Eishun said anything and start from when Konoka said "Dad what are you-?"

* * *

><p>"The man's name in the photo is Matsubara Takeda. He was your real father and the woman's name is…" He hesitated, his face solemn. "The woman's name is Kiyoko, Sakurazaki Kiyoko."<p>

"Sakurazaki…" Konoka repeated hollowly, staring down at the photo. Falling to the floor Konoka picked up the photo with trembling hands.  
>The woman in the picture looked younger, happier. She looked like a completely different person. She was smiling, carefree and easy-going with a scarf around her neck and arms around the man. She looked like she was in love. Love…Konoka felt a cold trickle of fear skitter down her spine. Her mind flashed back to the looks that Kiyoko had been giving her in the mansion. Konoka suddenly felt sick. Spinning around, she stumbled to her feet and put her hand against the door for support shutting her eyes.<p>

"Konoka," Her grand-father's voice, gentle and soft, soothing, rang across the air. "You should sit down. This is a lot to take in."

Konoka shook her head. Her chest felt tight, panic settling in. She fought it back, gathering her courage and said in a shaky voice, "Please tell me she's not my-"

"No," Her father said firmly. "Your real mother was a woman called Ayame Minami."

Konoka leaned against the wall, relief spilling over her and slid down onto the floor. Her father looked briefly at her grandfather, worry etched across his face. The Dean had stood up. His eyes were gazing at something outside the window. His eyebrows lowered even further as he noticed her father looking at him, eyes crinkling at the corners. After a moment he nodded.

"You see…both of your parents studied at Mahora. Your father was my best friend." Konoka didn't say anything. Her vision was starting to blur and that's when she realized that tears were welling up in her eyes.

"Back then Ms Kiyoko was very good friends with your mother. They were both best friends and we were all in the same social circle," Eishun paused, looking at Konoka with a father's worry.

Konoka still didn't say anything. She was afraid that nothing would come out.

"But they both loved your father very much. Your mother more so and Takeda felt exactly the same way," Eishun smiled slightly. "Kiyoko-san could never stop loving him even after she married another man she still loved him. She hated seeing him with another woman much less her former friend and she never did want to become a part of the yakuza with the dreams she had but she thought she could keep a closer eye on your father and mother if she joined even if it was a false marriage. Her husband loved her far too much to care. As long as he had her, it was alright."

"That's why she…" Konoka whispered. She raised her eyes to her father, her voice wavering, "What happened to them?"

Her father's eyes grew sad. Konoka almost regretted asking but she needed to know. She wanted to know. And she still saw Eishun as her father no matter what. He had cared for her for the past years of her life, fed her, clothed her and protected her as best as he could. Nothing would change that.

"Your biological father was a part of the yakuza," Eishun answered.

Konoka felt as if an anvil had settled in the pit of her stomach. No way, no way. Setsuna's words at the station rang in her mind, the way she'd looked at Konoka and the way she'd sounded when she'd spoken to her. Suddenly she felt cold. Setsuna had known. Somehow, she'd known.

"Don't think too badly of him Konoka. His father was in the yakuza at the time so he had no choice but to follow family and honour but he was a good man at heart, the best I've ever met in my life even until now," Eishun said gently. "He never wanted to be a part of the yakuza. He just wanted to live a normal life with your mother, to raise a family with her."

"Then what happened?" Konoka said brokenly. A surge of anger raced through her and she stood up, trying to keep her voice steady, "Why-why aren't they here?"

"Your mother had you when he was still a part of the yakuza. He'd already made clear his intentions to leave to me and even explained his plan to elope with your mother. They were going to leave the country but someone from the yakuza overheard it, the then leader of this district who would soon be Kiyoko-san's husband, Sakurazaki Keiji. I gather he would be Setsuna-san's late father."

Konoka's eyes snapped towards the photo on the floor.

"I'm not quite sure what happened afterwards because at that point Takeda and I lost contact. Takeda went into hiding from the yakuza and Minami went with him. I knew I'd never see them again but you…I was so happy to see you. Your mother and I found you one night as a baby with no clothes on, freezing to death. We knew you were theirs because you had a blanket with your name on it around you that Takeda had shown us before he'd disappeared. I don't think I've ever been so scared in my life, or shocked," Eishun's eyes seemed to lift up at the corners and he chuckled. "I didn't even get to see you until that time. We were going to be your godparents."

Konoka wiped her eyes. When she spoke her voice was raspy, "Are they really gone, my real parents?"

Eishun knelt down, pulling Konoka in a firm hug and said quietly, "I'm sorry Konoka but I think they are. Your father betrayed the yakuza. He was their golden child, the son of the leader then. It was something which he should never have done because of the position in was in but he never wanted to live that kind of life. He wanted to run but they wouldn't let him and Kiyoko-san…she probably would have killed him if she could."

Konoka stiffened. At first she wanted to scream at him, to yell or shout or hit him but she buried her face in his chest and clutched his shoulders, starting to cry.

"I'm just glad you're safe," Eishun said softly. "I was so worried you'd disappear like him. I can't stand to lose you, not after I lost your mother as well."

Konoka's vision blurred. She clamped her eyes shut, feeling a lump in her throat. Her eyes suddenly felt itchy. Tears were coming to her eyes. Konoka pulled back from her father, wiping them and said hoarsely, "You adopted me?"

"Yes," He said. Gazing at her tenderly he put a hand on her head, "But that doesn't matter. You're still my daughter even if we don't share the same blood. I love you Konoka all the same. You understand that don't you?"

Konoka started to reply when she heard her grand-father clearing his throat. He'd stopped looking out the window and said, looking at Konoka with worried creases in his forehead, "I think that's enough for now. You'd best go back to class Konoka. You can come back to the office after you finish your classes and we'll talk more about this."

Konoka started to say something when the doors burst open. Reporters streamed into the room with microphones. In seconds they'd surrounded Konoka and Eishun. Three of them had hand-held microphones in Konoka's faces and were jostling for space. They started to shout questions one by one at her so fast that Konoka couldn't pick out a single word. Bright flashes were going off in front of her from cameras, the sound of snapshots being taken relentlessly. Finally one reporter, a stocky, big man with a buzz cut, elbowed his way to the front. Konoka backed away, nervous and hit the edge of the Dean's desk.

"Miss Konoe! How are you feeling about Sawada Senji's death?"

Konoka froze. Over the heads of the reporters she saw her father's face suddenly turn serious, cold.

"What is your opinion on the rumours circulating that Sakurazaki Setsuna herself is the one that murdered him? Is it true you were rescued from her and that you were physically abused by her?" A woman asked, having edged up to the front beside the man.

Konoka's stomach dropped, her insides churning. She suddenly felt sick.

"That is quite enough," Her father's voice, loud and clear, somehow cut through the noise like a razor. He'd made his way through the reporters and had a firm hand on Konoka's shoulder. Staring down at the reporter he said in a quiet, deadly voice, "My daughter isn't fit to answer those questions in her current state. I'd suggest you leave or I'll be calling security."

"But-" The man started.

"I said it'd be wiser if you all left the premises or I'll be forced to take extreme measures," Her father cut him off, his voice growing icier.

The reporter visibly paled. There was a loud knock on the door. A teacher was standing at the doorway, Mr Takamichi with a stack of paperwork in his arms. He took a quick scan of the room, contemplating.

Then looking over the reporter's heads at her grand-father he said after a moment with a politely puzzled look, "Am I interrupting something headmaster?"

"Not at all," The Dean said. He had sat down behind his desk, hands on the surface. His expression was composed and calm, strength belying his aged features. Konoka had never seen that look in his eyes before as he gazed at the reporters-it was powerful, intimidating. He continued, "May I remind you all that you are breaking and entering into my office and breaching privacy. I haven't arranged any appointments with my grand-daughter so there is no reason for you to be here. If you don't leave...well there are alternative methods."

There was a long moment of pure silence then Takamichi cleared his throat loudly, putting the stack of papers down onto the floor behind the wall beside him and slipping his hand into his pockets. Smiling at them genially he said, "Why don't I make this easier for all of us?"

Before anyone could blink he'd pulled out a gun. The reporters flew into panic, screaming and shouting. They fled out the room in a stampede in seconds, Takamichi stepping aside smoothly so he didn't get crushed. He waited, watching them disappear down the hallway.

When they'd gone he looked at her grand-father, a wry look on his face, "Fumika-san and Fuuka-san seemed to have taken an interest in firearms. Apparently they've made about ten of these fake ones and so far there have been students who have reported being held at gun-point by a pair of "demons". I don't quite know where or what they're doing with the other nine fake guns but we'll probably know soon."

Her grand-father leaned back in his chair, the wrinkles in his face softening and shook his head, "It's alright. Was this prank all you wanted to see me about?"

"Ah well there's also student evaluations," Takamichi said, reaching down to take the stack of papers in his arms. He glanced across at Konoka, concerned, "And I wanted to see if Konoka-san needed any special help with classes."

"We'll discuss that in due time Takamichi," Her grand-father replied.

Konoka knelt down, picking up the photo of Takeda and Kiyoko while her father crossed to the doors and closed them, locking them after Takamichi stepped inside. The photo had gotten bent by someone's foot. She saw the letters K + T written in messy writing in a love-heart. Tracing her finger over the letters absent-mindedly Konoka rose to her feet, feeling numb and raw. It didn't click that Senji was dead yet. It was even harder to swallow what Eishun had just told her. Then she realized something. Not her grand-father or father had been surprised or phased with the reporters at the questions they'd thrown at her.

Clutching the photo tighter, Konoka turned to stare at them both white-faced, "You knew. You knew and you didn't tell me?"

"Please Konoka, we didn't think we should have told you at the time. We knew-" Eishun said gently.

"Secchan isn't a murderer!" Konoka interrupted, curling her hands into fists.

"We know that Konoka. Please don't worry I didn't press charges against Setsuna when I was speaking with the detective. I don't believe that she hurt you. If she did you wouldn't have been so eager to see her at the station but her family members…I can only hope that the court will be able to sort out the lies from the truth. Unfortunately I suspect they will try to place anything they've done on her," Her grand-father said. His expression grew tender, his eyes crinkling at the corners as he gazed at Konoka. "You've been through a lot. We thought it'd be better for you not to know."

"Wait you spoke to the detective without me?" Konoka stared at him.

"I didn't want you to suffer," Her grand-father shook his head, his eyebrows lowering troubled. "I am sorry for doing this to you but I believe it was for the best."

"You shouldn't have lied to me!" Konoka couldn't believe she was shouting. Everything seemed to be breaking down, everything. Shaking her head at both of them Konoka said, unable to keep the hurt from her voice, "You should've trusted me."

Takamichi coughed. He smiled slightly, rubbing the back of his head, "I'm sorry headmaster but perhaps it would be best if Konoka was left alone to clear her thoughts? This mustn't be easy for her."

"Very well, Konoka you're dismissed," Her grandfather said slowly.

Konoka spun on her heel and crossed over to the door. Putting her hand on the handle she asked, keeping her eyes on the gold frame, "Did the detective tell you what one of them did to me?"

Heavy silence followed her words. She had a feeling her grand-father and father were speaking to each other behind her back without talking then her grand-father said, "No Konoka."

"Konoka, if there is anything you want to talk about then all you have to do is tell me. Your grand-father and I are here for you," Her father said.

Twisting the handle Konoka said, barely managing to get the words out, "Thanks dad I will."

When she walked out she broke into a run, sprinting down the corridor to her room. The door was wide open. Asuna and Ayaka weren't in the room. That was good because Konoka needed to be by herself. Taking the pillow from the bottom bunk she put it to her face and screamed into it. Nothing made sense anymore.

* * *

><p>A.N: I wanted to put this up last week but y'know, life got in the way. Hopefully I'll be able to update the next chapter soon but I'm kind of piled up in uni assignments. In the meantime, enjoy and take care. Blue out.<p> 


	44. Chapter 44

Setsuna bolted upright from the floor, feeling a jolt of electricity burst through her body. Rubbing the back of her neck she stretched her arm, wondering what that feeling in the back of her mind was. She had been asleep because there was nothing else to do in here. She really, really wanted Yuunagi back. If anything, she wanted it to commit seppaku because staying in a cell with only a miniscule window and four walls around her for coampny was slowly driving her insane. She didn't even have a bed not that it mattered but after sleeping on hard linoneum for a week her back was aching. Setsuna glanced down at her hands darkly. These hadn't helped either. The door and walls were made of something stronger than Setsuna's fists. She hadn't even been able to make a dent in them when she'd punched the door out of pure rage yesterday. She guessed it had something to do with the fact that she'd almost broken the table when she'd been interrogated by Tsukuyomi. They'd probably decided to put her in a room with extra strong walls after that. She didn't care. She'd been thinking about Konoka, She knew what she'd said at the station had been cryptic but she hoped that Konoka had taken some cues from there and asked her father about her real father. She deserved an answer. If Setsuna had to bet her life on it she'd say that her mother had played a major role in Konoka's parents' deaths. After all, she'd poisoned her father, Setsuna thought bitterly. A part of Setsuna still wanted to believe that Kiyoko had loved her at least a little. All those years Kiyoko had spent training her, taking care of her and Haru couldn't have been for nothing. She'd seen her mother do horrible things. Cruel, inhumane barbaric but she'd never let Setsuna and Haru get so close to getting hurt that they'd actually die. Then again, that was before Setsuna had abandoned the yakuza.

"Damn it," Setsuna muttered, scowling and curling her fingers into fists.

There was a sudden heaving grinding noise and the door slid open. A guard in a blue security uniform stepped into the room armed with a gun instead of a baton. Setsuna looked at him, standing up.

"You have to come with us," The guard said.

"And if I don't?" Setsuna raised an eyebrow at him.

The guard looked taken aback, at a loss for words. Setsuna began to sit back down, unimpressed. She wanted to be left alone anyway. The guard swallowed visibly then murmuring something which might've been a quick prayer crossed over to Setsuna and took her arm. Setsuna reacted fast. In two seconds the guard was on the floor, Setsuna's knee to the back of his neck while she had his arms twisted to the side in an armlock.

"I didn't do anything wrong I don't deserve to be here," Setsuna hissed.

"I…sorry…let me go please…" The guard wheezed, his face starting to turn blue.

"You really should let him go senpai you don't need another murder on your records," A familiar voice, sugar sweet trilled.

Tsukuyomi was standing in the doorway in a brown coat and stockings. She was playing with a taser while swinging her sword in her other hand. Looking at Setsuna, she smiled at Setsuna sweetly. Glaring at her, Setsuna let the guard go climbing to her feet.

"What are you doing here?" Setsuna demanded.

"Mm put it this way you broke the table right? I was only meant to get the truth out of you so but after seeing what you did the warden thinks you need extra security. They asked me to stay on to make sure you didn't end up killing any of the guards. Isn't that great?" Tsukuyomi mused.

Setsuna's expression darkened. She said, "You and I both know who the real murderers are."

"Yes but whoever is going to believe you?" Tsukuyomi giggled.

She walked into the room with the same bounce in her step as Setsuna had seen her have when they'd first met and bent down, taking the guard by the arm and yanked him to his feet.

"Y-You have to come with us," He stammered, "For exercise."

Setsuna brushed past him, not bothering to look at Tsukuyomi. As she strode out, she saw a few of the other inmates further down the corridor from the cells up ahead with armed guards at their backs pushing them ahead. She recognized most of them, the ones from the yakuza that the police had arrested when they'd hit the mansion. As she saw Touji up ahead being shoved forwards by a guard who was twice his height, Setsuna felt a sharp prick at the small of her back making her flinch.

"Get a move on senpai you only have one hour of exercise," Tsukuyomi twittered.

Setsuna's fists were shaking. She wanted to take Tsukuyomi down. She could. Probably.

"Hey."

Setsuna looked sideways. Haru came up beside her, nudging her. His guard, a skinny tall guy, was behind him with a gun levelled at the back of his head.

"Hey," Setsuna said.

"Walk," Tsukuyomi said cheerfully and pushed her ahead.

Setsuna almost stumbled but regaining her balance started to walk. The guard hurried up beside her, trying to keep in step with her. Setsuna ignored him, glancing over her shoulder briefly. Catching her eye Haru gave her a slight reassuring smile. It didn't reach his eyes though. That was ok. He didn't look hurt. When his guard got a little too rough by hitting him with the barrel of the gun his jaw tightened and he whirled around, landing a closed fist on the guard's nose. The guard staggered dropping the gun and holding his face. He hadn't even had time to pull the trigger.

"I'm going to kill you if you try to do anything like that to me again," Haru said coldly.

Blood dripping from his nose the guard got up and said in a wavering voice, "J-Just go to the exercise yard with Detective Tsukuyomi."

Disgusted, Haru walked up alongside Setsuna falling into step beside her as she began walking again down the corridor with Tsukuyomi's sword-point at her back.

"You ok?" Setsuna asked softly.

Haru just nodded. As they got further down the corridor joining the rest of the inmates he said, "Mother nearly got killed today."

Setsuna's eyes flicked towards Haru. His expression hadn't changed but his voice was hard. Setsuna just nodded as well. She didn't care about Kiyoko enough to know the details.

"I'll see you later," Tsukuyomi said behind her.

Setsuna felt something hard ram into her back-the hilt of Tsukuyomi's sword probably, then a sharp pain. She almost fell into the crowd of inmates milling towards the exit but Haru gripped her arm helping her stand up.

Taking her hand in his and bringing her close to him he said, "Promise me you'll find a way out of here. You don't belong here."

"I'm not going without you," Setsuna replied.

Haru looked down at her, his face tight. "Don't be stupid. You're not even going to get a trial and I heard mother saying how you weren't her daughter. She's already disowned you so you won't even be able to get a lawyer. Not from her. You're going to die in here Setsuna. If it's not from hanging it's from someone killing you in your sleep or an accident."

Setsuna squeezed his hand and said, "You don't have to worry about me. I can take care of myself."

Haru opened his mouth to argue when they were shoved by people behind them. Snickers filled the air.

"Not so tough are ya now," Someone laughed, knocking Setsuna as he walked past them through the double exit doors.

"They always said that the daughter of the yakuza was pretty," Another said to her. It was man with missing teeth and a scarred face. He grinned at Setsuna, "You, me-"

"Fuck off," Haru snarled, bringing Setsuna closer to him and putting an arm in front of her.

The man's face turned red. Ignoring him Setsuna tugged Haru's hand, pulling him away from the man out onto the exercise yard. It was bright with searchlights flooding the area. Setsuna blinked rapidly. Hearing the doors slam shut behind them Setsuna looked around. The place was a large rectangular concrete open area with an electric fence at the side that blocked them from escaping out onto the outer grounds of the maximum security facitility. On all four sides there were about one dozen guards standing on open balconies. Each one was holding automatic rifles, poised to shoot.

"Come on," Haru said. "Maybe I can find something to break that fence down with."

"Don't they'll shoot you down the minute they see you doing something," Setsuna said.

Haru made a face. Setsuna rolled her eyes then jerking him forwards gently headed over to a spot near the back of the exercise yard. As they passed some of the inmates a few of them threw Setsuna ugly looks. One guy made a slicing motion across his neck.

"Why do you have more enemies than me?" Haru mumbled under this breath.

Setsuna hit him and said, "You say that like it's a good thing. It's because I'm with Mana."

"Oh yeah the mercenary," Haru said.

Not answering Setsuna sat down, leaning back against a pillar set into the wall and dragged Haru down with her. Closing her eyes she tried to meditate, block everything else out. She felt strangely peaceful here.

Until someone kicked her.

* * *

><p>A.N: Finally got time to update. Bah life. Thanks for the reviews guys means a lot.<p> 


	45. Chapter 45

Eyes snapping open Setsuna took a deep breath before standing up and facing the man with the scarred face standing in front of her. Haru got to his feet beside her, face set.

"Get lost," He said.

The man smirked at Haru. He was taller than Haru by two heads and looked three or four years older. Laughing he said, "Don't think so. She helped her friend Tatsumiya to hunt me down like a dog and tipped the cops off a while back. My prosecution ring got shut down because of her. It was the only way I was making business."

He took a step forwards reaching out to grab Setsuna's arm. Setsuna reacted by burying her fist in his ribcage. She hadn't even put full force but she felt his ribs snap apart like twigs. There was an audible c_rack _making everyone look in their direction.

As the man doubled over, gasping in pain Setsuna whispered in his ear, "Do. Not. Fuck with me do you understand me? You're a filthy piece of vermin, preying on weak innocent girls. You make me sick."

Stepping aside the man toppled over down on the ground clutching his broken ribs. Setsuna felt her face twist. She remembered the man now, not his name but what he was. It had been a mission that Mana had assigned to her-stealing some valuables from the man's house. Mana had dropped some hints that the man owned an underground prostitution ring. She'd wanted Setsuna to free the girls, possibly destroy the operation by leading the police to the ring and that's exactly what she'd done. Looking down at him emotionlessly Setsuna started to sit back down when someone clapped. It was Touji.

He swaggered over to them and said, nudging the man with his foot, "I told ya to tell her to come over not antagonize her."

"What do you want?" Haru moved in front of Setsuna, watching Touji warily.

"Nothin' it's your mummy who wants you guys," Touji shrugged. He glanced at Setsuna over Haru's shoulder, "Nice punch."

"Want me to try it on you?" Setsuna said, scowling.

Before Touji could say anything Haru grabbed him by the front of his shirt and threw a punch at him. It landed square on his jaw. He fell backwards, hitting the concrete hard.

"You're gonna regret that man," He spat at Haru. "You could've used me. You and her you guys have no power not anymore. It's gonna be me. I was gonna bring you with me."

"We're not brothers anymore," Haru told him.

He walked around Touji confidently towards Kiyoko who was sitting on a bench at the far end with a few yakuza members that Setsuna recognized from the mansion. Setsuna followed him, feeling hungry prying eyes on her. Kiyoko looked thinner, her face gaunt and there were dark shadows underneath her eyes.

"Mother," Haru nodded to Kiyoko, kneeling down on one knee in front of her.

Kiyoko's eyes, which were hard and cruel, seemed to soften. So, she still had a mother's love for Haru, Setsuna thought. When Kiyoko looked at her, her expression changed.

"You're not going to bow to your mother Setsuna?" She asked her voice as delicate as wintry ice.

"I don't have to bow to someone who I don't think of as my mother," Setsuna replied. "Besides, you disowned me haven't you? I'm not your daughter isn't that right?"

Her eyes flickered.

"Setsuna," Haru said with a tight edge looking at her. "Do what she says."

Shaking her head Setsuna said, "I want to know the truth."

Tilting her head slightly Kiyoko said coyly, "Oh about what?"

"Our father," Setsuna started. "Back at the mansion you…you told me you poisoned him."  
>"What?" Haru stood up faster than lightning. He looked at Kiyoko uncertainly, "You said he died of a heart attack."<p>

"I told you Haru she's a liar," Setsuna said. She straightened, looking Kiyoko in the eye. "What else have you been lying about?"

For some reason something in Kiyoko's eyes changed. There was a spark of love, something remembered then they were harsh and ruthless again, calculative.

"Not everything. You really do remind me of him you know," She mused. "He always used to look at me like that whenever we had fights."

"You don't remind me much of your father," She continued. "Parts of your father such as his stubbornness and single-mindedness perhaps but the rest of you…"

"You gotta be-" Haru started to mutter.

"What are you talking about?" Setsuna asked, feeling a trickle run down her spine.

"You're right not to think of me as your mother," Kiyoko's lips curved upwards in a sick smile.

Setsuna unconsciously took a step back, staring at her.

"Because you're not," She said.

"Whoa."Touji had appeared, blood dripping from his nose. He was holding a knife that he'd gotten from somewhere. Spitting blood out he jerked his thumb over his shoulder and looked at Kiyoko, "I told you she'd kill the messenger. The guy's dead. Think she punched a hole in his lung or somethin'."

Kiyoko's eyes seemed to shimmer underneath the searchlights. She surveyed Setsuna, her gaze straying to her hands, "Tatsumiya did something to you, didn't she? Did she give you some new hands like the first time? Stronger ones?"

Setsuna didn't answer, her mind spinning.

"What…" Setsuna faltered, a lump forming in her throat. She swallowed, "What do you mean I'm not your...?"

Kiyoko's face twisted, a sneer marring her features, "I couldn't bear having another child with that man after Haru."

Setsuna felt her heart tighten. This couldn't be happening.

Haru moved closer to Setsuna, his hand brushing against hers. Around them some of the other inmates had started to crowd around them in a circle including fellow yakuza members. From face recognition Setsuna counted at least 10.

"I stole you from my friend's one night while she was sleeping. She didn't even know. She thought she'd misplaced you," Kiyoko's smile grew wider. "Poor thing died from a heart attack after I told her that you'd been taken by your father."

Setsuna's vision blurred. Her eyes were starting to water. She could feel herself trembling.

"I raised you like my own daughter," Kiyoko said. "I fed you, clothed you…I gave you a home and look at how you repaid me. That dumb bastard didn't even know that his supposed daughter wasn't even his. He believed anything I said since he loved me so much."

Beside Setsuna Haru seemed to turn into stone. His face shut down. Electricity crackled through the air. It was silent, as silent as the grave. All eyes were on them. Touji suddenly whistled, laughing. Something snapped inside Setsuna, a dark, cold hatred that wrapped around her heart and drove spikes into it.

"Holy shit I guess you really are the-" Touji grinned.

Setsuna swung around, jerking the knife from his hand and plunged it down at his chest. Before she could sink it into his heart Haru half-tackled half-hugged her from behind taking her hand and wrenched it aside.

Spinning her around and holding onto her wrist he shook his head and whispered, "The guards."

Setsuna glanced upwards. None of them had moved but she saw half of them with their rifles pointed directly at Setsuna and Touji-right at their hearts. Tsukuyomi was standing beside one, watching Setsuna with hungry eyes.

"Kill her," Kiyoko's voice rang through the air.

Letting Setsuna go Haru started to say, "Mother can't you-"

"Haru if you side with Setsuna then you are no longer my son," She cut him off.

"Get out of the way punk," One of the yakuza shoved Haru aside. The rest closed ranks so he was blocked from Setsuna.

Setsuna's hand closed tighter around the hilt of the knife. There was a creaking noise. Setsuna felt the hilt bend.

"Let's dance. I've always liked you you know," Touji laughed, moving towards her. "Wanna change your mind?"

Setsuna spat at him. His grin fading he snarled, "You're going to regret that."

Touji lunged at her. From then on Setsuna went on autopilot. Touji stabbed at her with the knife. Setsuna blocked with an arm, elbowing him in the jaw. He recovered, coming at her again. Setsuna took his knife arm, pulled him inwards and _crushed _his wrist. Touji screamed. Setsuna didn't let go even as she felt the bones break into fragments underneath her hand. He dropped the knife. Out of the corner of her eye she saw three come at her. Whirling around she swayed to the side as one threw a haymaker at her, took his arm and used his momentum against him as he was about to topple and spun him into the other member who had been about to rush her from behind. They went down in a tangled heap. The others came at her one by one. Setsuna ducked around the first, delivering a snapkick to the back of his knees that shattered bones like cardboard. He went down. In a flash Setsuna picked up the knife that Touji had dropped, swiping across the air in one fluid circle, summoning her ki energy at the same time. Blood sprayed through the air as her five attackers staggered backwards gurgling, holding their bleeding throats. Someone grabbed her from behind in a bear hug.

"Raiten," Setsuna whispered.

The person squeezed, probably trying to break her bones. Electricity crackled to life around Setsuna's knife hand, sparks cris-crossing across her skin and the knife. It gleamed. She swiped downwards aiming for the man's arm.

"_Seitoushi," _With the last word electricity burst to life around the knife.

The man convulsed dropping onto the floor as he let Setsuna go, his severed arm lying on the concrete floor in a puddle of blood. He twitched, eyes rolling back into his socket as electricity scissored through his body. The last two hesitated fear written on their faces. Setsuna didn't hesitate. She pounced on the first, bringing them crashing-with her foot on his throat and crushed his windpipe. Leaping at the second she aimed for his neck. Blood spilled out from the man's stump onto her face as Setsuna sliced his neck. The headless body fell like a puppet's strings being cut. She spun around, chest heaving. She had never felt like this before. This black, ruthless emptiness that was swallowing her heart whole. Kiyoko's lips were turned upwards. She was enjoying this. Setsuna felt the knife shake all of a sudden. In that one moment an understanding passed between them.  
>"Why don't you do it?" Kiyoko said softly. "I'm not your mother."<p>

Setsuna took a step forwards. All the things she'd done came rushing back to her. She took another step, then another.

"Setsuna, wait don't-" Haru moved towards her.

"Haru, from this point on you are no longer my son," Kiyoko said coldly. "Touji, you can take his place as we agreed."

Haru looked as if he'd been slapped. Something twisted in Setsuna's gut. Filled with pure loathing she leapt at Kiyoko, taking by the collar of her uniform and slammed her into the wall behind her. Staring into her eyes Setsuna raised the knife. BAM. Pain shot through her arm. Setsuna was used to pain but it still hurt. That moment of hesitation was all Touji needed to tackle her down onto the ground. Scrambling to his feet he swung his feet back and kicked her in the side with a heavy shoe. Again and again. When Setsuna tried to get up he knocked her down with his feet.

"You think you can mess with me and not pay for it you bitch?" Touji yelled, taking a fistful of the back of her shirt and dragging her up so her feet weren't touching the ground. His eyes were blood-shot. Setsuna hadn't noticed it before but his collar was stained with white powder.

Setsuna spat in his face. Face turning an ugly shade of purple he drew back a fist to punch her when Haru rammed into him, shoulder-first. He stumbled backwards. Setsuna tumbled to the floor on her side, panting. Her arm stung, blood dripping down it. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Tsukuyomi holding one of the rifles she'd taken from the guard next to her, surveying Setsuna curiously like she was a piece of meat.

"Leave her alone," She heard Haru snarl.

"Whatever, you guys are gonna die anyway," Touji laughed. "That make you feel better? You're gonna die a good man ain't that what you wanted?"

Turning his back on Touji Haru crossed over to Setsuna, his face shadowed. Kneeling down beside her he said angrily, "Are you crazy did you want to get killed?"

Up on the balcony Tsukuyomi waved down at Setsuna. Setsuna rolled over onto her back, coughing up blood and stared up at the panorama of stars shining in the blackness of the night not answering.

* * *

><p>A.N: I AM ALIVE. Well...as alive I can be. Had time to post. Hope u guys enjoy. Til next update Blue out-<p> 


	46. Chapter 46

"_Take her!" The man shouted, pushing the baby into the scared woman's arms. _

"_No! No I won't leave you!" The woman was crying. _

_The baby was brown-haired with large warm dark brown eyes with nothing but a cotton blanket wrapped around it. It was an angel. Sirens were wailing through the air. They'd dumped the car in an alleyway with the man having smashed the numberplate with a rock until the numbers were unrecognisable. _

"_Listen to me," He grabbed her shoulders, looking her in the eyes steadily. "We fought too hard for this. If Kiyoko finds you she'll torture you and kill you. Get to Eishun's place find him tell him what's happened. He'll protect you two." _

"_But-" _

"_Go!" The man shoved her. _

_She almost stumbled onto the road but cradling the baby close to her chest she ran down the street, tears dripping down her cheeks. The man watched them go, smiling sadly. He had short black hair and a handsome smile, his eyes wet. A black car pulled up the side of the street, the side door opening. He backed away as two men dressed in black suits leapt out, taking his arms and manhandling him into the back seat. The woman, stifling tears, didn't look back and ran. The baby began to cry, sensing its mother's tears. _

"_Shhh, shh Konoka it'll be ok, it'll be ok baby," The woman brought the baby close to her chest, her voice soothing. "It'll be ok. Your father's going to be alright." _

_She ran all through the night towards the only friend she knew she could trust. The baby kept on crying but quieter now. It was tired. The woman was nearly there. She could see the apartment Eishun was living in. The woman, tear-streaked, looked back over her shoulder. There was the sound of tyres screeching over asphalt, jeering shouts. Keeping the baby close to her chest she ran towards the open trash-can on the side of the street without the lid. Gently putting the baby on the mound of trash that had piled up inside she kissed it on the forehead, tears falling like waterfalls down her cheeks. _

"_You're going to have a better life from now on Konoka," She said with a watery smile. "Remember I'll always love you." _

_The baby gazed up at her with innocent round eyes raising its tiny arms towards her. Pain in her eyes, the woman turned around and fled into the night. The sound of the car followed her and all was quiet. The baby was left gazing up at the night sky and hearing gunshots and its mother scream, began to cry again. _

Konoka bolted upright in her bed, breathing hard. It took her a while for her to realize where she was. Her eyes were watering. Wiping them she clutched her blanket, squeezing her eyes. She had been dreaming about her parents. Beneath her on the lower bed Asuna mumbled something and shifted. Konoka crawled over to the short ladder, climbing down onto the floor quietly and opened the balcony door, stepping out into the cool breeze. She sniffed, brushing away tears and hugged herself as a chilly wind blew by. At least it wasn't a nightmare of Touji again.

"Konoka…what are you doing up?" Asuna's sleepy voice drifted through the air.

Konoka turned her head. Asuna was standing at the sliding doors of the balcony, rubbing her eyes.

"Nothing," Konoka replied.

Asuna gave her a look that said she didn't believe her. She came up beside her, her expression gentle and said, "You know I'm here for you if you want to talk to me."

Konoka shook her head looking down at the ground, "No it's ok. You wouldn't understand."

Putting an arm around Konoka's shoulder Asuna squeezed her and asked quietly, "Were you having nightmares again?"

Konoka hesitated. She didn't want to tell Asuna but she was her friend and she wanted to tell someone. It was eating her inside.

"Yeah...about my parents," Konoka swallowed. "Promise you won't tell anyone ok?"

"You don't even have to ask," Asuna smiled at her.

Konoka looked down at the ground, keeping her eyes on the court-yard below. "When I was kidnapped…it was crazy but I found out something, something about my parents."

She looked back at Asuna quickly to see her reaction. Asuna's smile had faded. Konoka returned her gaze back down, playing with her fingers.

"I was…" Konoka stopped, a tight feeling clenching at her.

"Konoka what happened?" Asuna said slowly, concerned.

Konoka felt her eyes water. She whispered, "I was adopted."  
>Dead silence fell between them. Konoka felt her heart racing. Then Asuna stepped forwards and gave her a big warm hug not saying anything.<p>

"That doesn't change anything between us," Asuna said.

"How come you're not so…" Konoka trailed off. She covered her mouth, "Oh my god you…you knew."

"Ayaka and I were trying to find leads, anything that would lead us to you. We didn't mean to go digging around in your past," Asuna said, her face falling.

Konoka pushed her away, taking a few steps away from Asuna.

"Konoka-" Asuna started.

"Just don't," Konoka said hoarsely shaking her head putting her hand out.

Asuna's face fell. There was a knock on the door.

"Is this a bad time?" Ayaka's voice echoed across the air.

Konoka spun around, feeling her fists clench. She looked across at Ayaka, "Yeah it kind of is Ayaka."

Walking past her, Asuna glanced at Konoka worriedly before looking at Ayaka who was giving Konoka an odd look. Asuna asked, "What are you doing here so late? You should be sleeping."

"I can say the same thing about you two," Ayaka said.

"I had a nightmare. Konoka was trying to make me feel better," Asuna squeezed Konoka's shoulder.

Konoka felt a rush of warmth and gratitude fill her. She knew she could count on Asuna.

"Asuna I-" Konoka started.

"So, what's up? You're usually not up this late," Asuna asked Ayaka.

Ayaka twirled a piece of her hair idly with her finger and said her eyebrows knitting together troubled, "There's something I wanted to talk to you about."

"Does it have to be now?" Asuna said. "It's late."

"It'll only take a minute," Ayaka said.

Konoka looked at Ayaka as she heard her tone. She sounded like she was pleading. Ayaka never did that. Asuna seemed taken aback.

"Um...ok sure. I'll be back in a few Konoka," Asuna said uncertainly.

She walked out, glancing back over at her shoulder at Konoka for a moment before closing the door behind her. Konoka put her hand to her face for a moment before going back out to the balcony and rested her arms on the railing, folding them. She knew who that woman was, her mother. Her real mother who had long brown hair and warm eyes like her.

Who had been kissed her goodbye and fled, crying. Who had probably been killed by the Yakuza. Flashes of what Kiyoko had told her in the manor came back to her in snippets, circling around her head like wasps. _You look just like someone I knew once…she was pretty like you_…Konoka felt her eyes mist over and a lump forming in her throat. She swallowed, suddenly finding it hard to breathe. She still remembered the way Kiyoko had looked at her when they were eating together. She'd looked like she wanted to torture her to hurt her as much as she could and it'd terrified Konoka. If Setsuna hadn't been there she wouldn't even have had the courage to talk back to Kiyoko. Konoka buried her head in her arms. She still couldn't believe it. Her real parents had been involved with the Yakuza. Her real father had been born into that life and if the circumstances had been different she'd probably be in Setsuna's place. She'd have been the one who would have been born into the Yakuza not Setsuna. In an ironic twist of fate she'd escaped. Kiyoko had been played for a fool by the fates and had her normal life taken away from her because of love. She'd become something she wasn't. She was the one who'd been twisted. And in that one terrifying moment of understanding Konoka suddenly saw why Kiyoko hated her so much. Konoka reminded her of the woman who had stolen her first love, her first kiss from her.

"God…" Konoka whispered.

This wasn't right. None of this was. Konoka lifted her head as she heard the sound of a car pulling up. That was strange. Who would be coming to the school at this hour? She peered over the edge of the railing across the side-walk where the gates were at the back. A black car had pulled up and the gates were opening. Konoka squinted. A man was getting out. It was the detective she'd seen at the police station, the one who had said he was going to interview Konoka about what had happened at the manor. That was weird. What was he doing here? He was looking around and pulled something from the passenger side of the car. It was a black brief-case. Someone was coming from the shadows towards him. It was her father. Konoka watched, her hands gripping the railing. What was going on? It looked like something out of a movie. The detective was opening the brief-case and pulled out some papers, handing them to her father.

"Hey Konoka where are you-" Asuna started, coming back inside the room with a weird look on her face. She seemed to be blushing and was rubbing the back of her neck distractedly.

Konoka didn't answer. She ran past Asuna, past Ayaka who was leaning against the wall looking as if she was going to be sick and down the corridor, up the stairs. She stopped just in front of her grand-father's office, her hand an inch away from the doorknob. The room lights were on which meant he was inside. Konoka was trembling. She put her hand on the knob and began to twist it when it turned of its own accord and the door swung inwards. Her grand-father was standing in the doorway, dressed in a traditional Shinto robe. He looked tired.

Seeing Konoka he looked at her, confusion passing his face, "Konoka…what are you doing up so late? You should be asleep."  
>"I…I wanted to ask you something. It's important," Konoka said.<p>

Her grand-father's eyes flickered with emotion that was too fast for Konoka to catch. After a long pause he stepped back inside and said, "Come inside."

Konoka did but as the door closed behind her she didn't have a good feeling. Her stomach felt like it was doing flip-flops. Her grand-father walked back towards the desk in steady, confident strides, the bottom of his robe shuffling across the carpet. When he got to the side of the desk he stroked his beard, the wrinkles in his face becoming more pronounced.

He fixed Konoka with a gaze that as usual, was calm, "What is it you want to speak to me about Konoka?"

"I saw dad outside with the detective," Konoka said.

Her grand-father sighed, placing his hands on the desk and said, "I hoped you wouldn't have to see that."

"Grand-dad, what's going on?" Konoka asked. She had trouble meeting his eyes, something which usually didn't happen.

She was scared.

"Your father and I were concerned about your health. We asked the detective to forego the interview with you," Her grand-father said.

Konoka felt like she'd just had an anvil dropped on her head. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"How could you do that without asking me first?" Konoka tried to keep her voice steady but it was wavering.

"It was in your best interest," Her grand-father said. "I promise you."

"No, you kept this from me," Konoka shook her head.

"Konoka please, we're worried about you. You won't talk to anyone about what you've been through."

"You wouldn't understand," Konoka shut her eyes."It's…I was-"

"It's been half a month Konoka!" Her grand-father snapped, slamming his fist down on the table.

Konoka stared at him in shock.

In a softer voice he shook his head and said, "Don't you think I've noticed how much you've changed? How quiet you've been?"

"I-"

"Your father and I have been worried for you. We know you're not ready to talk yet so we post-poned the interview as far as we could to give you more time to recover," He said softly.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Konoka asked hurt, keeping her eyes on the floor in front of her, "I…what about Secchan?"

"She shouldn't be charged with anything she hasn't done not until you've been questioned," He said. He looked at her with wise eyes, "But I have to ask you now and think about this very carefully Konoka. Are you saying all this because you're concerned about Setsuna-san? Are you trying to protect her?"

"I…" Konoka caught herself. Images of Setsuna flashed in her mind, smiling and blushing.

Then she remembered Setsuna being pinned down by the SWAT team as she was being carried out of the apartment. She felt her stomach twist uncomfortably.

"I love her gramps," Konoka said quietly.

Her grand-father's face seemed to crumble at that and he put a hand to his head, pain in his voice, "I was hoping you wouldn't say that."

Konoka stared at him, disbelief filling her. Out of everyone she would have thought her grand-dad would've been the most understanding.

"That's not fair you're the one that kept all of this from-" She started.

"And for good reason," Her grand-father cut her off sternly. "I don't want you talking about Setsuna or the yakuza again outside of speaking with the Detective."

"But-!"

"Konoka!"

Konoka clamped her mouth shut as her grand-father stood up in a flash. For a minute Konoka saw anger in her grand-father's eyes. And something else-fear. Fear for her.

"She…grand-dad she saved me," Konoka said in a low whisper, squeezing her eyes shut. "She saved me from…"

"Yes I thought as much," Her grand-father said softly. "That much she did right at least. But I don't want you going anywhere near her from now on. I don't want you trying to visit her. She's dangerous and I can't bear the thought of losing you again. Neither can your father."

Konoka opened her eyes, watching the floor and nodded feeling empty and numb.

* * *

><p>A.N: Love was never easy :P. Especially in this fic. Enjoy, next chapter's gonna be out soon.<p> 


	47. Chapter 47

"Will you eat? You've been playing with your food for the past 10 minutes," Haru nudged Setsuna's foot underneath the table.

Sitting across from him Setsuna gave him a sour look and stabbed at the food on her plate with her spoon. It was a sludgy, grey mess. She didn't even know what it was but it was the only food they served here. And it was only once a week the inmates in solitary confinement like she was in could eat with the other inmates instead of having meals given to them through a slot in their door. It had been three days now and Haru had ended up digging the bullet out for her after the fight with the knife. Nobody had dared come after her after she'd been shot. Haru had just gotten the bullet out when the guards had flooded the area shouting and hustling them back inside. When she was back in her cell she'd ripped a piece of cloth from the sleeve of her shirt and tied it around her arm, knotting it up to stop the bleeding. It didn't hurt as much but every time she moved her arm prinpricks of pain shot up it.

"I can't believe she stole someone else's baby," Setsuna said, disgusted.

"Yeah…just don't break that spoon. I don't think they're going to give you another one," Haru said after a moment.

Setsuna let the spoon fall into the bowl with a clatter, spilling grey slop on the table. She pushed it away, "Not hungry anyway."

"Great more food for me," Haru said grabbing the bowl and pulling it across the table to him.

As he poured what was left of her food into his Setsuna glanced at Kiyoko. They were in the dining area which was a room with multiple round tables spread out across the room and the doors locked up with security stationed at all sides. Half of them were carrying tear gas grenades in case anyone decided to get rough. Kiyoko was sitting with a few of the yakuza on the other side of the room-the only ones left that Setsuna hadn't killed in the fight a couple of days ago. Them and Touji. She hadn't even looked at Haru and Setsuna once during the time they'd been inside here. Haru hadn't said anything but Setsuna could tell he was hurting from Kiyoko disowning him. At her table Touji was laughing. His face was ok but his wrist wasn't. Setsuna felt a rush of savage satisfaction as his face contorted in pain as he passed something across to a yakuza. It was a rolled up piece of paper but Setsuna knew what was inside it. Drugs like Coke probably or ice. Something easy that they could get on the inside.

"Touji's going to snap," Setsuna said darkly. He was fidgeting and kept on tapping his fingers on the desk.

"Yeah, probably. Guy's losing it, think I heard him crying last night next to me in his cell," Haru said.

"How bad's the drug addiction gotten?" Setsuna asked.

"Pretty bad," Haru replied. He glanced at Setsuna, "You know...mother was probably just lying to piss you off."

Setsuna looked down at her hands, feeling her heart twist and said, "Doesn't matter. I don't want to be her daughter anyway."

"Look you're the one that said she's a liar right? She's just screwing with you," Haru said.

When Setsuna didn't answer Haru reached across, taking her hand and clasped his fingers with hers and said, "You're still my little sis even if she's telling the truth. You'll always be nothing's changed."

"Thanks," Setsuna smiled at him, feeling warmth in her heart. He leaned back, piling porridge on his spoon and eating.

He was right in the end. They'd grown up together played together trained together. Setsuna couldn't see him as anything else. The door opened with a creak. Setsuna sat up straighter, a flash of raw hatred piercing her gut as she heard a familiar voice float through the air like a hummingbird.

"Has my senpai caused any trouble?" Tsukuyomi chirped.

"No Detective," One of the guards replied.

Haru put the spoon down, watching something over Setsuna's shoulder. Setsuna turned in her seat. Tsukuyomi was walking towards them whistling. She had a short sword in her hand. The other inmates seemed to cower as she passed them.

"Don't do anything stupid," Haru said.

Setsuna looked at him, a humourless smile ghosting across her face, "Why not? I'm already going to die."

"That's not funny," Haru frowned at her.

Setsuna felt a little guilty.

"Sorry," She said.

"Hiya," Tsukuyomi chirped.

Setsuna held on tighter to the spoon. She said quietly, "Go away before I do something I'll regret."

"Do you really think you can?" Tsukuyomi said conversationally.

"Try me."  
>"Don't be silly," Tsukuyomi flashed a wolfish grin at her. "You're not like them. You're not a monster…are you?"<p>

Before she'd entered the prison she wouldn't have hesitated to answer but that was before she knew what her mother had done, what Tsukuyomi had become. Was killing someone who so far gone be evil? She wondered.

"Setsuna," Haru cut through her thoughts. He was looking at her seriously, "She's not worth it."

"Isn't she?" Setsuna asked quietly.

Haru's expression changed. He said, "Don't think like that Setsuna. Once you start thinking like that you start becoming like them. Like me."

"Oh I'd love it if you start becoming like everyone else here. Corrupt, immoral…like Touji-kun and your mother. You're more like them than you think," Tsukuyomi piped up.

Setsuna broke the spoon. The two halves fell noisily onto the table. Those nearby looked up to see where the noise had come from. Even Touji and her mother did.

"I'm nothing like them," Setsuna whispered.

"You killed people. You murdered people and not all of them were drug-lords or crime bosses were they?" Tsukuyomi said. "Don't pretend to be so innocent senpai. You're tainted just like the rest of us. Even your precious Ojou-sama saw-"

Setsuna whirled around, over-turning the chair and leapt forwards taking Haru's spoon and jammed the blunt end into Tsukuyomi's ear, not far enough to cause pain but discomfort. With an arm around the shorter girl's neck she pushed it in deeper.

"I don't take pleasure in any of this," Setsuna hissed. "Don't push me."

"Setsuna relax," Haru said tersely standing up.

Tsukuyomi laughed, "See? There's a monster in all of us. It just takes a little pushing to bring it out."

Setsuna let her go, disgusted. She had been so close to twisting it in her ear just to hear her scream. Out of the corner her eye she saw Touji, who had been watching with rapt excitement, sit back down in his seat disappointed. Her mother's eyes were calculating, scheming and a little bit…proud. Feeling sick with herself, Setsuna dropped the spoon and turned around to sit back down. That was when Tsukuyomi lunged forwards pinning her down by her back.

"Hey, let go of her!" Haru leapt over the table but Tsukuyomi lashed out with her hand with a knife she had pulled from somewhere. He crashed, tumbling off.

Tsukuyomi twisted Setsuna's arm pushing her against the edge of the table and held the knife at her throat. She whispered in her ear, "I'll tell you the truth senpai. I liked you. I've liked you ever since we first met."

Biting back a scream Setsuna hissed, "You're-"

Tsukuyomi pushed down. Bones snapped. Pain ripped through her arm. She screamed then.

"Scream some more," Tsukuyomi said softly. "Scream for me senpai. Sing me a song like you used to, like a pretty little birdie."

"I thought you liked me," Setsuna bit out.

"I do like you," Tsukuyomi said. "I love you. I love every bit of you. That's why I want to devour every inch of your body."

"I said let go of her!"

Setsuna felt Tsukuyomi being ripped away from her. Turning around, breathing hard and using the table edge for support Setsuna leaned against it watching Haru slam Tsukuyomi against the wall, his hand around her throat. His other hand had a knife that was poised ready to strike. Blood dripped from the cut in his arm, soaking through the orange sleeve of his prison outfit.

"Haru wait,"

"She's a monster Setsuna. You can't reason with her," Haru snarled.

"By all means kill me," Tsukuyomi grinned sickly at him. "It doesn't matter does it? You've killed plenty of people before."

Haru swung. It missed Tsukuyomi by a mile because the girl kneed him between the legs. Haru dropped to the ground, the knife tumbling to the floor with a metallic echo. Tsukuyomi picked the knife up. The door burst open, two armed guards rushing into the room. One of them was the one Tsukuyomi had spoken to. He tackled Tsukuyomi taking the knife away from her.

"Enough!" He said.

"Sorry I got a little carried away," Tskuyomi said sweetly.

"Just get out of here," The guard said shoving her towards the door.

"It was fun playing with you," Tsukuyomi blew Setsuna a kiss as she regained her balance, heading out the door.

"Fucking psycho," The guard said, shaking his head. "Don't know what the hell they're thinking letting a kid like that in here"

"They got their reasons," The other guard said yanking Haru to his feet.

Setsuna held her broken arm, staring after Tsukuyomi with nothing but cold, white loathing.

* * *

><p>A.N: Will be going away for around a week. Dunno how often I'll be able to get online so in the meantime, enjoy.<p> 


	48. Chapter 48

"So you still think not killing her wasn't a good idea?" Haru asked sarcastically.

"Just because the guards left it doesn't mean anything," Setsuna said.

Haru looked up the balconies. They were deserted. The guards that were supposed to be surveilliancing them during the exercise session had left the minute they'd come and someone had locked the doors from the outside. Setsuna could have probably blown through the doors but then she'd probably have to get past guards, guns and stun lasers. And make it through to the upper level of the prison. The prison had a reason why it was built practically into the ground. Even if she made it over the fence there'd still be a deep slope to get over. And dogs. And other things that Setsuna didn't know about like booby traps in the grass once you got past the slope. Bear-traps for .All this with a broken arm made the chances of escape slim.

"Tsukuyomi's told the guards to leave," Haru said. "You antagonized her now she just wants to watch you get hurt."

"I antagonized her?" Setsuna glared at him. "You were going to silt her throat."

"Jamming a spoon and grinding it in her ear's worse," Haru retorted.

Setsuna turned to him, narrowing her eyes.

"Turnin' on each other already?" Someone laughed.

Setsuna curled her hands into lethal fists, her face locking up. Touji was standing nearby, watching them. He looked even worse than Setsuna had last seen him which was roughly five days ago. His eyes were bloodshot, he had a nervous twitch and he was fidgeting.

"Keep on dreaming," Haru said.

Touji's eyes seemed to gleam. He pulled out a gun from behind his back, aiming it at Haru, "You're dead first brother. It's only right isn't it?"

Haru smiled slightly, "Do it."

"Touji," Kiyoko's voice rang through the air loud and clear. She came through the crowd of inmates that had started to form around them and looked at him, "Don't be so crude."

Setsuna glanced around. She counted more than a dozen. All bigger than her. Not that it mattered but it would be harder to fight with a broken arm. She'd found some wood in her room and tore off a part of her sleeve and wrapped the wood around it to make an impromptu splint.

"This doesn't look good," Haru said to Setsuna.

Setsuna didn't answer. Her heart was pounding, her pulse racing.

"Let's see you try to fight now," Touji sneered.

She heard the click of a rifle from above. Setsuna glanced quickly up at the balconies, a flicker of hope flaring to life. It died almost as quickly as it'd come. There were no guards. Tsukuyomi was there up in the balcony watching with glee, holding a rifle.

"I think the odds are even enough," Setsuna said returning her gaze back to Touji. "I'm not the one that's going to crack. How long do you think you can last here Touji? You can't keep using drugs to cope with prison."

"Shut up!" Touji's finger slipped.

The shot he fired from the gun narrowly missed Setsuna. She heard someone fall behind her with a heavy thud.

"You're losing it," Setsuna told him.

Touji's face grew the colour of ugly purple. He took a step forwards, "You…"

"Touji," Kiyoko said. "You should honour the Yakuza. Fight like a man. Show them you're not afraid."

Touji looked at her, his eyes narrowed then back at Setsuna. After a moment he shrugged then threw the gun to a fellow yakuza, "Alright. No weapons it is. Guess I'll be doing you a favour seeing as how you got a broken arm to deal with anyway."

Setsuna felt a humourless smile turn up the corners of her lips. Fear shimmered in Touji's eyes. That made Setsuna very happy.

"Jesus…she's just like you Kiyoko-san," She heard someone say.

Setsuna ignored circle around them had gotten tighter. Haru was staying where he was, eyes darting from Setsuna to Touji. The air seemed to crackle, intensify. Setsuna gathered electricity in her free hand from her ki force. She could break Touji's neck in an instant. A part of her acknowledged that it was callous of her but a darker part told her that the man in front of her had raped young innocent girls, raped Konoka and enjoyed it. He deserved to die. Touji was watching her, waiting just like her to make a move. Bang! Stinging pain shot through Setsuna's broken arm. She stumbled, air hissing through clenched teeth. Blood blossomed through the fabric of the sling. Setsuna had a glimpse of Tsukuyomi with the rifle aimed at her before Touji tackled her. Setsuna hit the ground on her back with Touji on top of her. Setsuna lashed with a fist, landing a punch on his jaw. There was an audible crack. He reeled back, hands flying to his jaw. Setsuna kneed him in the ribs. He fell forwards, clutching them.

Setsuna shoved him off and told him, breathing hard, "You're lucky I didn't break your jaw."

She'd held back at the very last second. A voice that had sounded like Konoka had told her to stop. Glowering at her Touji lunged for her. Setsuna leapt to the side, springing to her feet. Touji spun around quicker than she thought he would. He was holding something in his hand that Setsuna didn't realize until he'd thrown it at her. Pain stung her eyes. Setsuna blinked furiously, crying out and rubbing at her eyes.

"Touji you bastard!" Haru shouted. "You're meant to fight fair!"

Touji just laughed and swiped his gun from the yakuza he'd thrown it to. He aimed directly at Setsuna's face and fired. Setsuna twisted, avoiding the bullet just in time but felt it graze her cheek, drawing blood. When he aimed again to fire the second time Setsuna ducked underneath his arm, taking it and jerked it upwards. He screamed as his arm snapped.

"Now we're on even ground," Setsuna said.

"B…Bitch," Touji's face had turned white.

Setsuna let go, taking the gun and crushed it until it was a mangled heap. It fell to the ground in front of Touji.

"You know what you are?" Touji spat. "You're sick. You're a disease."

"Watch it Touji," Haru said coldly.

"It's funny how you're ok with her getting with Konoe. If I'd known my sister was gay I woulda disowned her," Touji laughed. There was something maniacal about it. "She's a fucking traitor to the Yakuza. I did us a favour man. I fucked the Konoe girl. She's probably pregnant man."

Setsuna froze.

"What did you say?"

"Yeah…you heard me I fucked her," Touji laughed. "Couldn't help myself but you know you should be thanking-"

Setsuna tackled him, slamming his head into the ground. All she could see was pure red. She slammed his head again and again, taking savage pleasure in seeing blood seep out from the back of his head into a puddle. Something broke. Setsuna felt Touji go limp underneath her. It was good feeling.

"….Setsuna! Stop! Stop!"

Someone was dragging her off. It was Haru. He took her by the shoulders. When Setsuna shoved him he wrapped an arm around her waist and dragged her down to the ground, pinning her. She kicked, lashing out but he held on tight.

"Enough," He said. "It's enough you got him ok? You got him."  
>Setsuna stopped. Haru loosened his hold and glanced over his shoulder, "You really got him."<p>

Setsuna realized she had blood on her fingers. She sat up, her heart pounding. Touji was lying in a growing pool of his own blood, unconscious. Everyone else looked pale, scared. Setsuna suddenly felt cold.

"Is…is he alive?" Setsuna whispered.

"Yeah…maybe if the guards get back in time," Haru looked over at the doors.

With a shaking hand Setsuna pushed herself to her feet, feeling her insides churn. She would have never have gone this far, not even with the types of people Mana ordered her to kill. Kiyoko looked at her and their eyes met. Well done, she seemed to be saying. Setsuna looked away from her, feeling sick with herself.

* * *

><p>A.N: Next chap up pretty soon. Stay tuned ;P<p> 


	49. Chapter 49

Setsuna wasn't allowed out of her cell for five days except to shower. That wasn't the worst thing. The worst thing was that for some reason Tsukuyomi had taken to accompanying her every single time and effectively replaced her former guard. When Tsukuyomi slid open the door with a radiant smile plastered across her face Setsuna felt her stomach curl in something that was close to fear.

"I stole some nicer clothes for you to wear senpai," Tsukuyomi declared.

"Tsukuyomi," Setsuna said in a controlled voice. "What are you doing?"

"I'm here to take you to shower," Tsukuyomi said innocently. She pulled something out from behind her back. It was a kimono, hakama and a fluffy white towel, "And give you these clothes. You look nicer in normal clothes."

Setsuna stared at her, unable to say anything for a very long moment. Finally she asked, "You are aware we're not friends aren't you? You broke my arm."

"Yes and you tried to kill me. What's your point?" Tsukuyomi looked at Setsuna puzzled.

Somewhere, in another universe this would make sense somehow, Setsuna thought in a daze.

"Just…stay away from me," Setsuna said, striding past her out into the corridor.

She walked down without waiting for her.

"Waaaaaait!" Tsukuyomi whined.

Setsuna walked faster. When she heard the girl's running footsteps get closer she took a deep breath turning around. Tsukuyomi jogged to a slow halt.

"What do I have to do make you go away?" Setsuna asked.

Tsukuyomi pouted, "I don't want to go away."

Fingers twitching Setsuna turned around and walked down past the cells towards the showers on the left. She could hear Tsukuyomi following her. When Setsuna got to the door on the left Tsukuyomi pushed the door open for her and pulled something out of the pockets of her coat. It was a small shampoo bottle with thick white liquid inside it.

"It really is shampoo. I thought you might need it since they told me they hadn't replaced the bottle in a week," Tsukuyomi told her.

Setsuna eyed it warily, "Really?"

Tsukuyomi nodded. When Setsuna didn't take it Tsukuyomi pushed it into her hand, forcing her fingers around it and said, "Don't worry it's safe. It would be no fun if you were dead."

"Then why did you try to kill me the other day?" Setsuna said.

"That was a mistake. I wasn't aiming for you. I was aiming for Touji-kun since I thought he was going to kill you," Tsukuyomi said with a frown, twisting her fingers together. "I'm sorry about that senpai. I didn't aim properly."

Setsuna didn't know what to say to that. It was unsettling. She would have preferred it if Tsukuyomi had just wanted to kill her. So she just took the towel and kimono from Tsukuyomi and stepped inside not answering when Tsukuyomi reassured her that she would be outside. There were five showers on this floor with inmates designated shower times but today she was alone which was good. Being one of the few females meant that it was mostly men in here. With a broken arm she was at a disadvantage if it came to a fight or something else much worse. It took her a long time because she could only use one hand to wash and dry herself. She almost slipped and cracked her head on the basin when she was trying to put on the kimono and when she'd finally put it on she realized she needed someone to tie waistband of the hakama. She couldn't even get her arm through the sleeve.

"Senpai?" Tsukuyomi stuck her head inside, opening the door. "Is everything ok?"

"Yeah," Setsuna said turning so Tsukuyomi wouldn't see the problem.

Apparently she did and walked into the room. Making a disapproving noise she came up behind Setsuna and with surprising gentleness adjusted the sleeve so that her arm was able to fit through it. Setsuna was too stunned to react. Stunned and scared. Then Tsukuyomi tucked the kimono part of her outfit into the hakama, her fingers dancing over Setsuna's skin.

Setsuna jumped, hitting the edge of the basin and swallowed, "I said I'm ok."

Tsukuyomi just smiled at her, "Of course you are."

Moving quickly out of the room Setsuna didn't look back. This was too weird.

* * *

><p>"Why did she give me this kimono?" Setsuna asked Haru while he was doing push-ups the next day in the open concrete area when they were let out for exercise.<p>

"Told you she's a psycho who the hell knows why she does the things she do?" Haru said. "Just don't think about it."

Setsuna, who was sitting beside him, shifted and kept on playing with a bunch of a piece of bark she'd found on the ground.

"Is that why she keeps on playing with me?" Setsuna asked.

Haru sat up, "Probably. How's your arm?"

"It's getting better," Setsuna said.

"Yeah?"

Setsuna looked at her broken arm which was hidden by the sleeve of the kimono she was wearing. She had checked it day after day. The bones were still healing.

"Yeah," Setsuna said.

Haru's eyes softened, relief in them. He put his hand on her shoulder, "Good."

Setsuna smiled at him slightly then looked over at Touji. The guy had survived thanks to the guards coming in on time and taking him away. Setsuna assumed they'd taken him somewhere where he could get medical help. Except since he'd set foot inside the exercise area he'd been acting unhinged. He was sitting with a couple of guys, playing a game of poker where the prize seemed to be weed in rolled up pieces of fabric that was torn from their was losing though. He had white bandage around him head-about two layers and his movements were twitchy. He kept on looking around like he was about to get shot and he would shake his head and mutter something. Setsuna thought she probably should've felt bad about giving him a concussion but then she thought about what he'd done and said and she didn't care anymore. Kiyoko was sitting on a bench. Her face seemed thinner, gaunt. It looked like she hadn't been eating properly.

"Damn it!" Touji swore suddenly throwing the cards down. He snarled at the man across from him, "You said you'd let me win you bastard."

"Sorry changed my mind," The man said, laughing.

Touji lunged forwards, scattering the cards and gripped the man's collar with his hand-the one Setsuna hadn't broken and hissed, "No one crosses me."

The man just pushed him. Touji swiped something from the ground near him. It was glinting and sharp. It was a knife. He swiped. Setsuna winced as the man dropped down, gurgling and holding his bleeding throat. Touji set the knife down beside him acting like nothing had happened and picked up a card from the deck in the middle. The other two men exchanged wary looks. As if sensing Setsuna was watching him Touji glanced over at her and flashed her a wolfish smile. For the first time Setsuna felt a chill skitter down her spine. That was the first time she'd seen Touji crack in here. Watching her a little longer he turned back to the card game.

"When did he come back to his cell?" Setsuna asked Haru.

Haru, who had been watching Touji darkly, said, "Couple of days. He was laughing like crazy. Just stay away from him."

Setsuna nodded. She suddenly felt the hairs on the back of her neck rise. Someone was watching her. Setsuna had a feeling she knew who and sure enough when she glanced over at Kiyoko her eyes were on her. Setsuna looked away. She didn't like how Kiyoko was looking at her. It was like she was thinking of how to groom her into the yakuza's next leader even though she'd appointed Touji to take over after she'd left. Setsuna would rather die.

"Wait here," Setsuna said to Haru.

She got up, using one hand to push herself. Haru looked at her, confused. She squeezed his hand reassuringly and walked over to Kiyoko. The woman's eyes, which had never left her, flicked down to her injured arm then back to her face.

"Setsuna? What, may I ask, have I done to incur your company?" She asked her voice as smooth as silk.

Setsuna felt disgust run through her. She glared at the older woman, "I'd have nothing to do with you if I could."

Kiyoko just continued to gaze at her, "Well…Setsuna what do you want to ask?"

"It's…" Setsuna stopped her throat closing. She steeled herself, then said in a stronger voice, "Were you lying when you said that I wasn't your daughter?"

Kiyoko's expression changed becoming sly and crafty. She asked, "What do you think?"

Setsuna coiled her hands into fists as a spark of anger flared to life and said, "You're lying. There's no way."

Kiyoko just smiled, "Perhaps. Do you really care? You tried to kill me. You don't even bow to me. We're not family as far as things are concerned."

Setsuna didn't expect to feel hurt by that but she did, just slightly.

"Tell me how is Haru doing?" Kiyoko asked, glancing past Setsuna's shoulder. When she said Haru's name her eyes seemed to soften.

"He's fine," Setsuna said tightly.

"Fuck!" Touji's cry rang through the air. He'd lost by the sounds of looked over at Kiyoko, "Hey you said all I needed was five rolls right?"

Kiyoko nodded. Touji looked back at the game, counting waded up rolls.

"I promised him that I'd help him get out of here if he managed to collect enough drugs for us," Kiyoko mused.

"Got 'em!" Touji called.

"Bring them here," Kiyoko said her voice loud enough to cut through the air like a scythe.

Touji got up, walking over to them.

"Who's my real mother then?" Setsuna asked.

Kiyoko didn't answer her. Touji had come up with an armful of rolled up paper in his hands. Kiyoko took one look and said coldly, "Not enough."

Touji's face turned an ugly shade of red, anger twisting his features. Setsuna could see something maniacal in his eyes which were even worse than when she'd seen them last. He looked like he hadn't slept in days.

"You-" Touji growled.

"Setsuna…I wasn't lying," Kiyoko whispered. "You really aren't my child but I raised you as one. I wanted a daughter who could take over my position. I wanted someone who I could use against Takeda. He was the man I wanted to marry not Keiji."

"You're sick," Setsuna said in disgust, shaking her head and stepping back. "You're sick you took your friend's baby and I-"

Kiyoko raised her head, her expression solemn, "I didn't steal you from my friend."

"What…?"

"I stole you from my sister," She said softly. "She's dead now from a miscarriage."

Setsuna's eyes widened. Something flew past her, a dark blur. It was Touji.

He grabbed Kiyoko by the front of her shirt, roaring, "You promised you'd get me out of here!"

He threw her down. She fell, breaking the fall with her hands. Touji took her arm hauling her up and began to drag her across the ground. He was heading over to the electric fence, the one they'd turn on as soon as they saw someone touching it to try to escape. Haru was rushing towards them. Setsuna hesitated. Then seeing Haru's face she darted after Touji and Kiyoko, grabbing him by the back of his prison uniform with a hand.

"Let-" Setsuna started to say.

Touji whirled around, swiping at her with the knife. His wrist was still injured though so he couldn't do it properly. It was weak. Setsuna brushed his wrist aside and grabbing the back collar of his jumpsuit, tore him away from Kiyoko and backwards. He tripped, regained his balance then moved forwards again. A spray of bullets peppered the ground in front of him. Setsuna glanced up towards the balconies. A guard had his rifle aimed downwards at them. Setsuna secretly thanked the guard. She didn't feel like fighting. She returnedher attention back to Touji. His face red he stared at Setsuna, furious. They didn't say anything. Touji raised his hand with the knife in it. Setsuna tensed. Lightning was jumping from his hand. Touji was a ki-user as well. He knew how to use his energy to bring lightning to life. Last Setsuna had seen he was weak. He couldn't summon enough lightning to jump-start a car.

"Don't make me hurt you," Setsuna said.

Touji's expression flickered. He was having second thoughts. Seconds ticked by. Neither of them moved.

Then Touji lowered the knife and pointed it at her, sneering, "I'm going to kill you when you're not looking. Watch your back."

He turned, heading towards the doors. Setsuna watched him for a moment before turning back to Kiyoko who was struggling to get up from the ground. Setsuna knelt down, taking her around the waist and hoisted her up without saying a word.

"I knew you wouldn't let your mother die. You're exactly like Takeda," Kiyoko whispered, her fingers reaching out to touch

Setsuna's face lovingly. "He wouldn't have let me died either. He cared about me not like your father. Touji is so much like him but you're my real pride and joy."

Feeling disgusted Setsuna let Kiyoko go, turning her back on her and said quietly, "I'm not evil, not like you. And don't call me that. It's sickening."

"You're not like me? We're more alike than you think. Don't think I didn't see what you wanted to do to Touji for what he did to Konoka the other day? You would have killed him if Haru hadn't stopped you wouldn't you?" Kiyoko whispered.

Setsuna didn't answer because deep down she knew she was right.

* * *

><p>A.N: Cheers for the reviews guys, appreciate them heaps. Dunno when I can update the next chap due to the fact that I'll probably be getting busy starting pretty soon. So hopefully I can update within next month. So I'll see ya all next chap :D. Lance: Maybe haha but believe me, it's all going to be ok in the end ;]<p> 


	50. Chapter 50

"So are you saying that she didn't harm you in any way?"

"Yes."

"Then you're saying that Touji Anno and Kiyoko Sakurazaki are lying?"

"Yes."

The detective pressed pause on the recorder. They were in the headmaster's office at the Academy. They were sitting on opposite ends. They had been in here for about half an hour. He had asked Konoka about what had happened in the mansion, the explosions and drug finding in school and Senji's murder which she had answered truthfully and now they were on the topic of what Setsuna had supposedly done to her. So far the detective had been calm and composed as Konoka had been truthful and honest. For some reason he didn't seem to like her answer. Then she remembered what Setsuna had said when she'd seen her. Which meant the detective was trying to bait her into saying that Setsuna did do something to her.

"Miss Konoe," The detective began. "The Yakuza family operate illegal crime and drug rings, prostitution rings and human trafficking. Setuna is a part of the family."

"She's not like them," Konoka said calmly.

The detective looked at her strangely then said, "Be that as it may Kiyoko let slip that Setsuna is the one that she intended to take her place when I interviewed her."

"This is my final answer detective. Make sure you record it," Konoka said.

The detective sighed, reaching over and pressed the play button.

"Setsuna Sakurazaki has done nothing to me. It was Touji Anno who hurt me. It was him who planted those drugs in Mahora and all those murders you pinned Se…Setsuna down for, it was probably him who did it. He's the one who…," Konoka faltered, flashes of his face running one by one through her mind. Regaining her composure she said, "He raped me."

The detective's fingers slipped. Shame and guilt flooded Konoka. It hadn't been easy saying that out loud much less admitting that to a total stranger. She felt exposed, vulnerable and embarrassed.

So she was glad when the door clicked open and her grand-father strode into the room. The detective quickly shut the recorder off.

"I only allowed you 25 minutes detective nothing more nothing less. What are you still doing here?" Her grand-father said. He also radiated power even though he was an elderly man.

"N-Nothing Konoe-san, I'll be leaving immediately," He said quickly.

He picked up the recorder and walked out at a very quick pace. Closing the door behind him her grandfather surveyed Konoka with wise, tired eyes. Konoka felt her stomach churn uncomfortably. He looked serious.

"I guess I'll be going then. It's late and Asuna-"

"I know you went to see her Konoka," He said.

Konoka's stomach twisted. So he did know. She said calmly, "I don't know what you're talking about grand-dad."

Her grandfather shook his head, looking regretful and let go of the door putting his hands behind his back, "Please don't lie to me. I suspected you might do something like this so I called the warden. He said he arranged a safe meeting area for you two."

"I'm not lying," Konoka met his eyes evenly.

He took a deep breath then said, "If you do sneak out to see her again I will take all measures to prevent you from seeing Setsuna. Is that understood?"

Konoka felt like she had been slapped. Hanging her head she whispered, "Yes grand-dad."

"Alright you are dismissed," He said.

She walked out the door. When he closed it she pulled out her cell from her school blazer pocket she punched in the number for the lawyer she had found through Ayaka. Maybe she couldn't visit Setsuna but she promised she'd get her a lawyer. Setsuna was not going to die, not if she could save her.

* * *

><p>Setsuna awoke later that night to someone throwing a burlap sack over her head and dragging her out of the bed. A chemical smell hit her nose, one she'd smelt before. It was chloroform. She blacked out. She didn't know how long she was out for but when she regained consciousness she was kneeling on something hard. Gasping for air she snapped open her eyes. She was in a large empty white-walled room. Beside her Haru was in the same condition. He had a noose around his neck. She was still drowsy from the chloroform and it was hard to focus but she could see his face. He looked scared. Setsuna shook her head, screaming at herself to wake up. It was no use though her muscles wouldn't work when she wanted them to.<p>

A giggle rang through the air, bell-like and childish. Her stomach filling with dread she looked in the direction, her vision swaying. Tsukuyomi was standing there on a wooden platform-the same one she and Haru were on, wearing a frilly, pleated dress with a floppy wide-brimmed hat and a long scarf. In one hand, she was carrying a short thin sword.

"Hello senpai I'm so glad to see you again," Tsukuyomi squatted down, beaming at her. "How was your session with Ojou-sama? I'm surprised you didn't try to escape. I may have tried to stop you. You might've died but you still could've tried couldn't you?"

Setsuna pressed her lips together, staring straight ahead. Tsukuyomi poked her with her sword curiously and asked, "Touji-kun didn't drug you too much did he? I wanted you to be awake for this."

At Touji's name Setsuna's head snapped up. Anger rushed through her. That bastard!

"I told ya I'd get ya back Setsuna."

Setsuna's fingers clenched. She looked over in the direction of the voice. Touji was in the corner of the room, a stupid grin on his face. His eyes were bloodshot. His hair and clothes were messy and unkempt and he looked like he hadn't slept in weeks and he was twitching worse than ever. Setsuna lunged to her feet, intent on tearing his spine out-and choked. Something was around her neck. Gasping she staggered and fell down immediately on her hands and knees.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you senpai," Tsukuyomi sang.

"Setsuna, look up," Haru said.

He could hear how he was trying not to sound scared so she did. Above her, dangling from a beam was a rope which was attached to a noose that was currently around her neck. Looking down she saw a trap-door beneath her. She was going to get hanged.

"I didn't want it to end like this but Touji-kun said that he would kill you if I didn't. He was going to when he dragged you all the way here from your cell," Tsukuyomi said conversationally. "And I want to be the one to kill you, not him. Do you understand?"

She stood up and pulled the knot that made the circle of the noose tighter. The coil tightened uncomfortably against her throat not enough to kill her but just enough so that if she made any sudden movements like say, running, it'd choke her immediately. Testing the strength of the rope she crossed over to Haru who had gone still. Tsukuyomi did the same thing as she did with Setsuna, humming. Setsuna could see Haru's hands shaking behind him. But Setsuna couldn't do anything.

"Kiyoko don't care about ya, you know?" Touji boosted. "You guys die I get to be the leader."

"So you're going to kill her?" Setsuna looked at him in disgust.

"Yeah can't be the leader when the old lady's still around right?" Touji laughed.

Haru's face was stone cold. His eyes were narrowed. Setsuna could imagine only one word going on in his mind right now which was-kill and realized that he still loved their mother even after everything she'd done to him.

"You know a lot of people want you guys dead. You two are the only ones who can formally take over the title of the yakuza boss since you guys are actually the children of the current mob boss," Tsukuyomi was chatting conversationally to him. "There are other gang members of the yakuza like Touji-kun here who want to take over as leaders. There's people who want you dead like relatives, friends, family members of the people you've killed, even the police force…but I don't. It's weird yes but I stopped caring after you and your brother killed everyone in my house that night. I just like watching people suffer and killing and murdering. So…don't take this personally ok?"

"How did you two get in here?" Setsuna demanded.

"They let me," Tsukuyomi said simply. "You see…it doesn't matter how you die. It's just that you do die. They can make this look like an accident, erase the footage. Just as long as you're dead that's all that matters."

"You're a monster," Setsuna spat.

"But you're part of the reason I'm what I am. I should thank you for that or I would never have figured out who I am," Tsukuyomi said happily, kneeling down beside Setsuna. "You know what they say right? Monsters are made not born."

Setsuna lowered her head a little. She was right. Patting her shoulder Tsukuyomi stood up and checked the rope of her noose, whistling. She stretched it taut, making Setsuna choke as it began to squeeze her neck.

"Sorry," Tsukuyomi said, loosening it. As she moved around Setsuna looked over at Haru.

He was still scowling at Touji. Tsukuyomi was beside the lever at beside the noose, humming. Setsuna glanced sideways to Haru briefly. He wasn't looking at her. His eyes were on the trapdoor beneath him. His hands were shaking. As Touji laughed he curled them into fists, closing his eyes.

"Haru?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm glad you're my big brother," Setsuna said quietly.

Haru turned his head a little towards her, opening his eyes and said, "Glad you're my little sis."

"Have a good trip now senpai," Smiling at her pleasantly Tsukuyomi kicked the lever.

Nothing happened. Setsuna and Haru looked at each other, hardly daring to believe it. Then Tsukuyomi chirped, "Oh silly me. I didn't push it all the way."

She pushed. Beneath their feet the trapdoors sprung open. Setsuna plunged into the open space, downwards. She couldn't breathe, gasping for air. Agony blocked everything else out, swamping the world in red. Then suddenly she was on the floor, wheezing. But she wasn't dead. Pushing herself up she saw Tsukuyomi hopping down from the stage, annoyed. The rope had broken so when it'd separated the top from the .

"Stupid rope…" Tsukuyomi muttered, "Should've gotten better ones."

"You ok?" Haru croaked beside her. He was ok too.

Massaging her throat which still had rope around it, Setsuna nodded.

"Just use your damn knife already!" Touji snapped.

"Oh, alright," Tsukuyomi pouted.

She walked forwards, grabbed the half of the rope that had stayed attached to the noose around Setsuna's neck and hauled her upwards.

"Goodbye senpai," Tsukuyomi said sweetly and raising her knife, the point gleaming wickedly underneath the light, swung.

"No!"

Haru pushed Setsuna aside. Setsuna rolled, hitting the edge of the platform that was set up. A spray of blood arced through the air and Haru Sakurazaki toppled to the floor, his eyes unseeing as blood spilled from his silt throat in a crimson pool on the floor. Tsukuyomi just stood there, looking down at Haru curiously. As Setsuna stared, Touji darted forwards swiping the knife from Tsukuyomi and lunged at Setsuna. He bore down on her, his eyes wild and stabbed down. Setsuna would've let it hit her except she saw Tsukuyomi kneel down and prod Haru with the tip of her knife. Filled with rage Setsuna rammed into Touji, dragging him down and crushed the knife with her hand. She punched him. She felt his jaw and nose shatter completely, bone breaking. He screamed, clutching his face.

Stumbling off him Setsuna snarled at Tsukuyomi, "I'm going to kill you."

"My dear senpai, if you wanted to you would have done that already," Tsukuyomi said pleasantly.

The door burst open and two uniformed guards with tasers came in. They were the same ones who had interrupted her fight with Tsukuyomi at lunch the other time. One of them, seeing Touji writhing and screaming on the ground, winced.

"Geeze...this wasn't supposed to happen Aoyama," The guard said, looking at Tsukuyomi.

"The rope was too weak," Tsukuyomi shrugged. "The police sent me here to kill senpai and Haru-kun wasn't I? I got one."

"Yeah…," The guard jerked his thumb over his shoulder and pulled out a cell from his pockets, "Get Sakurazaki out of here. We'll deal with the clean-up."

Tsukuyomi skipped over to Setsuna, wrenching her hand behind her back and yanked hard on what was left of the noose so hard she almost made Setsuna black out. Tsukuyomi pushed her and she staggered towards the door.

"You're lucky senpai. Your trial's coming up so you won't get to die not by me," Tsukuyomi told her.

Setsuna didn't answer her. She was forcing herself not to cry.

* * *

><p>A.N: Yeah so I knew I said I'd get this done by next month but I had time to spare. Uni starting up again next month so dunno when I can update hopefully soon. Enjoy! As for Haru, don't hurt me I did what I had to do for plot purposes ;P. I had fun with him though. -Blue out.<p> 


	51. REAL Chapter 49READ BEFORE CHAPTER 50

A.N: My sincerest apologies to all and thank you so very much Guerilla for pointing that fact out for me. -Interwebz for you- I knew something was odd during that time I was putting that chapter out. So yes, after checking I realized I was missing a chapter. THIS is meant to be chapter 49. It's before the interrogation with the detective and Konoka and Haru's *spoiler for those who read this before chap 50*. This won't happen again I promise. So to everyone who's just stumbled on read this BEFORE you read chap 50 or if you've most likely read chap 50 read this chap before going onto chapter 51 when I update so you understand what's going on.

Lone: Thanks I can't wait to see what you come up with :D. Hopefully I'll be able to finish this up with uni work coming up X.X

* * *

><p>It was from my sister…she's dead now. A miscarriage…Setsuna brushed her eyes. Tears were welling up inside them. You're just like Takeda…Setsuna sat up from her bed in her cell, putting her hand to her face and closed her eyes. It was getting harder to tell the truth from the lies. None of it made sense. She'd said she wasn't like wasn't like her father, her father who was dead. Even if he wasn't her real father Setsuna could only think of him like that but that part about not letting Kiyoko die, not letting her mother die…well if she had to admit it, that was the second thing she thought of when thinking of Kiyoko, even if she wasn't her real mother and she guessed Kiyoko thought of Setsuna as her daughter after all as her pride and joy. Setsuna shivered. That was something she never wanted to hear again. Kiyoko had told her two stories, both where she was a stolen child. A part of them her wanted at least one of them to be true. It'd explain how she could possibly be the daughter ofthe most ruthless, inhumane woman to exist in Japan. You're exactly like Takeda…It'd been three days since Kiyoko had said those words but they'd echoed through Setsuna's mind each day before she slept-so much that she hadn't slept properly. She hadn't been lying about that. It was the only thing Setsuna was sure about. She'd seen it in Kiyoko's eyes because for a minute Setsuna had seen something close to pain in them. He'd really meant something to her, Konoka's father. An image of the man's smiling face flashed in her mind from the photo she'd taken. He'd looked happy. Kiyoko had looked happy. It should've worked out…probably maybe in some other universe if Takeda hadn't loved Konoka's mother. She'd chased the wrong person though and Setsuna had been the result. A result that she'd openly admitted to not really wanting. She dragged her hand down her face. Great, she was even more screwed up than she'd thought. At least she was like someone who wasn't a sociopath. She hoped. If the man had enough sense to run away from the Yakuza like her he had to be decent, sane at least.<p>

"Run away huh…" Setsuna mused aloud. She guessed they did have that in common if anything.

The door creaked open, spilling a rectangle of light into the dim room. Tsukuyomi poked her head inside, her head angled.

"You've got a visitor senpai," She said sweetly.

Setsuna glared at her, "It's late. Who would be visiting me at this time?"

"Oh I don't know a certain Konoe Konoka?" Tsukuyomi said slowly, watching Setsuna with hungry eyes.

Setsuna stiffened, staring at the girl.

"It must be nice to be rich and powerful," Tsukuyomi sighed, smiling at Setsuna. "I don't know how she got in but it was probably something to do with calling the warden and promising him a monetary favour or something along those lines."

"How do I know you're not going to try to kill me or something once I step out of this room?" Setsuna asked suspiciously.

"You don't," Tsukuyomi grinned at her.

Setsuna took a step forwards, alert, tense. She had her hand, her head, her legs, her elbows. Setsuna's eyes flicked past her towards the hallway then back to Tsukuyomi. She was watching her with those eyes again. Setsuna had options to attack. She could use an elbow to the face, a kick to the kneecaps, a punch…

"I promise you I'm not lying," Tsukuyomi said innocently.

Setsuna just glared at her.

"It wouldn't make any sense to kill you when you don't have any fight in you," Tsukuyomi smiled at her sweetly. "That's no fun."

"What are you talking about?" Setsuna stiffened, feeling insulted.

"Your fire's gone in here. You always had fire. You were always dangerous even when we were young but every time I see you it's like you're dead," Tsukuyomi said, tilting her head slightly.

"You know nothing about me. I almost killed you I wouldn't call that dead," Setsuna growled.

"Sure but you didn't do it," Tsukuyomi smiled at her. "You weren't…alive. Has something happened I wonder? Maybe you're missing a special someone? Someone close?"

"Shut up," Setsuna said tightly, clenching her fists.

"There it is," Tsukuyomi said softly. "That's what I wanted to see."

Setsuna pressed her lips together, feeling her face shut down. In a controlled voice she said, "Just get on with it."

Tsukuyomi visibly brightened then ran inside the room, taking Setsuna's hand and half-ran, half-pulled her out into the hallway. Setsuna quickly checked to see if she had a sword or any type of weapons on her underneath her dress or inside her stockings. It didn't look like she had. They ran down the hallway, heading for a room at the end that was surrounded by a pair of armed guards with tasers in their hands. Tsukuyomi wrenched the door open by the doorknob and shoved Setsuna inside.

"You have 10 minutes senpai!" Tsukuyomi chirped.

She shut the door with a loud slam. Setsuna stumbled, reaching out and grabbed the top of a chair.

"Secchan?"A voice said hesitantly.

Setsuna froze, feeling her heart leap up into her throat. She turned. Konoka was standing there opposite her behind the edge of the table in a skirt and blouse with a jacket over her. Her eyes were red like she'd been crying for hours. Setsuna's eyes met hers.

Konoka rushed forwards, colliding into her with a bone crushing hug and whispered, "I was so worried about you."

Setsuna's throat closed. She could smell the shampoo in her hair, could feel her arms holding her warmly around her waist.

"So was I," Setsuna whispered.

She would've been happy to stay like this forever. Then she remembered that they had a time limit. Pulling back she found herself looking into Konoka's large brown eyes. Which suddenly widened. She looked down at Setsuna's broken arm, her forehead creasing and mouth turning downwards in a mixture of disapproval and worry.

"What happened?" She asked.

"I had a fight," Setsuna answered.

Konoka's frown just deepened. She made a noise with her tongue and muttered, "I knew something like this would've happened."

"I'm ok, really. This will heal," Setsuna said. Brushing her hair away from her eyes she asked softly, "How did you get down here? No one's supposed to be here at this time."

"I called the warden and told him that my grand-father asked him a favour," Konoka said.

"Your grand-father is friends with the warden?"

"They go back a long way,"

"I see," Setsuna blinked. "Did you ask your father about the photo?

Konoka's face fell. She looked away from Setsuna, "Yeah. He was my real dad wasn't he?"

Setsuna nodded.

"Where did you find this anyway and how did you know?" Konoka asked.

"It was under the bed at the mansion and I got Mana to do some hacking while you were sleeping," Setsuna said.

When Konoka looked a little uncomfortable Setsuna touched her cheek with her hand, searching her eyes, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing it's just…you should've asked first," Konoka said, flicking her eyes downwards and furrowing her brows.

"I didn't know it was your dad until we hacked the computer," Setsuna said.

Konoka said nothing for a short moment then her face softened and she reached inside her coat pocket, pulling out the photo.

"Gramps post-poned my interview with the detective," Konoka said.

"It doesn't matter," Setsuna sat down in the nearby chair, shaking her head. "I'm dead anyway. Touji's fed the detective a bunch of lies about me killing Senji and planting those drugs at Mahora and trying to blow up the place. He said I hurt you too. Whatever you say won't matter. They just want my family dead. Without us there's no one inside the Yakuza who can lead all the organizations properly."

"You're always like that," Konoka said, sitting down in front of Setsuna.

"Like what?"

"Looking at the bad side of things," Konoka said.

Setsuna looked at her, "I'm in solitary confinement Konoka on death row. What hope is there?"

A shadow crossed Konoka's face and Setsuna regretted what she'd said immediately.

"Konoka, I-" Setsuna started.

"Secchan do you remember at the mansion when…when she was talking about all that stuff about me," Konoka started to clutch the photo. "It's because I reminded her of my mum. My mum was the one who she was jealous of because she got the guy she was in love with. She was the one that wanted to run away with him but he just liked her as a friend. Your dad…he was a part of the yakuza. He loved her a lot so she married him. She wasn't like how she was now. She wasn't like this," Konoka stopped, checking Setsuna who was blank-faced. Setsuna was surprised to find that she felt nothing inside. Not a single shred of emotion. Konoka squeezed Setsuna's hand, trying to smile, "My dad didn't want to be a member of the yakuza even though he was born in it. He was just like you."

"Is that meant to make me feel better?" Setsuna said.

Konoka fell silent. Setsuna didn't know who she was madder at, her father or her mother for being so selfish. If her mother was even her mother in the first place. Her eyes landed on Konoka's stomach. Touji's words came back to her in a flash. Setsuna felt her insides twist. Back in the mansion she hadn't been able to properly see what Touji had done to Konoka. She didn't know what she'd do if Konoka was pregnant. She didn't know what Konoka would do either. Setsuna didn't believe that Konoka would abort it and Setsuna didn't think she could live with herself if she persuaded her to.

"My dad didn't give up and neither should you," Konoka said quietly. "There's still a trial at court coming up isn't there? I'll get a lawyer for you in private. I'm going to tell them you're innocent and we're going to be together after this, forever. I'll make sure of it."

In spite of herself Setsuna raised her head, drawn to the fire in Konoka's eyes. Setsuna wasn't going to live long probably. She only had one chance to tell her.

"Kono…" Setsuna hesitated, her heart pounding. "Kono-chan I…"

"I do too Secchan," Konoka reached across, smiling at her.


	52. Chapter 51

Setsuna's arm had healed by the time she was taken to court. That was the only good thing. Now she was sitting here next to a lawyer who she'd met just half an hour ago who had informed her in no absolute terms that he'd been sent by Konoka and that the best he could do was to get her a life sentence instead of the death penalty. Her life was in the hands of a total stranger. Somehow, that wasn't a comforting thought. Touji and Kiyoko were seated to her left behind a desk in front of the room. Despite everything that'd happened Kiyoko had still made good on her promise to bring Touji a lawyer who looked like he'd be anywhere else but here. Touji was sitting beside him and he was tapping his feet and fingers on the floor and table restlessly. His clothes, which was a crisp black suit and pair of pants along with some shiny black shoes, were rumpled badly. His hair was dishevelled and the circles under his eyes had gotten worse. But Setsuna could see a gleam in them, a craftiness that she thought that Touji wasn't capable of. She realized the man was straddling the line between insanity and sanity and he was about to tip over the edge into something that he probably couldn't come back from. Kiyoko's eyes were as red as his but it wasn't because she'd been hitting drugs. Setsuna really liked to think that it was because she'd heard about Haru's death. She hoped it hurt. There were a lot of people here. The judge, the jury, the baliff, witnesses, court officials, people who she was sure was the media with cameras and reporters. There was one guy in the corner with a standing camera on a tripod who had already been set up when she got here escorted by a guard that wasn't Tsukuyomi. But Konoka wasn't, or her grand-father. He probably wanted to protect Konoka from a media circus-the grand-daughter of the esteemed Dean of the most prestigious school in Japan fraternizing with a low-level blood-thirsty Yakuza member. The judge was reading over the documents the baliff had given him. In Setsuna's mind she could imagine what he was reading.

Setsuna Sakurazaki. Offences-First degree murder, arson, torture, kidnapping, attempted murder…illegal human trafficking and drug smuggling, responsible for deaths of drug lords, underworld criminals, rapists and mafia bosses. It was just as well that Konoka wasn't here. She wouldn't have to see Setsuna get sentenced to death. Everything now was just a formality, the lawyers, the proceedings, the questionings. All they needed was the jury to convict them of manslaughter and they'd be sentenced. For Kiyoko she could bribe the court to not evict her but Setsuna knew that her mother had probably gotten the best lawyer she could afford and she'd get away even with all the crimes she'd committed. Touji too if Kiyoko had made good on her promise. There were too many offences stacked up against Setsuna, some she was guilty of others she knew that Touji and Kiyoko would have pinned on her. Setsuna closed her hands to stop them from shaking, looking down at the surface of the desk in front of her. The judge set the documents down, leafin through them and looked up. He had the face of a man who had seen too much in his life and wanted a rest. His eyes were as hard as stones.

"Sakurazaki Kiyoko to the stand," The judge ordered.

Kiyoko moved forwards, her hands manacled in handcuffs. When Setsuna looked up, Kiyoko passed her and their gazes met. Her eyes grew hard, as deadly as a blade. Even dressed in prison clothes, with her hair messy and unkempt, her face gaunt and thin, she still managed to look like a proud, refined woman. Then as she turned to walk up the steps into the pulpit on the left side of the judge she saw something in her mother's eyes-a tinge of sadness, regret. She sat down in the chair, facing everyone else. Her face was smooth again, expressionless. The face of a ruthless killer. In spite of herself Setsuna shivered. Kiyoko's lawyer, a robust man in an immaculate suit with greying hair, walked to the front.

"My client, Sakurazaki Kiyoko, has been held accountable for involvement in the murder of Sawada Senji," He looked at Kiyoko. "Is this true?"

"No," Kiyoko said straight-faced.

Half the people in the court looked angry at that. Some looked like they were going to leap out of the benches and start attacking her. It occurred to Setsuna that these people could be relatives or had family that Kiyoko had directly or indirectly killed during her time as the head of the Yakuza.

"You weren't involved in his killing whether directly or indirectly?"

"No."

Setsuna looked at her, raw black hatred consuming her.

"Where were you on the night Sawada Senji was killed?" The lawyer asked.

"I was at home," Kiyoko said.

"What were you doing?"

"I was eating."

"Three witnesses saw you come out of the alleyway which the police found Mr Sawada's body in. Not only that but your own son confirmed that you orchestrated the murder yourself and oversaw it after finding that Mr Sawada failed to meet specified agreements. How, if this is the case, is it that you were at home?"

Kiyoko's eyes flickered. For a split second Setsuna saw pain in them then her expression closed up again becoming smooth and cold.

"I told you I was eating at home. It was night time the witnesses were probably mistaken and my son…well he hears things sometimes. I never orchestrated a murder on Mr Sawada."

"No more questions asked," The lawyer said, returning back to his seat.

Setsuna stared back at her, mimicking her expression down to the cold, ruthlessness in her eyes. Kiyoko actually flinched.

"Next to the stand, defendant Sakurazaki Setsuna and plaintiff, Mrs Sawada," The judge said.

Setsuna couldn't look Senji's mother in the eye when she went up to the stand on the left side of the judge. The woman had been crying, her hair was wild and messy and she just looked miserable and in pain. The rest of the trial was a blur to Setsuna. As Mrs Sawada's lawyer interrogated her Mrs Sawada hurled words after words at her, grieving for the loss of her son. She spoke of Senji speaking about Setsuna in less than flattering terms saying she was standing in his way of getting to Konoka. At one point she broke down crying and had to be removed from the stand and picked up a nearby pen-opener and lunged at Setsuna who deflected it on instinct, twisting the pen-opener around as she'd been trained to. She hadn't even realized that she had held it one inch from Mrs Sawada's eye until she heard people yelling and the guard hauling the woman backwards while another hit her with a taser and took the pen-opener away from her numb fingers. Jerking as she dropped back down into the stand Setsuna caught sight of Kiyoko. The woman looked extremely satisfied with her.

When Mrs Sawada calmed down the lawyer said, "As you can see the defendant's relationship with my client's son is unstable at best because of their mutual interest in Konoe Konoka. The defendant is a part of the Yakuza who are notorious for silencing those who wrong them whether in personal affairs or business. It is plausible then that the defendant may have had some disagreement with my client's son and sought to punish him."

"That's not true," Setsuna said. "I didn't kill him."

Someone snickered-Touji. He drew a line across his throat telling her she was dead. He mouthed, _You're dead._

"No further questions asked your honour," The lawyer said. He took his seat.

Setsuna's lawyer stood up, walking out to the front.

"We call Mr Anno as a witness," Touji swaggered up to the stand, grinning at Setsuna as he passed by her. His lawyer stood up, walking to the front.

"My client has been accused of raping Konoe Konoka and the murder of Sawada Senji," Her lawyer said. "Miss Sakurazaki may I ask what is your relationship with Miss Konoe?"

"Friends," Setsuna said.

Touji snickered.

"Did you have any problems with Miss Konoe?"

"No."

"Were you ever violent with her?"

"No."

"Did you ever think of her as more than a friend?"

Setsuna hesitated for a moment then said, "Yes."

"Then someone who you think of as more than a friend you would never think of hurting her would you?"

"Of course not,"

"Then why did both your mother and Mr Anno say otherwise?"

"Because they're liars. I would never have touched a hair on her head," Setsuna said. "Touji…he…"

"I stopped you from hurting Konoka even more," Touji said.

The judge slammed the gavel down, the noise echoing across the room. "Do not speak out of turn Mr Anno or I will have you charged for breach of conduct."

Touji crossed his hand over his chest in mock respect.

"You held some animosity with Mr Sawada did you not?" Her lawyer asked.

"I met him a couple of times with Konoka," Setsuna said. "We barely socialized."

"Mr Anno, would you say that Setsuna is capable of such horrific murder?"

"Definitely. You should've seen what she did when she was younger," Touji whistled. "Man it was brutal. Killing people with forks, nails, pens, popping bones, hanging them then letting them suffer and stabbing them…kinda like what she did to Haru."

"I didn't do anything wrong," Setsuna spat. "You killed him, you and Tsukuyomi."

"Actually Tsukuyomi was aiming for you," Touji said slyly. "It's not my fault he got in the way."

Setsuna whirled around, furious. Touji was grinning, his eyes dilated. He was fidgeting on the spot, twitching every five seconds.

"You bastard I should've shot you when I had the chance," Setsuna hissed.

"Like you shot those other guys right?" Touji's grin grew wider. "Like you wrecked Sawada's body so bad it looked like a piece of meat?"

"That was you," Setsuna said, her voice trembling with anger as she gripped the banister with her hands, white-knuckled.

"Sure what about Konoka? Wasn't it you who raped her?" Touji said.

Setsuna froze.

"I can tell ya everything judge. Konoka was screaming so bad and she wanted her to stop but she just kept on going ain't seen nothing like it before," Touji turned to the judge. "It was-"

With a bestial snarl Setsuna vaulted over the banister, seeing red. She caught a glimpse of Touji's face, fear in his eyes before a guard tackled her from the side.

"Let me go!" Setsuna struggled, snarling. Another guard pinned her down by the left side as she kneed the first one in the stomach. She screamed, "You bastard tell them the truth!"

Touji started to laugh. Setsuna clutched the guard's arm and twisting, flipped him over. She launched herself at Touji, blocking out startled cries and shouts and pitched into Touji, crashing onto the floor behind the stand. Before Setsuna could lay a finger on him, someone dragged her off-the guard she'd flipped and another one sprayed something in her eyes that burned and stung. Setsuna cried out, stumbling and wiping at her eyes. It was pepper spray. The guard hauled her back to the stand. Touji was sitting up against the wall, still laughing. The guard sat Setsuna down in her seat roughly, keeping a taser firmly pressed against her back. Setsuna blinked furiously. The pepper spray made her eyes water and sting. It was bad. She made to move but the guard clapped a big, beefy hand on her shoulder and shoved the taser into her side, shocking her. Setsuna twitched, clamping her mouth shut. It hurt but she wasn't going to show it.

"If you act out again Sakurazaki-san I will charge you with contempt of court," The judge said.

Setsuna said, "I'm fine."

"Then we'll proceed," The judge said. "I call Anno Touji to the stand."

Touji was tapping his feet restlessly, playing with his fingers. His clothes were crumpled, wrinkled and Setsuna could smell alcohol on him. He was muttering something underneath his breath, eyes darting from side to side. The people around him shifted, looking uneasy. Even his lawyer looked nervous.

When he didn't move the judge said in a sterner voice, "Mr Anno come to the stand."

Touji looked at the judge, "What if I don't?"

"Then I will have you under trial for contempt of court," The judge said, unrattled. "Get up."

"You're the boss," Touji said slyly, shrugging.

Setsuna looked at him, feeling tension creep into her. There was something wrong. He was acting werid. As Touji slipped his hand into his jacket his eyes met hers. A spark of realization flared inside Setsuna.

"Everyone get-!" Setsuna lunged to her feet, toppling over the chair at the same time Touji did.

Ripping out a gun he unleashed fire on the court-room, laughing. Setsuna dropped to the floor. Screams filled the air, mingled with gunshots that seemed never-ending. Setsuna saw bodies drop to the floor through the gaps underneath the seats. One of the other guards landed on his side in front of Setsuna, his eyes unseeing. His gun skidded across the floor. In five seconds the place had gone quiet. Setsuna fumbled, taking the gun with both hands. She could hear Touji laughing brokenly. Setsuna leapt upwards, opening fire on Touji. He staggered as the bullet she aimed for his shoulder hit its mark. Bang. A bullet sank into Setsuna's shoulder. Kiyoko was standing there, the gun aimed at her head. Then her eyes moved past Setsuna to the door. With sinking dread Setsuna turned around. Konoka was frozen, petrified in the doorway dressed in a formal blouse and skirt. Setsuna ran towards her but Touji soared above her, landing in a crouch behind Konoka with Kiyoko in tow. There was a flash of steel. He had a dagger to Konoka's throat in two seconds flat. Setsuna screeched to a halt, staring at Touji with loathing.

"Let's play a game," Touji said coyly. "Now I know the Yakuza ain't supposed to hold hostages but things are changing. I'm gonna rule this country and you ain't in the plans."

"You bastard," Setsuna snarled. "I never knew you were a coward. You don't even deserve to be in the Yakuza. You have no honour!"

Laughing Touji jerked Konoka towards him and grinned at her crookedly, "Honour is for idiots like you and Haru. I think I can get by without it."

Setsuna took a step forwards but Touji brought the blade closer to Konoka's throat and warned, "I'll gut her like a pig if you take another step closer."

Konoka's eyes were wide with terror, her face ghostly pale. Setsuna tried to send her a reassuring look, that everything would be ok.

"That's a good girl," Touji said. "Now Konoe you-fuck!"

Konoka had bit down on Touji's hand-hard enough to draw blood. He let go, stumbling and threw the dagger at her head. She ran, fleeing out the door as the dagger slammed into the wall, lodging itself in the wood. Swearing Touji wrenched the dagger out and disappeared after her, dragging Kiyoko with him. Setsuna bolted out of the room after him, tearing apart the handcuffs. Gunfire and yells pierced the air. She passed the two security guards who lay propped up against the wall, blood spilling from stab wounds in their chests eyes lifeless. Spilling out into the darkness onto the main street Setsuna was met with carnage. Police cars were lying on their sides, the lights blinking on and off pathetically. Police officers were half-out of broken windows and some lying on the street with holes in their chests or choking on their own blood as they tried to stem pools of blood gushing from open bullet wounds. Tearing herself away from the sight Setsuna searched the area for any sign of them. Then she heard a scream.

* * *

><p>A.N: In response to some reactions about the rape scene I knew that part was going to be pretty heavy for most people but for the plot it was necessary. I tried to portray it in a way that was respectful because I know it's a serious issue and it shouldn't be treated lightly. So I do understand if that scene was too much for some people. I apologize if that's the case but this fic is rated M for a reason and I assume that people who do read this take note of that. Flu season where I am now-am sick have been sick for the past two weeks. Hope it won't impact my fic. As usual happy reading.<p>

world: Am glad you gave the fic another shot. When I think about it now I think it went darker unintentionally somewhere after Konoka and Setsuna are at lockdown in the mansion.


	53. Chapter 52

Setsuna spun around. Touji was standing at the edge of a nearby apartment holding the back of Konoka's dress at the neckline ready to throw her off with a gun in his hand. Five cars screeched past Setsuna, sirens blaring. They all stopped in front of the building, headlights on. Officers hurried out, guns at the ready. One of them had a megaphone in his hand. People on the street were stopping, watching and gasping, pointing. A group of teenagers nearby were taking pictures on their I-Phones. One of them noticed Setsuna and snapped a picture. Setsuna swiped the phone from her, ignoring her enraged yell and darted for the stair-way attached to the side of the building half lit by the streetlights. She leapt onto the railing of the stair-way, leaping onto the one after it and the one after that, continuing on that way until she reached the top. Setsuna swung herself over the edge, ducking as Touji fired a shot at her. She could feel the wind pass from the bullet. Setsuna bolted forwards just as Touji unhooked three of his fingers from Konoka making her fall.

"Let go of her!" Setsuna snarled, tackling him down onto the roof-top.

Konoka tottered and fell onto her side nearby. Setsuna unplugged the head-phones from the phone, ramming the phone down Touji's open mouth and looped the wire of the head-phones around his neck, yanking ruthlessly. Touji choked his eyes red.

"Secchan behind you!" Konoka cried out.

Something hit her from behind in the back of the head. Blinding pain exploded in her head. Stumbling off Setsuna smelt something-blood. Kiyoko was standing there, a sword in her hand. The hilt was gleaming with blood-her blood.

"Where did you-?" Setsuna gasped.

Kiyoko grabbed the front of Setsuna's shirt and yanked her forwards, speaking in a low and deadly voice, "I should have killed you when I had the chance. You're a wasted talent to the Yakuza."

She threw Setsuna away where she slammed into the roof-top door with a broken handle that led to the stairs-the door where Kiyoko had probably been hiding behind. Setsuna spat out blood and pushed herself up with her arms. Kiyoko was on her in seconds, dragging her across the roof-top concrete and hoisted her up to her knees. She pressed something against her throat, a steel handle that she'd probably broken off the door. Spots of black danced in Setsuna's vision. She was suffocating. Touji had gotten to his feet, throwing the headphones and I-Phone over the edge of the roof-top and hauled Konoka up by the hair to her feet, pulling out his dagger from underneath his jacket. He shoved Konoka towards the edge, sneering.

"Look at her one last time Setsuna," Kiyoko hissed. "It'll be the only chance you'll get to see her pretty little face before she becomes a splatter mark on the road."

"No!" Setsuna reached out desperately, her vision blurring.

"Ready to watch your girl die Setsuna?" Touji laughed.

Setsuna struggled, scrambling. Kiyoko pressed the handle against her throat tighter.

"I gave you every chance in the world!" Kiyoko hissed in her ear. "I trained you to be the perfect killer, the perfect assassin and you throw that all back in my face by falling in love and running away! With a girl no less! You've disgraced me Setsuna, disgraced me and yourself!"

"You're the one that's a disgrace! You have no honour, you have nothing!" Setsuna gasped.

Kiyoko pushed down tighter, her voice becoming dangerous, "Watch what you say. You abandoned us once. I was kind enough to let you live because it was an act of teenage childishness I could understand but this time you pay the price just like everyone else. Is that honourable enough for you Setsuna?"

Setsuna spat in front of her. Kiyoko removed the handle. Setsuna fell onto her hands, sucking in air and wheezing. Kiyoko kicked her hard in the ribs. Setsuna heaved up blood. Kiyoko kicked her-again and again. Setsuna almost passed out. Then blinding pain brought her back to consciousness. When she opened her eyes she was gazing up at Konoka who was being held up by her hair by Touji. The gun was at her throat.

"What do you think Setsuna?" Touji said conversationally. "Should I shoot? Remember we used to do this all the time, pick out where to shoot on a person. You didn't even say anything."

Setsuna pushed herself up and almost dry-heaved as she felt her stomach gag. She vomited blood.

"Secchan!" Konoka cried out.

Setsuna caught a stiletto-heeled foot coming out at her from the left. She blocked with one arm but the force propelled her across the roof-top onto her side. She pushed herself up again with one hand, ignoring the tearing of her muscles in her shoulder and gasped. She could see the lights below shining brightly, the cars along the street. The street was swaying. She felt dizzy, hazy. Setsuna turned over onto her back. Slowly the world came back into focus. Kiyoko was standing above her, gazing down at her with nothing but hatred.

"I should never have stolen you," Kiyoko said softly.

Setsuna felt her guts churn. She croaked, "So you're really not my mother?"

Kiyoko knelt down in front of her, her face shadowed and picked up her sword, "I am. Is a mother not the one who raises you and cares for you? Who feeds and clothes you? I am your mother Setsuna, just not the one you wanted. And you are not the daughter I needed."

Setsuna started to get up but Kiyoko put her foot down on Setsuna's chest, holding the sword up high over her head the tip pointed at Setsuna's heart.

"Goodbye Setsuna," Kiyoko said.

She plunged the sword downwards. Setsuna knocked it aside with her elbow where it flew over the edge of the roof disappearing downwards into a dot and tackled Kiyoko. They went down in a tangle of limbs. Setsuna almost let go when Kiyoko pressed her hand to Setsuna's ribs and sent a shockwave of ki-charged electricity into her. Gritting her teeth Setsuna held onto Kiyoko tighter, trying to pin the older woman down. She was stronger than she looked-so much stronger and Setsuna was struggling not to throw up. She was sure one of her ribs was broken.

"Secchan look out!" Konoka screamed.

A gunshot rang through the air. Setsuna hissed in pain as she something sear her back, straight across her tattoo. She smelt blood. Kiyoko elbowed her in the ribs at the same time Touji gave a strangled cry of pain. Setsuna tumbled off Kiyoko, hacking up blood her whole body shuddering. It felt like she was throwing up her insides. Kiyoko dragged her up to her feet by her hair. Something glinted in her hand. Touji's dagger which she drew up to Setsuna's throat. Konoka was standing there with the gun in her hand, pointed directly at Touji in between the eyes.

"Hey, easy," Touji said with his hands up, eying the gun craftily. "This could be a whole lot easier if you just came with me ya know."

"Get away from me," Konoka stammered.

There was a whirring noise in the air and two orange spot-lights washed over them. A helicopter was hovering over them, an armed SWAT member leaning out of the passenger door with his hand on the edge. He had a rifle in his hand which was aimed squarely at Touji. Another member had a megaphone and raised it to his mouth.

"Put the gun down Miss Konoe," He called, "Or we will be forced to shoot."

"You're not really going to pull that trigger are you Konoe?" Touji sneered. "You're not like us. You're good. You wouldn't shoot a guy no matter what he did, a nice girl like you?"

Konoka didn't answer. Her face was pale and Setsuna could see the hand she was holding the gun with shaking so badly she could let her fingers slip on the trigger at any time. There was a loud whirring noise above them. More helicopters had come, two more spotlights trained on them and illuminating the area. Now there were at least five in the air above them.

"You're not going to get out of this. We're surrounded," Setsuna said hoarsely. "There's nowhere to run."

Kiyoko spun her around. Her eyes bored into hers, cruel and callous. A smile edged up the corners of her lips and she said, "So then do you think your little lover will really pull that trigger? She's not one of us. If she kills someone it'll be on her conscience forever. She won't be able to live with herself."

Setsuna whispered, "Touji raped her. He's the worst of the worst I don't think it matters."

"Put the weapons down now. You are surrounded on all sides," A voice ordered from above. A special armed forces team member was leaning out of the side door of one of the helicopters, a megaphone in his hand.

Konoka was starting to back away, her hold loosening.

"She doesn't have the guts to do it," Kiyoko laughed.

"I repeat, put the weapons down or we will shoot!" The member was saying.

"What's it going to be Konoe?" Touji moved closer, leering at Konoka. "You gonna shoot me now?"

Setsuna slammed her palm into Kiyoko's chest feeling rib bones snap. Kiyoko's face twisted in pain but she retaliated fast by lashing out with her hand. Ducking Setsuna shouted, "Konoka aim for the-!"

Kiyoko was on her in a second and she was forced to dodge savage, wild strikes to her face. She was being backed up towards the edge of the rooftop. The sound of a gunshot pierced the air. Setsuna whipped her head to Konoka but it wasn't her. She was still holding Touji at gunpoint. Setsuna looked up at the helicopters. The SWAT member had an automatic rifle in his hands, levelled at Kiyoko. Kiyoko who'd stopped, air hissing through her teeth and blood spurting from her shoulder. Someone screamed then another gunshot ruptured the air like a death knell. Toujiwas staring at Konoka in disbelief, his hand lifted in the air as he froze in mid-lunge. Then he toppled his face a mask of rage and agony. He pushed himself up with his hand but fell down, the colour draining from his face. Setsuna knew what that meant she'd seen it too many times. He'd been shot in the spine. He'd be confined to a wheelchair for the rest of his life. Setsuna, seeing Konoka fall to her knees the gun clattering onto the rooftop from her trembling hand, lost concentration for a split was when Kiyoko buried the hilt of her sword in Setsuna's rib-cage, causing an explosion of pain to shoot through her. Gasping Setsuna crashed. Her world tilted sideways for a moment, spots of red blinding her. When the world came back into focus Kiyoko was looming over her raising the dagger. Setsuna's fingers brushed against something hard and metallic. It was Touji's gun.

"Goodbye Setsuna," Kiyoko said. "It's a pity things had to turn out this way."

Setsuna twisted around, swiping the gun and spun around, pulling the trigger without aiming. A single gunshot shredded through the air. Kiyoko froze, her sword tumbling to the roof-top with a clatter. Staggering backwards she stared wide-eyed at Setsuna, blood blossoming from the front of her clothes near her heart. The roof door burst open and special armed forces with guns spilled out. They spread out, guns raised.

"Put the gun down now!" One of the members yelled.

"No don't shoot!" Konoka shouted.

Shakily Setsuna tossed the gun aside, breathing heavily. Kiyoko was standing on the edge of the building, wobbling. Blood trickling out of her mouth, admiration in her eyes she slipped off.

"No!" Setsuna screamed, darting to the edge.

Flinging herself down on her stomach on the edge she grabbed her wrist. She began to pull her up, struggling.

"Setsuna,"

Laughing Kiyoko began to pry her fingers off her, "I'm dying…"

"It's not too late. I missed your heart you can still live," Setsuna told her desperately.

"I'll escape the death sentence and be free. Your girl will be the first person on my hit list. Is that what you want?" Kiyoko whispered.

"No but…" Setsuna swallowed. "I can't kill. I can't let you fall. That's murder and…you're…you're my-"

"You're just like Takeda," Kiyoko smiled up at her, reaching up to touch her cheek lovingly. "Both of you were too soft to be in the Yakuza."

Her eyes were glazing over. The muscles in Setsuna's arm were starting to strain from the pressure but as they locked eyes, dark brown looking into brown Setsuna only felt sympathy. Memories flashed through her mind, happier memories. Her winning against another opponent in an organized match and Kiyoko clapping for her, taking her out to a beach on a warm summer's day and building sand-castles, tucking her into bed and kissing her while she was singing a lullaby to her to try to ignore the sounds of her father having a shoot-out in the room next door with one of her uncles, sitting beside her bed in hospital when she was eight years old when she'd broken both her ribs during a fight with Haru and feeding her. Then she was brought back to cold reality when Kiyoko's hand fell from her cheek.

"I'm proud of you Setsuna," Kiyoko whispered. She unhooked Setsuna's last finger making her jerk forwards from the weight.

Setsuna swiped for hand, their fingers brushing each other's but it was too late. Kiyoko Sakurazaki plummeted down towards the streets, getting smaller and smaller until she was just a dot. She crashed onto the top of the police car and stayed still. Setsuna watched blankly, feeling a lump form in her throat. In her mind she could still see the life going in Kiyoko's eyes. Someone was dragging her backwards, a member of the armed forces.

"Got her chief!" He called over his shoulder to someone.

Konoka was moving forwards but one of the members flung an arm out, warning her. Angrily Konoka started to argue with him, pointing at Setsuna. He shook his head. She felt a pair of hand-cuffs being locked around her hands and she was being shoved towards the roof door.

* * *

><p>A.N:<p>

Hmm, I guess now would be a good time to say it's nearing the end and I've got an epilogue planned in this fic too? Haha but it'll be a nice one.

Guerilla: Don't worry things will be fine. Trust me ;3. They will get out of this one way or another.

yuuki: Thanks for the congrats man didn't think it'd get that far :D. Sorry I missed your review before.

Dana: Glad you feel that way about him. That's what I intended :D. And as for his fate getting paralyzed and stuck in a wheelchair for life seemed fitting for him. The poetic justice is in Konoka doing it.

PowerofKonoSetsu, Lance: Thanks guys.


	54. Chapter 53

Surrounded on all sides by six armed SWAT members with tasers levelled at her (and two prodding her side), Setsuna felt sick. Each time the van hit a speed-bump or a pot-hole her stomach did flip-flops along with the pain from her rib. She had to cover her mouth to stop from vomiting. It was nothing compared to how bad she felt for Konoka. The girl had committed murder. It had been on the man who had raped her and self-defence but it was still murder but Touji would have killed her. That kind of thing wasn't something someone could do so easily. Setsuna looked out the window. The police car that had arrived to take Konoka was driving alongside them. Setsuna could see her in the back seat, sub-dued and with-drawn. Her eyes were wet. Setsuna buried her face in her hands, shoulders heaving as she took a deep breath. It was too late to change things now. Way too late. At least Konoka had the option of-

"Sir we're under attack!"

Something broke, glass. The front window exploded into a million pieces and the van went into a tail-spin coming to a halt. It jerked, ramming into something before coming to a shuddering stop. Grey smoke filled the front seat. The driver was coughing. Thump. He slumped over along with the passenger. Before Setsuna could figure out what was happening more grenades shattered the window, rolling onto the floor. Gas was filling up the van fast, way too fast for them to counter. Coughing, Setsuna tumbled to the floor. Her eyes were streaming with tears and burned. The guards around her weren't doing better. They were already on the floor, wheezing and starting to cry. Then the van careened sharply, banging into something before stopping. The back doors opened and someone pulled her out.

Breaking the hand-cuffs with sheer brute strength Kaede gripped her shoulder and smiled at her, "You ok Setsuna-dono?"

"No," Setsuna wheezed, her eyes streaming.

Laughing Kaede pushed gently towards the car that was nearby, engine running.

"Let's move it Setsuna!" Mana honked from the driver seat. "I don't have all day!"

It was a sign of just how desperate Setsuna was that she was pleased to see Mana, sitting in a stolen car, as stoic as usual and just a little irritated, that she ran over without hesitation. Konoka was sitting in the backseat and some colour returned to her face when she saw Setsuna there.

"Let's move," Kaede said as she clambered into the passenger seat, shutting the door.

Mana hit the accelerator and peeled down the street, knocking aside the police car and swerving in between oncoming traffic. Kaede was opening the glove compartment calmly even as Mana almost side-swiped a Sedan from the left as she made a sharp turn into a familiar street.

Setsuna reached over taking the roll of bandages Kaede had pulled out and said, "Thanks."

"You two are all over the news. Radio, news headlines, god…you've given me more trouble these last couple of months than five years of our friendship," Mana grunted. "Don't tell me you fractured your ribs."

Setsuna tore the bandages into strips and said while glancing worriedly at Konoka, "Well I was dealing with my mother Mana. What else did you expect?"

As she finished she felt her throat constrict. Her mother…she'd shot her own mother.

Mana's eyes darted to the front mirror and she said in a softer voice, "Have you settled everything with her?"

"…More or less," Setsuna nodded.

Sirens blared in the air behind them, police.

"Take another route," Kaede told Mana.

Mana spun the car into a U-turn, making Setsuna almost fly out the window and drop the roll of bandages. Getting her bearings back she turned with her back to Konoka, slipping off her kimono and worked quickly, wrapping layers around her chest where it hurt quickly. Her back stung as the bandage touched the place where the bullet had hit her. Crunch. Mana barrelled through the oncoming police car with such force it spun side-ways before hitting a street-light. The other cars veered to the side. That was when Setsuna noticed two back-packs stashed underneath Kaede's seat, a passport book poking out.

"Mana…where are we going?" Setsuna asked.

"You'll find out," Mana replied. She added, "Konoe doesn't have to go. She's not that deep into this…yet."

"What?" Konoka finally spoke, her eyes shifting back into focus. "What do you mean?"

"You're clean unlike us," Mana said.

"Mana…she shot Touji," Setsuna said. "He's paralysed for life."

Mana's eyes flicked to the front-view mirror. She said, "Really?"

"I didn't mean to," Konoka said numbly. "He-He was going to kill me."

"Self-defence. I think you'll be able to convince the courts of that. Nothing's going to happen ," Mana chuckled, "Listen just go back to your ordinary life and forget this ever happened. You don't belong here anyway."

Konoka's eyes seemed to burn with something bright, intense. Setsuna had an image of Minami, Konoka's mother from the photograph and suddenly she could feel a sense of déjà vu. A trickle of fear rolled down her spine. This was what she'd been trying to avoid. And now…

"That's not true," Konoka said quietly.

Something impressed Mana because her eyes glittered darkly.

"I…my father he…he and my mother. I'm not going to make the same mistake my mother did," Konoka said.

Mana started to grin slowly. It was one of the rare genuine grins that Setsuna saw only when Kaede had complimented her on her work or when they hugged each other.

"Very well then," Mana chuckled.

She fished something out from her pocket-a folded up slip of paper and passed it to Setsuna. The sirens disappeared into the distance. Setsuna opened it. It was an address.

"What's this for?" Setsuna asked.

"It's the address to a friend in Hawaii, Honolulu. Go there she'll be the only person in house. Just tell her I sent you both there for work. She's a CIA Agent ex-patriate of Italy Venice and goes by the name of Rainyday. If she's not around, just ask the locals where she is," Mana replied.

"How are you friends with a CIA Agent?" Setsuna asked.

"I helped her stop an illegal drug ring that was operating in Venice last year when you were in Osaka," Mana said. "It was in my best interests. Nevertheless, I had information she needed. We had some friendly meetings. She discovered what I do for a living. We stayed in touch."

"So you guys are…friends?"

"Sometimes," Mana said wryly. "It depends on how we meet."

"Then how can Konoka and I-?"

"Oh she won't mind. As long as you two say you were sent to work for her by me she won't ask any questions," Mana chuckled.

Setsuna wanted to ask her more questions but as the car hit a speed-bump, her stomach heaved. Setsuna covered her mouth feeling her insides wriggle.

When the nausea had passed Setsuna said shakily, "What kind of work would she have us doing?"

"Oh I don't know," Mana said, "Perhaps under-cover operative for you and something less dangerous where she won't be recognized for Konoe like a bar-tender or a maid."

Kaede passed something to her, two back-packs. Setsuna rifled through them. There were two pass-ports in one, two wallets and a long black wig, a container of gel and something that looked like contact lens in a plastic bag and a small bottle of cleaner in the other. Setsuna pulled out the passports and wallets. One had a picture of Setsuna on it but with her hair down and a regular pony-tail that was much curlier with spiky bangs sweeping her left eye. The other had a picture of Konoka but with black hair and light blue eyes. Beside the picture of Setsuna it had the name "Akira Ryoma" beside it and for Konoka the name said "Alessandra Esperante". With dawning realization Setsuna looked from the things inside the bag to the passports. They were tools for a complete makeover, a disguise. A whole new life.

"Mana you…" Setsuna said slowly, feeling a rush of gratitude.

"Don't think I'm helping you. Honestly you're getting far too expensive to keep around these days and I don't want think even your expenses from work from me will cover your living costs so I organized this to get you out of my hair. I'm not coming over there if you get into trouble again."

"They're setting up a blockade up ahead," Kaede said.

Mana hit the accelerator and veered sharply to the right, ramming into the police car that was coming dangerously close up beside them. It hit the lamplight and went into a tailspin, colliding with a parked car with a noisy crunch.

As she took an abrupt left turn into an empty street, Setsuna opened the paper, "So Hawaii?"

"Yep,"

"Why Hawaii?"

"Look up ahead."

Setsuna did. They were at the warehouse with the crates stacked in front. Mana sped for the side of the warehouse, screeching to a halt taking the key out and cut the engine. They were tucked safely in the shadows and near the ocean. There, docked at the pier was the freight ship that carried oil supplies en route from Japan to Hawaii and it was ready to go.

"No way," Setsuna said, starting to grin.

"I believe Honolulu is a nice place to go at this time of the year," Mana remarked, gazing out across the sea. "Of course, you two are going to have to hide and steal some food. It's a one week journey. Be smart, stay out of trouble because you're on your own."

"Have I ever told you how much I love you Mana?" Setsuna grinned at her.

"No actually and frankly I'd prefer you not to," Mana replied with a wry look. "Now get lost."

Setsuna climbed out of the car, pulling out the two back-packs and pushed the pass-ports inside. Leaning in she said, "Thanks….for everything."

Mana waved her hand lightly, glancing at Setsuna with a ghost of a smile, "I can't let you two run out on me after all when you both have debts to repay me. Konoe still owes me a bike and you owe me a new computer."

"You're a mercenery all the way huh?" Setsuna laughed. She shut the door, knocking on it and helped Konoka out.

"Oh Setsuna, I've changed my mind. Get me a laptop instead of a computer once you've settled over

there. I'll send someone to pick it up," Mana said.

"I'll get you the best one," Setsuna grinned. To Konoka she said, "Come on."

The sirens were getting closer. Konoka looked scared, nervous. Setsuna stopped at the edge of the pier near the metal chains that were dropped from the port holes, one on each side, in the hull. They were connected to the two anchors below that docked the ship.

"We got to climb up the chains," Setsuna told her. As she jumped into the water keeping the back-packs zipped and out of the water, Konoka looked back over her shoulder, apprehensive.

Setsuna was climbing up the left chain like a pro holding the two back-packs over her shoulder. Within seconds she'd reached the top and getting a steady grip on the edge, swung over. There was a thud then Setsuna poked her head over the edge, gazing down at Konoka waiting.

"Konoka, hold on a moment!" Kaede called, jogging over to her. She was carrying something in her arms, a simple yellow dress with straps, really short shorts, a short-sleeved blouse and sandals, "I took some clothes for you and Setsuna. I assume that you both need a change in order to fit with your disguises."

Konoka didn't know what to say, stunned. Then she hugged Kaede, "Thank you Kaede for everything. You and Mana."

"Konoka, are you coming or not?!" Setsuna yelled.

The cargo ship was starting to move. They heard a grinding noise which must have been the anchor being hoisted up.

"Konoka!" Setsuna was looking at her desperately. "If you're going to come, now's the time!"

"You're going to be trialled for first degree murder no matter what. There is no turning back now," Kaede told her gently.

Setsuna kept on checking over her shoulder for any sign of the crew on board. In the distance she heard the wail of police sirens. '

"Your grand-father would want you to live," Kaede placed a hand on her. She kind of looked sad but before Konoka could ask her why Mana whistled from the car.

"Kaede…" Konoka started. "Thank you."

Kaede patted her back and disentangled herself from Konoka saying, "No need. Now go quickly before you run out of time."

Konoka hesitated just for a split second then Setsuna shouted her name again as the ship began to groan. She jumped in, trying to keep the clothes out of the water as much as possible and swam towards the chain. Putting her hands on the chain of the left anchor she began to climb up as fast as she could.

"Just hold on don't let go!" Setsuna disappeared over the edge.

Konoka felt the chain jerk and heave upwards. She almost slipped as she glanced down. The anchor was hauling upwards, creaking. Setsuna re-appeared over the edge, holding a coil of rope and threw it down to Konoka while holding onto the other end. The ship groaned then started to move, sailing away. By the time it'd gone further out Mana and Kaede had disappeared into the distance. Her clothes clinging to her body and water running down her face Konoka wiped her eyes with her sleeve then holding onto the coil climbed the rest of the way up. Helping her over the edge Setsuna gently pulled her towards a group of crates and sat down behind them. Silently Konoka buried her head in Setsuna's shoulder and cried, choked sobs rattling her body. Setsuna whispered soothing words in her ear, stroking her back with slow, gentle strokes and they stayed like that, together just the two of them with the black night shrouding them in comforting darkness.

* * *

><p>A.N: As I said there will be an epilogue. Cheers guys. I'll see you guys in the epilogue. Blue out-<p> 


	55. Epilogue

_3 years later_

Sipping her Martini from a champagne glass with a curly straw Konoka leaned against the railing of the luxurious cruise ship and sighed happily. It was warm, sunny with clear blue skies and the waters were smooth and gentle. She had a nice view of the ocean and sky from the back of the cruise liner. Scrolling down the screen on her I-Phone for messages and missed calls she found one from Mana and 10 from Asuna. As Konoka saw Asuna's name her face softened. She missed Asuna. She'd called her a grand total of three times and all three of those times it'd been to tell her that she wasn't dead and not to come find her because it'd just be a waste of time and that she would see Asuna in the future when things had settled down in Japan. The last time Konoka had called her she'd been in uni on a scholarship studying sports. She was going to be an athlete.

It'd been three years since she and Setsuna had fled Japan. They'd made a new life in Hawaii. Their CIA Agent had turned out to be an enigmatic, strange lady called Poyo Rainyday. That was the only thing that Setsuna and Konoka knew about her, even after three years. Poyo had two options open, both of which required going under-cover and scouting the more dangerous parts of Hawaii for heads of alleged prostitution rings and fighting skills, speed, athleticism and fearless heart of iron as well a certain type of ruthlessness when it came to killing. Since Konoka only had one out of those four things and Setsuna had all four, Konoka had taken up a job at the local bar as an ordinary waitress as Poyo's niece, Ruri Rainyday and stayed off the radar. During that time Mana had kept contact with them through Poyo. She still liked to use Setsuna to work for her because she was the only one that Mana could trust fully and without fail. After a year Setsuna had rented a small unit in a nearby apartment for them that was close to Poyo's using the money she'd gotten from her for doing a year's worth of undercover work (that'd been the one condition when Setsuna had brought it up one night when the three were playing blackjack). All in all it wasn't such a bad life.

Now they were finally going to go meet up with Mana and Kaede in Singapore. Mana had casually mentioned that it was because she'd wanted that laptop Setsuna had promised her but she'd only mentioned that as an afterthought. Konoka peered over the railing at the churning waters at her reflection. She looked different-her hair was much wavier for one thing, her bangs tousled and stopping just a little over her eyes making her look younger than she was and there was something she saw in her eyes that hadn't been there before. They looked so much wiser, buried with memories that were both painful and pleasant. She was wearing light blue contacts she'd bought just for this occasion so no one would recognize her. Then again after three years she didn't think anyone would. With her teased hair, her eyes, red polished nails and wrists adorned with beads threaded through with hemp string she looked like another person. Like her fake persona. Konoka had done one thing though and that was contact her grand-father. She'd done it last year from a fishing trawler that was making its rounds on the islands that she'd snuck on with the sole purpose of doing just that with a cheap phone Poyo had given her. Konoka hadn't wanted her grand-father to trace the call which she knew he would've done immediately. Once they were far away from Honolulu she'd called, told him she loved him and that he and her father didn't need to worry and that she was safe. Konoka had thrown the phone over-board as soon as she'd finished. It'd taken all her will-power not to tell him where she was.

Beep, the phone rang. Sucking on her straw Konoka answered it, "Hello?"

"Konoe?"

"Oh hey Mana what's up?" Konoka said brightly.

"Just checking to see if you and Setsuna haven't gotten yourselves arrested by the police or been killed on your way here," Mana's voice was as wry as ever.

Laughing Konoka twirled around, the bottom of the dress she was wearing spinning with her, "No. We've been using those disguises you know."

Mana chuckled. She said, "How long until you reach Singapore?"

"Two hours. Don't worry we'll be there soon," Konoka said after checking her watch. She added, teasingly, "And besides this is meant to be a social call too not just business."

That was another thing. They were meant to meet Mana and Kaede five days this week but Poyo had two spare vouchers to go on a cruise that were lying around that she'd given Setsuna as payment for hiding out in a run-down, termite-infested apartment for three months with minimal food and water. Setsuna was supposed to keep an eye on some leads Poyo had gotten. It was dangerous work because that part of the area was a beacon for thieves and murders as well as gang warfare run rampant there. There was also a red light district there and scarily, according to Setsuna, the prostitutes were a thousand times more dangerous than the crime bosses and gangs sometimes. Sometimes the prostitutes were part of the gangs. Since death was an imminent possibility, Poyo had thought it fair to give Setsuna a reward. Setsuna had coaxed Poyo into giving her the second one on the grounds that the latter deserved some time alone to herself after all. This cruise was a two week trip from Hawaii to Singapore as part of a three day stopover then returned back to Hawaii. Mana had called them in the first week and casually said that they should meet in Singapore in that case. Setsuna had promised her she'd buy a laptop for her in Singapore.

Swirling the Martini around in her hand Konoka sighed, leaning her arms on the railing and murmured in a passable Italian accent, "Alessandra Esperante…my name is Alessandra Esperante."

It was better than the first time she'd tried to talk like an Italian-Japanese teenage girl. Sucking on the straw Konoka glanced to the restaurant and bar located on top of the ship, built in the middle of the deck with an assortment of special suite rooms attached to either side and smiled. Through the glass windows she saw Setsuna making her way through the tables inside the restaurant from the bar past people dressed in casual clothes with sunglasses on and pretty dresses, talking idly and laughing with one another. As two girls approached the door on the other side Setsuna paused near the door, pulling it open and held it for them. They thanked her and Setsuna smiled slightly at them, walking outside.

Catching Konoka's eye she smiled across at her sleepily, closing the door behind her and made her way across the deck past the row of people lying out on fold-up beach chairs at this side of the ship and soaking up some sun towards her.

When she reached her she started to take the Martini but Konoka pulled it back and said, "I don't think you deserve this."  
>Setsuna raised her eyebrow at her then said, "Just because I was polite to those girls?"<p>

"Yep."

Setsuna started to grin then moved closer, closing the gap between them and said softly, "You're worth two of those girls to me."

Konoka was so taken aback that she didn't realize that Setsuna took a sip of the Martini.

"Hey," Konoka said half-heartedly, already feeling the smile coming back to her face. Whenever Setsuna spoke like that it made her heart melt.

Setsuna pulled a face, letting go of the Martini.

"This tastes awful you know Ojou-sama," Setsuna pulled back, grimacing.

"Says you," Konoka pinched her playfully, covering the phone for a minute. "We'll get something for you later ok?"

Setsuna wrapped her arms around her waist, nuzzling her neck, "A full bottle?"

"Two bottles," Konoka said, leaning back into her. She turned her head a little so she could see Setsuna and teased, "You're being awfully affectionate this morning."

"Blame it on last night I can barely remember any of it but…have I ever mentioned…just how beautiful you really are?" Setsuna murmured against her ear.

"Mmm how beautiful am I?" Konoka asked with a soft smile.

Plucking the phone out of Konoka's hand she brought her closer to her and grinned at her, "Very."

As Konoka reached backwards, stroking her hair affectionately she said checking the phone, "You seem to have left Mana on hold. I think she hung up."

"Aw darn it I forgot about her see what you made me do?" Konoka cried out, snatching the phone back from her and frowning sheepish Setsuna rubbed the back of her neck. As she dialled the numbers and put the phone back up to her ear she said, "If you want something we should go buy them now and drink. We've only got two hours left."

Setsuna let go of her reluctantly then taking her hand, began to pull her along as well.

Setsuna had bought some beer from the bar to drink in their room that she'd mistakenly read was only 1% alcoholic when it'd really read 100%. The 00s had been scribbled out for some reason. By the time they'd finished they were both exhausted. Konoka had been the first one to wake up.

"So why didn't you pick up?"

Casting a fond look at Setsuna, Konoka said, "Just had some fun. I should get Secchan drunk more often. She's REALLY great in bed you know when she's that she isn't great normally but whoa-"

"Ok stop that's way too much information," Asuna said in a tone that Konoka imagined she was pulling a face. "Anyway when are you guys going to come back to Japan?"

"In another month, Mana's still got to stay undercover for a little while. She needs Secchan's help to generate more money and someone to help take care of some beach villa in Hawaii. Apparently it's a really big beach villa."

"Mana…you mean the woman with the guns who attacked us when we were at the bar?"

"Yeah, I told you about her. You'll get to meet her when we come over she's really very nice."

"Right sure. Guess what by the way?"

Opening the door to the bar and making her way through the crowd Setsuna guided them towards the counter, carefully making sure no one bumped into Konoka. Ordering two bottles she held them both in one hand and steered them back through the crowd out back out onto deck.

"What?" Konoka asked.

"Ayaka's the ambassador for uni," Asuna said proudly.

"That's great! You sound happy for her. You guys should totally come on a date with us when we go back," Konoka said, unable to keep the teasing out of her voice.

"It-It's not like that! We just kind of became good friends during this year that's all." Asuna protested.

"Sure, sure," Konoka giggled. "Listen I gotta go. See ya next time Asuna."

Shutting the phone off Konoka finished the rest of her Martini. Setsuna was looking at her in that way that made her feel like time was standing still. Konoka realized she was leaning back against the railing.

"Do you ever wish for your old life back?" Setsuna asked in a soft voice.

Konoka hesitated then said, not looking at her, "I do."

Setsuna's face fell.

"But I love you," Konoka continued. "I wouldn't have decided to follow you that night if I wasn't sure that I'd made the right choice."

"You don't deserve to be a waitress," Setsuna shook her head. "I'll find some other work for you. I don't like the way some of the customers treat you sometimes."

"What do you think would suit me Secchan?"

"Something in the medical profession," Setsuna said thoughtfully, "Wasn't that what you were studying for?"

"A speech therapist," Konoka nodded. "But it's too late now."

"We'll find a way," Setsuna said firmly, smiling and sliding her arms around her waist.

Reaching up to undo her hair-band, Konoka slid her arms around her shoulders and pulled her in for a kiss, "Have I ever told you how beautiful you really are?"

"I love you Kono-chan," Setsuna whispered against her lips.

"I love you too Secchan," Konoka whispered.


End file.
